Darling & Promise
by Marie-Rin-Love
Summary: Rin y Len son amigos desde la infancia, pero luego Len se enamora de su mejor amiga y lo peor que le pudo suceder es que llega un nuevo chico a la clase, Rinto, que está dispuesto a quitársela, pero, ¿Qué sucede cuando Lenka viene para cumplir la promesa
1. Chapter 1: De vuelta a clases

_Hola a todos!_

_Bueno este es mi primer fic y se trata de la adorable parejita de gemelos de vocaloid n.n_

_Así que por favor tengan compasión conmigo._

_Nota: quizás no aparezca mucho Len x Rin al comienzo, pero todo a su tiempo._

_Sin más… _

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I: De vuelta a clases.<strong>

Aún el verano se hace presente, los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana de la habitación, y un sonido molesto que llama a la chica para que se despierte de su sueño, mas ella aún permanecía profundamente dormida, pronto alguien interrumpió en su cuarto, algo molesta por el sonido del despertador que aún seguía resonando en la casa.

- Rin – le llamó sacudiéndole suavemente, pero la chica no despertó, apagó el despertador y volvió a llamarle – Rin, levántate, ya vas tarde a la escuela, recuerda que hoy es el primer día – le llamo la dulce voz haciendo que la joven por fin reaccionara.

- Buenos días, mamá – dijo somnolienta, soltando un largo bostezo – ¿Qué hora es?

- Querida, faltan 15 minutos para que sean las 8 – le respondió mientras que la chica se exaltaba.

- ¿¡Qué! Pero si es el primer día, debo apurarme – se levantó rápidamente de la cama para comenzar a alistarse.

- El desayuno está listo – le avisó antes de abandonar la habitación.

Rin se apresuro en vestirse, sus cosas estaban listas desde ayer, recogió su corto y rubio cabello con una cinta blanca la cual amarró arriba de su cabeza simulando un cintillo y colocó unos broches para el cabello color blanco en los mechones de su flequillo. Bajó rápidamente por la escalera hasta la cocina.

- Eso ha sido rápido – opinó su madre con un sonrisa. Ambas toman asiento para desayunar antes de otro día de trabajo.

- Mamá… ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunta después de verle tan callada y pensativa.

- No cariño, estoy bien –.

- ¿Es… por papá? – le pregunta dudosa, casi nunca tocan el tema.

- No, no es nada – dijo con una sonrisa sin alegría, su hija sólo le miró preocupada – Anda, no vallas a llegar tarde al primer día, las vacaciones acabaron.

- Sí, gracias mamá – dijo levantando la loza que ocupó – No vemos luego.

- Ah, y, hija.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedes comprar, después de la escuela, una bebida para la tarde?

- Claro.

Rin caminó normalmente a la escuela, tenía su mirada celeste perdida, y esboza una sonrisa al recordar que volvería a ver a sus amigos ese día. Un choque con alguien más le sacó de su mundo.

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó rápidamente y observó a la persona con la que calló. Era una chica muy parecida a ella, sólo que sus rizos dorados eran más largos y estaban recogidos en una alta coleta, era un poco más alta y tenía una mirada más tímida.

- N-No te preocupes, yo estaba distraída – respondió y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias, Rin no dudó en ayudarle – Gracias…

- Rin, me llamo Amane Rin, un gusto – se presentó sonriente, se levantó del suelo y le ofreció su mano para ayudar a la chica.

- Hanazono Lenka, igualmente – aceptó la mano de Rin y se levantó del piso.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes… Por cierto, vas a la academia Yokune, ¿Cierto? – preguntó al percatarse que poseían el mismo uniforme.

- Sí.

- Yo también, voy en segundo año de secundaria y pertenezco a la clase estrella – le explicó mientras comenzaban a retomar el rumbo a la escuela, que se encontraba muy cerca.

- Yo también voy en segundo de secundaria, sólo que pertenezco a la clase luna – le dijo Rin animada.

- Me recuerdas a alguien… – comentó pensativa.

- ¿Ah… sí?, ¿A quién? – pregunta algo intrigada.

- A un viejo amigo – responde con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- De hecho tu también – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno Rin espero verte en otra oportunidad, adiós – se despidió una vez entraron a la escuela.

- Sí, adiós Lenka – se despidió con una sonrisa y comenzó a tomar rumbo a su clase impaciente por ver a sus amigos.

- Me pregunto cómo estarán, la última vez que hablé con Miku me dijo que llegaría uno o dos días después por un problema familiar – pensó al recordar la noticia que su amiga le había contado el día anterior, iba subiendo por las escaleras y en eso sintió que alguien le hala de brazo hacia atrás, se sorprende mucho de ver a su amiga Gumi, seguía igual que la última vez que le vio antes de que se fuera de viaje, con su corto cabello verde, suelto sólo adornado por unos visores rojos, sus ojos color jade y su energética personalidad.

- Hola Rin, deberías estar menos en tú mundo – le regaña.

- Lo siento Gumi, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso me diste un pequeño susto.

- De acuerdo, por cierto, ¿Has oído lo de Miku?

- Sí, de eso mismo iba pensando.

- Ella se oía realmente triste cuando me lo contó por el teléfono – al ver una mirada curiosa de parte de su amiga especificó – Dijo que su abuelo tubo un problema de la vista y le tendrán que operar.

- Que mal… Espero que se recupere, él es muy dulce y amable – dijo al recordar el último cumpleaños de Miku, dónde le vieron por última vez.

- Sí, ahora debe de estar de viaje a Tokio, le acompañó su hija Kami, Miku y Mikuo también tuvieron que ir, su madre no les quiso dejar solos. Los comprendo, mi madre es muy protectora conmigo también.

- Sólo tenemos 14 años, no puedes exigir mucho, Gumi. Además, Miku no es la persona más… cuidadosa que digamos – ante esto Gumi rió y concordó con la chica.

- ¿Qué hiciste durante las vacaciones?

- No mucho – respondió algo avergonzada acariciando su cabeza por detrás con una mano.

- Me lo suponía.

Ambas atravesaron la puerta que daba a su nueva sala de clases, al entrar se encontraron con sus amigos Len y Kaito, quienes al verlas les sonrieron de inmediato. Len era rubio de ojos celestes al igual que Rin, mientras Kaito poseía ojos y cabellos azules.

- Hola chicas – les saludó Kaito, ellas tomaron asiento cerca de dónde se encontraban ellos charlando.

- Buenos días – saludó Rin.

- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Gumi.

- Bien.

- Con sueño – dijo Len, demostrando su cansancio en sus palabras.

- Len, si sabías que hoy habían clases, ¿Por qué no te dormiste temprano? – le preguntó Rin mientras que él bostezaba.

- Si lo hice – respondió apoyándose en el pupitre de brazos cruzados con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Entonces? – le pregunta Gumi.

- Es sólo que no pude dormir.

- ¿Qué hiciste en vacaciones cómo para quedar tan cansado? – le dice Kaito dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza para que no se durmiese ahí mismo.

- Nada, sólo no pude dormir bien, eso es todo.

- Ya llegó Gakupo-sensei así que despierta – le ordenó Gumi, el rubio no tubo de otra más que obedecer.

Len se quedó en el asiento dónde estaba, era uno de los de enfrente, Rin se sentó a su lado izquierdo, Gumi un puesto más atrás de la rubia, no le gustaba mucho estar al frente y Kaito se sentó delante de ella, detrás de Rin.

- Buenos días chicos – les saludo Gakupo a todos con un sonrisa, él tenía como siempre su cabellera violeta recogida en una larga coleta y sus ojos azules, los cuales no tardaron en mirar a su clase.

Rin observó que dejó una carpeta junto con el típico libro que traía para dar las clases, aquella carpeta sólo podía significar algo, un nuevo estudiante.

- Antes de comenzar, cómo algunos ya sabrán hoy recibimos a un nuevo estudiante.

No se equivocó. Aquel simple enunciado desató varios murmullos en la sala de clases (obviamente comentarios sobre cómo podía ser el nuevo alumno). Rin apoyó sus codos en la mesa y acomodó su cabeza entre sus manos esperando a que se presentara el estudiante. Por otro lado Len se había quedado dormido sobre el pupitre aprovechando que Kaito no estaba a su alcance para despertarle.

- Ya puedes pasar, él es un chico que pertenecía a la clase estrella, pero debido a sus altas calificaciones lo han pasado a la clase luna – le avisa mientras comienza a escribir en la pizarra.

La puerta del salón se abre dando paso a un chico de mirada azul, al igual que Rin traía su flequillo rubio controlado por unos pocos broches color blanco, el se paró en frente de la clase mirándola de hito en hito, su mirada se detuvo en aquella chica del frente que se le hacía familiar.

Si antes de que el chico entrara a la sala de clases había murmullos, ahora era mucho peor, todas las chicas comentaban lo apuesto que era y los chicos (obviamente envidiosos) le miraban con ira.

Rin se exaltó al notar que la mirada del chico estaba posada en ella, y se sintió algo incómoda al notar que no sólo él le observaba, otras chicas le miraban con envidia. Finalmente el profesor interrumpió aquella atmósfera.

- Preséntate a la clase.

- Namine Rinto, un gusto – respondió a secas sin ninguna emoción, si antes a las chicas les había gustado por su apariencia o inteligencia, ahora estaban locas por su actitud.

- De acuerdo Rinto, tú… – comenzó a buscar un puesto vacío en el salón – siéntate al lado de Amane – le señaló a la nombrada. Rinto se encaminó al lugar indicado.

- Amane Rin, un placer igualmente – se presentó esbozando una sonrisa sincera, ante la cual Rinto puso una expresión indescriptible.

- Kagamine, espero que pueda dormir más temprano hoy – le dijo al rubio, quién se había despertado debido al golpe en la cabeza que le había dedicado su profesor con una regla que traía en manos.

- Sí… – respondió sobándose en la zona afectada – Oye Rin, ¿No me pudiste haber despertado antes de eso? – le reprochó en un susurro.

- Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.

- ¿Quién es él? – le preguntó al notar de que Rinto le miraba de soslayo, Rin volteó a verlo y luego le respondió.

- Es Namine Rinto, un chico nuevo, antes estaba en la clase estrella…

- Amane y Kagamine, cállense si no quieren tarea extra.

- Pero si es el primer día – se quejó Len

- Y esa también será su primera tarea extra.

Len no siguió refutando, sólo suspiró y se quedó callado el resto de la clase, transcurrió normalmente, cómo cualquier primer día. La campana sonó anunciando el receso. Rin estuvo al tanto de Len para despertarle cuando se durmiera de nuevo (cosa que sucedió más de una vez). Los estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar el salón, Gumi fue a la tienda para comprar un dulce y Kaito le acompañó aprovechando para comprarse un helado, les prometieron a Rin y Len que volverían de inmediato al salón, dónde ambos se quedaron esperándoles, Len aprovechó de dormir nuevamente, en el salón sólo quedaron ambos chicos, Rinto y un grupo de chicas que se le abalanzaron encima una vez que terminaron las clases.

- ¿De dónde eres?

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- ¿Tienes novia?

- ¿Tienes hermano?

- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

- Mi nombre es Kiki.

- ¿Te gustan los deportes?

- Me llamo Lily y ella es Luna.

- ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

- ¿Te gustan los animales?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

- ¡Oye él va a ser MI novio!

- Ni tuyo, ni suyo, es mío.

Rinto se aburrió de oír a aquellas escandalosas chicas (¿Quién no?), así que se levantó de su puesto con intenciones de abandonar el lugar.

- ¿Rinto?

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Lo pensó detenidamente, un lugar dónde no hallan chicas…

- No les importa – respondió y por si acaso le seguían tenía intención de ir al baño de chicos.

- ¡Espéranos! – dijeron el trío a unísono antes de seguirlo.

Por fin la paz y el silencio reinó en el lugar, Rin suspira al ver que se acaba semejante escándalo.

- ¿Me pregunto cómo es que Len es capaz de dormir con aquella bulla? – pregunta en voz alta observando a su compañero, quién dormía pacíficamente en su lugar.

Pero no tardó mucho para que se acabara el silencio, ya que llegó Gumi al salón quejándose con Kaito.

- ¿Qué les sucedió? – les pregunta Rin al verles tan enfadados.

- Hoy por ser el primer día la tienda está cerrada – se quejó Gumi.

- Siendo que yo quería comer un helado, ¡No soporto el calor! – se queja Kaito, pero la verdad, siendo verano o no, siempre comía helado y siempre estaba con su bufanda color azul que le caracterizaba.

- Por cierto Rin, ¿Qué tal el chico nuevo? – le preguntó Gumi con una mirada pícara.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir?... Es… Introvertido…

- ¿Sólo tienes eso que decirme respecto a él? – preguntó ahora con un tono similar a su mirada.

- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

- ¿No te parece apuesto?

- La verdad no lo había notado…

- Vamos Rin, decir que no lo notaste, contado que todas las chicas lo conversaban, es cómo decir que no notaste el gran parecido que tienen, ¡Es más parecido a ti que Len! – le dijo exaltando a la chica.

- ¿Nos parecemos? – preguntó intrigada.

- ¡Son cómo gemelos!, es cómo tú, sólo que quitándote toda tu feminidad, y en vez de eso en masculino – ante la descripción Rin quedó algo confundida.

- ¿Tanto así?

- Sí – le responde Kaito.

El receso terminó y retomaron las clases nuevamente, no fue muy diferente a la de antes, sólo a excepción que Rinto habló un poco con Rin, pero no pasaban de ser nimiedades sobre la materia. Por ser el primer día les permitieron a los chicos salir temprano del colegio, Rin despertó a Len por trigésima vez, pero esta vez le acarició suavemente el cabello, cosa que le exaltó, despertando por completo todos sus sentidos.

- ¿Es más fácil despertarte así que sacudiéndote?, que extraño eres Kagamine – dijo Rin con una risita.

- Rin… ¿Eras tú? – le pregunta rascándose suavemente un ojo.

- Sí, vamos, acabaron las clases y Gumi me dijo que quería ir a comprar algo para Miku, ¿No acompañas?

- No, no puedo, estoy muy cansado, mejor me iré a casa temprano.

- Entiendo… – dijo con notable lástima.

Pero, nos veremos mañana así que no te preocupes – se apresuró en decir al sentir culpa por no poder acompañarla.

- Sí, hasta mañana – se despidió con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

- Hasta mañana – dijo más relajado al ver su sonrisa.

- Rin, ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó Rinto causando un gran sentimiento de celos en Len. ¿Desde cuándo se supone que son amigos?

- Sí.

- Por cierto, tú eres Kagamine Len, ¿O me equivoco? – le pregunta Rinto al ver cómo Len le había fulminado con la mirada por unos cortos segundos.

- No, hablas de mí, Tú eres Namine Rinto.

- Eres la primera persona que conozco que es capaz de escuchar dormido – le dice causándole risa a Rin. El rubio se enfadó, pero se limitó a seguir con los chistes.

- Y tú eres el primer chico que conozco que usa broches en el cabello – mal chiste.

- ¡Len! – le regaño de inmediato Rin – No seas así.

- No te preocupes, me lo merecía.

- No, no te mereces que él te trate así, Len, discúlpate – le ordenó Rin.

- Pero…

- Sin peros, discúlpate ahora – Rin se oía seria, Len sólo quería acabar con eso ahora.

- Lo siento – dijo resignadamente.

- No importa, Rin, vamos Gumi nos espera.

- Sí.

- Hasta luego – se despidió Rinto, mas no recibió respuesta. Ambos chicos salieron en busca de Gumi, quién estaba esperándolos con Kaito en la entrada de la academia.

- Por favor, disculpa a Len, él suele ser muy simpático, pero a veces es más obstinado – le pide Rin.

- Descuida, quizás estaba de mal humor por la "falta" de sueño – Rin rió nuevamente. Ambos chicos no tardaron en encontrarse con Gumi y Kaito.

- ¿Qué planeas comprar, Gumi? – le pregunta Rin.

- La verdad… Quiero comprarle algo a Miku, la conoces, de seguro va a estar triste y preocupada cuando regrese.

- De acuerdo, entonces, ¿Qué le comprarás?

- Puede que le compre un brazalete, ¿Qué les parece? – ambos rubios asintieron.

- A Miku le encantan las cosas así, ¿Nos vamos? – les pregunta Rin con una sonrisa.

- Claro – le responde Rinto, mientras que Gumi y Kaito observan la escena de mutismo, dónde Rinto no dejaba de mirar a Rin. Gumi carraspeó con la garganta. Despertando al chico del trance.

- Vamos a la tienda favorita de Miku – propone Gumi exaltando a Kaito.

…

- Lenka, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – le pregunta su amiga Ritsu.

- No es nada – le responde nuevamente.

- Lenka, has estado así desde que llegaste, ¿Acaso es que no te alegra volver a Japón?

- No es eso, al contrario estoy feliz por volver.

- ¿Entonces?, Lenka, te has pasado todo el día despistada.

- Pero te digo que no es nada, sólo que aún no me acostumbro nuevamente a la vida aquí.

- Si tú lo dices…

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó?<em>

_Entonces déjenme un review!_

_¿No les gustó?_

_con sus insultos déjenme un review!_

_¿Tienen algo que preguntar o quieren que continúe con el fic?_

_Déjenme un review!_

_¿Tienen alguna amenaza de muerte?_

_Déjenme un review!_

_¿Quieren que me calle de una buena vez?_

_Entonces sólo déjenme un review, por favor no les cuesta nada. _

_Sin molestarles más con mis momentos frikis_

_Les quiere mucho:_

_Marie-Rin-Love_


	2. Chapter 2: Mejores amigos

_Hiiiii!_

_Aquí traigo algo rápido el segundo cap. Es que no podía esperar más para subirlo n/n_

_¿Les gustó lo anterior?_

_Pues entonces les gustará este por que aquí hay más Rin x Len _

_Les dejo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Mejores amigos.<strong>

Los 4 chicos iban camino a una tienda dónde Miku suele arrastrar a sus amigos cuando puede. Es una curiosa tienda de artículos de fiesta, que no se encontraba muy lejos de la academia. Al entrar la joven de corto cabello castaño y ojos pardos, llevaba una camisa blanca con un hermoso traje color rojo carmesí y unos zapatos color negro, al reconocerlos les sonrió enseguida.

-¡Hola!, nunca creí verles aquí sin Miku, ¿Quién diría que el obstinado de Kaito Shion entraría aquí por su cuenta? – mencionó al recordar cómo es que él solía tratar de zafarse de ir a la tienda cuando Miku le obligaba, claramente siempre en vano.

-Hola Meiko – le saludaron ambas chicas mientras que Kaito le observaba algo enfadado.

-Vamos Kaito, no seas así conmigo – le dice dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, luego ve con intriga a Rinto, quién se encontraba al lado de Rin – ¿Quién es él?, ¿Es tú novio, Rin? – ante aquella pregunta Rinto se incomodó un poco ruborizándose levemente, a diferencia de Rin que quedó con un color carmesí en todo su rostro.

-¡Meiko, no digas esas cosas! – le regaña enseguida – Además tú sabes que no soy de tener novio.

-¿Y qué me dices de Len? – al escuchar ese nombre Rin se quedó completamente roja de pies a cabeza.

-¡M-M-Meiko! – le reprende, tratando de disimular su rubor, sin éxito alguno – Len sólo es uno de mis mejores amigos, nada más…

-Entiendo, pero, ¿Quién es él?

-Un estudiante nuevo de la clase.

- Namine Rinto – se presenta sin más.

-Sakine Meiko, así que eres uno de los nuevos amiguitos de Miku.

-No Meiko, Miku no fue hoy a la escuela – le dice con voz apagada Kaito. La castaña se alarmó.

-¿Qué le sucedió? – pregunta de inmediato.

Gumi le explica todo, así de la misma forma que le contó a Rin, Meiko se alivia al ver que no fue algo mayor cómo lo que ella se imaginaba.

-… Así que estamos aquí para comprarle algo.

-Para Miku…

-Pensamos comprarle un brazalete, ¿Qué nos recomiendas? – la castaña se quedó pensativa desviando la mirada en un intento por recordar algo que le pudiese gustar a su clienta favorita y buena amiguita.

-Pues, si no me equivoco… – dejó a medias por que se fue a rebuscar algo entre todo su arsenal, sonaban múltiples sonidos estrepitosos, pero los chicos sólo se quedaron en su lugar mientras les resbalaba una gotita de la sien.

-¿Siempre es así? – le pregunta Rinto a la rubia mientras que esta sonríe nerviosamente y asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Lo encontré! – victoreo la chica al salir de un montón de cosas.

-Deberías ordenar un poco aquí Meiko – le dice Gumi con una mirada de reproche, mientras que ella sólo desvía la mirada omitiendo el comentario de la peliverde.

-¿Qué encontraste? – le pregunta Kaito intrigado.

-Algo no muy antiguo, es del primer día en el qué Miku vino a la tienda, todo le llamaba la atención, pero lo que más le gustó fue esto – dijo mostrando un brazalete de plata, tenía colgando varias notas musicales, y lo que más resaltaba era una piedra color turquesa (al igual que los ojos y cabellos de la chica) en forma de corazón.

-Es muy bonito, ¡Nos lo llevamos! – dijo Gumi, la castaña sonrió y realizó la compra con la peliverde.

-Gracias Meiko – dijeron todos a unísono antes de irse.

-Kaito, tú encárgate de darle el regalo a Miku mañana – le dice Gumi con una sonrisa pícara mientras le pasa el brazalete.

-¿¡Qué! P-Pero… – trató de excusarse sonrojado.

-Nada de peros, tú sólo entrégaselo mañana ¿Si? – le pregunta guiñándole un ojo. Kaito sólo bajo la mirada aún algo ruborizado y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo me quedo aquí, ¡Hasta mañana! – se despide Gumi.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió luego Kaito.

-Hasta mañana Rin – se despidió Rinto.

-Sí, ahora me quedé sola – se dice a sí misma y suspira – Debo comprar lo que me pidió mi mamá.

De camino a su casa pasó por una tienda en busca de lo que le habían encargado.

-¿Cuánto cuesta? – pregunta buscando su monedero en su bolso.

-Serán unos… ¿Rin? – tras preguntarle se mordió la lengua de inmediato, tubo que haberse quedado callado.

-Sí… ¿Len? – dijo tras subir la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos celestes de su amigo – ¿Trabajas aquí?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Yo… – le cortó.

-¿No que tenías mucho sueño y por eso ten ibas a casa temprano?, ¿Por qué me mentiste? – Len bajó la mirada directo al piso, no podía contarle nada.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí? – preguntó con los ojos llorosos, al escuchar su voz así de triste Len subió su mirada rápidamente temiendo lo peor, había hecho llorar a su amiga.

-Rin, yo… – pero no le dejó terminar puesto que se fue corriendo – Rin, ¡Rin! – sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, la chica ya se había ido – Tsk, no la puedo seguir…

-Idiota, ¿Por qué no confía en mí?, siempre me dice que soy su mejor amiga, pero ahora… – se pregunta mientras se seca pequeñas lágrimas que se le escaparon de sus ojos dolidos y camina en busca de otra tienda para comprar, ya que no compró en la anterior y no tenía intensiones de regresar.

Regresó a casa, le entregó el pedido a su madre y se fue directo a su habitación, dónde se encerró. Se tiró sobre su cama exhausta después de haber tomado una ducha y haber cambiado el uniforme, estaba aún algo enojada con Len por haberle mentido.

Ese idiota de Len, ¿Por qué no simplemente me lo dijo?, ¿O me creyó tan mala cómo para burlarme de él por tener que trabajar de cajero?, nunca creí que el pudiera pensar así de mí… – suspira y se cubre el rostro con la almohada – Len Kagamine, ¿Realmente no confías en mí?...

…

-Lenka, cariño, ¿Estás bien?, te he notado algo triste, ¿No te fue bien en tú primer día? – le pregunta su madre al ver que su hija ni siquiera había tocado la cena.

-No mamá, todo estuvo bien – le responde con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces por qué no comes querida?, ¿Acaso no viste a tu amiga Ritsu? – le pregunta acariciando sus dorados cabellos.

-Sí, de hecho estuve todo el día con ella.

-¿Entonces que te sucede princesa?, no me digas que estás así por qué no vista a tu amigo – le pregunta atinando el problema de la chica, esta disimula su exaltación y miente.

-No madre, estoy bien – le responde antes de levantarse – No tengo apetito, pero gracias por la comida – se va a su cuarto dónde se tumba en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

-Rinto… ¿Por qué no me has esperado? – se pregunta para sí misma, hundió su cabeza en su almohadón algo decepcionada – Y yo que confié en que la recordarías…

-Lenka – se oyó la voz de su madre llamándole desde el otro lado de la puerta – ¿Segura que no tienes nada de apetito?

-Sí mamá, no te preocupes, me voy a dormir.

-De acuerdo hija, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

…

-Buenos días, Rin.

-Buenos días mamá.

-Hoy te levantaste más temprano.

-Sí. Miku llamó avisando que hoy sí asistiría a la escuela.

- ¿Y cómo está su abuelo?

-No me lo comentó, pero en cuanto lo sepa te aviso.

-Gracias hija.

-Ya me voy.

-Vuelve temprano, hoy vamos a salir a cenar.

-De acuerdo

Sale de la casa y comienza a caminar rumbo a la escuela.

-Mamá no suele llevarme a cenar a los restaurantes, siempre ha preferido ser familiar, me pregunto… ¿Cuál es la ocasión especial? – meditó mientras iba camino a la escuela. En eso divisa a Len que se encontraba parado cerca de la entrada y se paraliza, ¿Cómo le evadiría ahora?

-Buenos días, Rin – le saluda una dulce voz a sus espaldas, al reconocerla se voltea de inmediato dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días, Miku! – le grita antes de abalanzarse sobre ella dándole un abrazo.

-Ya, ya, niña, sólo me retrasé un día, ¿Tanto me extrañaste? – le pregunta liberándose del abrazo de la pequeña rubia.

-Sí, ¿Cómo está todo?

-Muy bien, tendémos noticias sobre los resultados de la operación mañana, ¿Por qué te detuviste hace un rato?

-Ah… eso… Es que he discutido con Len y no quiero hablarle, no por ahora – dice mientras le señala la entrada dónde se encontraba el rubio esperando.

-Oh… Pronto debemos entrar, después me cuentas sobre la discusión – dijo mientras tomó rumbo a la escuela.

-Miku, ¿Qué harás?

-¡Tengo un plan! – fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a correr para llegar a la escuela, la rubia sólo se quedó en su lugar esperando a ver qué era lo que tenía planeado su amiga.

Poco antes de llegar dónde Len comenzó a caminar cabizbaja a paso lento.

-Buenos días… Len – dijo con voz llena de tristeza y una potencia muy pequeña, el rubio el entender aquellas palabras casi inaudibles se dio vuelta para ver a una Miku que irradiaba gran tristeza. Realmente se veía espeluznante así…

-M-Miku, buenos días – dijo apenas, su amiga parecía un verdadero fantasma, parecía tener un aura negra de mal augurio a su alrededor, sus cabellos color turquesa estaban dispersos en su rostro, dejando ver difícilmente sus ojos llenos de dolor, Rin no pudo haber tenido más suerte de que su amiga fuera un as actuando.

-Por favor… Podrías llevarme al salón.

-Eh… – no tenía escapatoria, debía decir que sí – Claro, vamos.

-¡Gracias! – responde nuevamente con su típica felicidad y con una sonrisa. Eso realmente sorprendió al rubio, había caído en la trampa de su amiga bipolar.

-Gracias, Miku – susurra Rin al ver que había hecho algo para liberarla del rubio. Rin comenzó a caminar con cautela se prepara para entrar detrás de ellos, a una distancia prudente claro. Saltó al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro.

-Señorita Amane, que bueno que logró llegar… tarde – le dijo la voz de la profesora de deporte, no era nada más ni menos que Yowane Haku.

-H-Haku-sensei – dijo volteándose rígidamente.

-Espero que tengas alguna excusa – le dijo con falsa felicidad.

-Pues lo que sucede es… – comenzó a idear una mentira creíble – tuve problemas de locomoción – "que lo crea, por favor que lo crea"…

-Bien, te perdono sólo por ser la primera vez que te veo llegar tarde este año – resaltó lo último mientras Rin sonreía nerviosa.

-Gracias, Haku-sensei – "dios, eso estuvo cerca"

-Vamos, se te hace más tarde – le da un pequeño empujoncito, Rin observa la hora y efectivamente era tarde, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Pero aún así no llegó a tiempo.

-Tarde Amane – le dice con voz fría Gakupo, al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta del salón, sin desviar su mirada del pizarrón dónde escribía problemas de matemática.

-Lo lamento, hubo un pequeño problema de locomoción – responde con la misma mentira.

-Sólo pasa rápido.

-Permiso – llega a su puesto y evita todo contacto visual con Len.

Las horas de clases le fueron eternas, sólo pensaba en cómo tratar de solucionar el problema con el rubio. Pero mientras más lo pensaba más se confundía sobre qué hacer.

La campana anunció el receso, Rin trató de salir corriendo del aula, pero le fue imposible ya que antes siquiera de pararse Len la retuvo del brazo.

-Rin… tengo que hablar contigo – al oír eso Rin traga con fuerza, ya presentía lo que venía, pero se acomoda en su asiento y baja la mirada.

-Adelante…

-Lo que sucede es que quise comenzar a ganar dinero para comprar mis propias cosas.

-Lo entiendo Len, sólo quiero saber, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le pregunta mirándole de frente, pero Len no se retractó.

-Porque estaba muy cansado, estuve haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no dormirme ayer.

-Pues me lo pudiste haber dicho antes de que me fuera con los demás a la tienda, en lugar de mentirme.

-Eso… – no dijo nada más, lo dejó hasta ahí, sólo bajó la mirada.

-Lo sabía, no confías en mí – dijo con una voz apagada e intentó irse, pero nuevamente Len le tomó del brazo y esta vez la atrajo hacia él abrazándola de manera protectora contra su pecho. Rin sin entender nada se quedó con la mente en blanco, sólo estaba segura de algo, estaba completamente ruborizada, finalmente Len rompió el silencio.

-Rin… – comenzó a decir mientras acariciaba los cabellos dorados de la chica, el corazón de la pequeña rubia comenzó a latir rápidamente – Yo nunca desconfiaría o dudaría de ti, eres mi mejor amiga desde siempre, no pienses cosas cómo esa – separa un poco a la rubia de el, lo suficiente cómo para que le viese a los ojos – ¿Sí? – puedo ver que una lágrima amenazaba con salir de uno de sus ojos cristalinos y con sumo cuidado, la retiró y luego señaló su sonrisa alegre que recién había dibujado en su rostro – Sonríe Rin, tu siempre luces mejor con una sonrisa.

-Len… – murmuró algo sorprendida antes de esbozar una dulce y sincera sonrisa.

-Sí, así está mucho mejor.

-¡Qué tierno! – exclaman Gumi y Miku a unísono haciendo que ambos rubios se exaltaran.

-¿¡NOS ESTABAN ESPIANDO! – preguntan ambos completamente ruborizados y alterados al analizar la escena tan melosa que habían llevado acabo. Ambas chicas se miraron por unos cortos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

- Sí querían privacidad, por lo menos se hubiesen ido a otro lado, ¿No creen que el salón es algo "público"? – les dice Gumi mientras que Rin mira a su alrededor viendo si es que no había nadie más que sus amigas, por su suerte sólo se encontraban ellos 4.

-Menos mal que sólo son ustedes – se dijo a si misma en voz alta.

-¿Todo bien? – les pregunta Miku, ambos rubios se miran por un instante y luego responden afirmativamente con la cabeza. Rin miró a Gumi quién miraba a todos lados.

-¿Qué te sucede Gumi? – le pregunta en un susurro una vez se había acercado a su lado.

-¿No has visto a Kaito?, se supone que él debe darle el brazalete a Miku – le responde un susurro igualmente para que su amiga de cabellos turquesa no les escuche.

-No, no le he visto en todo el día, quizás aún se lo entrega porque espera a que se acaben las clases.

-Te juro que si ese chico no se arma de valor para entregárselo hoy…

-¿Qué pasa Gumi?, ¿Por qué tan enojada? – le pregunta Miku haciendo que se exaltara.

-N-Nada…

-Gumi…

-No es nada sólo que me… me voy a comprar y Rin me acompaña, vamos – toma a la rubia de un brazo y literalmente la lleva arrastrando hacia quién sabe dónde fuera del salón.

-Eso si ha sido extraño – opina Miku en voz alta.

-Hablando de extraño, ¿Qué fue esa actuación de la mañana? – ahora fue Miku quién se exaltó.

-Es que… – comenzó a pensar qué decirle y por su suerte una idea cruzó por su mente – No importa, ¿Por qué habías discutido con Rin?

-Creí que le habías oído – la chica negó – Pues fue porque creyó que… Oye espera, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo otro?

-Lo otro no importa, sólo dímelo, odio no saber las cosas.

-De acuerdo, lo que sucede es que desde hace una semana comencé a trabajar y no se lo había dicho a nadie, por una cosa de mala suerte Rin se enteró y luego se enfado porque creyó que no confío en ella.

- Ah… Pues no volverán a tener ese problema.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Primero, porque la forma en que le demostraste que confías en ella fue más que suficiente cómo para convencerla – dijo con una mirada pícara mientras que Len se sonrojaba un poco y bajaba la mirada – Y segundo, son los mejores amigos, ¿no?

-Sí – responde con una sonrisa llena de alegría.

…

-Dios, ¿¡Dónde demonios te has metido, Shion! – vocifera Gumi al borde de la rabia.

-Gumi, tranquilízate, lo conoces, de seguro debe estar…

- Hola chicas – les saluda Kaito no muy lejos de la heladería.

- Comiendo helado – finalizó, la peliverde de nuevo la arrastró del brazo hasta dónde estaba Kaito.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿¡Qué "qué pasa"!, Kaito, tienes 2 segundos para repetirme qué fue lo que te dije ayer y otros 2 más para esquivar.

- ¿Esquivar qué? – muy tarde, Gumi ya le había golpeado con una revista enrollada en la cara, la cual sacó de quién sabe dónde, Kaito al recuperarse del golpe se enoja por haberle hecho tirar su helado al suelo, pero no llega a estar tan enfadado como ella – ¿¡Por qué rayos has hecho eso!

- Porque aún no le has entregado a Miku su regalo – al oír esto se le bajó todo el coraje a los suelos al igual que su mirada.

- ¿Ayer en qué demonios quedamos Shion?

- Esto…

- No me digas que lo dejaste olvidado en tú casa.

- ¡No! – se apresuró en aclarar.

- ¿Entonces? – le pregunta Rin

- Es que yo… aún no puedo.

- Deja de ser cobarde y entrégaselo, de una buena vez – le ordenó Gumi.

- Ah… – suspiró – Pero, ¿Cuándo?

- Mejor es que esperes a que acaben las clases.

- Sí, sí, aguarden un momento… ¡Todo esto fue un complot para que yo se lo entregara! – más que preguntar lo afirmó, ambas chicas se miraron y luego miraron al peliazul.

- Pues claro, ¿Recién lo notas? – preguntaron a unísono mientras que el pobre chico se reprendía por no haberlo pensado bien antes.

- Bien, después de clases lo haré.

- Vamos al salón, pronto comenzarán nuevamente las clases.

- Por cierto Gumi, me debes un helado – dice señalando su helado ya derretido por el calor, estaba lamentablemente disperso en el suelo, Gumi lo observa y luego le mira a los ojos.

- Cómprate otro – le dice cómo si nada.

- ¿Qué?, no gracias.

- Pues no te lo devolveré si es lo que esperabas.

- Rayos otro día más sin mi delicia de vainilla.

- Deja de ser tan llorón de una buena vez – le ordenó, Kaito no dijo más. Llegaron al salón, Gakupo aún no llegaba pero todo estaba relativamente en orden, Len y Miku se encontraban ya en sus puestos, Miku se sentó detrás del rubio, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta Rin, era de la ausencia de Rinto.

- Kaito, ¿Sabes por qué hoy no vino Rinto? – se voltea y le pregunta a su amigo peliazul.

- Ni idea.

- Ya veo...

* * *

><p><em>Aquí tienen el segundo cap!<em>

_Se lo dedico a **mina-chan** y **dempa sama**_

_Sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz, los primeros! n.n_

_Arigatou!_

_Thank you!_

_Dank!_

_Gracias!_

_Si lo supiera en otro idioma también se los diría! :D_

_Les desea un feliz y próspero año nuevo con un fuerte abrazo a todos!_

_Marie-Rin-Love_


	3. Chapter 3: No lo acepto

_Hi¡i¡i¡!  
><em>

por favor tengan piedad conmigo, este cap incluso no me deja del todo satisfecha a mi

así que tengan paciencia por favor, es mi primer fic.

bueno les dejo leer...

* * *

><p><strong>No lo acepto…<strong>

Las clases terminaron y Rin se fue directo a casa, pero Gumi le prometió que le contaría que fue de Kaito y Miku. No tardó mucho en llegara su casa dónde se encontró con su madre muy bien arreglada, llevaba un vestido color carmesí que hacía resaltar su cabello rubio y no llegaba más allá de su rodilla, una cadena de plata con un diamante al igual que los aretes y unos zapatos de tacón alto color negro. Rin analizó su teñida de arriba a abajo y viceversa, pero aún no comprendía por que estaba así.

- Mamá, ¿Por qué tan aderezada?

- ¿No te gusta? – pregunta algo decepcionada.

- No, me encanta, pero ¿Por qué?

- Es una sorpresa, vamos alístate.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al restaurante "Diamonds".

- De acuerdo, no me tardo – subió rápidamente a su habitación y se cambió, se cepillo un poco el cabello pero permaneció con el mismo peinado, se colocó un vestido sencillo, era de color nieve con unas pocas manchas amarillas dispersas en el área de la falda y unas pocas más en el busto, y unos zapatos color blanco. Al verificar que todo estaba bien, baja por las escaleras con un bolso color amarillo con unas cuantas rayas anaranjadas, el cual llevaba dentro un abrigo color ambarino con unos detalles de flores plateadas, baja por la escalera rápidamente por la curiosidad del secreto de su madre.

- Te ves linda.

- Tú también mamá, ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro.

Llegaron sin problema a su destino, era un lugar de clase dónde sólo se aceptaban a hombres con traje, el recepcionista les indicó una mesa reservada, estaba un poco alejada de las demás, con una mesa y sillas de roble barnizada cuidadosamente con unos pequeños detalles de revuelo, estaba escasamente cubierta por un mantel color rojo con encajes en los bordes dorados, las sillas estaban tapizadas con cuero rojo y había un pequeño cartelito color naranjo y tenía escrito con plateado "Diamonds: Hikari Amane".

Tomaron asiento rápidamente, Rin pudo notar cómo su madre estaba muy nerviosa, no paraba de darles pequeños sorbos a su vaso de agua casi interminable y no podía dejar de ver la hora en el reloj de la muralla del restaurante.

- ¿Estás bien?, te noto algo… ansiosa.

- Estoy bien querida, ¿Por qué no pides por ahora?

- Porque ni siquiera has pedido el menú, ¿Segura de que no estás ni siquiera un poco ávida?

- Sí, cariño.

- Espero que ella sea tu hermosa hija, Hikari, o sino tendré un problema de celos – dijo una voz perteneciente a un hombre alto de cabellos rojizos, piel ligeramente pálida y ojos como esmeraldas, cargaba un traje color azul marino, camisa blanca, zapatos negros y corbata roja.

- ¡Llegaste! – exclama Hikari con una alegría que ni la mismísima Rin había visto hace años, él se sentó al lado de ella y se saludaron con un tierno y profundo beso. Rin al ver la escena se queda paralizada, nunca se esperó algo similar.

- Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó al recordar que ella estaba ahí después del beso tan largo. Rin reaccionó y se enfadó de inmediato, pero hizo el intento por disimularlo.

- Buenas noches, eso debería preguntarlo yo – dijo a la defensiva con una mirada penetrante, estaba molesta, primero, por que él llegó como si nada sin presentarse o algo similar y luego arma aquella escenita con su madre olvidándose de ella, aunque parecía muy tierno y romántico, le molestó el hecho de que no e hubiesen tomado en cuenta, segundo, detesta que le llamen pequeña y tercero, ¿Acaso parece un bebé?, tiene 14 años, lo suficiente cómo para que no le hablen así. Al oír la respuesta de su hija Hikari miró con reproche a Rin.

- Rin esa no es forma de hablarle a… – le cortó el hombre.

- No te preocupes, es normal que sea así con un extraño, después de todo tú le ensañaste a cuidarse, hiciste un gran trabajo.

- ¿En serio? – pregunta algo sonrojada, aquella escena tan empalagosa le llegó a asquear un poco a la joven.

- En serio.

- G-Gracias.

- No hay de qué si es la verdad. ¿Me habías dicho que cuál es mi nombre? – pregunta el hombre dirigiéndose a Rin, quién asintió con la cabeza.

- Rin, él es…

- No _querida_, yo me presento, ¿Sí?

- S-Sí…

- Soy Kasane Jun, un gusto – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Amane Rin, _igualmente_ – dijo con notable disgusto.

- Rin, Jun es mi novio – le aclara su madre.

- Sí, ya lo había notado – dijo con ironía.

- Rin… – le dijo su madre con reproche.

- No te preocupes, significa que es una niña muy lista, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿Acaso tiene 11? – preguntó con gran seguridad en sus palabras, lo cual le enfadó aún más a Rin, para ser que recién se conocen, se estaba ganando mala fama con la hija de su novia.

- No, tengo 14 años, _Jun_ – dijo corrigiéndole con notable odio.

- Pero si ya eres una adolescente, sin duda heredaste los buenos genes de juventud de tu madre.

- ¡Jun! – exclamó sonrojada mientras le abrazaba, esto se estaba comenzando a poner fastidioso.

- ¿Pedimos? – se apresuró en preguntar Rin, sólo quería acabar con aquella charla.

- Excelente idea, ¡mesera!

- Sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Nos podría traer el menú por favor.

- Sí señor, enseguida.

- ¿Sabes Rin? – le preguntó Jun mientras que ella le miró de soslayo y dejaba a un lado su vaso de agua del cual estaba bebiendo.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo una hija que es de tú misma escuela y edad.

- ¿Ah sí?, y, ¿Cómo se llama?

- Se llama Teto – al oír aquel nombre Rin se heló al instante, Kasane Teto, ese era el nombre de una chica que desde hace unos años le hacía la vida imposible, pero este año sus amenazas había disminuido gracias a que sus calificaciones bajaron y la trasladaron a la clase estrella, ahora se explica el por qué le había dado mala espina Jun, tal palo tal astilla.

- Kasane Teto, sí he _oído_ de ella – dijo recalcando el verbo.

- Y ella también ha oído sobre ti – le informó haciendo de que a la rubia de causara algo de miedo la idea de que Teto aún le recordara, nunca supo la razón por la cual Teto le envidiaba tanto o le acosaba, sólo sabía de que no sería un periodo corto dónde fuera perseguida por ella.

- ¡Qué maravilla! – comenta Hikari ganándose las miradas expectantes de su hija y novio – Un día les podríamos dejar solas para que se vuelvan buenas amigas, ¿No lo crees Jun?, por mientras nosotros podríamos salir a hacer algo para pasar el tiempo – aquella idea a Rin le calló como peor podía, el apetito se le acabó de inmediato, Teto y ella solas en una casa sin ningún testigo para ver su asesinato… No, definitivamente no.

- Maravillosa idea _querida_, ¿Qué te parece pequeña?, Teto es muy amable y dulce cómo tu, de seguro se llevarán bien – dijo Jun, si lo anterior le había caído mal al estómago a Rin, esto se lo revolvió. Teto… ¿amable y dulce?

- Hablando de Teto, ¿Por qué no vino? – trató de evadir el tema.

- Hoy tubo que quedarse para hacer tarea extra que le mandó una profesora por no tomar atención en clases – con sólo escuchar eso se imaginó toda la escena – siendo que estaba ayudando a una de sus amigas que no comprendía la materia, ¿Conoces a Luka-sensei? – había acertado, la única capaz de hacer algo similar.

- Sí, de hecho ella era mi antigua profesora titular.

- ¿Y tú eres una de las chicas ordenadas o una rebelde revolucionaria? – preguntó con interés, pero sólo recibió cómo respuesta, el gesto de la rubia que alzó una ceja con incredibilidad, para luego mirar a su madre.

- Jun, yo ya te había hablado de ella, es una linda y ordenada chica – dijo con cariño Hikari y luego mira a su hija suplicante – ¿No?

- Sí, suelo ser algo… serena – dijo pensando bien las palabras adecuadas.

- Perfecto, estoy seguro que tu y Teto serán las mejores amigas en poco tiempo – Rin pensó en sus mejores amigas, luego pensó en Teto. Jun estaba muy equivocado, su hija estaba muy lejos de ser cómo Gumi o Miku.

- Sí, yo no tanto – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Rin, ¡Teto es un amor, es una de las más dulces, bondadosa y pacífica chica que he conocido! – le dijo Hikari, que lo dijera su propia madre hizo que perdiera completamente el apetito, cerró el menú con un suspiro y trató de relajar un poco la sensación que le revolvía el estómago.

- ¿De qué hablas Hikari?, Rin es mucho más dulce – Rin enarcó una ceja, ¿A qué venía ese cumplido?

- No, insisto Teto es la chica más linda, dulce y amorosa del mundo – eso le dolió a Rin cómo una daga en el corazón…

…

"- Mamá… ¿Cuándo volverá papá? – le preguntó con voz entrecortada por el hipo que le causó las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y resbalaban sin cesar por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su húmedo vestido.

- Rin… él no volverá – dijo con dolor impregnado en sus propias palabras, ni siquiera ella misma lo creía.

- ¿Nunca? – preguntó con una voz frágil, suplicando que le dijera que no.

- Rin… – comenzó a decir mientras le recogía en brazos y sentaba a la pequeña de 2 años en su regazo – si sigues siendo la niña más linda, dulce y amorosa del mundo como ahora, tu padre siempre estará feliz y sonriente por ti.

- ¿Siempre estará feliz? – preguntó mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas con las largas mangas de su chaleco.

- Sí, querida, siempre él estará feliz por ti si eres la mejor niña del mundo…"

…

Así es cómo le solía describir cuando estaba triste por su padre, una sonrisa melancólica adornó su rostro con unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"No Rin, ya no eres una pequeña de 2 años, no debes llorar"

- ¿Ya decidiste qué pedir, Rin? – le preguntó su madre regresándole al mundo. Rin negó con la cabeza, abrió rápidamente el menú y pidió la primera bebida que logró divisar en él.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta Jun – Luces pálida.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí.

- ¿Segura?, cariño no luces bien – dice su madre preocupada al notar que el color de piel de su hija se había vuelto mucho más claro de lo normal.

- Sí, segura – responde con una sonrisa sin alegría – Sólo necesito ir al baño un segundo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le pregunta Hikari.

- No, no, sólo necesito verificar algo.

- De acuerdo – le responde no muy convencida.

Rin fue con su bolsito directo al baño, dónde se mojó un poco la cara y luego la secó con una de las toallas que proporcionaba el restaurante. Tras unos pocos segundos dónde se observó detenidamente en el espejo, salió a un balcón que se encontraba lejos de la vista de su madre y Jun, daba vista a un jardín con una pileta que se encontraba disfuncional en ese momento, pero gracias a eso había una nítida imagen de la luna reflejada en las clamadas aguas, Rin suspiró y secó rápidamente una lágrima desobediente que resbaló por su mejilla, luego a causa del frío se vio obligada a usar su chaleco.

- Tarde o temprano sucedería, mi madre algún día buscaría a alguien más – se susurró para sí misma, apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre la baranda del mirador del balcón y luego apoya su frente sobre estos – pero de todos los hombres, ¿Por qué rayos tubo que ser el padre de Teto Kasane? – se preguntó, así cómo cualquier persona se interrogaría por su mala suerte. Suspiró nuevamente y levantó la mirada para observar el reflejo de la luna en la pileta una vez más antes de marcharse – Simplemente no lo acepto…

- Rin, ¿Te encuentras mejor? – le pregunta su madre después de notar su presencia, cosa que tardó ya que Rin no llamó la atención sino hasta que se sentó de nuevo en su puesto, y si lo hubiera hecho poco lo hubiese notado su madre que estaba con una alegre plática con Jun.

- Sí – respondió con un suspiro dejándose caer en su puesto, pero se sentó debidamente de inmediato.

La cena transcurrió relativamente normal, sólo de que Rin no se acostumbra todavía a Jun. Al acabar la cena se despidieron y se fueron de vuelta a su casa, Hikari y Rin no hablaron sino hasta llegar a su morada.

- Rin, hija ¿Cómo te pareció Jun? – le preguntó a la rubia, quién le miró pensando bien las palabras con las cuales expresarse.

- Me pareció muy… Cariñoso – dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de la casa.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Hikari con sus ojos llenos de brillo y notable entusiasmo.

- Sí, ¿Por qué no me habías comentado de él? – preguntó con un toque de tristeza, cosa que enterneció la mirada de su madre quién se sentó al lado suyo.

- Lo lamento querida, es que quería que fuera una sorpresa – dijo mientras comenzó a cepillar los cabellos de su hija con sus dedos cariñosamente, ese gesto le recordó a Len ese mismo día, su rostro tomó un ligero color carmesí con sólo el recuerdo del cálido abrazo, pero luego sacudió su cabeza con tal de sacar ese pensamiento de su mente, por ahora claro.

- Pero, ¿Cuándo le conociste? – preguntó su hija volviendo a la realidad del momento.

- Hace cómo uno… 2 meses atrás – respondió al mismo tiempo en el que Rin le miró seria.

- ¿Lo… amas? – dijo con la último palabra casi atragantada, no le gustaba ver que olvidó a su padre.

- Sí – respondió seria con un suspiro.

- ¿Eres feliz con él?

- Sí.

- Bien, entonces lo acepto.

- ¿En serio? – le pregunta con gran entusiasmo al ver que su hija estaba de acuerdo. Rin esbozó una sonrisa, pero su madre no supo que era falsa.

- Sí – "No…"

- ¡Qué bueno! – exclama feliz abrazando o más bien apretando a su hija.

- Iré a dormir, mañana tengo clases de nuevo, buenas noches – dice Rin antes de desaparecer de la sala, su madre se fue a su habitación al igual que su hija, Rin se alisto para dormir.

"Rin, intenta soportarlo, es por la felicidad de ella. El pobre de Jun no tiene la culpa de tener a Teto cómo hija"

- Ah… – suspira mientras se cobija en sus sábanas – Espero que mañana sea un mejor día…

…

- Ritsu, ¿Sabes por qué Lenka no vino a clases hoy? – le preguntó una chica de cabellos y mirada rojiza.

- Ni idea, ayer estaba más distraída de lo normal, ¿No creerás que enfermó? – le respondió de vuelta Ritsu, la chica de cabellos y ojos castaños.

- Quizás, no encuentro otra razón.

- Señorita Kasane, lleva toda la clase charlando a gusto, cállese de una vez – le retó Luka con voz severa, pero la chica le ignoró por completo.

- Cómo te decía… – no le dejó terminar ya que había golpeado la mesa de la pelirroja con un látigo, que saco de quién sabe de dónde, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos, una mirada fría se apoderó de su rostro.

- Kasane, al salón número 13, espere ahí para que le dé su tarea evaluada que se ganó – dijo firmemente, el salón número 13 era conocido cómo el salón de los castigos, era un salón que no tenía designada una clase, un lugar viejo que posee un mal estado, tiene muros con agujeros, la pintura desgastada, los asientos están rotos, las mesas completamente rayadas, los 2 armarios están sucios llenos de útiles viejos y quién sabe si hay algo vivo allí, no es frecuentemente ocupado, sólo en ocasiones para situaciones de castigos.

La pelirroja miró a la profesora a los ojos, desafiándola con la mirada, pero esta ni se sintió intimidada, siempre era dulce y amable, pero cuando se enojaba llegaba a obtener esta personalidad.

- ¿Qué esperas, Teto? – le peguntó la profesora, Ritsu miró con preocupación a su compañera, pero esta acató la orden que le dio la profesora.

…

- Lenka, ¿Te sientes mejor? – le pregunta su madre quitándole el termómetro de los labios a su hija, Lenka estaba tumbada en su cama sin moverse, se sentía fatal, pero ante la pregunta de su madre le dio una sonrisa.

- La verdad después de dormir me siento con más energías – respondió con una voz débil, mientras su madre remojaba una pequeña toalla color nieve en una fuente color verde llena de agua y la posaba en la frente de la chica.

- Lenka, debes decir la verdad, tienes 38 grados, no estás bien, ¿Quieres algo? – le pregunta antes irse de su habitación con la fuente y el termómetro.

- No madre, estoy bien – responde mientras que ella se va de su habitación dejándole de nuevo sola.

La chica suspira y se incorpora en su cama, sacando un momento la toallita de su frente y observa por su ventana los suburbios del barrio dónde se tenía que acostumbrar a vivir nuevamente, pero no era lo mismo, antes habían varios árboles alrededor, ahora sólo había una gran cerca que le causaba depresión, el dulce recuerdo de su niñez llegó a su mente.

- Rinto no acepto que no estés aquí… – se dijo a sí misma mientras que en sus ojos las lágrimas querías salir, mas la chica los cerró fuertemente y trató de secar las gotas antes siquiera de que salgan, luego volvió a colocar la toallita en su frente y se recostó nuevamente, con intenciones de dormir – No lo acepto… – susurró antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

- Rin, ¡levántate ya es hora de prepararte para la escuela! – dijo con notable entusiasmo y felicidad Hikari, quién se aproximó a la rubia y acarició el cabello – ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – tal alegría dejó pasmada a la chica, luego esbozó una sonrisa, aunque Teto le hiciera la vida imposible, soportarla valdría la pena si es que su madre está así de feliz.

- Bien mamá, ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? – preguntó divertida por la energía de su madre.

- De maravilla Rin, de maravilla, rápido, alístate porque no deseo que tus panqueques se enfríen – al oír esto Rin se sorprendió.

- ¿Cocinaste panqueques? – su madre respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza – ¡Qué delicia, no comía uno desde hace mucho!

- Entonces apúrate – le dijo antes de abandonar la habitación de su hija, Rin se movió lo más rápido que pudo y en un santiamén se encontraba con su madre desayunando en la cocina.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido hasta ahora en la escuela?

- Mamá, sólo es el tercer día – le responde restándole importancia.

- De acuerdo.

- Ya debo irme.

- Que te valla bien, adiós.

- Adiós.

Rin llegó normalmente hasta el salón, ya que al entrar Gumi se le abalanzó de inmediato encima, Rin alcanzó esquivarla pero la chica luego le tomó del brazo y le arrastro hacia afuera del salón.

- Gumi, ¿Podrías dejar de arrastrarme? – la peliverde le obedeció.

- Rin ayer te perdiste del más grande acontecimiento – le dijo con alegría.

- ¿Qué fue lo tan importante que sucedió? – le preguntó algo divertida alzando una ceja.

Pero antes de que le dijese algo, aparecieron por los pasillos 2 siluetas que le llamaron la atención, eran Miku y Kaito que iban caminando juntos en dirección al salón, ambos con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, con los dedos entrelazados y con una atmósfera diferente alrededor de ellos.

- Eso – le respondió Gumi señalándole a la pareja, Rin al verlos quedó casi boquiabierta, nunca se imagino ver aquella escena, no en ese momento claro, Gumi le tomó de nuevo del brazo y la corrió de la entrada al salón para que la parejita que venía entrara sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Una vez que se encontraron nuevamente solas en el pasillo Rin habló.

- Ya se te está haciendo la costumbre de arrastrarme, ¿no? – preguntó con ironía.

- Si te movieras por ti misma no sería algo necesario.

- ¿Cómo es que esperabas que reaccionara con "eso"?

- Cierto, pues verás... Cómo lo planeamos, cuando le entregó el brazalete, Miku se sorprendió, y luego le pidió que fueran novios, y, por cómo les viste ahora creo que ya sabes qué le respondió.

- ¿Acaso les espiaste? – le preguntó la rubia acusando que Gumi desviara la mirada evadiendo mi pregunta – Gumi…

- Si te hace sentir mejor, no fui la única, cuando encontraba observándoles detrás del árbol, _alguien_ me interrumpió – dijo con rencor.

- ¿Quién? – le preguntó de inmediato, pero antes de que respondiera alguien lo hizo por ella.

- Yo – dijo una voz que provenía de detrás de la rubia, se volteó rápidamente encontrándome con un chico de cabellos y mirada de un hermoso color turquesa, estaba con una mano arriba indicando que él había respondido.

- Mikuo, ¿Estuviste espiando? – le preguntó en forma de reproche.

- ¿Qué puedo decir?, yo podía hacerlo, después de todo era la confesión de ese idiota a mi hermana, tenía más derecho que ella – dijo refiriéndose a Gumi, quien le miró con un puchero.

- Sí, pero por lo menos hubieras buscado otro árbol cómo escondite, te juro que me diste un gran susto.

- Eso sólo fue porque estabas haciendo algo malo.

- Igual que tú.

- Sí, pero… – no le permitió terminar Gakupo, quien se encontraba en la entrada aguardando a que los chicos se dignaran a entrar al salón.

- Pero, deberían entrar de una buena vez – dijo severamente.

- Sí, Gakupo-sensei – respondieron los 3 a unísono entrando rápidamente al lugar y tomando asiento.

- Buenos días – le dijo Rinto, quien se encontraba ya en su puesto, la rubia le miró con una sonrisa en rostro.

- ¡Buenos días! – respondió con entusiasmo – Que bueno que pudiste venir hoy.

- Gracias.

- Buenos días Rin – le dijo el rubio que se encontraba a su lado derecho.

- ¡Buenos días Len! – dijo con la misma energía.

- Bien chicos, hoy organizaremos un proyecto en grupos, los cuales serán escogidas por mí, cómo son 33 alumnos serán 11 grupos de 3, ¿De acuerdo? – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿De qué trata el proyecto? – preguntó Miku interesada.

- Deben entregar un artefacto electrónico contraído por ustedes mismos.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Gumi emocionada.

- Cuando les dé los grupos se hará un sorteo sobre ello, así que, el primer grupo es de… Megpoid Gumi, Hatsune Miku y Shion – al oír esto Gumi se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano pidiendo piedad, ya se imaginaba un día de trabajo dónde los 2 tórtolos estarían con su meloso y dulce romance ignorándola por completo al igual que el trabajo.

- Esto, sensei – le llamó.

- ¿Sí, Megpoid?

- Podría por favor cambiar grupo con alguien – dijo suplicante, más el profesor sólo negó con la cabeza, mientras que ella caía rendida sobre su mesa.

- El segundo grupo lo hará Hatsune Mikuo, Koyjou Luna y Yuka Kiki…

Así siguió indicando los grupos hasta que sólo quedaron 6 chicos, Seeu, su hermano Usee, Lily, Rinto, Len y Rin, los adolescentes miraban expectantes al profesor.

-… Y así quedarían los hermanos juntos con Akita Lily. Entonces supongo que con esto saben el último grupo, ¿no? – preguntó dirigiéndose al trío de rubios que estaba al frente.

Los 3 chicos asintieron, Rin con una de sus típicas sonrisas, Rinto sin expresión cómo si no le interesara y Len un poco molesto. Luego Gakupo dejó 11 pequeños trocitos de papel de distintos colores sobre su mesa boca abajo para que nadie viera el contenido y sea un sorteo justo.

- Necesito que venga un o una representante de cada grupo.

Tras decir esto ambos rubios miraron a la rubia que estaba entre ellos, ella miró a ambos lado, y al notar la indirecta se paró y fue ella, como representante. La pareja de tórtolos estaban en sus asuntos, por lo que no tomaron atención, Gumi quien se sentaba detrás de ellos y podía ver como se encerraron en su burbuja romántica, se puso de pie resignada.

- Bien, formen fila por orden de número de grupo.

Gakupo tomó asiento y tomó apuntes sobre qué color elegía cada grupo, Gumi fue la primera en obtener su papel, pero ni siquiera lo miró, sólo sacó un papel color verde y luego fue directo a su asiento. La fila avanzaba y avanzaba, Lily tenía que elegir entre un papel color amarillo y uno naranja, pero prefirió el primero, así que Rin sólo cogió el último papel que quedaba y fue a su asiento, dónde lo dio vuelta en presencia de sus 2 compañeros, el trío de rubios vio que era lo que les había tocado, claramente en el papel decía.

_Radio._

- Miku, ¿Qué les tocó? – preguntó Rin después de haberse dado media vuelta para ver a sus amigos.

- No lo sé, ¿Gumi qué elegiste? – preguntó a su amiga, quién se encontraba detrás de su novio. Gumi volteó el papel y leyó lo que decía.

- Lámpara – respondió sin emosión.

- ¡Qué suerte!, eso es algo sencillo – dijo Miku a diferencia de la peliverde con alegría, Gakupo llamó la atención de todos carraspeando.

- Espero que todos están a gusto con los arreglos, por que no habrá cambio ni en grupos ni en temas, ¿Quedó claro?

- ¡Si! – respondió toda la clase menos Len y Gumi, pero Gakupo sólo notó la ausencia de la voz del obstinado rubio.

- Dije, ¿Quedó claro? – preguntó enfrente de Len, a lo que él subió su mirada para verle al rostro.

- Sí… – dijo resignado.

"No lo acepto…"

* * *

><p><em>Aquí tienen el tercer cap!<em>

_Les agradezco a **XxMeeluUxX, SakuRa KiinOo **y **Grace-loka** por sus reviews! _

_Arigatou!_

_Thank you!_

_Dank!_

_Gracias!_

_Este cap no me satisface porque no hay _mucho Rin x Len

Así que intentaré traer el otro lo más rápido que pueda!

Se despide agradeciendo a sus lectoras con un gran y fuerte abrazo:

_Marie-Rin-Love_


	4. Chapter 4: ¡Vamos a Gameworld!

_Hi¡i¡i¡!  
><em>

_aquí traigo 4° cap! _

_Les contaré sobre mis problemas de adolescente friki depués_

_así que ahora lean..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: ¡Vamos a Gameworld!<strong>

- Ahora tienen un poco de tiempo para organizarse, el proyecto es para este viernes, así que les recomiendo empezar cuanto antes – dijo Gakupo antes de darse vuelta al pizarrón

- ¡Ah…! – se quejaron todos, luego el volteó para ver con una mirada de reproche y enojo, todos se sintieron intimidados – ¡Eh…! – dijeron con falso ánimo y alegría, pero cuando volvió a darles la espalda, varios chicos infantiles le hicieron gestos de burla inmaduros, obviamente Gumi, Len, Miku y Mikuo estuvieron entre ellos.

- Y yo que quería pasar a saludar a Meiko onee-chan – dijo tristemente Miku, realmente no era hermana de Meiko, pero solía ayudarle mucho así cómo una hermana mayor.

- Tranquila Miku después le veremos – dijo con voz serena Kaito acariciando una de las largas coletas de la chica ocasionando que ella se sonrojara de inmediato.

- S-Sí – respondió bajando la mirada.

- ¡Aló! – les llamó Gumi mas estos estaban en su atmósfera de amor – ¡Podrían prestarme atención por un segundo! – gritó desesperada, había captado la atención de varias personas, pero no la de los 2 chicos que se encontraban delante de ella, así que calló rendida en la mesa por segunda vez, ya veía que quizás su proyecto no tenía futuro.

- Y bien, ¿Cómo lo haremos? – preguntó Rin a ambos rubios, pero estos sólo se miraban directamente a los ojos entre ellos mimos – ¿Chicos? – dijo tratando de llamar su atención, pasó su mano entre los rostros de los 2, pero la única reacción que obtuvo fue un ligero pestañeo de parte de ambos – ¿No piensan hablar?

- Lo siento Rin, estaba pensando – se disculpó Rinto.

- No hay problema, pero debemos ver este asunto, sólo tenemos hoy y mañana, ¿Tienes alguna idea, Len? – le preguntó sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, no deberían dejarnos un proyecto tan rápido – se quejó apoyando su quijada en su mano, y su codo sobre la mesa.

Arreglaron todo y lo llevaron a cabo, el proyecto fue un éxito a pesar de las múltiples discusiones que tuvieron, ambos días Rin tuvo que tratar que ambos chicos estuvieran serenos en su casa, cosa muy difícil, pero salieron con la nota máxima de evaluación, mientras que Gumi… Bueno, por su parte no les fue tan bien como a los demás.

"Rápido, rápido, quiero que termine la semana" pensaba impaciente la chica ojiceleste, quedaba muy poco para que acabaran las clases del día viernes, o sea de esa primera semana. El timbre sonó y una exclamación de innumerables alumnos que le siguieron, fácilmente se podía oír en todo el edificio del lugar, Rin tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se fue cómo todos sus amigos.

- ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer? – le pregunta la rubia a el resto del grupo.

- Pues hoy podríamos hacer algo, ¿No creen? – preguntó Miku amablemente.

- ¿Qué les parece ir Gamewolrd? – propuso Kaito, mientras que le observaba con un gran brillo en los ojos su novia.

- ¡Sí! – exclamaron de inmediato las 3 chicas con gran entusiasmo.

- Mikuo, ¿Vienes? – le preguntó su hermana, él le miró y luego miró a Kaito con algo de celos y desconfianza dando una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza. Su hermana por otro lado sonrió al saber que sobre la presencia de su hermano.

- Len y Rinto, no pueden faltar – les amenazó Gumi.

- No lo haré – dijo Rinto observando la cara sonriente de Rin, quien seguía entusiasmada con la idea de ir a Gameworld con sus amigos, cuando Len vio eso le causo un sentimiento algo desagradable.

- Por supuesto que voy – respondió al sentir las miradas de todos los presentes sobre él. Retó con la mirada a Rinto, pero él sólo le vio directo a los ojos por unos segundos y luego le ignoró, Len por su lado hizo lo mismo.

- Entonces hoy, aquí en 2 horas, ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Miku, todos asintieron.

- ¿Puedes venir, Rin? – le preguntó Rinto a la rubia, esta le miró confundida.

- Claro, no faltaría por nada – respondió con su típica sonrisa – Hasta luego – se despidió mientras comenzó a caminar directo a su casa, todos hicieron lo mismo, después de no mucho tiempo llegó a su hogar.

- ¡Ya llegué! – avisó con entusiasmo cerrando la puerta tras de si, rápidamente divisó en la sala a su madre, a Jun… y a Teto.

Hikari se encontraba sentada en un sillón níveo junto a Jun, ambos platicaban o más bien se halagaban el uno al otro con su atmósfera empalagosa, de cuando en cuando tomaban unos pequeños sorbos de sus respectivas tazas de café, que cuando no las ocupaban se quedaban sobre la mesa de centro frente a ellos. Teto estaba de pie en la cocina, la cual estaba unida a la sala de estar, ella miraba con algo de fastidio la escena de los adultos, al igual que Rin, pero al ver que la rubia había llegado posó su vista en ella, su mirada era una confiada, y esbozó una sonrisa indescriptible en sus labios, Rin se congeló al ver que la chica había notado su presencia.

- ¡Papá, señorita Hikari, Rin ya está aquí! – dijo con gran emoción, Rin se confundió e intimidó más por aquel repentino cambio de actitud. Ambos mencionados giraron levemente para observar a Teto que se encontraba a sus espadas, y luego miraron al frente, en dirección a la entrada de la sala, efectivamente Rin se encontraba aún para ahí un poco pálida por el temor que le causaba la pelirroja.

- Rin, querida, ¿Cómo te ha ido? – le preguntó su madre haciendo que esta reaccionara, aunque sea algo titubeante.

- M-Muy bien mamá, gracias – le respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa – B-Buenos días señor Jun y… Teto – dijo haciendo una reverencia ante ambos cortésmente, Jun le observó extrañado y Teto por su lado su mirada tenía desconfianza por la actuación natural de la chica, contando todo lo que ella le había hecho antes.

- Igualmente _querida_ – Rin al oír esa palabra de Jun le dio un escalofrío – Teto ella es la pequeña Rin, Rin ella es mi hija Teto.

- Un gusto en conocerte Rin – dijo la pelirroja con una reverencia, una sonrisa amigable y una mirada dulce, a la rubia le sorprendió aquella actuación tan dulce, sin contar de que ellas ya se conocían, quizás Teto no es tan mala como antes.

- El placer es mío – respondió Rin con una sonrisa maravillada por la actitud de la pelirroja.

- Hija, trajimos a Teto a aquí porque yo y Jun vamos a salir por un momento y para no dejar sola a ninguna de las 2, ustedes se harán compañía entre sí aquí – le explicó Hikari dulcemente a su hija.

- Lo lamento mamá, pero hoy tengo un compromiso así que voy a salir – se apresuró en decir la rubia.

- ¿Qué compromiso tienes? – le preguntó Jun algo interesado.

- Tengo que reunirme con mis amigos en hora y media, vamos a salir a Gameworld – le explicó la chica.

- Pero, puedes ir con Teto, así pasarían tiempo juntas y conocería al resto de tus amigos, ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó su madre, mas la rubia no pudo responder ya que alguien se le había adelantado.

- ¡Gameworld, hace mucho tiempo que no paso por allí! – dijo emocionada la pelirroja, Rin no tendría inconveniente, después de todo Teto ahora era amable, así que asintió.

- Teto, ¿Podrías esperarme un poco mientras me cambio el uniforme?

- ¡Claro!, no hay problema, tú sólo arréglate, yo espero aquí – dijo amablemente con una sonrisa amigable.

- Gracias, ¡No me tardo!

Anunció antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, se dio una rápida ducha y luego se colocó una falda negra que no llegaba más allá de la mitad de su pierna, unas zapatillas color gris, las cuales amarró a los tobillos, una camiseta negra, un polerón o sudadera cerrada, de color blanco con gorro gris al igual que en los extremos de las mangas y la poca tela elasticada que cubría sus caderas, con un estampado de un conejito gris en la parte superior derecha, sus broches blancos para el cabello y su original e inolvidable moño blanco. Al ver que estaba lista bajó rápidamente.

- Lamento la tardanza.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Teto con una sonrisa amigable.

- Ahora ustedes vallan caminado con calma, espero que no vuelvan muy tarde, Rin, cualquier problema te llamaré a tu teléfono, ¿De acuerdo? – le preguntó Hikari a su hija, ella sólo le sonrió, para la madre ese gesto le bastó – Toma, aquí tienes un poco de dinero extra, por si acaso.

- Gracias.

- Adiós – se despidieron ambas chicas mientras salían por la puerta de la entrada, en la trayectoria de la casa de la rubia al colegio Yokune, ninguna de las 2 habló, sólo se mantuvieron en un largo silencio, no era cómodo pero no pasaba a ser malo, llegaron 5 minutos antes de la hora fijada, por lo que Rin quiso entablar una conversación para matar el tiempo, aún que sea poco.

- Teto… – la pelirroja no le dejó hablar, ya que apenas había oído la dulce voz de la rubia le interrumpió.

- Rin, quiero dejarte claro algo, no me esperaba que tu madre pudiera enamorar a mi padre, no lo culpo, ella es muy razonable y considerada, muy diferente a ti, el único problema es que tu y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien, así que no lo intentes, nunca habrá amistad, ni mucho menos hermandad, pero si eso el lo que quieren ellos, no veo otro remedio más que por lo menos intentar fingir por ellos – Rin quedó completamente confundida por aquellas palabras, había creído que Teto había olvidado su rencor, o que le había perdonado por hacer lo que sea que halla hecho para ganarse su odio, pero no, sólo fingía delante de Hikari y Jun para que ellos creyeran que eran amigas.

- Pero, no comprendo.

- ¿Qué es tan difícil de comprender? – le preguntó enojada.

- ¿Por qué me odias?

- Porque eres arrogante, obstinada, lerda y orgullosa – le respondió con toda naturalidad, como si lo que dijera fuera verosímil, pero no tenía ni siquiera una sola pizca de certeza ninguna de aquellas palabras mencionadas.

- Puede que lo que digas sea cierto, no soy nadie como para juzgarme a mí misma sobre la apariencia con la que me observan los demás – ante aquella respuesta la pelirroja sonrió victoriosa – No obstante… – borró la sonrisa de inmediato y observó con desinterés a la rubia, quien le miraba con gran seriedad – Esa es sólo una razón para no agradarte, pero está muy lejos de ser la explicación para tu odio.

- Pues te equivocas con tan sólo tu actitud eres irritante y detestable, tu forma extrovertida de ser, descuidada, poco precavida y prudente, más de una persona debe penar así de ti – dijo con odio en cada palabra, luego suspiró cerrando los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse llevando su mano a su frente, mientras meditaba – ¿Cómo puede ser que seas tan similar y diferente de ella? – se pregunta para sí misma en voz alta, al oír esto Rin le observa con curiosidad, quería preguntarle, pero no era lo adecuado en aquel momento.

- Ya no deben tardar – informó la rubia cambiando de tema.

- ¿Quiénes vienes? – preguntó con desinterés en su voz la pelirroja mientras volteaba la cabeza al lado contrario del que se encontraba Rin, pero le observó de reojo aguardando su respuesta.

- Pues… vienen: Miku, Mikuo, Gumi, Kaito, Rinto y Len – dijo contando cuántos serían en el grupo con los dedos, sería un gran grupo de 8 personas, Teto casi llegó a saltar al escuchar lo último.

- ¡Hola! – gritó Gumi al llegar, pero al divisar bien quienes eran las 2 personas que se encontraban allí observó con desconfianza a Teto, así es, ella y Miku estaban al tanto de cómo es que Teto atormentaba a la pequeña rubia.

- ¿Cómo estás Gumi? – le pregunta Rin con una sonrisa vacía de alegría, pero ella ignoró la pregunta de su amiga.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?, ¿Te ha hecho algo? – preguntó con notable enojo y no trató de ser discreta en ningún momento, ya que había señalado a Teto cuando se refirió a ella, aunque Teto le fulminó con la mirada ella seguía igual de firme y desconfiada que antes.

- Ella… – Rin dudó sobre como decirlo por unos cortos segundos – Yo la invité.

Al oír la respuesta de la rubia, su amiga peliverde quedó boquiabierta sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía, Teto por su lado miró a Rin con algo de sorpresa, cuando Gumi pudo reaccionar de nuevo, observó a la rubia y luego a la pelirroja y rápidamente tomó la palabra.

- ¿¡Qué! – preguntó incrédula de pies a cabeza.

- Gumi, lo que su… – no le dejó terminar, la mencionada estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que le había dicho anteriormente.

- ¡No tiene sentido que hallas invitado a venir a Kasane Teto a un lugar donde puede que nadie sea testigo de tu muerte!, ¿¡Acaso quieres suicidarte, Amane! – gritó en la cara con notable reproche a la rubia, Rin se quedó pasmada ante la reacción de su amiga, la conocía muy bien, pero no pensó que se llegase a enojar tanto.

- Tranquilízate, no sucede nada, la _situación_ con Teto ahora es _diferente_, ¿no? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la pelirroja, Gumi ahora había volteado para ver a Teto, la cual entendió la indirecta y asintió levemente, pero aún así Gumi no bajaría la guardia, cosa de la que ambas chicas estaban conscientes.

- Hola – dijo una voz para romper la tensión del ambiente, las 3 chicas voltearon en busca del dueño, y se toparon con los ojos azules y sonrisa de Kaito, quien se encontraba junto con su novia, que tenía una sonrisa similar a la del chico, pero al ver a Teto cerca de sus amigas optó por una discreta mirada de desconfianza.

- ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están, Gumi, Rin… y Teto? – preguntó con notable desagrado hacia la pelirroja, Kaito le observó algo confundido.

- Eres una niña mala, ¿Por qué tan enfadada con Teto?, después de todo ella es nuestra antigua compañera de clases – le sermoneó Kaito con dulzura, Teto quedó sorprendida por la manera con la que Kaito le había defendido, antes de que la chica de cabello turquesa le respondiera Rin se le adelantó para que no dijera algo que no era necesario.

- Lo que sucede es que le sorprende la presencia de Teto, después de todo no acostumbraba estar con nosotros, pero por eso mismo está aquí, la he invitado para ser más amigas, ¿No? – al igual que Gumi, Miku quedó boquiabierta sin comprender nada, la pelirroja asintió por segunda vez la pregunta de la rubia.

- Miku, cierra la boca, hay bichos – le dijo con desinterés y burla su hermano Mikuo, la chica de mirada turquesa reaccionó de inmediato al oír la voz de su hermano fastidiándola.

- No necesito que me lo digas, Mikuo – dijo con notable enfado al nombrarlo.

- ¿A no?, pues yo creo que si puedo y si lo necesitas, después de todo soy tu hermano mayor – con eso Miku hizo un puchero e infló sus mofletes indignada, odiaba que se hermano siempre se excusara con ese comentario, fuera de lugar, pero cierto.

- Te vez muy tierna así – le susurró seductoramente Kaito a la chica abrazándola de la cintura por detrás, causando un rojo en su rostro, bajando la mirada directo al suelo con la intención de tratar de ocultar su rubor, al ver esto Mikuo sintió un poco de celos, como cualquier hermano claro.

- Kaito, aquí no, estamos en público ¿Sabías? – le dijo con burla Len, quien recién había llegado hace unos pocos segundos atrás, los suficientes como para ver la dulce maniobra del peliazul.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso Kagamine – le dijo con sarcasmo.

- Hola Len – le saludó la pelirroja, Miku, Gumi y Rin le miraron estupefactas, la rubia no estaba segura de si es que había actuado tan bien como lo había hecho en su casa para aparentar que era dulce y amable, o si es que lo había hecho con naturalidad.

- Hola Teto, no esperaba verte aquí – le dijo devuelta el rubio.

- Lo que sucede es que yo la invité – aclaró nuevamente la rubia, el rubio al verla ahí tan linda sintió que su corazón se aceleró, sin comprender el por qué.

- ¿A sí?... Q-Que lindo de tu parte… – dijo apenas, a pesar de que su rostro no estaba rojo, sintió que estaba hirviendo.

- Len, ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó preocupada Teto.

- Sí, sí… No te preocupes – le dijo desviando la mirada intentando calmarse.

- Ahora sólo falta… – la rubia no pudo terminar porque una mano que se había posado sobre su cabeza le había exaltado, pero no fue con aquella intención de asustarla, más bien era como una ligera caricia.

- Nadie, ya estoy aquí Rin – dijo el chico, el dueño de la voz era Rinto, cuando Rin se volteó a verlo, esbozó una sonrisa al verificar que era él. Volvió a Len aquella sensación desagradable sólo de ver la escena.

- ¡Bien, entonces vamos! – dijo Gumi con su típico entusiasmo.

…

- No debí subestimar esta fiebre – se reprochó a si misma, con gran tristeza, seguí exactamente igual que hace unos pocos días, tumbada en su cama, con pijama y una toallita húmeda en su frente, se había enfermado por no cuidarse bien durante una repentina lluvia de verano que había caído sobre Inglaterra, antes de que volviera a Japón, en aquel momento en el que se expuso ligeramente a la lluvia no creyó de que la iba a arrastrar a casi una semana entera de cuidados y reposo en cama, sin contar de que se sentía algo mareada desde que había llegado a Japón.

- Lenka – le llamó la atención su madre una vez que entró en la habitación de la rubia, su hija se incorporó en la cama tomando la toallita de su frente para entregársela a su madre –Hija, me temo de que mañana te vas a tener que quedarte sola en casa, ya no puedo seguir faltando al trabajo y a tu padre aún le quedan unas 2 o 3 semanas para que se venga de Inglaterra a aquí con nosotras en Japón, tu fiebre está bajado, para mañana ya vas a estar mejor, pero deberás seguir en cama y no quiero que te muevas por nada del mundo, ¿Entendiste? – le preguntó con cariño a la chica, la cual le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza levemente.

- Claro mamá, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

- Eso espero hija – dijo con una sonrisa, luego besó la frente de la chica y se retiró de su habitación, Lenka quedó nuevamente sola encerrada en su habitación, nuevamente observó por la ventana, logrando divisar un pequeño grupo de niños que jugaban alegremente en el parque.

- Me pregunto, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora Rinto? – se dijo en voz alta mientras volvía a recostarse.

...

- Mamá, ¿Realmente tengo que irme? - le pregunta la pequeña Lenka de 5 años a su madre, ella sigue empacanddo sin responderle - Mama, no quiero ir...

- ¿Por qué no querida, conocerás a más personas, además depués podrás volver - le dijo aún sin mirarle, los ojos se le humedecieron a la pequeña rubia.

- No... - dijo con voz frágil, recién en ese momento su madre volteó para verle de frente - No quiero, ¡Quiero quedarme aquí con Ritsu yRinto! - tras decir esto la pequena cincuañera rompió en llanto, su madre le miró con lástima, luego caminó donde ella y se acuclilló para quedar más o menos a su estatura.

- Hija, lo lamento, pero despúes les volverás a ver, ¿Ellos son tus amigos? - preguntó con voz dulce tratando de tranquilizar a la chica

Lenka escondía su rostro con sus manos, su madre apenas era capaz de observar sua mejillas algo rojas por el llanto al igual que sus ojos que ya estaban un poco hinchados. La chica respondió después de unos segundos con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, la madre sonrió con dulura.

- Entonces si son tus amigos, nunca te alvidarán y si tú les pides de que ellos se queden aquí y te esperen, te prometo que será así - al oír esó fue lentamente descubriendo su rostro, para ver la dulce espresión de su madre - ¿Sí? - le pregunta, la pequeña responde con la cabeza y luego abraza a su madre del cuello fuertemente, aferrándose de ella hasta el momento en el que terminó de llorar

...

- Sí tan sólo hubiese sido cierto - se susurra con voz frágil, le hubiera encanto llorar en ese momento, pero no podía, si las lágrimas salían de sus ojos de nuevo no se lo perdonaría.

Se cubrió completamente con sus sábanas, con la esperanza de poder librarse de aquella tristeza que le oprimía el pecho, pero no pudo, después de una hora pudo conciliar el sueño.

...

- Rinto, ¿Estás bien?, te veo algo preocupado – le dijo Rin al rubio, el cual esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y luego acarició los cabellos de la chica, indicándole que todo estaba bien, Rin se sorprendió al ver por primera vez su sonrisa, de la cual se contagió.

- Ya vamos a llegar – anunció Miku, quien iba caminado con una mano entrelazada con la de Kaito.

- Wow, ¡Nunca creí que estuviera tan lleno! – dijo con notable entusiasmo Gumi como una niña pequeña.

- ¡A divertirse!

* * *

><p><em>Aquí tienen el cuarto cap!<em>

_Le agradezco a **Rin Kagamine2**! _

_Si no fuera por tu review no me hubiese siguido,_

_ Me animaste mucho! n.n_

_Arigato!_

_Ahora cómo les dije mis problemas de adolescente friki que no me dejan actualizar seguido:_

_1° Mi internet es medio rarito así que no puedo conectarme a diario y tengo que hacer esfuerzos para actualizar *snif snif*_

_2° Son vacaciones pero tengo clases de piano y violin que me tienen muy ocupada practicando._

_3° He estado un poquitin enferma, pero eso es pasajero :)_

_Cuando pueda arreglar alguna de estas cosas prometo que intentaré mejorar._

_Por favor alguna crítica constructiva, comentario positivo o negativo, o amenaza de muerte, déjenme un review, yo los leo todos y juro que el botoncito no muerde._

_Si más que molestar:_

_Un fuerte abrazo Marie-Rin-Love._

_PD: Aqui les dejo el link con un dibujito iluestrado por mi de como es que Rin se viste, para que no se frusten si no lo entendieron n.n_

_ht tp:/ / a5. sphotos. ak. fbcdn. net/ hphotos - ak - snc 7/s720x720 / 399509 _ 278102452 24332 2 _ 1 0 0 0 0 1307073535 _ 763172 _ 153543764 _ n. jpg_

_Sólo deben quitarle los espacios!_

_No sean duras conmigo, se que no dibujo muy bien._

_Sayonara~  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5: ¡Gameworld! Parte I

_Buenos días, tardes o noches, no sé que hora será para ustedes =P_

_Aquí les traigo el quinto cap. Espero que lo disfruten n.n_

_Por cierto, como todos deben saber vocaloid no me pertenece, ni tampoco las canciones: Melt, Our Star y Matryoshka (la cual tango pegada )_

_Les dejo leer…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo V: ¡Gameworld! Parte I.<strong>

**Diversión. Problemas. Celos. Karaoke.**

- ¡A divertirse!

Los 8 adolescentes se abrieron paso como pudieron entre la gran multitud de gente que inusualmente se encontraba en la puerta principal, Gameworld es un lugar donde hay múltiples juegos, ya sean de danza, video, casino, deporte, etc. Consistía en varios pisos, como unos 7 u 8 para ser exactos, realmente era un lugar muy amplio, y por lo visto muy popular entre los jóvenes, además de que los últimos 3 de aquellos pisos pertenecían a temas aparte:

El sexto pertenecía a un espacio para comer y beber, como una cafetería, varios de los jóvenes después de jugar por un largo rato van por refrescos o un nutriente, otros simplemente van para pasar un tiempo relajados, sentados y charlando con sus amigos en grupo tranquilamente lejos de los ruidos de los videojuegos y competencias.

El séptimo era un salón de honor, donde se anotaban las mejores marcas en los juegos de puntaje, junto con el nombre del jugador, también habían fotos de campeones invictos, junto con un contador de las partidas vencidas realizadas.

Y finalmente el octavo piso era prácticamente el techo del edificio, un lugar hecho con la intención de un espacio libre para tomar aire fresco después de una tarde de diversión, en el día, desde aquel lugar era capaz de divisarse el horizonte que dividía la frontera con el mar y las múltiples luces de colores que adornaban la cuidad de noche, al igual que las coloridas y hermosas estrellas del profundo cielo color azul marino.

Cuando Rin por fin logró entrar se percató de que se había perdido, de las 7 personas conocidas con las que había entrado, no lograba divisar a ni siquiera una, comenzó a buscar con la vista, pero nada, la luz tenue que se conservaba para poder disfrutar de los juegos que proveían sus propias luces coloridas y llamativas, y la gran aglomeración de gente no le ayudaba en nada en su búsqueda.

Comenzó a tratar de hacerse paso entre la muchedumbre, por su suerte en eso logra divisar a Gumi, quien hablaba entretenidamente con un chico muy parecido a ella, poseía el mismo cabello color esmeralda, la misma piel suavemente pálida, ojos como 2 jades y unos googles rojos que utilizaba como accesorio llevándolos en la cabeza, era mucho más alto que ella y aparentaba ser unos 5 o 6 años mayor que ella, Rin recordó que una vez que había ido a la casa de Gumi para un trabajo, había visto una fotografía de él, su amiga tras notar de que la observaba mucho le contó de que tenía un hermano, pero ya era mayor y se había ido de la casa. Rin nunca se imaginó encontrárselo, mucho menos aquí.

Rin se acercó a su amiga rápidamente intentando no perderla de vista, cuando llegó posó su mano sobre su hombro causando que se exaltara, pero al escuchar la sonora y ligera risita de su amiga se relajó y volteó para reprenderle.

- ¿¡Qué es lo gracioso?

- Nada, lo lamento – Gumi suspiró dándole a entender que no importaba – El es tu hermano, ¿No?

- Así es, amiga Rin el es mi hermano Gumo, hermano Gumo ella es mi amiga Rin – los presentó a ambos, Gumo le sonrió amigablemente a Rin al mismo tiempo en el que ella le imitaba.

- Gumo, ¿Qué te trae a Gameworld? – le pregunta Rin al mayor.

- Dinero, es un trabajo de medio tiempo supervisando las cosas, gano lo suficiente como para facilitar un poco más mis estudios.

- Supongo que le estabas advirtiendo a tu hermana de portarse bien, después de todo tu ya la conoces – al oír Gumo rió a más no poder, Gumi se giró a ver a su amiga algo enfadada, después de que Gumo terminó de reír (algo que no fue muy pasajero), ambas chicas se despidieron y comenzaron a buscar al resto.

- ¿Dónde se habrán ido? – se preguntó Gumi en voz alta.

- Si lo supiera te lo diría – cerró los ojos y luego suspiró, cuando los volvió a abrir divisó una gran multitud de gente alrededor de un juego, aquello le llamó la atención de inmediato despertando su curiosidad, tomó a Rin del brazo como acostumbraba hacerlo siempre y comenzó a halarle en dirección a ese lugar – Gumi, ¿Dónde me llevas esta vez?

- No importa si no encontramos a los demás, ¡Nosotras vamos a divertirnos! – tras vociferar esto comenzó a correr arrastrando a la chica con ella, al llegar al lugar pudieron apreciar la razón por la que había tanta gente ahí, de hecho ya lo sabían un poco antes de llegar, sin mucho esfuerzo reconocieron las voces de Kaito y Miku cantando _Melt,_ entonando los versos de la canción en un hermoso y dulce coro.

**_Por favor, Dios, detén el tiempo ahora, estoy a punto de llorar…_**

**_¡Pero estoy tan feliz que podría explotar!_**

Efectivamente la canción estaba por terminar, Kaito se encontraba sobre la pequeña tarima, abrazado y Miku, ambos con sus respectivos micrófonos en las manos entonando las notas de la melodía sin letra, las 2 chicas miraban expectantes al igual que los demás, realmente ambos hacían una gran pareja juntos al igual que sus voces.

**_Me derrito, estamos llegando a la estación…_**

**_Talvez no te vuelva a ver…_**

**_Estamos tan lejos…_**

**_Me derrito, tu mano con la mía_**

**_Si sólo pudiéramos caminar juntos…_**

**_¿Es el momento de decir adiós?_**

**_Aquí, y ahora, mantenme en tus brazos_**

**_Ese es mi sueño._**

Todos aplaudían por la gran presentación de los chicos mientras que estos entonaban las últimas notas de la melodía de la canción, al terminar hicieron una reverencia ante todos, se oían chiflidos y aplausos al igual que halagos, la pareja sonrió y bajó de la tarima, Rin y Gumi caminaron a donde se encontraban, para su sorpresa Mikuo también estaba entre la multitud, aunque ni siquiera le habían visto.

- Así que ambos cantan bien _juntitos_, ¿No? – preguntó Gumi con picardía, ambos chicos se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada.

- Sí, Gumi, ¿Por qué no cantas con Miku? – le propuso Mikuo, a Gumi se le iluminaron los ojos, Miku al oír su nombre subió rápidamente para mirar a su hermano buscando la explicación de su propuesta, pero Gumi se le adelantó.

- Sí, ¿Me la prestas un rato?, Gracias – le preguntó a Kaito y le agradeció sin siquiera haberle dejado responder, tomó a la chica de cabellos turquesas del brazo y vociferó con gran euforia – ¡Al karaoke! – se fue corriendo con Miku, literalmente arrastrando a la pobre, dejando a los 3 chicos atrás.

Mikuo miró con desconfianza a Kaito y él le imitó, Rin sintió que hacía mal tercio ahí así que comenzó a separarse discretamente hasta alejarse lo suficiente de ambos chicos, no tardó mucho en resonar un dulce piano, perteneciente a la introducción de la canción _Our Star_, la voz de Gumi no se hizo esperar.

_Como si bendijera, todas las estrellas en el cielo_

_Estuvieron destellando…_

Miku comenzó a cantar su parte con su melodiosa voz.

**Probablemente no puedo encontrar la respuesta correcta**

**Pero pensé que todavía estaba bien…**

**El cielo nocturno que vi desde ese lugar**

_Nos prometimos una a la otra_

**Si tú ríes,**

_Yo río._

**Soy feliz con eso**

**Te amo, durante mis noches de insomnio, por tanto ahora iré a encontrarte**

_Las tantas estrellas conectadas con las puntas de mis dedos,_

**_Sueño que alargo_**

_Aún si la luz no tiene forma, se vuelve tan fuerte como pienso en ti_

**Si levanto mi vista al cielo, la estrella que encontramos ese día todavía está destellando**

**_…_**

Rin no pudo oír más de la canción debido a que ya había entrado al elevador para subir al siguiente nivel, pensó que quizás los demás estarían allí, llegó al segundo nivel, recorrió el lugar con algo de cuidado, no quería que nadie se diese cuenta de que se encontraba sola en aquellos instantes, para su mala suerte no fue así.

- Hola linda, ¿Vienes? – preguntó un chico que estaba con un abrigo rojo y negro, unos pantalones café y un gorro negro que escondía gran parte de su melena carmesí al igual que sus 2 ojos que parecían unos rubís, Rin se congeló y quedó atónita al sentir que el chico se apoyaba encima de ella con un brazo rodeándole el cuello, estaba realmente cerca de ella, destilaba un olor a alcohol y cigarro detestable, que le causó gran repugnancia a Rin en el acto, tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

- Akaito te haz encontrado a una muy linda – dijo otro chico de cabellos color ámbar y ojos topacios, vestía con negro, gris y dorado, ambos chicos aparentaban tener entre unos 16 y 17 años. Rin se llenó de temor al sentir de que ambos chicos estaban tan cerca de ella.

- ¿Tú lo crees Nero? – le pregunta Akaito sin moverse de donde estaba.

- Sí, sólo de que para la próxima trata de que no sea plana – al oír esto Rin se enojó al instante y por un acto de reflejo plantó una cachetada en la cara del tipo, cuando sintió el dolor en la palma de su mano se dio cuanta de sus acciones y se arrepintió de inmediato, la mejilla del chico comenzó a teñirse de un color carmesí mientras el quedó estático, Rin intentó zafarse del chico de tenía encima, pero no lo logró, obviamente el tenía más fuerza que la pequeña, así que se posicionó detrás de ella, la tomó de ambas muñecas y las colocó detrás de su espalda reteniéndola con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba su barbilla y le obligaba a mirarle de soslayo.

- Así que tenemos a una pequeña agresiva… – dijo seductoramente en al oído de Rin, pero a ella sólo le dio aún más asco – ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones?, déjame averiguarlo – tras decir esto comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de la rubia, ella trato de liberarse, pero siguió sin servir, cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando lo peor.

Pero para su sorpresa lo único que sintió fue que la soltaron junto con una par de sonidos, después sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban cuidadosamente y la apoyaban en lo que ella creyó el pecho de la persona, pronto pudo embriagarse de un olor familiar, algo dulce y sencillo, pero muy varonil, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y quedó sorprendida por lo que logró ver.

Len la tenía abrazada a él, Rinto tenía a ese tal Nero de los brazos, Gumo le había quitado a Akaito de encima y ahora le estaba hablando a uno de sus compañeros y juntos echaron del lugar a ambos tipos, la rubia sólo estaba estática y veía todo sin pronunciar nada, a través del pequeño hueco entre el hombro y la cabeza de Len, quien comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos causando que la chica recordara lo que había sucedido el otro día en la sala de clases, causando un color carmesí en sus mejillas, e intentó articular como pudo.

- L-Len, ¿P-Podías s-soltarme? – preguntó apenas, el rubio se exaltó al oír la voz de la chica y comenzó a observar a el alrededor, causando un rubor en él al ver que Gumo le miraba pícaramente. Ahora estaba seguro de que era un familiar de Gumi.

…

- Por fin logré quitarme a Teto de encima, realmente es fastidiosa – pensó el rubio en voz alta, se encontraba caminando solo en el segundo piso, lugar donde decidió esconderse de la pelirroja, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a quien sea que conociera, para su mala suerte el primero que logró ver fue a Rinto, el cual caminaba sin rumbo fijo al igual que él, sigilosamente comenzó a seguirlo a una distancia prudente, le llamó la atención de que repentinamente comenzó a correr, él le imitó y se detuvo de golpe al ver que él paró para hablar con un chico, era de cabellos y mirada verde.

- Disculpe – le dijo Rinto al chico, este volteó y le sonrió amablemente.

- Sí, Megpoid Gumo ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto, al oír eso y ver su apariencia, a ambos rubios le cruzó por la mente la idea de que era algún pariente de Gumi, Rinto lo olvidó de inmediato, algo más urgente recorría su mente en ese instante.

- Hay un problema por allá – dijo señalando el lugar, Len siguió la trayectoria de su dedo índice al igual que el chico peliverde y sintió gran enojo al ver de que unos chicos estaban acosando a su mejor amiga Rin. Volvió a ver a dónde se encontraba Rinto y el peliverde.

- Esto es malo – masculló por lo bajo, tomo una radio que tenía en un bolsillo y habló por ella – Aquí Megpoid, problemas en el segundo nivel, se requiere a un ayudante ahora – tras decir eso apagó el aparato y lo guardo nuevamente, mientras volteaba a ver a Rinto – Ayúdame a rescatar a tu _novia_ – al oír eso a Len le dio un arranque de celos, los cuales empeoraron al ver que Rinto no hizo nada para corregirle.

Ambos chicos fueron y tomaron a los chicos inmovilizándolos, mientras que él fue y abrazó a la pequeña rubia, estrechándola entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos y sólo se concentró en que ahora tenía a su querida Rin entre sus brazos, comenzó a cepillar con sus dedos los suaves y dorados cabellos de la chica, en eso escucha la voz de la chica, despertándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- L-Len, ¿P-Podrías s-soltarme? – el rubio le hizo caso, al separarse, la rubia le miró a los ojos algo sonrojada pero él no pudo mirar los de ella, desvió su mirada y luego se volteó dándole la espalda.

- Voy a estar siempre a tu lado y te vigilaré – le dijo antes de marcharse, dejando sola a una Rin muy confundida, quedó pasmada en la misma posición observando el camino por el que se fue su mejor amigo.

- Yo creí que era tu novia, no la de él – le dijo Gumo a Rinto, este le miró con algo de desinterés, suspiró y le contestó.

- No es ni mía… ni tampoco de él – dijo con algo de reto en su voz, luego se fue caminado donde la rubia, que se encontraba hecha un desastre emocional en su mente – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó una vez estuvo a su lado, la chica giró lentamente para verle de frente.

- Sí… Gracias por lo de hace un rato – dijo forzándose a esbozar una sonrisa, tratando de aparentar estar bien como había dicho.

- De nada, somos amigos ¿No? – le dijo esbozando una sonrisa, la chica intentó imitarle, pero sólo logró una sonrisa vacía – Supongo que no se puede dejarte sola.

- Entonces es bueno que estés aquí conmigo.

- ¿Sabes donde están los demás?

- La verdad a Teto no la he visto desde que entramos, Kaito y Miku están con Mikuo y Gumi en el primer piso.

- A Teto la última vez que le había visto estaba aferrada a el brazo de Len, pero al parecer se separaron – Rin al oír eso sintió que algo le oprimió el pecho, una sensación desagradable, pero se alivió un poco al oír que se habían separado, pero no lo suficiente, así que intentó cambiar rápidamente el tema.

- Quizás siga abajo, vamos a buscarla – dijo mientras comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección al elevador, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir una mano tomando la suya cuidadosamente, al voltear se encuentra con los azules ojos de Rinto.

- No te precipites, como dije no te dejaré sola, no quiero que nada te pase – al oír esto se ruborizó levemente, si ya estaba complicada por lo de hace unos minutos esto le dejó completamente confundida, sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y a seguir a Rinto, quien le halaba suavemente de la mano para que le siguiera.

Rin sólo caminaba sus orbes estaban perdidos, observando fijamente su maño, la cual estaba sosteniendo Rinto, pero en su mente pasaban mil y un cosas sobre las que debía meditar, y como primera plana estaba su mejor amigo Len ¿Desde cuándo él comenzó a actuar así con ella?, la verdad parecía que recién fue la primera vez que actuó así de extraño con ella…

Ambos chicos entraron en el elevador, Rin en su ensimismamiento, encerrada en su mente, lo suficiente como para no notar el hecho de que Rinto la examinaba de pies a cabeza y viceversa, notó que algo la tenía muy ocupada en su mente. Así que decidió dejarla pensarlo tranquila.

Cuando llegaron debajo de nuevo apretó su mano suavemente para que comenzase a caminar de nuevo, la chica respondió siguiéndole de nuevo. No tardaron mucho en llegar donde el karaoke dónde se encontraban los demás.

Al llegar se encontraban Kaito y Mikuo como los siguientes participantes, a Rin le llamó la atención eso así que decidió preguntar por ello.

- Gumi, la última vez que estuve aquí ustedes estaban arriba y ellos 2 abajo, ¿Qué tanto me perdí? – le preguntó a la peliverde sin rodeos.

- Lo mismo digo, la última vez que te miré estabas aquí con ellos 2, pero ahora estás de la mano con Rinto – dijo con gran picardía al final, la chica se sonrojó al escuchar eso, miró su mano la cual aún estaba junta a la del rubio, la soltó y él hizo lo mismo, desviando la mirada.

- Bueno pues verán… – comenzó a decir Miku, mas fue interrumpida por su amiga.

- Mikuo tuvo una discusión con Kaito, de seguro le dieron celos de hermano, cuando llegamos aquí ellos seguían discutiendo sin querer escuchar a ninguna de las 2… Luego Mikuo retó a Kaito a una competencia de karaoke y ahora estás en tiempo actual… – le explicó la peliverde, la rubia quedó algo extrañada por su _método_ para solucionar el problema.

Ambos chicos subieron a la tarima y buscaron una canción para cantar, se pararon en frente del público aguardando a que comenzara la introducción.

**_1, 2, 3, 4…_**

La juguetona y pegajosa melodía de la canción _Matryoshka _no se hizo esperar. Pronto la voz de Mikuo comenzó a cantar.

_He estado pensando mucho, mucho, acerca de un mensaje_

_Quizás le llagará a alguien, ¿Quién lo puede decir?_

_Ciertamente, siempre he sido de esta manera_

_Una arreglada, demente_

_Matryoshka…_

Kaito no se quedó atrás y comenzó a cantar…

**Un acuerdo cantando por una jaqueca**

**El tiempo puede pasar pero las manecillas están en el 4**

**No le digas a nadie**

**El mundo se volverá al revés…**

_Ah, me siento deshecho_

_Desecho todos tus recuerdos también_

**Ah, como quiero saber**

**Hasta el fondo**

**Este, bien…**

**Sí por favor, baila más y más.**

**¿Kalinka? ¿Malinka?**

**Tan sólo toca un acorde**

_¿Qué debería hacer al respecto con tales sentimientos?_

_¿Puedes decirme? ¿Tan sólo un poco?_

**_Fuerte y claro, 524_**

**_¿Freud? ¿Keloid?_**

**_Tan solo alcanza la cuerda_**

**_Todo, para reírse de todo._**

**_Deprisa, baila, con toda tu estupidez._**

Todo el público estaba animado por la actuación de ambos muchachos, se esforzaban y daban todo lo que tenían de sus energías para ganar en su competencia, Gumi, Miku, Rin y Rinto quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo fácil que se les hizo a ambos chicos cautivar al público con sus voces, todos les animaban y seguían la canción con ellos, no había mucha gente en otros de los juegos de aquel piso, solo era la minoría de las personas las que no se encontraban apoyando a ambos muchachos en la animada competencia, estaban hombro a hombro, ambas voces eran fantásticas y era difícil decidir cual era la mejor.

Sin aviso alguien posa su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, esta se exaltó por dentro, pero su cuerpo quedó completamente rígido, volteó como pudo y se topó con los ojos de Teto, al ver que era ella suspira y relaja todos los nervios de su cuerpo.

- No deberías relajarte tan fácilmente, Amane – al oír esto Rin tragó y volvió a concentrarse en el escenario.

**Aplaude, no muy infantil.**

**Y mira, esta melodía enloquecida a voluntad.**

**Ciertamente, no me importa de cualquier manera.**

**La calidez del mundo se está dispersando.**

_Tú y yo, ¿Rendezvous? ¿Rendezvous?_

_¿Rendezvous?_

_Oh, ¿O salir en un salto a la aventura?_

_Con un andar deshonesto_

_1,2 1,2_

**Ah, estoy listo para salir corriendo;**

**Captura cada parte de mí.**

**Ah, con tus dos manos**

**Atrápame por mí.**

_Este, bien…_

_Escucha un poco – es algo importante_

_¿Kalinka? ¿Malinka?_

_Con tan sólo apretar tus mejillas_

**Es justo como no puedo controlarme a mí mismo.**

**¿Deberíamos hacer emociones más fantásticas?**

**_Pena, dolor, pero no, no llores_**

**_¿Parade? ¿Marade?_**

**_Sólo aplaude un poco más._**

**_Espera, dices, espera, espera_**

**_Antes de que disminuyamos a tan solo uno._**

Rin se dio cuenta de que Len había llegado hace poco, de seguro atraído por el espectáculo, pero lo que le causo dolor fue que Teto ahora estaba aferrada a su brazo como le había dicho Rinto, vuelve a ver al frente en un intento de que se alivie el dolor.

_Tú y yo, ¿Rendezvous? ¿Rendezvous?_

_¿Rendezvous?_

_Oh, ¿O salir en un salto a la aventura?_

_Con un andar deshonesto_

_1,2 1,2_

**¿Deprimido por una enfermedad?**

**¡Esta es una CANCIÓN!**

**Va como hoy…**

**_¡Todavía soy un arreglado, demente_**

**_Matryoshka!_**

EL silencio reinó por unos segundos, tanto la música, los muchachos y el público callaron, Rin miró de soslayo de nuevo la escena, lo que más le dolió fue ver que Len no hacía nada para quitarse a Teto de encima, sin aviso una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos cristalinos, pero nadie lo notó más que ella ya que rápidamente la retiró con ayuda de una de sus largas mangas de su polerón. A diferencia de ella la canción estaba en su mejor parte, tan pronto como las voces de los chicos rompieron el silencio, las palmas de todos comenzaron a acompañar sus voces con el ritmo de la canción.

_Sí por favor, baila más y más_

**¿Kalinka? ¿Malinka?**

**Tan solo toca el acorde.**

_¿Qué debería hacer con respecto a tales sentimientos?_

_¿Puedes decirme?_

**_¿Tan solo un poco?_**

La música se retomó junto con unos gritos del público, en aquel momento de bulla Rin trató de escapar, pero Rinto le tomó de la muñeca para impedírselo. Rin se volteó para verle al rostro en busca de una explicación.

**_Fuerte y claro, 524_**

**_¿Freud? ¿Keloid?_**

**_Solo alcanza la cuerda._**

**_Todo, para reírse de todo_**

**_Deprisa y ya no bailes más_**

De un fuerte tirón Rinto atrajo la rubia hacia él, movimiento que llamó la atención de Len, Rinto notó que la mirada azul del chico ahora estaba posada en ellos, sonrió levemente con gran confianza y satisfacción.

**_Chu, chu, chu, chu_**

**_Chu, chu, chu, chu*_**

Algo se estremeció en Len al entender el mensaje oculto, esperó que sus sospechas fueran erróneas, pero para su mala suerte tubo razón.

El ritmo de la canción comenzó acelerar, estaba en sus últimos compases la melodía de la música, Len frunció el seño mirando con gran desconfianza a Rinto, quien en un movimiento rápido se acercó a la mejilla de Rin y le depositó un beso, la rubia se sonrojó en el acto, al igual que Rinto al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él, por otro lado Len bajó la mirada directo al suelo, ocultando sus hermosos orbes por su flequillo rubio, Teto le miró con intriga al ver aquel repentino desánimo de parte del chico.

La música acabó, múltiples aplausos se escucharon con chiflidos y demás, ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia y antes de bajar de la tarima quisieron terminar con el asunto

- ¡Gracias a todos! – dijo Kaito por el micrófono.

- Ahora tenemos una pregunta – cuando Mikuo dijo esto se desataron varios murmullos de incógnitas, preguntándose unos a otros sobre qué podría tratarse.

- ¿Quién de nosotros fue el vencedor en esta canción?, ¿Fue Mikuo…? – preguntó Kaito señalando a el chico de cabellos turquesas, se escucharon varias aclamaciones del público.

- O… Kaito – dijo imitando el gesto del peliazul, nuevamente otro grupo de personas aclamó al oír el nombre del peliazul.

Hubo varios segundos dónde el público juzgaba a ambos chicos. Pero pronto llegaron a una decisión sólida.

- ¡Mikuo, Mikuo! – comenzaron a gritar unos pocos, pero rápidamente les opacaron más gritos, de mucha más gente, con mayor decisión, entusiasmo y euforia.

- ¡KAITO, KAITO! – sí, por democracia ganó el peliazul, el cual sonrió con satisfacción y le tendió la mano a Mikuo, quien como buen perdedor le acepto y juntos bajaron de la tarima, el reto había terminado y Kaito fue el vencedor oficial, ahora Mikuo lo dejaría en paz cuando esté con su hermana Miku, mientras que iban camino donde los demás…

- Rin, ¿Vienes conmigo? – le pregunta Rinto amablemente a la chica, esta sin mirarle a los ojos aún con algo del rubor en sus mejillas asiente, el rubio le toma de la mano de nuevo y comenzó a halarla suavemente, en dirección a los elevadores.

Len observó como es que Rinto se llevaba a la rubia, con un poco de esfuerzo se zafó de los brazos de Teto y comenzó a correr detrás de ellos para alcanzarlos.

- Len, ¡Vuelve! – gritó Teto y comenzó a correr detrás de él, su grito llamó la atención de el resto de los chicos, los cuales también fueron detrás de ellos.

Len estaba a tan sólo unos 3 o 4 metros cuando ambos ya estaban dentro de la cabina del ascensor, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y logró entrar, de un empujón (no muy amigable, ni tampoco muy delicado que digamos) sacó a Rinto de ahí, la rubia quedó pasmada al ver eso, las puertas se estaban cerrado, Rinto no podría volver a entrar. Teto quien recién había llegado, al ver quienes eran las personas que se encontraban dentro intentó entrar con todas sus fuerzas, pero Kaito le atajó, la abrazó a él para impedir que tratase de entrar por la pequeña abertura, estaba seguro de que si lo intentaba le iba a pillar las puertas.

El ascensor se cerró, con los 2 rubios dentro y los demás fuera, el elevador comenzó a ascender al octavo piso (el que seleccionó Rinto), Rin reaccionó al sentir el movimiento de la cabina, y miró a Len con desaprobación, el desvió la mirada, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, el suele ser amable (a menos que le provoquen, cosa que Rinto si hizo) no supo el por qué actuó tan agresivamente.

- Len – le llamó la chica, mas él no le respondió nada – Len, ¿Por qué rayos hiciste…

No pudo terminar, le llamó la atención que repentinamente el ascensor se detuvo, seguido del repentino abandono de la luz dejándolos a merced de la oscuridad y de un fuerte sacudón de la cabina, el que causó que ambos rubios perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran abruptamente al suelo, la electricidad se había cortado, y para su mala suerte ni siquiera estaban a mitad de camino hacia el último piso, así que no les serviría de nada salir por la pequeña puerta de emergencia que se encontraba en la parte de arriba de la cabina.

Len se levantó incorporó del suelo como pudo, se había golpeado la cabeza, no fue nada grave pero si que le dolió, se quejó por lo bajo llevando una mano a la zona afectada, en eso se alarmó al sentir un alarido ahogado de la chica, quiso ir a su lado pero no podía ver absolutamente nada, trató de acercarse con el sonido que había producido como guía, pero para su suerte pronto una tenue luz de emergencia se encendió, dejando ver a Len el paradero de la rubia, quien se encontraba en el rincón contrario de donde él se había caído anteriormente, la rubia estaba sosteniendo su pierna izquierda con ambas manos, de sus rodillas estaba fluyendo lentamente un espeso líquido carmesí.

- Rin…

* * *

><p><em>* Chu: significa según la traducción de la canción besuquearse, por eso Len entiende la indirecta del beso.<em>

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Les pido: no odien a Rinto por besar a Rin antes que Len._

_Yo soy la malvada bruja que escribió eso =P_

_Pero, después de todo ahora están Rin y Len solos los 2 juntitos… *-*_

_Ok, **Rin Kagamine2**, casi le aciertas a lo que sucede al final de este cap._

_¿Soy tan predecible?_

_¡Y te agradezco por tu review! al igual que a **Mina-chan**, gracias por seguir mi fic_

_Y a **Xion-chan 14**, gracias por tu review y ver el dibujo :D_

_Si tienen alguna crítica constructiva, aporte, maldición o amenaza de muerte por lo de Rinto…_

_(Suerte descubriendo la manera de matar a una bruja =P)_

_Déjenme un review!_

_Prometo leerlo aunque me cueste la vida!_

_Sin molestarles más, se despide:_

_Marie-Rin-Love._

_Sayonara~_


	6. Chapter 6: ¡Gameworld! Parte II

_Hiiiiii! (Gomen por la tardanza, como dije mi Internet es medio friki [lo dice la bruja rarita] así que prácticamente tengo que ir a un ciber para actualizar _T-T_) dejando eso de lado._

_¿Cómo se encuentran?_

_Espero que bien. Este capítulo es más sentimental n.n_

_¡Qué lo disfruten!..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: ¡Gameworld! Parte II.<strong>

**Encerrados. Herida. Sentimientos. ¿Recuerdas?**

- Rin…

- Len… – fue lo único que dijo al rubio, volteándose a él, dejándole observar una expresión de dolor en su rostro, el rubio no lo pensó 2 veces y fue a su lado a auxiliarle.

- Rin, ¿Te arde? – le preguntó rápidamente.

- Sí, cuando se movió el piso me torcí el tobillo y caí – le explicó vagamente Rin, mientras que el rubio examinaba su rodilla más sangrante, de seguro cuando calló se raspó con el áspero alfombrado del piso, luego se fijó en que tenía un fino pero profundo corte en su piel, ocasionado por un fragmento de vidrio que se aún se encontraba dentro de la herida de la rodilla izquierda.

- Rin, ¿No trajiste ningún bolso? – la chica movió la cabeza de lado a lado dándole una respuesta negativa.

- Tsk, debo ayudarte de alguna manera… – buscó con la vista cualquier objeto que le parecería útil en el suelo alfombrado, pero nada, luego posó su mirada sobre la chica, la cual se incomodó un poco al sentir los ojos azules del rubio recorrerla de arriba a abajo y de vuelta, pero luego pasó una idea por su mente, acercó su mano a la frente de la chica y le quitó unos de sus broches del cabello de su flequillo, sin tirarle de su fino cabello dorado.

- Quizás esto sirva, pero me temo de que te va a doler – dijo Len preocupado.

- No importa, sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer – le animó Rin, Len le miró con un poco de dolor, no quería tener que causarle sufrimiento a la chica.

- ¿Segura?, podemos esperar a que vuelva la luz – la chica negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

- Puede que demore mucho.

- Cierto, hay que detener la sangre – tomó la mano de la chica y la colocó en uno de sus hombros, la chica le miró con curiosidad – Apriétame tan fuerte como te valla doliendo, así sabré cuando tener cuidado – la chica le miró algo extrañada, pero asintió.

- Len, ¿Qué harás? – le pregunta con algo de intriga, la cual era opacada por su dolor, la herida del vidrio era demasiado profunda, lo cual era un problema por el hecho de que se encontraba en la rodilla.

- Voy a quitarte un vidrio que se enterró en tu rodilla – al oír eso Rin intentó observar el objeto mencionado, nunca se imaginó que había sido algo así lo que le lastimó, pero efectivamente un fragmento de vidrio se encontraba en la herida – De seguro se encontraba entre la tupida alfombra, como hay poca luz necesito que dobles tu rodilla lo más que puedas y que coloques tu pierna verticalmente – la chica se movió como pudo, después de todo se había torcido el tobillo también, pero no le prestó atención a eso y le hizo caso al chico.

- ¿Así está bien? – se había sentado con la espalda apoyada en una de las murallas del ascensor y había recogido sus piernas lo más que pudo en posición fetal, la sangre seguía fluyendo, por lo que Len se apuró lo más que pudo.

- Recuerda, si te duele sólo aprieta mi hombro.

- Sí.

Len le quitó una de las pequeñas gomitas que tenía la punta del broche para evitar que las personas se hirieran cuando los ocuparan, cuidadosamente encajó el extremo punzante en la herida, sintió un pequeño apretón de parte de la chica en su hombro, lentamente comenzó a introducirlo, cuando terminó de hacerlo la chica le oprimía fuertemente el hombro, luego intentó sacar el vidrio a medida que retiraba el broche de la herida, utilizándolo como una pinza, lo consiguió, intentó dejar el fragmento del cristal en un lugar donde nadie más pudiera lastimarse con él, luego volvió a atender la herida de la chica, se había vuelto un poco más larga y profunda, y ahora sangraba más sin la obstrucción del vidrio. Se quitó su chaqueta anaranjada y rasgo parte de la manga de su polera, y con ello le vendó la herida con cuidado, ocupando el broche de la chica para afirmar fuertemente la improvisada venda, Rin sólo observaba estupefacta la manera en el que el chico le atendió.

- Sí necesitabas algo similar a una venda, pude haberte pasado mi moño – le dijo señalando el adorno níveo que tomaba sus cabellos, Len volvió a colocarse su chaqueta negando con la cabeza.

- Está bien, no te preocupes, después de todo, ese moño queda mejor en tu cabello, ¿No? – le preguntó con una sonrisa, un rápido recuerdo acudió a la mente de la chica.

…

_Sonríe Rin, tú siempre luces mejor con una sonrisa._

…

- Sí – respondió con una de sus dulces sonrisas, Len se alivió al ver el radiante gesto en su rostro.

Transcurrieron unos segundos dónde los recuerdos de las anécdotas de Len azotaron en la mente de la rubia, tenía gran curiosidad, sobre las acciones del rubio y sobre sus propias emociones, así que no pudo esperar más.

Len… – el tono de la chica había cambiado drásticamente al igual que su expresión, el chico intentó verle, pero el flequillo suelto de la chica se lo impidió – ¿Qué fue lo de hace un rato? – El sólo bajó la mirada igual que la chica y luego se acomodó en el suelo, en la pared paralela a la de Rin, con la espalda apoyada en esta sin emitir sonido alguno, no tenía la intención de responderle ahora, después de todo ni el mismo lo sabía.

El silenció reinó en el lugar, ninguno de los 2 se atrevía a romperlo, tanto Rin como Len, simplemente no podían hacerlo. Hubo un segundo imprevisto y fuerte movimiento de la cabina, Len subió la mirada con preocupación hacia la ojiceleste temiendo por ella, esta vez el elevador comenzó a balancearse entre la muralla donde la rubia reposaba y el muro sobre el que el rubio se encontraba descansado, él trató de retenerse como pudo, pero la pequeña rubia no tenía nada de donde aferrarse y con su tobillo en aquel estado no había mucho que pudiese hacer en ese momento, cuando cesó el movimiento la casilla quedó inclinada a favor del rubio, el pequeño agarre de las manos de Rin a la tupida alfombra no resistió más, sin previo aviso resbaló hacia delante, cayendo sobre el rubio, siendo atrapada por sus brazos y acurrucada en su pecho, al sentir el cálido tacto del chico Rin se ruborizó a más no poder, lo cual sucedió exactamente igual con Len, una broma del destino. Len quiso quedarse más tiempo con Rin así, pero no podía ser ahora, por lo cual comenzó a moverla cuidadosamente a su lado, acomodándola en un sitio a su costado derecho, Rin no hizo nada para oponerse, sólo se acomodó bien sentada. Un segundo momento de silencio prolongado, se amplió tanto que llegaron a durar 15 minutos de completo silencio, lo único que sonaba eran sus corazones, los cuales recién habían logrado tranquilizarse después del "incidente". Len se animó a romper el instante de mutismo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos 7 años? – preguntó subiendo su mirada al techo, fijándola en la tenue lámpara que con esfuerzos les iluminaba lo suficiente, Rin siguió con su mirada gacha, observando al venda que estaba en su rodilla, la pregunta no venía al caso y estaba al tanto de ello, pero inconscientemente esbozó una dulce sonrisa nostálgica por la pregunta.

- Sí, cuando estábamos en tercero de primaria, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – dijo con una voz similar a su sonrisa, Len sonrió complacido ante su respuesta.

- Tú me odiabas – dijo con una risita en medio, aquel repentino comentario sacó una risita pequeña a la rubia, la inocente risa de ella era una de las melodías favoritas del chico, luego retomó la palabra – Por alguna razón siempre me evitabas, solía estar muy solo, no me agradaba la mayoría de la gente y todos se me acercaban por esa actitud mía, pero tú no, no tenía ni idea del por qué hasta que… – dejé inconcluso, ella lo terminó.

- Descubriste que unas niñas me amenazaban con acercarme a ti – terminó la frase con algo de nostalgia, Len por su parte al recordar eso frunció levemente el entrecejo.

- Sí, en el mismo momento en el que lo descubrí te defendí diciendo que ni siquiera éramos amigos… – le cortó.

- Que no teníamos nada en común más que la apariencia – dijo Rin con un deje de melancolía, por lo cual el rubio se apresuró a continuar.

- Pero después de eso comencé a acercarme a ti, por si acaso las chicas te molestaban de nuevo – le recordó con una sonrisa, aunque sabía que Rin no le observaba, no podía evitar tener esa dulce mueca e su rostro

- No tenías que hacerlo… – dijo modestamente Rin.

- Pero me sentía pésimo porque ellas te molestaban por culpa mía. De todos modos sentía que te incomodaba. Pero luego… – dejó inconcluso nuevamente para probar la memoria de la chica, la cual lo pensó por unos segundos en los que posó su dedo índice en su labio, tomando una posición pensativa.

- Conocimos a Gumi y Kaito – respondió correctamente la chica, lo que causó que la sonrisa del chico se ensanchara un poco más.

- Gumi era muy energética y rápidamente se hizo tu amiga… – dijo recordando el gran entusiasmo de la mencionada peliverde.

- Mientras que tú lograste amistad con el relajado y abierto de Kaito – describió a amigo tal y cual cómo lo conocieron por primera vez.

- Quien se volvió más tímido con… – volvió a dejar a la chica terminar la idea, la cual esta vez no demoró mucho en responder.

- La llegada de los mellizos Hatsune, Miku y Mikuo en cuarto grado.

- Sí, ese chico se enamoró de Miku a primera vista – dijo con suspiro que demostraba gran cansancio.

- Y supongo que tuviste que ayudarle más de alguna vez con eso – dijo Rin con una risita nerviosa mientras que una gotita le resbalaba por la sien al igual que a el rubio – Y junto con Miku conocimos a Meiko, quien nos ha ayudado en más de una ocasión.

- Ni me lo recuerdes – pidió el rubio con una risita entre medio.

- Luego todos nos volvimos amigos – dijo Rin con nostalgia y dulzura por la ternura del recuerdo que poseía y anhelaba en su mente.

Esta vez el chico giró su cabeza hacia la rubia, quien había hecho la misma acción, sus ojos se encontraron, uno con el otro se conectaron visualmente, perdiéndose mutuamente en los profundos ojos del otro, no rompían el contacto visual, tanto él como ella quedaron hechizados por el encanto de los ojos del otro, Rin pudo observar unos ojos celestes penetrantes y amigables a la vez, sintió como se sumergía en aquellas aguas de las lagunas azules que poseían sus ojos, su corazón comenzó a acelerar sin aviso, mientras sentía que el calor le subía hacia la cabeza, específicamente el rostro, mientras que Len observó los finos y sutiles ojos de la chica, que abundaban de gran gentileza y compasión, el corazón ya no le daba más, sintió que si se apresuraba en su compás para bombear sangre, aunque sea una sola milésima de segundo, en ese mismo instante de seguro estallaría, se dejó llevar por el impulso, inclinándose hacía los labios de la chica, la cual se quedó paralizada, por una parte su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ni siquiera sus labios podían articular palabra alguna, pero por otra parte, algo en lo muy profundo de ella tampoco quería interrumpir aquello, no lo reconocía, pero era muy fuerte, tanto su cuerpo con aquello irreconocible habían confabulado para dejarla ahí congelada, tanto que parecería una verdadera locura el moverse, mas aquella locura fue llevada acabo gracias a las bromas que les jugaba en ascensor, el que se movió logrando que la chica cayera nuevamente sobre el pecho del chico, al notar sus recientes acciones, o mejor dicho las acciones del rubio, se apartó de él de inmediato, con el rostro todo ruborizado, Len se quedó en su mismo lugar.

Otra vez el silencio se les hizo presente, pero esta vez Rin se encontraba lo más incómoda posible para ella, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, de qué hablar, de en qué pensar. El tiempo encerrados se había prolongado hasta llegar a casi una hora entera, una vez se cumplió esta Len rompió nuevamente el silencio, después de todo si no lo hacía él, puede que no lo haga nadie, porque la rubia no se atrevería, y tanto él como la misma chica están conscientes de ello. Lo que hizo que Rin se exaltara, fue la peculiar manera de Len de romper la tensión en el habiente.

**La gente a mí alrededor probablemente se ríe de mis acciones…**

Rin reconoció de inmediato la canción, no tenía cómo confundirla, esbozó una sonrisa de inmediato y siguió escuchando al rubio.

**Pero no me importa si se ríen.**

**Yo estoy seguro de esto.**

**Tú, persona cuyo nombre y rostro nunca había conocido.**

**¿Por qué estoy tan obsesionado y preocupado por ti?**

**No soy tan estúpido como para creer en los extraños.**

**Entiendo eso.**

**Cuando miré a tus ojos llenos de dolor.**

**Fui capaz de obtener esa sonrisa sincera.**

**Seguramente todo fue un sueño de un cuento de hadas.**

**Algo que desaparece justo cuando despierto.**

**No importa cuántas veces me lo diga a mí mismo.**

**La calidez de tocar tu mano todavía está aquí.**

**Simplemente no puedo mentirme a mí mismo.**

**Siempre.**

Rin aguardó unos segundos, los que correspondían al ritmo de la canción claro, para luego seguir con su melodiosa voz cantando la parte correspondiente a una fémina en la canción.

_Yo tenía tanto dolor que había perdido mi razón para vivir._

_Para alguien cómo yo, tú me diste un milagro único._

_Pero ya no estás aquí._

_Mis lágrimas se quedaron sobre mis mejillas._

_Antes de que se secaran, tu hermosa voz flotó._

_Voy a ir a verte._

_No tiene por qué tener un significado._

_Si no que tiene que ser transmitido a ti._

_Ahora mismo, a tu lado._

Len volteó para observar complacido a Rin, no había escuchado la hermosa voz de la chica cantar desde hace mucho tiempo, y pudo jurar que era más bella de lo que él recordaba. Miró a la chica detalladamente mientras ella siguió cantando la parte del coro, estaba con los ojos cerrados concentrada en la melodía, con ambas manos cubriendo parte de su garganta delicadamente posando las yemas de sus dedos sobre ella, su espalda estaba levemente apoyada en la pared nuevamente mientras que sus piernas estaban recogidas con las rodillas cerca de su pecho, Len no podía ni quería dejar de observarla, realmente ante sus ojos lucía tal y como una hermosa princesa, _su_ hermosa princesa.

_Seguramente todo fue un sueño de un cuento de hadas._

_Algo que desaparece justo cuando despierto._

_No importa cuantas me lo diga a mí misma._

_La calidez de tocar tu mano todavía está aquí._

_No puedo mentirme a mí misma._

_Ah, deseo que mi persona amada deje de derramar lágrimas._

_Quizás mi último deseo lo alcanzará a el._

_Adiós... Adiós... Te agradezco..._

_Por enseñarle el amor a alguien cómo yo._

Len acompañó la voz de _su_ princesa con la suya, en un perfecto, melodioso y armonioso coro en las últimas estrofas de la canción.

**_No importa que el dolor se aferre a mi pecho._**

**_No importa lo mucho que llore de dolor._**

**_Incluso si esta promesa sin cumplir todavía está aquí._**

**_Estoy feliz de haberte conocido, pero si pudiéramos renacer._**

**_Siempre encontraré el camino que me lleve a tu lado._**

Rin entonó las últimas notas de la melodía de la canción con su voz perfecta, una vez que terminó se giró a Len y posó una de sus manos en su mejilla con algo de timidez y un leve rubor en su rostro, el rubio al sentir el cálido contacto de la suave mano de la chica sintió que un leve color rojo apareció en su rostro, quería decir algo, pero la pequeña rubia le ganó en ello.

- No creí que recordaras esa canción – comentó con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento de evadir el contacto visual.

- ¿Cómo olvidarla?, gracias a esa canción nos hicimos amigos, ¿No? – la rubia sorprendida por la respuesta abrió los ojos de golpe y al hacerlo se encontró con una gran sonrisa del chico.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó sin ocultar ni un poco de su curiosidad.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó el rubio mientras llevó una de sus manos hacia la chica, intentando acomodar su flequillo suelto detrás de su oído para poder ver sus hermosos orbes azules – Fue la razón directa por la que hicimos amistad.

- N-No… – respondió como pudo.

…

- Bien chicos hoy vamos a hacer una prueba de canto, ¿Alguien desea pasar? – preguntó Luka a todos, mas nadie se atrevió a decir algo.

- Vamos no sean tímidos – les animó a los alumnos con unas de sus amigables sonrisas, luego interrumpió en el salón Gakupo, con una carpeta en la mano, al verlo a Luka le adornó el rostro un ligero tono rojo que se acumuló en sus mejillas, pero sus pequeños alumnos ya estaban acostumbrados a ello, aunque la mayoría con sus inocentes mentes aún no lograban comprender del todo el amor.

- Disculpe por molestarla, pero me pidieron que le entregara esto – le dijo una vez estuvo a su lado entregándole tal objeto mencionado.

- No, no es ninguna molestia, más bien gracias a usted por traerlo – dijo Luka recibiendo la dichosa carpeta en sus manos, al hacerlo accidentalmente tocó las manos del hombre de cabellos violáceos ocasionando que su rubor aumentara en sus pómulos y que se contagiara el hombre de ello.

- L-Lo siento – dijo desviando la mirada, cosa que fue un error puesto que se encontró con las múltiples miradas pícaras de los alumnos de la clase se Luka.

- N-No sucede nada – dijo desviando la mirada hacia el pizarrón.

- B-Bueno creo que ya debo irme.

- Sí… hasta luego – dijo con un deje de decepción y tristeza.

- Hasta luego – se despidió desapareciendo del salón, al verlo irse Luka suspira y luego se voltea a ver a su clase, la cual le dedicó una mirada similar a la que le había mostrado a el de cabellos violáceos.

- ¿Por qué me ven así? – preguntó intentando ocultar sus nervios.

- Luka-sensei, usted misma ha sido la que nos ha dicho que no seamos tímidos – le dijo Gumi con picardía.

- S-Sí, pero ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con esto? – preguntó sin éxito en permanecer serena.

- ¿Cómo pretende darnos un buen ejemplo de no tener timidez si ni siquiera se anima a invitar a salir a Gakupo-sensei? – preguntó Lily con un tono similar al de la chica de cabellos esmeraldas.

- E-Eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo completamente roja en su rostro.

- A ver profesora le reto a algo, si 2 alumnos se animan a cantar una canción, usted intentará invitar a Gakupo-sensei a una cita – le dijo Miku con entusiasmo.

- P-Pero, eso debe hacerlo él, además no creo que le guste… – dijo algo apenada.

- Luka-sensei, se lo estamos diciendo chicos de 10 años, estamos completamente seguros de que a él también le gusta usted – le dijo Kaito, haciendo que la profesora se avergonzara aún más.

- D-De acuerdo, si por lo menos 2 de ustedes se animan a cantar aquí en frente del resto una canción completa, la cual escogeré yo, voy a intentar salir con Gakupo-sensei – dijo con confianza en ella, estaba apostando todo su orgullo en ello.

- Entonces es una apuesta – afirmaron Gumi y Miku a unísono.

- Sí, sí, ahora, ¿Quiénes serán los valientes? – una ve que preguntó esto el coraje de todos disminuyó hasta los suelos, sólo se limitaron a verse unos a otros y murmurarse cosas entre ellos – ¿Y bien?, sólo tienen 15 minutos – advirtió haciendo más imposible la petición, los alumnos se urgieron más y comenzaron a desesperarse.

- Oye, Len, ¿Por qué no cantas tú? – le pregunta a el rubio, el cual estaba indiferente a la situación, sólo estaba con la mirada perdida en el techo, con ambas manos en su nuca, le miró con algo de frialdad y con un poco de duda en su rostro.

- ¿Y por qué rayos debería ir yo? – le pregunta indiferente volviendo a su posición observándole de soslayo ahora.

- Porque tú tienes una gran voz, además creo que muchas de las chicas están de acuerdo con esto, ¿O no? – preguntó entrometiendo a las chicas cercanas en la conversación, las cuales asintieron de inmediato.

- Me encantaría poder escuchar a Len – dijo una.

- Yo también, ¡Debe sonar cómo un ángel! – dijo emocionada.

- Len, cantarás para nosotras, ¿Cierto? – le preguntó una tercera.

- Sí Len, ¿Cierto? – preguntó Kaito intentando imitar a la chica. El rubio le observó fastidiado, luego suelta un largo suspiro mientras cierra los ojos en un momento de meditación, después posa sus manos sobre su pupitre, apoyándose en él para pararse y llamar la atención.

- Yo lo haré.

…

- Rin, canta tú por favor – le pide Gumi con un puchero.

- No sé Gumi, no creo que sea la adecuada para cantar… – dijo con inseguridad la pequeña rubia.

- Por favor – pidió Miku tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas, acción que sorprendió a ambas chicas.

- No creo que sea la persona con la voz indicada – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Pero de qué rayos me hablas Amane?, eres una de las chicas con la voz más maravillosas que conozco – le aseguró Gumi en un intento de alentar a la rubia, pero esta le siguió mirando con una gran inseguridad en sus ojos.

Gumi intentó algo diferente, miró con un rostro suplicante a Miku, quien esbozó una sonrisa cómplice, entendiendo el "mensaje".

- ¿Gumi por qué no cantas tú? – le preguntó la chica peliazul a la de mirada esmeralda, más esta negó con la cabeza.

- He estado algo enferma de la garganta, así que creo que no voy a poder llegar a algunas notas – dijo apenada.

- Pobre Luka-sensei, creo que nunca se animará a invitar a salir a Gakupo-sensei – dijo Miku con un deje de tristeza, luego suspira y con un tono que irradia desesperanza agregó – Y eso que hacen tan bonita pareja…

- ¿Bonita?, Miku ellos se aman perdidamente, no me imagino cómo es que pueden sufrir viviendo aún sin el otro – dijo dramatizando la peliverde, tal y como lo habían planeado ambas con tan sólo una sonrisa y una mirada, Rin se había llenado de un profundo y corroedor sentimiento de culpa, bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y con timidez en sus acciones, pero decisión en su voz, se levantó del asiento aún sin mirar a nadie que no fuese el suelo.

- Yo lo haré – dijo con algo de asombro, no asombro de sus acciones, sino que tenía un gran asombro de que su respuesta había sido un unísono, el cual había compartido con nada más ni nada menos que Len. El rubio también se sorprendió al ver que la chica fue la otra persona que se había armado de valor para ser una voluntaria, pero aún así le esbozó una sonrisa amable, a la cual la chica desvió la mirada.

- ¿Huh? – dijo Luka sorprendida de lo rápido que aparecieron 2 voluntarios, todos los chicos quedaron mirando sorprendidos a ambos rubios, Luka sonrió con una pequeña satisfacción y luego les indicó – Bien, así que los valientes son Rin Amane y Len Kagamine. Ahora la canción que deberán cantar será… _Cinderella ~ Another History_, ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó a ambos rubios, Len asintió de inmediato, pero Rin observó un poco a su alrededor en busca de un suplente, la única persona que parecía querer serlo era una pelirroja que se encontraba en uno de los pupitres de atrás, pero luego pasó una idea por su mente.

"No Rin, ya te metiste en esto, ahora tienes que salir de ello". Se reprochó internamente, luego subió su mirada para ver a Luka directamente a los ojos, con sus orbes azules que desbordaban decisión, tragó con fuerza y luego asintió ante la pregunta anterior de la pelirrosa.

Ambos chicos abandonaron sus puestos, atrayendo las miradas de todos las personas de la clase, Luka le entregó un microfono a cada uno de los chicos y les indicó un lugar justo en medio de enfrente del salón, ambos se posicionaron en su lugar con la mirada hacia el resto de la clase, ahí mismo Rin sintió una gran pánico, no podía soportar en su mente la idea de cantar para alguien que no sea o una de sus mejores amigas o sí misma sola en su habitación, sintió que sus manos comenzaron a sudar y que un repentino dolor de cabeza apareció junto a un gran calor en su extremidad adolorida ahora por las fuertes punzadas propinadas por la inoportuna jaqueca, en ese mismo momento sintió que su propia voz le había abandonado en aquel instante de necesidad, si con sólo pararse en frente de los demás la dejó así, sintió que se iba a desmoronar sin remedio de inmediato cuando apenas empiece la dichosa canción. Miró de reojo a Len, quien se encontraba a su izquierda, a diferencia de ella el chico se encontraba muy sereno con la frente en alto, encarando a todo el público con la mirada. Pronto Luka preparó la pista de karaoke para que comenzaran a cantar ambos chicos, les entregó una hoja de papel con la letra, la cual recibió Len y la compartió con Rin con una sonrisa en un intento de darle aunque sea un poco de confianza, la chica sólo fijó su mirada en la pequeña hoja de papel en un intento desesperado de quitar aquella presión que sentía. La melodía comenzó y Luka les dedicó una mirada amable con una sonrisa similar, mientras les pronunciaba una sola palabra, una palabra que en ese momento a Rin se le hizo una acción imposible de realizar para satisfacer la petición de la pelirrosa.

- Canten…

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les guste!<em>

_Quiero agradeces a las 4 valientes chicas que se atrevieron a presionar el botoncito de allí abajo._

_Realmente se los agradezco: _

**_mina-chan_**_, **diana kagamine**, **Rin Kagamine2** y **Lenka-love-forever**_

_No se que haría sin mis lectoras._

_Realmente GRACIAS!_

_Ya saben que si tienen alguna crítica constructiva o queja o halago._

_Déjenme un review y prometo leerlo._

_Bueno, ya que es un poquitín tarde._

_Se despide con sueño xD:_

_Marie-Rin-Love~ _


	7. Chapter 7: ¡Gameworld! Parte III

_Hiiiiiiii! (Gomen por las tardanzas, cuando me quede poca vida las dejaré cremarme xD)_

_¿Cómo han estado con el suspenso? xD, no se preocupen esta es la ultima parte de Gameworld, ¿o no? (?)_

_(Por si acaso se lo preguntaron el último cap. lo subí un poco más tarde de las 3:30 Am. , que buen ejemplo soy xD)_

_Bueno ahora continuaremos con el tierno recuerdo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: ¡Gameworld! Parte III.<strong>

**Sólo una canción. ¡Libertad! Para ti. Te reto. Campeona invicta.**

- Canten…

Las piernas de Rin fallaron, causando que esta casi cayera al suelo, cosa que pasó desapercibida gracias a una rápida reacción del rubio, quien le tomó del brazo evitando que esta terminara en el piso, Rin le miró con algo de temor, el que disminuyó un poco cuando el rubio le dedicó nuevamente otra dulce sonrisa.

- No temas, yo empiezo, además es sólo una canción – le dijo en un susurro, en un intento de alentarla.

- Pero… – dudó nuevamente mas el rubio le calló posando delicadamente uno de sus dedos índices en los suaves y rosados labios de la chica.

- Sólo una canción… – volvió a repetir, la chica algo apenada y con un leve rubor en su rostro asiente levemente con la cabeza – Así me gusta…

Una vez que tuvieron su pequeña plática Len comenzó a cantar con su voz, ocasionando innumerables gritillos de emoción de parte de las chicas de la clase, casi todas estaban "enamoradas" de Len, les encantaba sus modales cuando estaba con gente y su fría actitud con la que se encerraba cuando permanecía solo, cosa que era más frecuente. Kaito no había mentido cuando había dicho que el chico tenía una voz única. Rin le observaba completamente estupefacta, al igual que Luka, a la cual le comenzó a fallar su confianza y comenzó a dudar sobre la absurda pero prevalente apuesta que había cerrado con su clase, la cual estaba llena de sólo niños de 10 años, se reprochó mentalmente por ello, ahora al oír la voz de Len pensó que no tendría escapatoria.

**La gente a mí alrededor probablemente se ríe de mis acciones.**

**Pero no me importa si se ríen.**

**Yo estoy seguro de esto.**

**Tú, persona cuyo nombre y rostro nunca había conocido.**

**¿Por qué estoy tan obsesionado y preocupado por ti?**

**No soy tan estúpido como para creer en los extraños.**

**Entiendo eso.**

**Cuando miré a tus ojos llenos de dolor.**

**Fui capaz de obtener esa sonrisa sincera.**

Rin le observaba encantada de su voz sintió que realmente de que ambos podían lograrlo, que no tenía nada que temer, sólo necesitaba utilizar bien su voz para terminar exitosamente la canción

**Seguramente todo fue un sueño de un cuento de hadas.**

**Algo que desaparece justo cuando despierto.**

**No importa cuántas veces me lo diga a mí mismo.**

**La calidez de tocar tu mano todavía está aquí.**

**Simplemente no puedo mentirme a mí mismo.**

**Siempre.**

- Ahora te toca a ti – le avisó amablemente en un susurro haciendo que la rubia reaccionara del hechizo en el que había caído al oírle cantar.

- No puedo cantar cómo tú…

- Sólo una canción – volvió a repetirle, la chica obtuvo la confianza suficiente como para comenzar…

_Yo tenía tanto dolor que había perdido mi razón para vivir..._

Len se alertó, sintió como la voz de la chica se iba apagando de a poco muy lentamente, así que con una de sus manos la barbilla de la chica para que le viese a él directamente a los ojos, la chica quedó profundamente sumergida en ellos, pero no era algo que le impidió cantar, al contrario, el hecho de poder ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules le transmitió mucha confianza, con la cual siguió cantando.

_Para alguien cómo yo, tú me diste un milagro único._

_Pero ya no estás aquí._

_Mis lágrimas se quedaron sobre mis mejillas._

_Antes de que se secaran, tu hermosa voz flotó._

_Voy a ir a verte._

_No tiene por qué tener un significado._

_Si no que tiene que ser transmitido a ti._

_Ahora mismo, a tu lado._

Con esto para el rubio se le hizo suficiente, soltó la quijada de la chica, mas esta le siguió mirando de frente, ahora entonando con una tersa voz (la cual sorprendió a todos y cautivó a Len) la parte correspondiente al coro.

_Seguramente todo fue un sueño de un cuento de hadas._

_Algo que desaparece justo cuando despierto._

_No importa cuantas me lo diga a mí misma._

_La calidez de tocar tu mano todavía está aquí._

_No puedo mentirme a mí misma._

Nadie emitía sonido alguno, Gumi, Miku y la mismísima Luka estaban ligeramente boquiabiertas, no podían creer como pudo cambiar su voz a una tan hermosa y perfecta, Len le miraba completamente estupefacto al igual que la mayoría de la clase, ecepto una pelirroja que irradiaba envidia, no importaba cómo intentaran interpretarlo, sus sentimientos eran malos. Pero pasó desapercibido por todos, puesto que sus miradas estaban posadas en la pequeña rubia de 10 años.

_Ah, deseo que mi persona amada deje de derramar lágrimas._

_Quizás mi último deseo lo alcanzará a él._

_Adiós... Adiós... Te agradezco..._

_Por enseñarle el amor a alguien cómo yo._

Len reaccionó al escuchar el último verso que le daba la entrada a él para que cantase junto a la chica que tenía en frente, el resultado fue el irremplazable coro de ambos rubios como un éxito para culminar la canción.

**_No importa que el dolor se aferre a mi pecho._**

**_No importa lo mucho que llore de dolor._**

**_Incluso si esta promesa sin cumplir todavía está aquí._**

**_Estoy feliz de haberte conocido, pero si pudiéramos renacer._**

**_Siempre encontraré…_**

La pequeña rubia no resistió más el dolor de cabeza, sus piernas finalmente obtuvieron el descanso que tanto le habían pedido a gritos a la chica mientras que ella lo ignoraba y sólo seguía cantando, sus piernas efectivamente fallaron y la chica se mareó por la jaqueca perdiendo el equilibrio en un mareo, Len la atrapó con dificultad, dejando caer el micrófono y la hoja con la letra de la canción de sus manos al igual que la chica, causando un sonido ensordecedor en el salón, cortesía de los parlantes que reaccionaron así cuando los micrófonos hicieron contacto con el suelo , Luka al igual que los demás se cubrieron los oídos con ambas manos, pero luego cuando terminó el sonido infernal la profesora se alarmó y fue a verla de inmediato.

- ¡Rin!, ¿¡Qué te sucedió! – preguntó muy preocupada la profesora, pero Len le dedicó una mirada de: "¿Cree que le responderá inconsciente?", Luka lo entendió he hizo un gesto para que todos se apartaran – Len llévala de inmediato a la enfermería – le ordenó al rubio, este acató la orden y con ayuda de la pelirrosa colocó a la chica en su espalda para llevarla, Luka se asomó por la puerta y divisó como el rubio desaparecía llevándose la chica en su espalda, cuando no lo logró ver más por el pasillo se volvió al salón encontrándose con todos sus alumnos amontonados desordenadamente detrás de ella, todos con rostros de preocupación.

- ¿¡QUÉ LE SUCEDIÓ A RIN! – preguntaron muy a unísono Gumi y Miku, mientras que otros alumnos más detrás de estar asintieron con la cabeza levemente en un gesto que indicaba que secundaban la pregunta de las chicas.

- Tranquilos, tranquilos, sólo fue un pequeño mareo, estará bien – intentó tranquilizar a la clase.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó no muy convencido Kaito.

- Sí, sí.

- ¿No le pasará nada malo? – preguntó Miku.

- Sí, sí.

- ¿Saldrá con Gakupo-sensei? – le preguntó Gumi con el mismo anterior tono preocupado de los dos peliazules.

- Sí, sí… ¿Qué?... ¡No! – exclamó sonrojada y avergonzada por lo fácil que le había tomado el pelo la peliverde.

- ¿Por qué no?, Rin y Len cantaron como lo pidió – le reclamó Gumi con un puchero.

- Sí, pero lo dije claramente antes de que ellos salieran: "…si por lo menos 2 de ustedes se animan a cantar aquí en frente del resto **una canción completa**, la cual escogeré yo, voy a intentar salir con Gakupo-sensei…" – dijo algo avergonzada por lo último al recordar como se había dejado influenciar por niños de 10 años.

- Pero… – intentaron protestar mas Luka les calló de inmediato.

- Sin peros, una apuesta en una apuesta – Gumi y Miku hicieron un puchero por haber perdido la apuesta, ya no había más remedio, todos los alumnos tomaron asiento y prosiguieron con las clases. Después de todo si era tal y como dijo Luka sólo tenían que esperar a que la rubia despertara y regresara a la clase.

…

Rin abrió lentamente los ojos logrando divisar un techo de color nieve, un poco desgastado, comenzó a rebuscar en sus memorias los últimos minutos antes de su desmayara, pero no consiguió nada más que una leve jaqueca, se resignó en ellos y se incorporó en lo que ella creyó una de las camillas de la enfermería, de inmediato divisó a Len, quien se encontraba escuchando música con su reproductor y unos audífonos sentado en una silla de espera a su derecha, ¿Acaso él la trajo hasta aquí?

- ¿L-Len? – preguntó intentando llamar su atención, mas el chico no reaccionó – Len… ¡Len! – absolutamente nada de nada, suspira algo agotada – No estoy con las energías como para esto – se dice a sí misma, luego toma la almohada de la camilla de al lado izquierdo y se la arroja directamente hacia el rostro, el chico reaccionó finalmente cuando se cayó de la silla sobre la que estaba por el golpe del objeto y con un semblante enojado le espeta.

- ¿¡Qué rayos sucede contigo! – pregunta completamente enfadado – Primero te desmayas y ahora me avientas una almohada al rostro, ¿Qué sucede?

Ahora unas pequeñas imágenes acudieron a la mente de la chica, una sobre él cantando, otra más sobre ella y una de ambos con un público completamente cautivado, pero también recordó una pequeña frase…

"Sólo una canción…"

- No me respondías – dijo la chica restándole importancia a todo, levantándose de la camilla para recoger la almohada, pero un repentino mareo, acompañado de otro leve dolor de cabeza y su vista comenzó a nublarse, causando que comenzara a tambalearse.

- Oh no, otra vez no – dijo el chico atajando por tercera vez a la chica, su rostro quedó muy cerca de el de ella, cosa que no le incomodó hasta el momento en el que se lleva la sorpresa de que la rubia abre los ojos de inmediato a diferencia de su anterior desmayo. Su rostro se llenó de un color rojo mientras que la rubia estaba como si nada, la acomodó sentándola rápidamente en la camilla, donde ella reaccionó completamente.

- Gracias… – fue lo único que le dijo.

- Idiota – al oír eso la chica se exalta y se molesta un poco frunciendo el entrecejo – No deberías esforzarte si te acabas de despertar de un desmayo.

- Puedo pararme sola sin esforzarme, gracias – dijo en un segundo intento de levantarse, para su suerte esta vez no tubo ninguna dificultad, fue por el dichoso almohadón y lo dejó en su lugar. Len quiso decir algo, de hecho llegó hasta a mover su boca, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, dejando ver a la enfermera.

- Buenos días, lamento no estar presente, pero había surgido algo importante – dijo con una risita nerviosa rascando suavemente la parte trasera de su cabeza.

- No pasa nada – dijo Rin.

- Supongo que tú eres la que necesita ayuda, ¿No Rin? – le preguntó mientras le daba la espalda dejando unos documentos en la mesa de su escritorio.

- Sí.

- ¿Otro desmayo? – preguntó dando justo en el blanco Len le miró de reojo a la chica, mientras que esta asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, ya se está volviendo algo fastidioso – dijo con una risita nerviosa.

- Eso es porque no te cuidas pequeña testaruda – le dice volviendo hacia ambos chicos, vio a Len con algo de intriga – ¿Él es tu novio? – preguntó señalándolo, el chico se ruborizó un poco por la pregunta, pero la chica observó a la enfermera y luego miró a Len por unos cortos segundos, el de devolvió la mirada, pudiendo observar por primera vez la radiante sonrisa de la chica, sintió un cálido sentimiento en su interior al ver que la chica le sonreía tan sinceramente a él.

- No, sólo somos amigos, ¿No? – le pregunto a el chico manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Sí – respondió alegremente también con una sonrisa…

…

- Un lindo recuerdo… – opinó la rubia.

- Lo único raro es que pierdes el conocimiento en medio – dijo Len, causando una tierna e inocente risa en la chica, el movimiento del elevador los interrumpió, pero esta vez no fue un sacudón como los anteriores, ahora la luz había vuelto, la cabina comenzó a ascender, por el repentino movimiento la rubia había creído que otra vez se iba a mover bruscamente, por lo que esta vez se había afirmado ella sola al tronco del rubio, pero luego se separó de inmediato al sentir que su corazón aceleró y que se había equivocado. La luz volvió a tener su fuerza normal al iluminar, parecía que Len le iba a decir algo, pero le calló el sonido del teléfono de la chica.

- Lo siento… – se disculpó la chica.

- No importa, sólo contesta – le dijo en respuesta el chico, la chica asintió con la cabeza y contestó la llamada.

- ¿Sí diga?

- _¡Rin!, ¿Cómo están Len y tú? ¿No le ha sucedido nada? _– preguntó al borde del estrés Gumi.

- Estamos bien, no ha sucedido nada importante – al decir esto la chica no lo notó pero sin intención causó que Len sintiera que aquellas últimas palabras le habían dolido como una daga en el alma – ¿Ustedes están bien?

- _Sí, no ha sucedido nada aquí, sólo de que Teto comenzó a colocarse algo irritante y molestosa entre Miku y Kaito, pero además de eso nada_ – al escuchar eso a Rin le dio una mal presentimiento.

- De acuerdo, iremos en cuanto podamos.

- _Ok, Hasta luego_ – se despidió la peliverde.

- Hasta luego Gumi – se despidió la rubia colgando la llamada. Se puso de pie, o más bien eso intentó, de inmediato azotó contra el piso, Len había estado en un momento de descuido y no se había percatado de las intenciones de la rubia, pero cuando escuchó el sonido de su cuerpo contra el suelo de la cabina, reaccionó de inmediato y fue en su auxilio.

- ¿Dónde termina esto? – le preguntó mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos y lo rodeaba por su cuello pera ayudarla a levantarse.

- Si no me equivoco al último piso – respondió la chica.

- Entonces cuando lleguemos nos iremos directo al primer piso – dijo el chico con decisión.

- No, por favor Len, quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco después de estar encerrada tanto tiempo en este lugar – le suplicó la chica, Len suspiró y accedió a la petición de la chica.

Una vez llegaron arriba ayudó a la chica a salir del ascensor, ambos sintieron que se liberaron de un gran peso al aspirar el aire fresco de afuera, el ojiazul con mucho cuidado dejo a la chica reposar en una de las murallas, ella se apoyó en la parte de arriba de la muralla con sus codos y posicionó su cabeza en sus manos, el chico sólo cruzó sus bazos y se apoyó con estos en la muralla también, ambos pudieron deleitarse con la hermosa escena, la ciudad estaba adornada con innumerables luces coloridas, la brisa acariciaba las mejillas de ambos rubios con gran delicadeza, Rin suelta un largo suspiró, el que llama la atención de Len.

- ¡Libertad! – exclama la chica con gran euforia, Len le miró enternecido por su infantil reacción, por tercera vez comenzó a acercarse a los labios de la chica, Rin esta vez estaba consciente de ello, comenzó a alternar la mirada entre los ojos cerrados del chico y sus labios que se acercaban a los suyos dulcemente, luego cerró sus ojos al igual que el rubio, esperando…

…

- ¡Teto Kasane ya te las verás conmigo si no sueltas a mi novio! – dijo Miku al borde de los celos, no podía soportar la idea de que todo el momento en el que se había ido la luz la pelirroja había estado con su novio.

- ¿Tú novio? – preguntó alzando una ceja incrédula la pelirroja.

- Sí Kaito Shion es MI novio – dijo con un gran énfasis en el "mi".

- … – la pelirroja no dijo nada sólo se soltó del agarre con el que tenía a Kaito a su lado, una vez que hizo esto sólo se apartó del resto, se colocó una gorra gris y comenzó a mezclarse entre la muchedumbre del lugar.

- ¡Por fin se fue! – exclamó Gumi victoriosa.

- ¿Qué sucede Rinto?, has estado callado desde hace mucho rato – le pregunta Mikuo al rubio, este se voltea para verle, pero cuando iba a responder la peliverde le interrumpe.

- ¿No será que estás pensando en Rin o si? – le pregunta Gumi con su típico tono pícaro que ocupaba para molestar a sus amigos.

- No – respondió de manera fría desviando su mirada hacia los elevadores, aunque lo halla negado era más que cierto lo que había supuesto la peliverde.

- Hablando de Rin, ella y Len ya debieron de haber llegado – opinó la peliazul, causando un gran sentimiento de celos en el rubio.

"Len Kagamine, te juro que si te acercas a Rin me las pagarás…"

…

Len le besó en la frente, se dio cuenta que aún no tenía el valor suficiente como para seguir un impulso tan "atrevido", pero muy arriesgado, al separarse vio de inmediato a la chica, aún se encontraba con aquel tierno color carmesí que hacía verla más linda cuando se apoderaban de sus mejillas, sonrió con dulzura para la chica mientras que esta aún estaba un poco estupefacta.

- Vamos – fue lo único que dijo mientras le tomó de un brazo para rodearlo por su cuello nuevamente y llevarla al primer piso

Durante al elevador hubo un profundo silencio, no era ni placentero ni incómodo, ya que sus mentes estaban lejos del momento real en el que vivían ambos ahora, sólo pensaban en lo que sucedió y lo que no sucedió allí arriba en el octavo piso, con sólo las estrellas de testigo.

- Llegamos – susurró Len sin ninguna emoción, causando gran confusión en la rubia, antes de salir del ascensor Len se inclinó con un gesto para que la chica se subiera a su espalda – Es más rápido así – la chica le obedeció y dejó que tomara sus piernas para llevarla hacia donde sus amigos. La primera en verlos fue Miku, quién miró de inmediato con preocupación a la rubia.

- ¿¡Qué te sucedió! – al oír esa pregunta todos voltearon a ver la razón de la preocupación de la peliazul, no hubo mucho esfuerzo para encontrar la respuesta correcta.

- No es nada… – dijo la rubia, les iba a explicar pero la peliverde tomó la palabra antes que ella interrumpiéndola.

- No me digas que fue esa niña malcriada de Kasane, porque si fue así te juro que la voy a cremar viva, tú sólo dime cuando y…

- Gumi… – le reprochó antes de que la peliverde dijera una incoherencia más.

- ¿Entonces qué sucedió? – preguntó aun con un poco de su coraje.

- Nada sólo un accidente, no es nada muy grave – intentó tranquilizar a su amiga.

- ¿Entonces porqué te veo muy cómoda en la espalda de Len? – preguntó con picardía mientras alzaba una de sus cejas, Rin sintió que el color le subía hasta el rostro, dejándolo de un tierno color carmesí en sus mejillas, Len desvió la mirada para no ver de frente a la astuta peliverde.

- Se torció el tobillo y no puede caminar bien – le respondió el rubio aún sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los presentes.

- Sí, creo que mejor para no molestar a nadie más me iré – dijo la rubia, al oír eso el rubio se alarmó de inmediato.

- Yo te ayudaré y no te preocupes, no eres ninguna molestia – se apresuró en decir.

- No Len, quiero irme ahora, no tiene sentido permanecer aquí si no puedo hacer nada por mí misma – comenzó a discutir la chica con el rubio mientras que los demás chicos comenzaban a hablar entre ellos dejando de prestarle atención a la rubia momentáneamente.

- Y yo mismo te dejaré en tu casa, después de todo dudo que puedas caminar – dijo el rubio con suspicacia.

- G-Gracias – dijo algo avergonzada la chica.

- Pero, antes de irte a dejar a tu casa quiero cantar una canción – dijo repentinamente dejando a la chica con un gran rostro de estupefacción.

- ¿Qué?, ¿U-Una canción? – fue lo único que articuló con la sorpresa de lo que dijo el chico, fue algo que se encontraba completamente fuera de lugar por lo que la chica se esforzó por relacionarlo con algo pero le fue imposible.

- Sí, una canción – reafirmó el ojiazul, a la chica.

- Pero… – le cortó.

- Sólo una canción… – atinó a decir el chico.

"Sólo una canción…"

- D-De acuerdo… – dijo la chica algo dubitativa.

- Ah… – dijo el chico al recordar algo, pero antes de seguir deja a la rubia sentada en la orilla de la tarima, luego se voltea para quedar frente a ella, se inclina hacia su oído mientras que la ojiazul se incomoda un poco y un color carmesí se apodera de sus mejillas al analizar las palabras que el le susurró en el oído: – _Lo del octavo piso es un secreto…_

Tranquilamente siguió su caminó hasta la máquina para seleccionar la dichosa canción, cogió un micrófono y antes de que la introducción de la canción comenzara le susurró nuevamente algo a la pequeña rubia.

- _Para ti._

- ¿Q-Qué? – fue lo único que logró articular, pero el rubio ya se había ido de su lado al centro del escenario.

Comenzó a sonar un coro con la introducción de la canción, varias voces se oyeron entre el público, Rin se inclinó ligeramente para oír lo que decía un grupo que se encontraba muy cerca de ella.

- Es _Discotheque Love,_ ¡Amo esa canción! – exclamó una de las chicas.

- ¿Qué me dices del chico que la cantará?, se ve que es muy lindo – opinó otra observando a Len quien pronto comenzó a cantar.

_En la tambaleante pista de baile_

_Ella está ahí, moviéndose con el ritmo_

_Las luces y el baile son_

_Reflejadas en la esfera de disco_

_Su suelto cabello, y también sus hipnotizantes ojos azules_

_Un golpe, siento mi corazón saltar con el ritmo_

_Tú ya te has clavado en mí_

- Además de ser lindo tiene una hermosa voz…

_Si pudiera hacer magia, entonces_

_Detendría a los demás chicos para que no interfirieran_

_Usando un hechizo o te podría llevar lejos_

_Pero eso no es real en esta situación_

- ¿Len…? – dijo el peliazul de Kaito al reconocer su voz, todos los demás también reaccionaron y se quedaron viendo en espectáculo que daba el rubio.

_Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti_

_Mi corazón ha tenido problemas desde entonces_

_Y se que esto no terminara_

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón_

_Seguro estoy perdiendo mi cabeza en esta frase_

_Se ha repetido continuamente todo este tiempo_

_Y en este instante, una gota cayó de un sombrero_

_Creo que todo está comenzando_

_Discotheque Love_

- Oye Rin – le llamó la atención Gumi, ella desvió la mirada de Len y miro a la peliverde en frente suyo – ¿Sabes que rayos le sucedió a ese chico obstinado que decidió subirse al escenario sólo? – le preguntó señalando discretamente (bueno si se le puede llamar así, contando de que hablamos de Gumi) al chico.

- Ni idea… – le mintió mientras volvía a observar al rubio.

_Meditando sobre esta problema_

_Todo se vuelve complicado_

_Como si pronto despertara de este sueño, todo sudado_

_Yo no soy un chico demasiado bueno_

_ Alguien más fuerte te quedaría mejor _

_No tengo valor para tomar la iniciativa_

_Pero aún así no puedo dejar de mirarte_

Miró a la rubia como si se lo dijera a ella de forma natural, por suerte aquello pasó desapercibido, para todos ecepto una pelirroja, pero como no lo sabía sólo siguió cantando.

_Ahora he tomado una decisión_

_Me apuraré y me acercaré a donde tú estás_

_Porque esta noche el DJ está tocando_

_Un ritmo muy especial_

El rubio nuevamente desvió la mirada hacia la chica que se encontraba en la orilla de la tarima, sentada en el mismo lugar donde el le había dejado, observándole feliz meneándose ligeramente con el ritmo de la canción, sonrió complacido al ver que la chica estaba feliz y continuó con el coro.

_Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti_

_Ahora el ritmo de mi corazón está cantando_

_¿Sabes que esto nunca se terminara?_

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón_

_Seguro estoy de que puedo tocar esa frase_

_Que se ha repetido continuamente todo el tiempo_

_En un instante me he enamorado_

_Creo que esto ha comenzado_

_Discotheque Love_

_Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti_

_Y se que esto nunca terminará_

_Pero se que no me rendiré..._

_Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti_

_Mi corazón ha latido todo este tiempo_

_Y se que esto nunca se terminara…_

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón_

_Seguro estoy perdiendo mi cabeza en esta frase_

_Se ha repetido continuamente todo este tiempo_

_Y en este instante, una gota cayó del sombrero_

_Creo que esto está comenzando_

_Discotheque Love._

Al terminar la canción todos aclamaron maravillados por la actuación del rubio, este sólo hizo una reverencia y con esto se sentó en el escenario al lado de Rin. Ninguno dijo nada, sólo se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa. Así permanecieron por unos minutos hasta que…

- Rin Amane, te reto a una competencia de karaoke – Teto se encontraba un poco lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para que la rubia no escuchara su desafío, a su lado había un chico quién le miraba extrañado al igual que algunos presentes en los alrededores, probablemente por el hecho de que se encontraba apuntando indiscretamente a la chica, pensó Rin, pero resultó que la razón era otra.

…

La pelirroja estaba al borde de la ira y los celos, se quita la gorra que llevaba hace ya un rato y se acerca al anfitrión de la máquina de karaoke, a pesar de su mal humor puso su mejor sonrisa y le habla.

- ¡Hola Piko!, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo – dijo con falsa alegría, el chico de cabellos blancos y mirada peculiar de un ojo azul y el otro verde, él le sonrió y le saludó al igual que ella.

- ¿Qué tal Teto?, no me esperaba verte aquí hoy – mencionó amablemente a la pelirroja.

- Sólo vine a buscar un retador, de hecho creo que lo elegiré yo misma – relató con gran confianza en sí misma, Piko sonrió más ampliamente.

- Bien, hace mucho tiempo que no veo una gran competencia, ¿A quién elegirás? – preguntó con gran interés.

Teto sonrió maliciosamente y comienza a caminar entre el público con una ruta ya establecida, Piko le siguió con algo de curiosidad y confusión por la gran decisión de la chica. La pelirroja encuentra su objetivo, ensancha su malévola sonrisa, la apunta y le dice.

- Rin Amane, te reto a una competencia de karaoke – dijo con gran triunfo al saber que la chica seguía en el mismo lugar y le miraba con estupefacción, Len le miró con algo de fastidio pero también con confusión.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó la rubia apuntándose con su dedo índice, aquel inocente reacción y gesto puso de mal humor nuevamente a la pelirroja.

- Sí, ¿Acaso eres sorda? – preguntó con notable molestia, la chica movió la cabeza de lado a lado en una señal de negación – ¿Entonces qué esperas?, vámonos a cantar – dijo con más entusiasmo al final – Piko, ¿Podrías ayudarnos por favor? – preguntó más neutral al chico, la voz de la chica le sacó de sus pensamientos, nunca había visto a Teto tan enfadada.

- Sí… Claro, ¿Qué canción desean cantar?

La pelirroja lo pensó por unos segundos, en los que se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados, el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y la mirada un poco gacha, optando por una pose pensativa – ¡Ya sé! – exclamó feliz, lo cual le dio un escalofrío a la rubia – Cantaremos… _Rainbow Days_, ¿La conoces? – le preguntó a la rubia, para su mala suerte ella respondió que sí, Rin recordaba que es una canción nueva, la cual había escuchado ya más de en una ocasión por la radio – Bien, entonces, Piko arregla la canción por favor – le dijo con un guiño, el chico sólo le obedeció.

- Toma Rin, puedes cantar sentada si quieres – le dijo haciendo referencia sobre su rodilla, mientras le entregaba el micrófono y se colocaba la gorra.

- Gracias… – dijo la chica algo confundida por la amabilidad de la pelirroja.

- Rin no creo que sea buena idea – le susurra el chico en el oído, la rubia le miró con algo de curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó de inmediato.

- Rin, no compitas con Teto, no te conviene – dijo intentando llevarse ala chica de allí lo más rápido que pudiese.

- ¿Por qué no?, crees que no le puedo ganar – dijo con voz triste y apagada, el rubio se alarmó al oírle así, le iba a responder, pero Teto de puso en medio.

- Len, tu puedes esperar por otro lado, ya que no podemos mover a Rin se tendrá que quedar ahí y no queremos que el público se le abalance encima, sin excepciones – dijo, Len se tubo que ir pero fue lo más cerca posible de la rubia, tenía un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Todo listo? – preguntó finalmente la pelirroja a Piko, respondió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza afirmando.

Teto se subió al centro des escenario, habían muchos murmullos en el público, los cuales se volvieron en grandes exclamaciones cuando la chica se quitó la gorra nuevamente dejando sus coletas pelirrojas a la vista.

- Bien chicos, ¿Quién está listo para una canción? – preguntó con el típico entusiasmo que contienen los anfitriones, todos exclamaban con tan sólo verla.

- Demonios, Rin, ¿En qué te has metido? – masculló por lo bajo el rubio entre el público. Todos se le acercaron al divisarlo aún en el local sin Rin.

- ¿Qué sucede Len? – le pregunta el peliazul una ve que estuvo a su lado.

- ¿Qué que sucede? – preguntó incrédulo, Kaito se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente – ¡Eso sucede! – le dice señalando el escenario donde aún se encontraba la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver que Teto se divierta?, sin molestarnos claro – dijo Miku aún enfadada por lo de hace un rato.

- Ya lo sabrán…

…

- No comprendo por qué tanta emoción – dijo la chica mientras observaba como todos idolatraban a Teto, nuevamente se inclinó ligeramente para oír al grupo de personas.

- ¡Lo sabía, nunca fallan! – chilló una emocionada.

- ¡Lo sé!, lo que no sé es cómo lo hacen, ¡Acertaron a que Teto Kasane vino hoy a cantar con un nuevo retador! – dijo otra más.

- ¿Quién crees que se atrevió a retarla hoy? – preguntó de nuevo la primera.

- No lo sé, ¡Sólo sé de que debe estar loca!, ¡Nunca nadie a logrado ganarle a la campeona invicta desde hace ya 2 años en el karaoke, Teto es la mejor! – le respondió la chica. Rin se quedó paralizada en su lugar.

"¿¡Campeona invicta!, no puede ser"

- Hoy vamos a interpretar la canción _Rainbow Days_, para ustedes y mi acompañante y competencia es Rin Amane – dijo mientras señalaba a la rubia que se encontraba a pies del escenario, todos sus amigos presentes excepto Len dejaron caer ligeramente su quijada, no podían creer que Rin hubiera retado a Teto a una competencia de karaoke.

- ¿Cómo es que…? – el rubio le cortó.

- Teto es la campeona invicta y ella fue quién retó a Rin – explicó de inmediato.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo la peliverde con suspicacia.

- La verdad yo también – concordó el rubio.

- Vamos Rin, tú empiezas – le dijo la pelirroja, aunque se lo dejó muy claro diciéndolo por el micrófono, la rubia divagó, ya no podía retractarse, así que no el quedó nada más que intentar dar lo mejor de ella.

La introducción de la dichosa canción comenzó, Rin comenzó a sudar en frío al sentir la luz de un reflector exclusivamente para ella, todos podían verla y ella podía ver con suerte sus siluetas, intentó rebuscar en su mente cómo librarse de semejantes nervios, en eso un color azul muy claro y profundo llega a su mente, aquel color tan peculiarmente atrayente para ella, le pertenecía a los ojos de su amigo Len, comenzó a rebuscarlo con la vista, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, la melodía de inicio casi acababa, pronto tendría que cantar, comenzó a desesperarse mucho más, pero en el mismo momento en el que casi se va todo su esperanza, encuentra aquellos ojos que tanto buscaba entre la gente, junto con una gran sonrisa que el rubio le señalaba, no necesitaba estar a su lado para entender el mensaje.

_"Sonríe Rin, tú siempre luces mejor con una sonrisa"_

…

_El mundo se mueve rápido, las escenas cambian velozmente de color_

Teto se quedó boquiabierta, Rin había cogido valor de algún lugar, el que le dio gran decisión en sus palabras, cantaba terriblemente bien, tan pronto como empezó todo el público calló enseguida, Teto intentó reaccionar cuando pudo.

_Cada vez que intentamos alcanzarla este mundo pasajero_

_Te deja atrás, así que por favor deja este momento perdurar_

**_El momento que apreciamos_**

Teto interrumpió a la chica, dando lo mejor de su voz, en un intento de recuperar al público en su show, honestamente la chica tampoco se quedaba atrás, pero a Rin no le importó, ella seguía sumergida en los ojos del rubio del público.

**Personas sin rostro no permiten que diga la sincera opinión de mi corazón**

**Me siento como un ave capturado en una jaula**

**Quiero arrancar estas ataduras**

**_Y desde el cielo_**

Tetó miró con desconfianza a Rin, quien no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, ahora no tenía nada que temer, sólo necesitaba del rubio y su voz, el resto no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

_¿Lo sabrás alguna vez?_

**¿Acaso nunca lo sabrás?**

_Quiero decírtelo_

**No puedo decírtelo**

_Mis palabras son como tonos discordantes y quebradizos en fa_

**Cuando me siento sola**

_Hago presente mi voz en alto_

**Llega a tu corazón a través del cielo nocturno**

**Y se lleva el sueño _bajo la luna_**

El pobre público estaba mirando de lado a lado cada vez que cambiaban de verso, puesto que ambas parecían no tener intención alguna en perder en aquel juego de pin pong con la letra de la canción, pero después no tuvieron ni un descanso cuando comenzó el coro, el cual lo interpretaron ambas, o eso parecía.

_El espejo refleja nuestra canción_

**Y fuertes tonos se superponen**

**_Mientras tocamos más profundo, distorsionando el sonido de la guitarra_**

_Nuestro palpitar_

**Usando el espíritu de nuestros corazones**

**_Incluso si quedamos sin aliento_**

_Eres como un ave migrando, creando un arco iris_

**_Sobre el claro cielo azul_**

**_Yo seguiré sobre estos soñados días felices_**

El público por fin tomó el descanso merecido y tan deseado a varios les pareció de que su cuello no daba más, puesto que la obstinada de Teto se fue al lado contrario de el de la rubia, Rin le sonrió a Len, pero sin darse cuenta de ello había cautivado a todo el público con su agradable voz y ahora exclamaban por ella al ver su adorable sonrisa, Len al escuchar que daban chiflidos y adulaciones a la chica en gritos, le inundó los celos, pero por suerte los pudo controlar, después de todo al parecer es la primera vez que Rin hace una actuación pública se podía notar en su gran entusiasmo sincero y su espontaneidad, aunque no hubiera mucho que hacer desde ahí sentada, pero ponía todo de ella para poder dar lo mejor en aquella presentación.

Teto comenzó a sentir celos a más no poder, cuando comenzó la canción, intentó llamar la atención de inmediato entonando los primeros versos ella sola.

**Me acobarda verlo todo, muchos problemas aquí y allá**

**Nada puedo ir mejor haciendo nada**

**Hemos pasado por incontables riñas, voces ácidas**

**_Separaciones y arreglos_**

_Estaba buscando algo, quería algo precioso_

_No sabía que el tesoro estuvo siempre conmigo_

_He estado dando_

**_Esta frágil amistad por hecho, ah…_**

Teto no podía seguir entrometiéndose en las estofas de la rubia, tubo que tomar aire porque de lo contrario no le alcanzaría para llegar a las notas necesarias, por un momento Rin cantó sola, dejando a más de una persona en el público embobado por su serena, tersa y refinada voz, ¿El número uno de los embobados?, muy fácil el chico en el que tenía su mirada posada ya desde hace un rato

_Estás dejándome sin decir adiós_

_Volando lejos como un ave emigrante_

_Escribo mis palabras de adiós en el amplificador_

_Pero descubro que está roto y ya no funciona_

**_"Queríamos la misma guitarra y la tocamos juntas_**

**_Sigue resonando con nuestros sonidos"_**

_EL espejo refleja nuestro sueño_

**Y grandes sueños se superponen**

**_¿Cómo puedo alcanzarlos y hacerlos realidad?_**

_Sigo buscándote_

**Mi corazón golpea con fuerza**

**_Me siento tan triste al extrañarte_**

_Días brillantes junto a ti como un frágil arco iris **en el cielo**_

**_Las memorias se quedaron y relucen mi corazón_**

La canción estaba llegando a su fin y a medida que se acercaban a este la melodía era más rápida. Ahora que lo pensaba mucha gente, la canción no daba con las chicas y su tan emparejada competencia, pero aún así sonaba grandiosa.

_Quiero verte otra vez_

**Encontrarte otra vez**

**_Los días sin ti me dejan desolada_**

_Me has dejado sin palabras_

**¿Puedo verte otra vez?**

**_No sé por qué no estás allí_**

_No conocerías mi tristeza_

_¿Puedo dibujar un sueño por mí misma,_

**_Desaparecida mejor amiga?_**

**_En este mundo pasajero todo pasa tan rápido._**

Con este armonioso verso dieron finalmente el cierre de la canción, gritaban exclamaciones a más no poder, todos maravillados por la actuación, pero para tomar la decisión de quién ganó no era necesaria la democracia en esta vez, ese era el trabajo de Piko, el debía ahora buscar los resultados en la máquina, para ver cual de las dos chicas fue la vencedora, Teto tenía una gran sonrisa burlona y confiada en sus labios, mientras que Rin permanecía con una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad en sus labios, dándole esa inocencia única en ella, ambas, al igual que todo el público, aguardaron a que el peliblanco dijera los resultados.

- ¿Qué rayos les sucede a ustedes?, ¿Primero te subes repentinamente a cantar una canción de amor y luego ella se pone a competir con Kasane? – pregunta Gumi incrédula, Len sólo se encoje de hombros restándole importancia a la peliverde, hacho que obviamente le enojó, se cruzó de brazos e infló los molletes con indignidad. El rubio aún seguía viviendo el momento de la canción en su mente. Con la deslumbrante imagen de Rin cantando pasando nuevamente por sus ojos.

- Tengo que aceptarlo, esto estuvo tan o incluso más animado que cuando cante con Kaito – dijo Mikuo.

- Debe ser por que Teto es la campeona invicta, si Rin le ganó, eso significa que le quitó definitivamente el puesto – dijo Len sin importancia mientras que todos volteaban para verle estupefactos.

- ¿¡Y cómo rayos es que lo sabías y recién lo dices! – dijeron todos completamente enfadados, Len no le dio importancia y apuntó al escenario, lugar donde ahora se encontraba Piko.

Piko caminaba al centro del escenario con un rostro relajado, como solía ser él, un micrófono el la mano y una hoja en la otra, con el contenido de la respuesta tan deseada por todos, el anfitrión, para hacerlo justo, siempre sabía la respuesta en el mismo momento en el que la leía en frente del público por el micrófono, nunca antes.

- ¡Bien, la ganadora es…! – dijo a medias mientras subía la hoja para que pudiese leer en contenido – ¡V02, interpretado por Rin Amane, la nueva campeona invicta!

Muchas emociones surgieron derivadas de esas palabras, Rin sintió una gran sorpresa junto con emoción y felicidad, Gumi y Miku festejaron juntas mientras que Mikuo y Kaito quedaron estupefactos con los labios ligeramente abiertos, Teto sintió que era el colmo de la ira, por lo que se bajó del escenario, se colocó su gorra y unos lentes oscuros con tal de pasar desapercibida, varios de sus fieles fanáticos se deprimieron por la noticia, mientras que otros se cambiaron al bando de Rin después de quedar fascinados por la actuación de esta. Len sonrió complacido al ver la felicidad de Rin y fue a su lado para que se fueran de una buena vez, mientras que en la entrada a un callejón solitario, apoyado en la pared de este se encontraba Rinto, quien sonríe inconscientemente de una manera similar a la de Len, da el último sorbo a su bebida y comienza a retirarse, adentrándose en el oscuro callejón, con un lento andar.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó el rubio una vez que llegó a su lado y se sentó en la tarima igual que ella, mientras acomodaba tierna y cariñosamente el flequillo suelto de la rubia detrás de su oído.

- B-Bien – respondió mientras que el color volvía a sus mejillas, Len se bajó del lugar le tendió la mano y ella le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí – le responde con una sonrisa, el chico vuelve a cargarla en su espalda, estaban por salir por la puerta hasta que la rubia recuerda algo – Len… – le llama tímidamente.

- Hmp – responde simplemente.

- Debemos esperar a Teto, ella vino conmigo y ahora debemos volver juntas – al oír eso a Len le dio por adelantado un sentimiento de fastidio, pero aun así sólo suspira accede a la petición de la rubia.

- Bien… ¿Dónde está? – preguntó mientras comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, pero le fue imposible gracias a los nuevos fans de Rin, todos llegaron y se les abalanzaron encima, Len trató de salir del grupo, pero una ve que lo logró uno nuevo se formó a su alrededor.

- Vengan – le dijo una voz de una chica, con pocas fuerzas pareciera como si estuviese enferma, no se podía identificar gracias a una gorra que cubría sus cabellos casi por completo y unos lentes oscuros, Len por el sentido común no quería hacerlo, pero le obedeció al sentir que Rin le hacía un gesto para que lo hiciera.

La chica misteriosa buscó con la mirada un lugar desolado y lo encontró un pequeño pasillo que no se podía identificar muy bien el destino, con tal de que no les molesten ahí estará bien hasta que se disipen de la entrada y puedan salir.

Tomó la mano de Len y le dirigió sigilosamente al lugar, pasando a través de la muchedumbre, continúan por el largo de todo el pasillo y al final de este había una puerta, pasan por esta y al llegar descubren de que había una escalera que daba a un subterráneo, baja las escaleras rápidamente, jalando a Len, demasiado veloz para el chico que cargaba a Rin, Len se frenó bruscamente en medio de la escala causando que la chica que le tenía la mano tuviera un pequeño jalón hacia atrás, el que causó que se le cayera su gorra, ambos rubios miraron con rareza a la chica, quien les estaba ayudando era nada más ni nada menos que Teto.

- ¿Teto? – pregunta la rubia, quería añadir algo más pero la voz avergonzada con un poco de enojo de la pelirroja se lo impidió.

- Sí, necesitamos irnos o si no _nos_ llegará un fuerte regaño Rin, no quiero que crean que me fui sola y te dejé aquí en "ese" estado – le espetó con un poco de enojo, el cual era opacado levemente por la vergüenza de ser descubierta de esa manera, pero menos del que la rubia se hubiese esperado, sobre todo después de lo de la canción.

- De acuerdo… – dijo Len sin comprender mucho. La chica iba a explicarle, pero en eso le llama la atención algo que logra divisar de soslayo, se movía no muy lejos de ellos, al voltearse a verlo descubre que era una persona y no cualquier persona, quién estaba allí desde antes que ellos era nadie más que Rinto.

- ¿Rinto? – efectivamente, era él, los otros dos muchachos voltearon curiosamente para divisar el paradero del nombrado, el chico volteó con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó simple e inocentemente, cómo si no tuviese ni idea de lo que sucedía ni tampoco curiosidad de ello.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica neutralmente.

- Por lo visto ayudarlos – al oír eso todos se le quedaron mirando interrogantes con el rostro – Vengan, por aquí hay una salida costera que nadie habita nunca – les indicó una puerta que se encontraba justo frente a él.

- Gracias…

- Vamos rápido, no hay tiempo – dijo Teto mientras volvía a arrastrar al rubio por las escaleras, salieron del lugar sin problema dejando a Rinto sólo ahí, antes de irse Rin voltea levemente logrando ver una sonrisa alegre en el rostro del chico. Aquella repentina ayuda y gesto sorprendió mucho a Rin.

Caminaron sin problema por las calles, llegando a una hora adecuada a la residencia Amane, Len se tuvo que retirar de inmediato de la casa por que de lo contrario le podría llegar un regaño a él por parte de su familia. Rin se quedó sola con Teto, pero para su suerte sólo fueron menos de 5 minutos el tiempo ya que después llegaron Jun y Hikari al hogar, ambos pelirrojos se fueron de la casa dejando a la familia Amane en su tranquila vivienda, tan rápido como se fueron Hikari revisó la herida de su hija, se sorprendió de ver de que estaba bien tratada.

- Dime Rin, ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?, además, ¿Tu tobillo está mejor? – preguntó señalando la herida que se encontraba atendiendo y el tobillo que estaba vendando, le aplicó un poco de alcohol y luego utilizó resistencia para que el orificio sanara sin problemas.

- Lo lamento mamá fue un accidente, pero creo que ya puedo caminar… – dijo vagamente la chica con arrepentimiento.

- No importa, podrás recuperarte el fin de semana, menos mal que mañana no tienes escuela, ahora duerme, ¿Sí? – le preguntó amablemente al final.

- ¡Sí!

…

Mientras en la residencia Kagamine…

- Len hijo contesta el teléfono.

No le dijo nada, sólo se levantó con pesadez del sofá y fue a contestar el ruidoso aparato.

- Sí diga… ¿¡Qué, Lenka está aquí!

* * *

><p><em>Hiiii!<em>

_Lamento si quedó tan… retorcido_

_Y también si me demoré mucho_

_Pero es la primera vez que hago un cap tan… largo xD_

_No saben como me puse cuando vi que el último cap me dejaron tantos review_

_Me golearon para que reaccionara, (pero no se preocupen no estoy mas loca de lo que ya estaba… creo xD)_

_¡En serio gracias!_

**_Grace-loka, Rin-chibi, Mina-chan, Rin Kagamine 2 _**_y **chibi miku01**_

_¡GRACIAS!_

_¡GRACIAS!  
>¡GRACIAS!<em>

_Me dan tanta felicidad n.n_

_Ahora necesito que me digan una cosa:_

_Deben votar por si quieren que los personajes se diviertan como ahora_

_O sufran con exámenes_

_Así de sencillo n.n xD_

_A que no saben porque Len conoce a Lenka_

_Si creen saberlo o quieren decirme cual de las dos opciones para el siguiente cap…. déjenme un review junto a sus halagos, insultos, etc, etc xD_

_PD: Grace-loka la canción aparece como append-cinderella porque append es como el estado de voz que ocupan los gemelos para cantar._

_Se despide con mucho cariño:_

_Marie-Rin-Love _


	8. Chapter 8: Reencuentros

**Capítulo VIII: Reencuentros.**

- Que aburrimiento más grande… – se quejó Lenka con un suspiro que se escapó de sus labios, sabía que debía de estar en su cama reposando, pero se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar de su hogar, estaba con ropa casual mientras dejó lavando el pijama que llevaba puesto ya varios días, cubierta con una manta color sandía, no dejaba ver su cabellera dorada desordenada, cubriéndola casi por completo de no ser por unos mechones rebeldes de su flequillo, el cual intentaba apartar de su frente con cualquier medio, sin éxito alguno.

Tenía la vista perdida en cualquier parte de la habitación, ya era como a trigésima vez que revisaba cada detalle de ella, sin pasar ninguno por alto. Su vivienda no había cambiado nada desde la última ve que estuvo allí, sin contar unos pocos retratos y decoraciones más que había traído su madre desde Inglaterra, pero la base del lugar en sí seguía siendo el mismo de el de hace ya unos 6 largos años, comenzó a recordar con algo de tristeza y pesadez en su corazón…

…

- Estoy cansada – dijo mientras caía rendida sobre la mesa, con cuidado de no arrugar ni estropear ninguna hoja del cuaderno ni de la guía, llevaba su corto cabello en una coletita de caballo, la cual dejaba suelto su flequillo.

- Vamos, por lo menos termina la primera hoja, te queda muy poco – dijo un chico de cabellos rubios y mirada azul, muy similar a ella.

- Por favor, ¿No puedo tomar un descanso? – preguntó suplicante aquellos pucheros casi convencieron al chico de ceder ante ella, pero se mantuvo firme en su objetivo.

- Lenka, tú misma fuiste la que me pidió ayuda porque querías aprender inglés – dijo el chico mientras se dejaba caer sobre la mesa igual que la chica para verle de frente.

- Por favor – dijo con otro puchero.

- No, vamos si terminas te dejaré salir por un momento – le propuso el chico, quien a pesar de tener sólo 5 años era muy maduro y consciente.

- De acuerdo – dijo la chica optimista.  
>Se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y comenzó a intentar resolver los problemas nuevamente, la verdad para ser sólo unos infantes el chico le había encargado materia muy avanzada.<p>

- ¡Terminé! – dijo la chica con mucha alegría de su victoria que le tomó unos pocos minutos más – ¿Está bien? – preguntó ahora tímidamente al rubio, este tomó la hoja de papel entre una de sus manos y con la otra tomó el cuaderno de la chica, no tomó más de un minuto para que esbozara una sonrisa y observara complacido a la chica, a la cual se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la expresión de su compañero.

- No sé como lo hiciste, pero has mejorado mucho, puedes salir.

- ¡Sí! – tomó la mano del chico y le haló suavemente, él por su parte le miró con curiosidad, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa – ¡Vamos a jugar Rinto!

…

Nuevamente otra lágrima quería escapar de sus húmedas retinas, la chica cierra los ojos con fuerza y con ayuda de la manta se los frota, evitando la existencia de lágrima alguna, luego levanta con tristeza y pesadez la mirada hacia cualquier lado de la habitación, para pasar el tiempo como lo había hecho desde hace ya más de tres horas, pero en eso un toque en la puerta llamó su atención, movió su mirada en dirección hacia la puerta, esperando un segundo llamado, el cual demoró un poco pero de todas maneras llegó a sonar.

Deja la manta en el sofá, se levanta con pesadez y camina en dirección a la puerta con una velocidad que hacía sentir bien a las tortugas, para cuando llegó la persona al otro lado se había comenzado a desesperar, ya que entre el lapso del sofá a la puerta había golpeado la puerta como unas 10 veces más, y cada vez el lapso de tiempo entre estos golpes se hacía más pequeño, por fin se detuvo cuando vio un ligero movimiento de la cerradura del picaporte, Lenka había quitado el pestillo y después de abrir la puerta se quedó completamente sorprendida de ver quién era la perseverante persona que acudía a su hogar en ese día.  
>- Hola Lenka – le saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro, su cabello rubio lucía tal cual lo recordaba y sus ojos azules aún conservaban ese dulce y amigable brillo – He venido a verte.<p>

- L-Len…

…

- No puedo creer que desde ayer no he podido dejar de pensar en Len – dijo la chica rubia en voz alta, estaba recostada en su cama, no podía moverse mucho si quería reponerse pronto, un llamado a la puerta captó su atención – Pase.

- Rin, querida, voy a ir al trabajo y aquí vino Teto para hacerte compañía – dijo la madre sólo asomando su cabeza por la puerta, la chica se exalta por dentro, no sabía como estaría el humor de Teto ahora, ni tampoco lo quería descubrir, pero al parecer iba a hacerlo de todas maneras – Ven abajo para verla.

- De acuerdo – con esto sólo se puso de pie y lentamente bajó las escaleras apoyándose en la pared y llegó a la estancia, donde ya se encontraban Jun y Teto.

- Buenas tardes – le saludaron padre e hija a unísono, la rubia miró con detenimiento a Teto, la verdad hasta ahora parecía actuar como suele hacerlo cuando están cerca de Hikari y Jun, pero temió por cómo reaccionaría cuando estuviesen ellas solas…

- Buenas tardes – les saludó una vez llegó a un sillón donde se sentó, y se acomodó, miró a su madre esperando a que ella dijese algo. Para su suerte si lo hizo.

- Niñas, ustedes pueden hacerse compañía, mientras que Jun y yo vamos juntos al trabajo, ¿Sí? – "Ok, creo que a mi madre no le bastó con que me halla hecho daño ayer, ahora quiere dejarme a merced de mi suerte, la cual no es tan buena como para ayudarme, sola con Teto".

- De acuerdo – respondió Teto – Adiós padre, adiós señora Hikari.

- Adiós Teto.

- Adiós mamá, adiós Jun – dijo con algo de molestia, la rubia, la cual pasó disimulada entre los dos adultos que se encontraban con una atmósfera cursi y empalagosa a su alrededor.

- Adiós querida – se despidió su madre con una caricia. En cambio Jun se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que le dejó congelada.

- Si vuelvo a saber que por tu culpa Teto está triste… – luego de aquella amenaza acaricia "delicadamente" el cabello de la rubia dejándolos un poco revueltos y se va junto con su madre.

Rin se encontraba sorprendida por la amenaza del pelirrojo, pero luego de meditarlo bien se tranquilizó un poco, después de todo el no podía hacerle nada, ¿O si?...

- Qué tienes de entretenido aquí? – preguntó Teto con notable indiferencia. La chica se exaltó al sentir la voz de la chica dirigirse hacia ella. Por el pánico su voz comenzó a titubear.

- P-Pues… Podemos jugar a…

- A…

- ¿J-Juegas póker? – al oír eso la mirada indiferente de Teto se volvió una muy animada y llena de brillo.

- ¿Tienes cartas? – se apresuró en preguntar la pelirroja mientras prácticamente corrió hacia Rin y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, a Rin le sorprendió tanto la reacción feliz y animada de la chica que sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza, con una pequeña gotita en la sien.

- V-Voy por ellas – anunció, la chica de coletas le soltó con un gesto afirmativo y le dejó ir a su habitación a buscarlas – No creí que a Teto le fascinase tanto la idea – se dijo para sí misma mientras entraba a su recámara en busca de el monto de cartas, cuando llegó le llamó la atención de que su móvil, (el cuál estaba sobre la cama) tenía un mensaje recibido, al revisarlo decía:

_"¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Rin?, llamé pero no contestaste, espero que no tengas problemas con tus heridas de ayer, te fuiste sin decir adiós junto con Len y Rinto, así que confío en que uno de ellos te halla ayudado, esperando una respuesta:_  
><em>Miku".<em>

- Típico de ella, suele ser muy preocupada, creo que lo mejor será responderle de inmediato – se dijo a sí misma mientras comenzó a caminar con el teléfono en una mano mientras que con la otra cogía las cartas.

Tubo que tantear varias veces puesto que su vista estaba completamente metida en la pantalla del móvil donde escribía la respuesta para su amiga, cuando lo consiguió se encaminó a bajar las escaleras, con mucho cuidado descendió por estas, con una mano el la baranda, cuando llegó Teto ya le esperaba en la mesa del comedor lista para comenzar una partida con la rubia.

- Rin – le llamó, más la chica seguía muy introducida en la tarea de escribir, después de todo no acostumbraba mucho hacerlo – ¡Rin! – al oír la voz de Teto así casi llega a pegarse en el techo del susto.

- ¿Q-Qué? – responde cuando reaccionó.

- Alguien está en la puerta desde hace un momento – le responde señalando la entrada, Rin no dice nada, sólo asiente con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza y va a atender. Al abrir la puerta se lleva la sorpresa de ver que la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de esta era nada más ni nada menos que Rinto.

- Hola – fue lo único que dijo, esperando a que la rubia reaccionara, pero esta demoró un poco más de lo que había estimado.

- H-Hola Rinto, ¿Q-Qué te trae por aquí?

…

- L-Len… ¿Cómo supiste que…? – mas no pudo terminar porque el chico le interrumpió.

- Tu madre me llamó anoche, avisándome que ya habías regresado de Inglaterra, ¿Por qué no nos lo habían dicho antes? – preguntó, la rubia bajó la mirada algo apenada.

- Es que he estado con fiebre y no he podido visitarlos antes… – respondió mientras jugaba con sus dedos y desviaba la mirada.

- ¿Has estado? – pregunta Len un poco preocupado – ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- Casi una semana… – al decir esto Len de un movimiento rápido logra posar su mano el la frente de la chica, debajo de su flequillo se encontraba aún algo caliente, la chica le miró sorprendida al ser descubierta mientras que el sólo le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación.

- ¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara?

- Estaba esperando a que se secase mi pijama…

- Y eso fue como hace…

- Tres horas – respondió con algo de miedo a como reaccionaría el rubio.

- A tú cama ahora – le ordenó imponente sin decir más, la chica le dio a entender que acataría la orden con un gesto afirmativo y ambos entraron en el hogar – ¿Dónde está la cocina? – preguntó algo apenado el rubio, su enfado y superioridad se habían ido juntas al suelo.

- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? – el respondió con un ligero movimiento de lado a lado, al verlo así Lenka suelta una pequeña risita y él toma en su rostro un ligero color carmesí por la vergüenza, luego la ojiceleste esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Vamos, yo te ayudo…

…

- H-Hola Rinto, ¿Q-Qué te trae por aquí?

- Nada en específico, ¿Estás sola? – preguntó asomándose levemente por la puerta en busca de alguien.

- Sí… Digo no, Teto está adentro – se corrigió al recordar que la pelirroja se encontraba dentro.

- ¿Eres amiga de Teto? – preguntó alzando una ceja, la chica se exaltó ante la pregunta, pero intentó que aquello pasara desapercibido.

- Sí, nos llevamos mejor desde anoche – dijo la chica, agradeciendo de que su voz no halla titubeado ahora.

- ¿A sí…? – preguntó desconfiado mientras que su voz ganó un tono de interés – ¿Qué planeaban hacer ahora?

- ¿Hacer?... Pues sólo jugar póker, ¿Por qué? – al oír eso Rinto esbozó una sonrisa de lado, mientras que Rin le observa curiosa. Luego sintió que la sonrisa se borró y la mirada de Rinto moverse a su lado, mirando un punto fijo, temiendo que se tratase de Teto voltea levemente, encontrándose efectivamente con la pelirroja fulminando con la mirada al rubio, al mismo tiempo en el que ambos se "estudiaban" mutuamente. Rin sintió una tensión de ser mal tercio ahí, así que para romper el mutismo intentó decir algo, pero la chica de ojos rojizos le ganó en ello.  
>- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó desconfiada con ningún interés de ocultar su "humor" en la pregunta. El chico volvió a tomar la sonrisa, pero esta vez era una con forma torcida.<p>

- ¿Les importaría que juegue un poco?

…

- No debiste venir, sólo te causaré problemas, además ya estoy bien – dijo la rubia una vez que Len le quitó el termómetro de los labios y le revisó.

- Está bajando, pero debes permanecer en cama, ¿Sabes que una semana con fiebre no puede significar nada bueno? – preguntó haciendo que la chica levantara las sábanas y se cubriera el rostro con ellas. Al verle hacer esto Len suelta una risita, la que despertó su curiosidad, descubriendo ligeramente sus orbes.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Sigues siendo la misma chica tímida y penosa de siempre – le respondió con una sonrisa – Supongo que si ya estás bien puedes hacer algo para pasar el tiempo – a la chica se el iluminaron los ojos intentó decir algo pero Len terminó de completar la idea – Siempre cuando estés en tu cama – le dijo callando a la chica.

- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer aquí? – pregunta con notable aburrimiento

- "¿Pero qué puedo hacer aquí?", ¿Dices? – preguntó con un tono burlón y pícaro, a Lenka por su parte le miró con curiosidad por el extraño comentario, esperando a que se aclarara – Es tú cama, puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿No crees? – preguntó con una mirada pícara alzando una ceja mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama, a Lenka le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

…

- ¡Gané! – exclamó feliz Teto, Rinto bufó molesto mientras observaba como Teto se llevaba todas las fichas multicolor que cumplían la función de ser "monedas y billetes", que se encontraban sobre la mesa, con ayuda de ambos brazos las acogió y las arrastró hacia su lado del mueble.

- Sólo fue un golpe de suerte – se excusó el rubio cruzándose de brazos restándole importancia desviando la mirada.

- ¿A sí?, entonces, ¿Qué te parece otro juego? – preguntó retadoramente, Rinto colocó una sonrisa socarrona, comenzaba a caerle bien esa actitud tan competitiva de la pelirroja, quizás más adelante podría serle útil...

- Lo que tú digas, ¿Quieres otro juego Rin? – le preguntó a la rubia, la cual estaba sobre la mesa con la cara escondida entre sus brazos, rendida al ser tan mala jugadora en comparación con sus dos invitados.

- Adelante, jueguen sin mí – dijo mientras levantaba levemente su cabeza para ver a los ojos a ambos chicos.

Ambos sonrieron y de un ágil movimiento con ayuda de sus dos manos apoyándolas en la mesa fuertemente se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos, con aires de superioridad y miradas retadoras, con las que se insultaban y defendían de sus indirectas, Rin no pudo comprender nada, pero se le resbaló una gotita por la sien debido a la gran determinación de ambos.

- ¡A por otra más!

…

- Debes estar bromeando, en serio, ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunta la rubia. Len cambia su manera actuada de ser y comienza a pensar, sobre si podía discutir con ella el tema que le atormentaba en la mente desde ayer, o si era lo más adecuado no decirle a nadie, que lo resuelva él sólo o simplemente olvidarlo. Lenka le miró con curiosidad por su demora en responder, pero luego se da cuenta de que tenía un gran debate interno, así que le alentó dándole al blanco en lo que pensaba – ¿Quieres decirme algo? – ante la pregunta el rubio le miró un poco avergonzado – Puedes hablarme sobre lo que quieras.

- Verás… Lenka, tú eres una chica, ¿No?

- Gracias por notarlo – le dice con notable sorna la chica, el chico sólo soltó una pequeña risita por la respuesta.

- Pues… ¿Cómo te lo explico? – preguntó más para sí mismo que para ella rascándose ligeramente la cabeza por detrás con una mano, la chica se incorporó en la cama hasta estar sentada y se acomodó con un suspiró, ya veía a dónde se dirigía esto, así que esbozó una amigable sonrisa, con tal de transmitirle confianza al rubio lo cual resultó.

- Inténtalo, tenemos mucho tiempo, además… – Len miró a la chica esperando a que terminase, ya que dudó por un segundo si era lo adecuado decírselo, después de todo no tenía pruebas, pero al ver los ojos del chico no dudó más –… Es sobre una chica, ¿Cierto?

Len quedó sorprendido por el hecho de que haya dado en el blanco de nuevo, luego suspiró con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza hacia el frente, ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo, luego de otros segundos de meditación subió la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

- Es imposible engañar el corazón de una mujer… Tienes razón, es una chica.

- Entonces para empezar, ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó con calma intentando poder estimar el tiempo que le llevaría aconsejar al rubio.

- Rin, Rin Amane… – al oír eso la rubia se paralizó y sintió que aquello demoraría más de lo que había creído…

…

_"¡Esto está demorando más de lo que había creído…!"_

Después de la primera victoria de Teto, Rinto ganó el siguiente juego, y así se han estado turnando para ganar en los juegos, ninguno de los dos obstinados quería acabar el problema ahí, no hasta que uno de ellos gane dos veces seguidas, la pobre de Rin se sentía ignorada, así que decidió irse por un pequeño momento, le avisó a ambos chicos sobre su breve ausencia, lo cual no era necesario ya que ninguno puso objeción o reaccionó si quiera, así que ahora estaba en su habitación en busca del cargador de su teléfono, ya que la batería de este no resistiría mucho.

…

- Teto – le llamó el rubio con el que estaba jugando, la chica le mira extrañada por el hecho de que repentinamente había dejado su tono competitivo de lado, soltó un pequeño "Hmp" para que el supiera que lo escucha – Necesitaré de tu ayuda.

La chica le miró estupefacta, no comprendía a que se refería, en lo absoluto, pero estaba segura de algo, el semblante serio que llevaba el chico sólo podía indicar dos cosas, una era que era un asunto de suma importancia y dos, no estaba bromeando.

- ¿Con qué? – le pregunta desconfiada, mientras agudizaba la vista intentando analizar cada movimiento y reacción del chico.

- A ti… Te gusta Len, ¿Cierto? – preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos la chica no cambió su postura, mas había perdido un poco de dureza en su mirada – Tranquila, si quieres no se lo diré a nadie.

- ¿Para qué me necesitas?, sin rodeos – le dijo desconfiada aún.

- Sólo quiero que seas feliz con Len – dijo desviando la mirada, la pelirroja no se tragó ni la mitad de eso.

- ¿Y qué beneficio obtienes tú? – preguntó nuevamente.

- Es muy simple, tú eres feliz con Len apartándolo de Rin y yo separo a Rin de Len para entregártelo a ti…

…

- Ya volví – anunció Rin justo antes de bajar el último escalón de su hogar, y se le resbala una gotita de la sien al ver que ambos chicos estaban tal y cual cómo los había dejado hace unos cortos minutos, con un suspiró fue y se sentó en su lugar nuevamente, aguardando a que acabasen su, hasta el momento, eterna partida de póker, para su suerte llegó justo a tiempo para la última jugada del rubio.

- Gané – sentenció con un tono monótono pero con una burlesca sonrisa en sus labios, dejando sus cartas encima de la mesa boca arriba dejando a Teto boquiabierta, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida, Rin había quedado tan impactada como Teto, tanto que recién reaccionó cuando escuchó la voz del rubio – Rin, debo irme.

- C-Claro – responde a penas, pero luego se pone de pie y se va a su lado para preguntarle algo – Aguarda – le pide, el chico se voltea quedando en mitad del camino entre la rejilla del patio y la entrada al hogar de Rin, una vez que la pequeña rubia le alcanza pregunta – ¿Por qué viniste?, ¿Cuál era tu verdadera intención?

El rubio no respondió sólo se acercó a ella de un rápido movimiento tomó la barbilla de la chica y repitió la acción del día anterior, plantando un beso en su rosada mejilla, pero antes de alejarse de ella y soltarla, se acerca a su oído y le susurra en el.

_"A entregarte algo que se te olvidó anoche"_

La chica quedó inmóvil, el chico la dejó libre, le dio la espalda y se fue tranquilamente caminando a paso lento, Rin no podía reaccionar todavía, estaba completamente estática, en su mente lo único que resonó en ese momento fueron las palabras del chico que ya se había ido, mientras que ella observaba el camino por el que se había marchado, cuando pudo, pestañeó un par de veces y volvió a la vivienda, pero aún aquellas palabras no salían de su mente.

…

- Sólo ten más confianza en ti Len – le dice la chica después de otras largas tres horas, el rubio se encontraba todo ruborizado, había terminado por confesarle todo lo que había sucedido con Rin el día anterior – Debo aceptar que tienes buen gusto – esto dejó a Len más avergonzado de lo que estaba.

- ¿T-Tú… la c-conoces? – preguntó apenas mirándole a los ojos con mucha timidez.

- Sí, es muy amable y parece ser dulce también – dice mientras desvía la mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba a la derecha de su cama.

- Lenka, yo…

- No pasa nada, creo que a deberías irte, pronto va a oscurecer – le interrumpió.

El rubio quiso decir algo, pero sintió que lo mejor era no hacerlo, asintió con la cabeza y se levanto de la cama,

Lenka siguió mirando por la ventana, creyó que él se iría con una simple despedida, pero en lugar de eso, se sorprende al sentir los labios del rubio posarse suavemente en su mejilla, tanto que cuando se separó le miró con un ligero rubor en su mofletes y un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos, el rubio también estaba un poco apenado, pero a diferencia de ella no le vio a los ojos, se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, abre la puerta de la habitación y sale de esta, pero justo antes de cerrarla detrás de si mismo.

- Gracias… – susurra casi inaudible, pero la chica lo pudo oír claramente, se esfumó de la casa en cuestión de nada, la chica volvió a observar por la ventana logrando divisar como el rubio se marchaba por las calles, luego suelta un suspiro y se esconde entre sus sábanas. Dónde después de unos minutos queda dormida plácidamente.

…

- Rin, Teto, ya llegamos – anunció Hikari una vez que se asomó por la puerta junto con Jun.

Ambas chicas estaban en la mesa del comedor, donde Teto le enseñaba a Rin a como jugar bien póker, así es, después de la partida de Rinto ella había dejado su actitud fría e indiferente con Rin y comenzó a actuar más amablemente con la rubia, los últimos minutos en los que se encontraron ellas dos solas trascurrieron con serenidad.

- ¿Cómo la pasaron chicas? – pregunta la madre de la rubia dejando su bolso en un sillón de la sala de estar.

- Muy bien señora Hikari, ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes en el trabajo?

- De maravilla Teto, gracias por preguntar – dice acariciando suavemente una de las coletas de la pelirroja, luego se acercó a su hija y también le acarició un poco – ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

- Jugar, horas y horas de juegos, pero estuvo divertido – le respondió la rubia a su madre.

- ¡Qué bien, parece que ustedes dos se llevan cada vez mejor! – dijo con notable alegría.

- Así es señora Hikari – respondió Teto impidiendo que la ojiceleste emitiera palabra alguna – Padre, necesito terminar la tarea.

- De acuerdo, adiós querida – le dijo melosamente a Hikari para después darle un pequeño besito en los labios, obviamente dejando completamente embobada a la madre de Rin.

- Adiós Jun… – se despidió apenas.

- Adiós Teto – le dice la rubia, para su sorpresa la pelirroja esboza una gran sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

- Adiós Rin, lo pasé muy bien, ¡Cuídate! – después de eso ambos pelirrojos abandonaron la residencia Amane y se dirigieron a su propio hogar.

- Dime Teto, ¿Esa chica te causó problemas de nuevo? – preguntó el padre con un semblante frío, el cual suele mantener casi siempre, su hija ya estaba acostumbrada a a ello así que le respondió con naturalidad.

- No, de hecho estamos llevándonos mejor – el padre le miró extrañado por unos segundos, pero luego le restó importancia y lo dejó así.

_"Me pregunto si estuvo bien lo que hice…"_

…

- ¿Y qué beneficio obtienes tú? – preguntó nuevamente.

- Es muy simple, tú eres feliz con Len apartándolo de Rin y yo separo a Rin de Len para entregártelo a ti…

- ¿Estás insinuando que quieres que los separemos? – preguntó incrédula la pelirroja – ¿Sabes?… No hay nada entre ellos.

- En eso te equivocas pequeña principiante – dijo con una pequeña risita – Entre ellos ahora esté creciendo "algo más", tú sólo eres alguien más de sobra, ¿Estarás bien con eso?

Ella sólo le dedicó una mirada dura y fría, algo que logró penetrar en la actual actitud de Rinto ocasionando que este se arrepintiera un poco por la manera poco sensible con la que lo había dicho.

- Pero, aún así sólo debemos juntarnos y así lograremos separarlos – dijo intentando enmendar su error.

- ¿Cuánto?...

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Exactamente cuanto será lo que lo separemos? – al oír eso sintió que la chica estaba a punto de acceder, así que se dio la libertad de esbozar una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

- Si todo marcha bien, incluso ya ni existiría amistad alguna – al oír eso Teto miró sorprendida a Rinto, logrando observar aquella mirada socarrona en su rostro, de la cual se contagió.

- Eres vil… Eso me agrada – dijo, luego Rinto le tendió la mano, la cual Teto sin dudar mucho acepto.

- Entonces es una alianza…

…

_"Una alianza que nos beneficia a los dos… Aún así no dejo de sentirme insegura"_

…

- Lenka ¿Como lo pasaste? – pregunta su madre cuando regresó después de haberse llevado la grata sorpresa de que la rubia ya no tenía temperatura.

- Muy bien, madre, gracias por haberle pedido a Len que me visitara – dijo la chica, su madre le sonrió dulcemente.

- De nada querida.

…

Transcurrieron varias semanas, llevando acabo así un poco más de dos meses, Rinto y Teto no habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella ocasión, y la pelirroja había comenzado a actuar mucho más indiferente con Rin, pero lograron aparentar llevarse un poco mejor que antes. Len no había vuelto a ver a Lenka y esta se incorporó a las clases normales después de aquel fin de semana.

El tiempo parecía normal, como si todos fuesen amigos desde siempre, una típica vida normal, Lenka había comenzado a hacerse la idea de que Len ya debía ser feliz con Rin mientras que ella aún no logra encontrar a su chico, sus esperanzas se estaban esfumando, después de todo ¿No es acaso lo último que se pierde?

Ahora la chica rubia de coleta estaba en el salón de clases, mirando por la ventana, no tendría problema alguno si la descubrían distraída por que ya había acabado la tarea de inglés, podría decirse que le faltaba poco para ser experta en el idioma, ya que había practicado desde pequeña y los últimos años en los que vivió en Inglaterra la ayudaron mucho también.

Observaba distraídamente por la ventana, logrando divisar perfectamente el patio de la academia, un pequeño pétalo de flor color blanco llama su atención, le siguió con la vista, en su improvisada danza donde el viento le mandaba, dio par de cuantas piruetas y luego comenzó a caer por la falta de ventiscas, observó como rozó delicadamente la palma de la mano de alguien, quien al sentir su tacto cerró la mano lentamente, con poco interés intento identificar a la persona, pero él le estaba dando la espalda, tenía puesto el uniforme de varones de secundaria, se supone que en esa hora todos estaban en clases, pudo observar claramente los dorados cabellos de él, por un momento creyó que podía ser Len, pero se olvido de aquella posibilidad, ya que Len suele tener una característica coleta al igual que ella, mientras que aquel chico tenía el cabello más corto y por lo tanto lo llevaba suelto.

- Bien, ahora vamos a corregir – anunció la profesora

Lenka lo escuchó perfectamente, pero poco le importó aquello, siguió con la mirada en la ventana, exactamente en el chico. Una corriente de viento logró revolver un poco su cabello dejando ver parte de su pálida piel, luego el chico se de vuelta, seguramente para entrar al edificio, en eso Lenka logra divisar su rostro, y abre ampliamente los ojos por la sorpresa, facciones bien definidas, rasgos apuestos, unos profundos ojos azules y una hermosa sonrisa que reconocía…

- Rinto… – susurra, en eso miles de ideas improbables cruzaron su mente, con la intención de ir a verle en ese mismo instante, cada una más incoherente que la otra.

- Señorita Hanazono – le llama la profesora Luka, en eso la amable voz de la pelirrosa la devuelve al mundo, como acto de reflejo se levanta de inmediato de su asiento.

- ¿¡Sí! – dice algo asustada, había creído que le regañaría por no prestar atención en la clase, todos le quedaron mirando un poco curiosos, Luka suspira y le dedica una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedes decirnos la respuesta número 1? – pregunta amablemente, relajando a la chica.

Lenka asiente y toma baja levemente su vista para coger su cuaderno, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo observa nuevamente por la ventana, pero… nada, vacío. Tomó el cuaderno entre manos, suspiró y luego de responder siguió la clase normalmente, aunque más de una vez desvió la mirada hacia la ventana en busca del chico, pero siempre era el mismo resultado… Nadie.

_"Rinto… ¿Realmente estás aquí?…"_

…

- ¿Qué sucede Rin?, ¿Hicimos algo malo? – le preguntó su amiga de cabellera aguamarina.

Las tres amigas se encontraban sentadas en el pasto del patio, era hora del receso, Rinto había acompañado a Kaito a la heladería y claro su amigo Len también les hizo compañía, las cosas entre ambos rubios parecía marchar normalmente, en clases no se dirigían ninguna palabra, pero cuando se daban las circunstancias en las que debían intercambiar diálogos lo hacían como personas normales.

Miku tenía razón, la rubia estaba muy silenciosa, pero no era culpa de nadie, sólo es que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido el día anterior…  
>…<p>

- Rin, querida, te tengo magníficas noticias – dijo la madre felizmente – Ven, rápido toma asiento – dice entusiasmada mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala de estar y daba pequeñas palmaditas en el espacio del lado, indicando a su hija que deseaba que ella se sentase ahí.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá? – pregunta, la rubia una vez que se sentó a su lado, viéndole de frente.

- Rin, ¡No me lo vas a creer!, adivina – pidió la madre, más la chica sólo levantó los hombros en señal de que se daba por vencida sin saber qué responder, la madre soltó un suspiro y dibujó de inmediato una sonrisa en sus labios – ¡Jun y yo nos vamos a casar!

La chica quedó muy sorprendida, no sabía como reaccionar, ni siquiera estaba segura de ser capaz de articular palabra alguna.

- ¿¡Q-Qu-Qué! – fue lo único que logró pronunciar en ese momento de estupefacción.

Su madre le abrazó fuertemente, la chica le correspondió sólo por una razón, una lágrima caía por su ojo, y aprovechó el momento del abrazo para secarla con una de sus mangas, se sentía, a diferencia de su madre, fatal, quiso desaparecer en aquel momento, no se imaginaba una vida viviendo con Jun y Teto, simplemente no podría, pero eso no fue lo que le causó aquella depresión, la causante del terrible sentimiento, fue la imagen de su padre en su mente, nunca más podría tener la posibilidad de que él volviera, junto a su vida de antes, antes de aquel horrible incidente en el que falleció inevitablemente, por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que su madre le siguiera amando, pero aunque fuese así ya había otro hombre, el cual tomaría su lugar, o por lo menos eso creerían todos que él haría, por que nunca, nunca jamás en la vida alguien podría llenar el vacío de su padre.

- ¿Rin, qué sucede hija? – pregunta la madre al sentir que su hija estaba demasiado silenciosa, conociéndola bien había supuesto que haría una lluvia de preguntas sin contar con una gran emoción al igual que ella, pero la chica estaba completamente callada, y no rompía el abrazo, por lo cual se separó rápidamente de ella, al hacerlo examina de inmediato su rostro, logrando divisar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Te felicito mamá! – dijo la chica, la madre quedó completamente extrañada, pero lo pasó por alto, con la idea de que debe ser un problema adolescente.

- Gracias, Rin – dijo llena de felicidad – No sabes lo felices que vamos a ser los cinco juntos – dijo la madre con una sonrisa mientras que Rin le observaba con curiosidad.

- ¿Los…Cinco? – preguntó algo temerosa, sabía de que el tercero y el cuarto eran Teto y Jun, pero…

- Sí, Jun, Teto y el pequeño Cerberos – dijo dulcemente, la chica quedó completamente estupefacta, no comprendía quién era Cerberos.

- ¿Ce-Cerberos?

- Sí, el lindo cachorrito de Teto – al oír eso Rin suelta un pequeño "Ah…" – Él vendrá a vivir a aquí junto con Jun y Teto después de la boda.

- ¿Cuándo será la boda? – preguntó.

- En un mes.

…

- Un mes… – repitió la rubia inconscientemente, Miku le miró extrañada al igual que Gumi.

- ¿Qué sucede Rin? – preguntó la peliverde, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna se recostó en el pasto, dejándose caer hacia atrás, no muy delicadamente que digamos. Miku siguió observando a la chica intentando descifrar qué era lo que se ocultaba detrás de aquel rostro sin expresión alguna, pero no encontró nada.

- Rin – le llamo, la chica no cambió su rostro inexpresivo, sólo volteó ligeramente su cabeza para ver a la peliazul que le había llamado – Rin, estás demasiado extraña, en estos momentos en vez de estar tan relajada, normalmente estarías corriendo detrás de Len para que te ayude en los exámenes…

Cuando la peliazul terminó de hablar Rin, se alarmó, así es, había olvidado los exámenes por completo, pensó por unos momentos cuales eran las fechas, y resultó que tenían fijados 3 exámenes para esa misma semana, un minuto completo de silencio, cuando acabó la rubia se puso de pie de inmediato y partió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas podían.

- ¿¡A dónde vas! – le preguntó Gumi, quién se había alarmado por la urgencia de la chica.

- ¡A pedir ayuda! – dijo desapareciendo de la vista de ambas chicas, a sus dos amigas se les resbaló una gotita por la sien.

Rin corría y corría por los pasillos, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, primero había ido al comedor, exactamente a la heladería pero no se encontraba ahí, luego al salón… Nada, pero estaba Mikuo ahí, no perdía nada con preguntar.

- Mikuo, ¿No has visto a Len? – parecía que el chico se estaba quedando dormido, por que cuando escuchó la voz de la chica llamándole se llegó a asustar, tomando una pose defensiva, pero al reconocer la risita de la chica se tranquiliza.

- Oh… Rin, eras tú.

- Sí, era y soy yo aún – dijo con un poco de gracia.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías? – preguntó cortante, aun algo somnoliento.

- Pregunté por si no habías visto a Len – el chico le miró un poco extrañado y luego comenzó a mirar hacia el techo con rostro pensativo.

- Si no me equivoco estuvieron aquí unos 5 minutos atrás en busca de un poco de dinero, pero luego no fueron al comedor ni a la tienda… creo que fueron al patio.

- Gracias – respondió, luego se dio media vuelta y hecho a correr nuevamente.

Una nueva travesía, ahora en dirección al patio nuevamente, apenas cuando salió del edificio sintió que había chocado con alguien y ese alguien no pudo ser otra persona más que Teto, quién estaba al lado de Ritsu. Sólo la pequeña rubia había caído, ya que Ritsu había ayudado a Teto a mantenerse de pie.

- ¿Pero qué…Lenka? – preguntó la chica de cabellos entre castaños y cobrizos, la rubia se confundió, no supo el porque la habría confundido con la aludida, pero le restó importancia, o más bien lo olvidó por completo al ver la mirada penetrante de Teto puesta en ella.

- No, ella no es Lenka – dijo fríamente la pelirroja, aquel nivel de frialdad en su voz llegaba a erizar los cabellos de la rubia.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó la chica mirando algo sorprendida a la pelirroja, esta sólo asintió con la cabeza, Rin no quiso permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar, después de todo no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para "perderlo".

- Realmente lo siento – tras decir esto hace una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza demostrando su arrepentimiento y luego hecho a correr, sin importarle los gritos de la pelirroja y su agarre improvisado, del cual pudo deshacerse rápidamente. Siguió corriendo en busca del rubio.

En aquel momento quiso maldecir al que construyó el lugar, era más que terriblemente grande, sin contar que en los horarios de receso se les tenía permitido a los chicos deambular por los interiores de los edificios, cosa que no le ayudaba en nada. Repentinamente, de hecho por una casualidad encontró a Len cerca de la salida trasera del edificio, llegó hasta su lado muy agitada con la cabeza gacha, sin necesidad de verle el rostro para reconocerla, el rubio le miró con una mezcla de gracia, curiosidad y extrañeza. Luego soltó una pequeña risita a la cual la rubia se sorprendió y levantó la cabeza en busca de una explicación. Pero luego recordó algo más urgente en su mente.

- ¡Len!... Necesito que me ayudes con… – el chico no le dejó acabar, le calló con un zape* en la frente, la chica se cubrió con ambas manos la zona afectada y se quejó con un pequeño gemido – ¡Eso duele, ¿Sabias! – se quejó, mirando con reproche al rubio, este sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención que fuese tan fuerte, pero te lo merecías – dijo con voz relajada, la chica le miró enojada y con un puchero.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque siempre dejas el estudio al último minuto, creí que esta vez habías estudiado por tu cuenta porque sueles pedirme ayuda una semana antes, pero parece que me equivoqué – explicó con un suspiro, la chica quiso replicar, pero no tenía cómo, lo que había narrado Len era cierto, pero aún así no se marcharía hasta que le ayudase.

- Por favor…

- Sólo si prometes no hacer lo mismo para los exámenes de fin del primer semestre – la chica asintió de inmediato – Bien, entonces vienes a mi casa después de clases, como siempre, ¿Sí? – al oír eso la chica sonrió complacida.

- ¡Sí!

Entraron a clases nuevamente y al final de la jornada de ese día, ambos rubios fueron a la casa de Len. La casa del rubio era realmente grande, demasiado para solamente tres personas, ahí sólo vive el con sus dos padres, pero tenían varias habitaciones extras, como unas tres o cuatro, con una cama, un armario y un velador cada una. A diferencia de la casa de Rin, la cocina y la sala de estar estaban privadas una de la otra, y ambas eran como el doble de grandes de lo que eran las otras, tenían dos mesas para comer, una en la cocina y otra en el comedor, suelen ocupar la de la cocina casi siempre, sólo en ocasiones de fiesta utilizaban la mesa del comedor. Rin ya había estado allí varias veces, tanto que ahora cuando entraba a la casa se sentía muy reconfortante, igual o incluso más que la suya.

No tardaron en llegar al destino, Len abrió la reja de su casa y luego comenzó a rebuscar las llaves, pero antes de que las encontrara la puerta principal se abrió por dentro, dejando observar claramente que quién la había abierto era la rubia de coleta que respondía al nombre de Lenka.

- Hola Len, bienvenido a casa – dijo con una amable sonrisa, pero no recibió respuesta, ambos rubios le miraban sorprendidos, Lenka se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia y le miró curiosa – ¿Ah?, trajiste a una invitada, no me esperaba verte aquí Rin – dijo amablemente, Rin se sentía algo extraña, no se sentía bien, pero no era nada de su salud o estado físico lo que la molestaba, así no sabía con certeza o que la molestaba ahora, sólo bajó levemente la mirada.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí Lenka? – preguntó el rubio un poco apenado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el ver eso empeoró el malestar de la pequeña rubia de moño, quién bajó un poco más la mirada.

- ¿Qué no recuerdas?, te había pedido ayuda con mis estudios – le recordó con su típico tono relajado y amable.

- Ah… Claro, así que serán dos – dijo mientras comenzó a entrar en la casa, Lenka le miró un poco extrañada, no se veía feliz como debería después de lo que Len siente por ella… Quizás necesiten un pequeño empujoncito – Vamos Rin – le llama el rubio, la susodicha reacciona a su nombre y entra con un andar ligeramente lento.

Tan pronto como el trío de rubios entró en le hogar, se dejó oír un brindis acompañado de dos risas femeninas, se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina donde se encontraban la madre de Len y una mujer con unos pocos rasgos en común con ella, Rin la relacionó como la madre de Lenka, ambas mujeres estaban con una botella de sake en la mesa, y con una vaso a medio llenar en sus manos cada una, tenían un poco de hipo y reaccionaban un poco extraño, obviamente estaban un poco ebrias.

Al verlas así a ambas Len se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, aquel momento era el menos indicado para que exactamente ambas adultas se dieran la libertad de estar semiconscientes, Lenka se acercó al lado del rubio y le tomó del brazo, Rin se sintió innecesaria ahí, el malestar dentro de su pecho aumentaba inevitablemente, sólo quería que aquel día pasara rápido, ya tenía suficiente con lo de la boda, no quería seguir sintiéndose mal, pero no podía abandonar la casa, si lo hacía no estudiaría bien y de seguro habría un problema más en la lista. La mirada de la madre de Len y de (quien ella supuso) la madre de Lenka repentinamente se posó en ambos rubios de coletas, ambas esbozaron unas sonrisas picaronas.

- Oh… ¡Lenny ya llegó!

- Otro brindis por Len y Lenka, que por fin pueden estar juntos como antes – dijo la madre de Len, mientras cada una bebía lo último que les quedaba de alcohol en el vaso.

- Mamá, ¿Dónde están papá y Hijiri? – preguntó Len muy serio.

- Esto… si no me equivoco… Salieron para comprarte un disfraz para Halloween – al oír eso Rin y Lenka comenzaron a reír juntas mientras que Len se avergonzó por completo y sus mejillas se llenaron de un rubor. Tomó a Rin y con Lenka tomada de su brazo arrastró a ambas hacia su habitación, una vez dentro las risas de ambas chicas se intensificaron.

- ¡No es gracioso! – dijo el chico aún ruborizado por la vergüenza.

- Claro que si, Lenny – dijo con un poco de burla Lenka – ¿Te van a comprar un disfraz para la fiesta de Halloween?

- ¡Es algo que ellos decidieron solos, yo no les pedí nada! – dijo aún molesto, pero su ira se abrumaba por su tierno rostro ruborizado.

- ¿Fiesta de Halloween? – preguntó Rin con curiosidad, aún sin poder quitar la sonrisa que había dejado en sus labios lo último.

- Sí, lo padres de Len harán una fiesta de Halloween, por eso vinimos junto con mi madre y mi padre, pero al parecer al pequeño Lenny no le agrada mucho la idea – dijo Lenka mientras que ambas rubias miraban a Len como extraía los cuadernos y utensilios necesarios de su mochila con desgana y enojo, tal y como un niño pequeño.

- No me llames "pequeño Lenny", sabes que no me agrada eso Lenka – dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en el suelo sobre su alfombra – ¿No piensan venir? – preguntó, ambas chicas asintieron y se sentaron, cada una a un lado.

- Toma Rin tu resuelve esto – dijo entregándole un libro a la chica – Si tienes dudas pregúntale a Lenka, ella también sabe mucho.

- Sí es así, ¿Entonces por qué le pides ayuda a Len?, sin ofender – preguntó la rubia de moño, la chica le miró y le esbozó una sonrisa dulce.

- No te preocupes. Lo que sucede es que además de los exámenes de la escuela debo rendir unos exámenes dónde prueban conocimientos de los últimos años que pasé en Inglaterra, así que debo repasar un poco de todo – explicó la chica.

- Oh… ya veo, creo que entonces lo mejor será empezar.

Dicho esto vino un silencio sepulcral, Rin apenas empezó el primer ejercicio tuvo un pequeño problema en entenderlo, así es, ella suele ser muy tranquila en las clases pero aún así le costaba entender algunas cosas, y las matemáticas eran sus perores enemigas, intentó leyendo el problema otra vez… Y una más y otra más… Pero nada, en eso se distrajo al oír el sonido de una hoja, Lenka ya había terminado y había pasado a la siguiente página, empezó a ponerse nerviosa como si estuviese en un examen de verdad, comenzó a preguntarse por qué Len escribía tanto se eran matemáticas, o quizás él esté en algo más… La curiosidad le ganaba a la rubia, desvió discretamente su mirada hacia el cuaderno de Len, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a leer la primera palabra puesto que el rubio de un movimiento rápido alcanzó a cubrir la hoja con su mano, mientras miró a la rubia con reproche.

- ¿No deberías estar en tú cuaderno? – preguntó alzando una ceja la chica le miró un poco avergonzada.

- P-Pues es que no entiendo… – confesó la chica jugando con sus dedos. El rubio por su parte suspiró.

- Lenka ayúdale.

- Claro.

Rin no se había equivocado, Lenka también sabía bastante, mientras que ella necesitaba ayuda para comprender la primera pregunta, además de que era muy linda, tierna y amable. Rin intentaba ser amable lo más que podía, pero hay pequeñas ocasiones en las que pierde el control, mientras que la chica de coleta siempre mantiene ese tono calmado de voz...

Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, no sabía cuál era exactamente la relación entre ella y Len, se quedó observando un poco cómo actuaban entre ellos dos, parecían ser muy cariñosos y gentiles, en eso el recuerdo de cuando le tomó del brazo volvió a su mente, junto con el recuerdo de ambas mujeres algo embriagadas por el alcohol, de seguro se conocían desde hace tiempo y por último, el brindis…

_"Otro brindis por Len y Lenka, que por fin pueden estar juntos como antes…"_

Repentinamente el malestar volvió al pecho de la rubia, le dolía, dolía mucho, pero ya no había duda respecto a la relación entre ambos rubios, sólo una que surgía en la mente de Rin a base de eso: _"¿Por qué me duele tanto que sean novios?..."_

- ¿Rin? – le llamó la rubia de coleta, mas esta no respondió, seguía con la vista perdida, probó con un movimiento de su mano frente a sus ojos pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

- No te preocupes Lenka yo le despierto – dijo el chico, mientras suspiraba y dejaba su bolígrafo sobre la mesa, se acercó al oído de la rubia y con sus labios muy cerca le sopló en este, la chica al sentirlo se ruborizó al instante y llegó a saltar por lo repentino, se cubrió el oído con ambas manos mientras que giraba dispuesta a regañar a Len, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Lenka junto a Len con una pequeña risita al igual que él, el dolor volvió, bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, tomó su bolígrafo y comenzó a resolver nuevamente los problemas, Len y Lenka se miraron con curiosidad y duda, pero luego sólo siguieron a la rubia de moño y siguieron con sus respectivos trabajos.

…

- ¿Rin, estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? – preguntó la madre de Len al ver a la rubia cuando descendió por las escaleras, ya habían acabado con los deberes y ahora la pequeña rubia estaba dispuesta a irse a su casa, las cosas con el estado de ambas mujeres parece que se había solucionado, los tres rubios ahora se encontraban en la estancia, Rin estaba por irse pero justo la madre de Len alcanzó a verle.

- S-Sí – respondió la chica, no sabía se era adecuado contar que estuvo desde antes, lo suficiente como para ver aquella escena en la que estaba un poco ebria junto a la madre de Lenka, pero no fue necesario ya que el rubio desvió el tema.

- Mamá, ¿Dónde está Nanase? – preguntó el chico con un poco de curiosidad.

- Ah… Ella está en el patio trasero con Hijiri y tu padre – respondió esta, luego desvió su mirada hacia Lenka y Rin – ¿Por qué no vas a verlos?, creo que te necesitaban para que te pruebes tu traje – al oír eso ambas chicas soltaron una pequeña risita, pero se cubrieron los labios de inmediato cuando sintieron la mirada del rubio con enojo y reproche sobre ellas, el chico volvió hacia donde su madre y suspiró.

- Ya que…

- Diviértete – le dijo la madre, ocasionando que las chicas volvieran a reír, una vez el chico desapareció la madre miró con picardía a ambas chicas.

Rin sintió un escalofrío al sentir la inusual mirada de la madre de Len sobre ella y Lenka, miró a la rubia de larga coleta, pero esta por su parte no le ayudó, sólo le miró con una suspicacia similar a la mayor.

- ¿Q-Qué s-sucede? – preguntó Rin algo nerviosa.

- Tú sólo ven a la fiesta de Halloween, ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó Lenka, la rubia quedó completamente estupefacta por la orden.

- P-Pero…

- Sin peros – le interrumpió la adolescente – No te preocupes, también vendrán de seguro el resto de tus amigos, sólo que nosotras te avisamos por adelantado para que puedas elegir tu traje con anticipación y para que elijas el "adecuado"

- ¿Q-Qué?, P-Pero yo…

- Sólo consigue un traje de vampiresa, uno que tenga mucho color rojo, eso se te verá bien – le dijo interrumpiendo esta vez la madre de Len.

- P-Pero… Ah…. – suspiró la rubia de moño – Me rindo.

- ¡Qué bueno que lo hallas captado! – dijeron ambas a unísono mientras que la echaban de la casa, casi empujándola por la espalda, lograron sacarla del hogar dejándola en la entrada.

- P-Pero ¿Cuándo es?

- ¡En Halloween! – respondieron ambas en unísono mientras le cerraban de un portazo en la cara, a Rin se le resbaló una gotita por la sien, y con mucho temor a un segundo portazo tocó el timbre de nuevo, las mismas dos chicas le abrieron la puerta – ¿Y ahora qué?

- Me refería a la hora – al oír eso ambas se ruborizaron por un poco de la vergüenza.

- A las 6:00 de la tarde, buenas noches – dijeron nuevamente a unísono.

- Gracias – respondió la chica con ironía.

Luego de eso Rin llegó a su hogar y no tardó mucho en quedar dormida, aquello ya era demasiado para ella… Boda, exámenes, fiestas y su malestar. Ella no lo soportaría mucho.

_"Dios, por favor piedad"_

…

- ¿Dónde fue Rin? – preguntó Len a ambas mujeres que se encontraban sentadas en distintos sillones de la estancia.

- Ya se fue a su hogar y no te preocupes por invitarla a la fiesta, eso ya lo hicimos nosotras – respondió su madre mientras que Len quedaba completamente estupefacto, Lenka se puso de pie y se acercó a susurrarle algo, luego de eso sólo siguió de largo hacia el pasillo, sin explicar más al rubio.

_"Creo que me deberás una, querido primo…"_

* * *

><p><em>O.O… ok ni siquiera yo me imaginé que terminaría así (créanme fue una idea de último minuto… xD) <em>

_*zape: es un golpecito que se suele hacer con el dedo índice o corazón (el dedito del medio xD) es el golpe con el que se suele jugar a las canicas._

_Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes (casi tres semanas enteras sin actualizar, créanme sufrí también) pero lo que sucedió fue que enfermé y redujeron mis horas en el computador… :C_  
><em>Y por si fuera poco mis padres me raptaron por una semana donde me llevaron de viaje, ¡Y no me dejaron llevar ni siquiera mi laptop!, así que para llenar el vacío estuve como Neru inseparable de mi teléfono escribiendo notas para luego pasarlas.<em>

_Así que **¡Lo siento mucho!**_

_Ahora tengo que decir que accedí a la petición de que sufrieran por la mayoría de votos, pero no se reocupen, después tendrán grandes descansos divirtiéndose._

_Por cierto **Rin Kagamine2**, la verdad cuando decía sobre lo de las amenazas de muerte… Nunca creí que llegaría una, me alegro que sea una broma, aunque créeme, pensé más de una vez en colocar a Len y Lenka como exnovios, pero les quedó mejor ser primos n.n_

_**Leia's Dreams**, wow que review más largo, se te agradecen tus opiniones y tú ayuda C: y si amo disgaea, de hecho pienso hacer un fic de volcaoid basado en él n/n_

_**KyouLen, **no puedo creeer que te crearas la cuenta en fanfic por el review n/n arigatou~_

_Si agradecen sus review con sus votaciones a todos: **Xion-chan 14, Yuuki Kagane, 'Flower, Grace-loka, Rin Kagamine2, mina-chan, Leia's Dreams, Lenka-love-forever **y **K****youLen**, realmente me hacen muy, muy feliz :')_

_Creo que eso es todo por hoy, intentaré actualizar más seguido, no me gusta hacerles esperar mucho._

_Se despide atentamente (?):_

_Marie-Rin-Love_

Sayonara~


	9. Chapter 9: Una agitada semana

_HIIIIII! Estoy feliz n.n (Casi 30 review! Pero parece que están enojadas conmigo u.u)_

_Espero que ustedes también estén felices_

_Si no es así… Pues penosas xD, espero que se les pase pronto =P_

_Y ahora, los exámenes… pero después – saca un gorrito de cono y una trompetilla – ¡Fiesta! =P – sopla la trompetilla – Sí, lo sé me he vuelto más loquita xD_

_[No me hago responsable de los posibles cambios que pueda sufrir mi fic debido a mi nuevo nivel de locura, y si les aseguro soy la misma Marie-Rin-Love (muy largo, ¿No creen? Desde ahora me referiré a mi misma como Alice ò3ó) de hace nueve capítulos atrás]_

_Pues lean este capitulo descomunalmente largo n.n_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIX: Una agitada semana.<strong>

- ¿Y ahora qué debería hacer? – se preguntó Gumi, estaba tumbada sobre su cama, boca arriba mirando perdidamente el color blanco del techo de su alcoba, luego giró un poco su cabeza hacia la pared del lado izquierdo de su cama, logrando observar a través de la ventana las estrellas.

…

- Dejen de escribir y pongan sus bolígrafos sobre la mesa por favor – dijo Gakupo con voz severa, todos hicieron caso excepto una chica, que intentaba buscar ayuda con cualquier medio, pero sólo recibió una mirada reprochadora del profesor de cabellos violáceos.

- ¿Se le perdió algo señorita Megpoid? – preguntó con ironía – Además de su cerebro – agregó con burla al ver la hoja de la prueba prácticamente vacía.

- Muy gracioso Gakupo-sensei, ¿Alguna vez le dije qué tan compasivo era? – preguntó la chica mientras que tapaba la prueba con ambos brazos evitando que Gakupo pudiera si quiera verla.

- No, y no me interesa, déme su examen – ordenó el pero la chica no cedió.

- ¿Qué sucede Miku? – pregunta la rubia a la peliazul que se encontraba al lado de Kaito, en el banco detrás suyo.

- Al parecer alguien no estudió… – dijo en un pequeño susurro algo preocupada.

- Ya veo…

- No lo repetiré, señorita Megpoid, entrégueme la hoja – dijo más autoritario.

Repentinamente la chica sintió que algo le golpeó en la espalda, se distrajo y bajó la guardia cuando volteó en busca del culpable o de una razón por aquella acción, sin encontrar nada, dejando al descubierto el examen, Gakupo aprovechó y se lo quitó de inmediato y se fue a su escritorio.

- Pues como está tan impaciente por volver a ver su examen, será el primero que corrija – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, la peliverde suspiró rendida y se dejó caer sobre la mesa – ¡Oh!, casi lo olvido… – dijo con un tono tan sobreexagerado que llamó la atención de la chica, quien levantó la vista sin sacar el mentón del pupitre – Gracias señorito Hatsune por ayudarme con esta obstinada.

Al decir eso Gumi volteó furiosa hacia Mikuo, fulminándole con la mirada, en aquel momento sólo quería asesinar al chico de cabellos aguamarina, pero aún así no podía ya que sólo dos cosas se lo impedían, la primera y más importante, no estaba en su habitual puesto justo detrás suyo, así estaba demasiado lejos como para poder llegar a su lado para estrangularle el cuello y segundo, pues… Aquello era ilegal. Mikuo sólo miró hacia otro lado, ignorándola, lo cual le enfadó más aún.

- Je, ya terminé su examen, ¿Por qué no viene por él ahora? – preguntó nuevamente con un poco de burla, la peliverde se puso de pie y le obedeció de mala gana, sólo cogió el examen sin mirarlo y se fue a sentar nuevamente, no quería darle la satisfacción a Gakupo de que viera su rostro al ver su calificación – Recuerden que puedo equivocarme al corregirles, así que deben revisar antes de que termine la clase, hasta ese momento sólo acepto reclamos.

Al oír eso Gumi le pasó el dichoso examen a Miku y esta se la pasó a Rin, quién lo recibió con mucha confusión.

- Esto… ¿Q-Qué se supone…?

- Revísalo tú – dijeron ambas chicas o más bien le ordenaron, Rin no quería ser la que diera las malas noticias, pero por lo visto nadie quería tampoco.

Posó su vista en la hoja y se exaltó en el instante, no podía ver nada más que grandes equis de color rojo en cada pregunta, revisó la prueba de atrás hacia adelante. Pero el colmo fue cuando vio que el profesor le había puesto una equis en el espacio dónde decía "Nombre: _Gumi Megpoid_", logrando que una gotita resbalara por su sien, después con algo de miedo movió su mirada hacia la calificación… Cero, luego de eso volvió a revisar nuevamente la prueba con algo de urgencia, pero las respuestas que había puesto la peliverde eran mínimas e insuficientes, quizás lograse sacar un poco de ello para por lo menos tener unos 20 puntos… Pero aún así seguiría siendo demasiado bajo, así que las posibilidades de que lograra tener un mejor puntaje en aquel examen eran muy mínimas.

- … Lo siento Gumi…

…

- Estoy perdida… – dijo la chica dándose vuelta en su cama quedando bocabajo con el rostro en la almohada, repentinamente una idea cruzó en su mente – A menos que…

…

_~ Al siguiente día al termino de las clases ~_

- No

- Por favor…

- No – volvió a reiterar con un tono cortante igual que el anterior.

- Por favor, Len, si pudiste ayudar a Rin con matemáticas, otra alumna más en química no es problema ¿Cierto?

- No es por eso, ¿Gumi ya olvidaste lo que ocurrió la última vez que intenté ayudarte con química? – dijo con reproche, la peliverde recorrió su memoria con el dedo índice posado en su barbilla, con una pose que insinuaba que intentaba recordar lo que había pedido el rubio, efectivamente, cuando el recuerdo volvió a ella sintió cómo una gotita resbalaba por su sien…

…

- Bien, Gumi primero debo pedirte que seas extremadamente cuidadosa con estos componentes de química, recuerda que nunca… ¡Oye espera!, ¿¡Qué se supone que estás…! – preguntó el rubio muy alarmado al ver cómo la peliverde mezclaba dos sustancias que contenían los tubos de ensayo, pero era demasiado tarde, ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la pregunta porque un gas extraño comenzó a salir de los objetos que poseía la peliverde en sus manos, y luego… ¡Bum! Ambos tuvieron que salir rápidamente de la habitación del rubio, el olor que había liberado la explosión era insoportable.

Len observó con desaprobación a la peliverde mientras que esta se disculpaba, luego de eso… Len tuvo que esperar hasta a noche para neutralizar los residuos de la explosión en el aire y claro, la madre de Len reprochó a ambos chicos, quienes tuvieron que acabar su labor bajo su supervisión…

…

- Supongo que es suficiente excusa – dijo mientras colocó la combinación de su locker, se encontraban en las cercanías de la puerta de la salida de la escuela, en los casilleros donde guardan sus pertenencias.

- ¡Pero dije que lo sentía! – dijo la chica intentando que el chico accediera.

- Lo se.

- ¿Entonces?

- No

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿Sí?

- ¡No!

- ¡Por favor!

- ¿Q-Qué haces?, ¡S-Suéltame! – dijo el rubio al sentir como la peliverde se había aferrado fuertemente a su tronco.

- No hasta que digas que sí.

Justo en aquel momento venía Rin, con intenciones de pedirle ayuda nuevamente al rubio, se asomó por el pasillo, logrando ver a Gumi y al chico que buscaba… Juntos, sintió cómo su pecho se oprimió fuertemente, bajó la mirada, se quedó un momento ahí, aunque todos creyeran que fuese una tortura, lo hizo, aguardando a oír algo más, algo que le explicara lo que sucedía.

- De acuerdo – dijo el chico con un suspiro, la peliverde le soltó y le miró con unos ojos llenos de brillo.

- Entonces hoy después de las clases…

Al oír eso Rin sintió que no podía soportar más, cerró con fuerza un puño en un intento de retener la tristeza y la ira, sólo dio media vuelta y partió corriendo a otro lugar, no sabía exactamente cual, pero mientras que estuviese lo más lejos posible estaría bien para su roto corazón.

- E-Espera… ¿El examen es mañana?

- Sí, mañana – dijo la peliverde con obviedad.

- Lo lamento, no puedo ayudarte, tengo que trabajar – dijo como si nada extrayendo los libros necesarios de su casillero.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿Entonces qué hago? – preguntó la chica de mirada esmeralda al rubio, este miró pensativo el techo, luego tomó con ambas manos los hombros de la chica de cabellos esmeraldas y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ni idea – soltó a la chica, cerró el casillero y se fue sin más, dejándola muy enfadada ahí.

- ¡Len Kagamine eres un idiota! – su enfado llegó a ser tanto que pateó el casillero del rubio, por el puro enojo, aquello llamó la atención de Rinto, quién había llegado a su casillero que se encontraba muy cerca del chico de coleta que se acababa de ir. Se acercó a Gumi dispuesto a averiguar qué demonios le sucedía.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Ese idiota de Len dice que no me puede ayudar con química – relató inflando los mofletes – valla amigo – dijo con ironía al final.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, necesito una zanahoria – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Sólo quería decir que te podría ayudar, pero si estás con ese genio… – dejó a medias mientras se daba media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero tal y como lo esperaba la chica lo detuvo, sujetando de su brazo.

- ¿P-Puedes? – preguntó un poco insegura, Rinto esbozó una sonrisa un poco divertida, la chica era muy impulsiva y predecible.

…

Rin seguía corriendo, no dejaba que nada la detuviese, más de alguna ve intentaron llamarle o retenerle, pero ella no se dejaba atrapar, entre su gran carrera, sin darse cuenta llegó a la azotea del edificio, donde gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para desahogarse, pero aún así prevalecía el dolor y la ira…

- ¡Ese idiota! – gritó la chica a los cuatro vientos, luego habló un poco más bajo, pero no más relajada agregó – ¿¡Cómo rayos puede salir con Gumi si es el novio de Lenka! – su respiración estaba agitada, se mordió levemente el labio inferior, bajó la mirada y posó una mano en su camisa en la parte izquierda de su pecho, dónde se encontraba su corazón…

Pero… Si a eso venía el enfado, ¿Qué era lo punzante en su pecho?, aquello que lo oprimía y dificultaba su respiración.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que llegó a saltar al sentir que una mano se posó en su hombro, no muy delicadamente que digamos, quedó completamente tiesa y con mucho esfuerzo y miedo volteó un poco para ver quién era su inesperado acompañante y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima al ver que era cierta pelirroja de coletas a los lados, sus piernas hubieran flaqueado de no ser por que estaba petrificada por sentir aún el tacto de la mano de la chica en su hombro en tan fuerte agarre. La pelirroja tenía puesta una sonrisa amable en sus labios, obviamente fingida y con dulzura dijo:

- Ahora… Dime quién es ese "supuesto" novio de Lenka…

…

- M-M-Miku, ¿D-Dónde me llevas, querida? – preguntó Kaito un poco confundido por lo tan repentina que había sido la chica de mirada aguamarina para tomarlo del brazo y prácticamente arrastrarlo a un lugar desconocido.

La chica de cabellos aguamarina se detuvo en seco, tanto que confundió más al peliazul, justo cuando le iba a preguntar qué sucedía, Miku se voltea con una gran y radiante sonrisa en sus labios, por un lado aquello dejó embobado al peliazul, pero por otro lado su instinto sabía que se aproximaba el peligro.

- Vamos a la tienda de Meiko onee-chan para escoger nuestros disfraces para la fiesta de Len, quiero que ambos tengamos disfraces que combinen – dijo con mucha dulzura y gran entusiasmo.

- ¿A-A sí?... P-Pero…

Se detuvo en seco dejando su oración a medias al sentir que un aura asesina salía detrás de su novia, una abrumadora oscuridad de amenaza, pero la chica seguía manteniendo aquella sonrisa, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, había lo había hecho, de seguro había metido la pata.

- ¿Pero? – preguntó la chica con voz dulce, el peliazul tragó con fuerza e intentó enmendar su error

- P-P-Pero… ¡Q-Qué magnífica idea!

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Miku, todo aquello peligroso a su alrededor había desaparecido en un pestañear, Kaito se apresuró en responder con la cabeza, tanto que le llegó a doler un poco el cuello por lo tan rápido que había hecho el gesto afirmativo – ¡Entonces vamos!

"Será un largo día…"

…

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Teto al ver que la chica demoraba mucho en responder, claro que su voz había perdido aquella dulzura y ahora se mostraba autoritaria.

- ¡Kyaa! – aquello causo que la pequeña rubia intentara escapar, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, no importaba cuanto pataleara o revolviera sus brazos en busca de un objeto al cual aferrarse, cualquiera que le hubiera visto en aquel momento hubiera pensado que era una chica cualquiera sólo haciendo un berrinche de comedia, pero no le importaba, sólo pensaba en que no lograba liberarse de la chica, quién la sostenía muy tranquilamente sólo con una mano en el hombro izquierdo de la chica.

- Sabes que es inútil – anunció monótonamente la pelirroja, en aquel momento Rin comenzó a buscar desesperadamente ayuda con la mirada y en eso se posa en algo curioso que vio en la entrada.

Justo al lado del camino por donde Miku se llevaba arrastrando a su novio con lágrimas de cascada, se encontraban Gumi y Rinto, caminando ambos juntos hasta la salida, aquello le causó confusión, quizás los había confundido… Pero no pudo fijarse mejor puesto que la pelirroja le interrumpió.

- ¿Qué sucede?, te detuviste de repente, ¿Acaso me dirás ahora? – dijo soltando a la chica para verle de frente, no tenía que cuidar de que quisiera escapar por que la única salida en aquel lugar era sólo la puerta que daba a las escaleras, la puerta que ella tenía bien cuidada detrás suyo. La rubia se puso un poco nerviosa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices, uniéndolos y separándolos una y otra vez.

- S-Sí… Es u-un chico… – apenas dijo eso Teto alzó una ceja con una mirada de: "No me digas", así que Rin se puso más nerviosa – Y-Y… Tiene ojos celestes…

- Eso reduce las posibilidades a… No sé… Cómo más de 100 chicos, sé más precisa y ve al punto, no tenemos todo el día, sólo dime su nombre – la rubia tragó con fuerza y dijo de una buena vez la respuesta, sin importar cuanto le doliera.

- Len…

Bastó con escuchar ese nombre para que la atmósfera cambiara, no sólo el corazón de Rin estaba sintiendo aquel punzante dolor, también la pelirroja sintió un daño en el suyo, mientras que en su rostro sólo estaba impresa la sorpresa, una fría corriente de viento revolvió un poco el cabello y los ropajes de las chicas, cuando este cesó, finalmente la chica de coletas rizadas cambió su semblante de una forma drástica, relajó toda expresión de su rostro, menos sus ojos, los cuales entrecerró ligeramente intentando analizar a la rubia, sin perder aquella cara inexpresiva.

- Tú vienes conmigo.

Al oír eso la chica se exaltó y se desesperó cuando la pelirroja le tomó de la muñeca y la comenzó a arrastrar escaleras abajo mientras que esta obviamente se oponía, aquello le recordó un poco a su amiga peliverde, causando que el punzante dolor volviera a su pecho, y como resultado se tranquilizó y comenzó a descender de las escaleras normalmente, sin pataletas ni nada, cosa que causó que la pelirroja se extrañara, pero poco le importó, en aquel momento ella sentía algo similar en su pecho al saber que una de sus mejores amigas era la novia del chico que a ella le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo peor era que no sabía que la rubia tenía novio… ¡Ni siquiera sabía que ambos rubios se conocían!

Bajaron hasta la primera planta, luego la pelirroja se detuvo en seco, volteó y vio con agresividad en sus ojos a la rubia.

- ¿Estás segura de quien hablas? – le preguntó con un poco de desconfianza.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

- Lenka, Hanazono Lenka, ¿Es la misma persona de la que hablamos?

- Sí… – respondió algo tímida la rubia, luego la pelirroja volteó nuevamente.

Silencio, Teto quedó pensativa, ¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer ahora?, soltó a la rubia, quién le miró extrañada, la chica no le dio la cara, sólo se fue por sus cosas para volver a su hogar, lo que había hecho fue algo impulsivo así que no quiso aceptar su error, y para no hacerlo simplemente se fue sin explicación.

- Esto ha sido extraño – se dijo la chica, buscó sus cosas, extrajo unas cuantas más de su casillero y se fue a su casa, lo más rápido posible para no toparse de nuevo con la pelirroja, claro.

- ¿Y ahora qué supone qué haré? – dijo con un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia su hogar – Tenía pensado pedirle ayuda a Len… Pero creo que tendré que hacerlo sola.

…

- Y estos son mis desastrosos resultados cuando lo hago sola – dijo al recibir el examen de la chica, la diferencia entre ambos exámenes era demasiada, en matemáticas logró 78 puntos, algo que no era de lo mejor, pero no se quejaba… Aunque ahora tan sólo había conseguido 52 puntos… Tan sólo un poco más de la mitad del máximo puntaje.

- Megpoid – llamó el profesor con un semblante serio, la tensión se presentó, la chica se levantó normalmente y fue donde el profesor le había llamado – Tome – dijo con un rostro inexpresivo, el mismo que ocupaba casi siempre, la chica cogió la hoja y se fue a su puesto.

Una vez se sentó repitió lo mismo de la última vez, le entregó la hoja a Miku y esta a su vez se la entregó a Rin, no era necesario preguntar para saber que querían que fuese ella quién la revisara nuevamente, la ojiceleste suspiró y posó su mirada en la hoja.

Su expresión fue una de sorpresa, luego sintió una gran enfado, la chica había sacado un gran puntaje uno mucho mejor que el de ella, incluso superaba el del anterior examen… En la dichosa hoja podía divisarse fácilmente el número 81.

Rin subió su mirada encontrándose con los ansiosos ojos de todos, se sentía mal consigo misma por haber obtenido semejante puntaje y debía admitir que sentía celos porque Gumi había salido con Len… Si no hubiera sido así el rubio le hubiera ayudado a estudiar y conseguir un mejor puntaje… Pero aún así esbozó una gran sonrisa llena de alegría.

- ¡Te felicito Gumi, 81 puntos! – al decir esto todos le miraron sorprendidos, el primero en arrebatarle el examen fue Kaito, quién lo miró desconcertado, luego se unió su novia y unos cortos segundos después la misma Gumi se abalanzó hacia adelante sobre su mesa para alcanzar a ver su examen al igual que los demás, pero en medio de su felicidad alguien la interrumpe con un golpe de un papelito, el cual obviamente venía de atrás, ahora Mikuo estaba en su lugar, así que la peliverde volteó furiosa a verle, así es la chica es muy rencorosa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con enfado y superioridad, pero se sintió un poco incómoda al ver que Mikuo esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Con que blanco con lunares verdes? – preguntó con su tono burlón, Gumi le miró confundida por unos largos segundos hasta que captó lo que había querido decir, se ruborizó completamente a más no poder y cerró los ojos fuertemente para no ver a nadie.

- ¡Idiota, pervertido*! – le gritó bajo intentando que nadie oyera.

- ¿Cómo que idiota? – preguntó aún con ese tono burlón en su voz – De seguro he obtenido mejor puntuación que tú – le dijo con gran confianza en sus palabras el chica y tal y como lo esteraba la chica reaccionó.

- ¿A sí? – preguntó muy divertida por lo que le había afirmado el chico, le quitó a Miku el examen de las manos y lo puso justo en frente del rostro del chico, restregándole su alto puntaje casi literalmente, el chico lo apartó como si nada – ¡Ja!, ahí lo tienes, ¿Por qué no me muestras tu examen ahora? – preguntó victoriosa la chica.

- De acuerdo – dijo como si nada, levantando la hoja que se encontraba sobre la mesa boca abajo, dejándole ver perfectamente el puntaje que había obtenido – 95 puntos – dijo como si nada, dejando a Gumi muy avergonzada. La chica desvió la mirada para no ver su rostro mientras que se reía.

Sin hacer contacto visual aún, se dio vuelta hacia el frente y se quedó allí en un intento de disminuir el color de sus mejillas, las cuales estaban completamente invadidas por el rosa debido a su vergüenza.

Sucedieron el resto de las clases naturalmente en la clase Luna, mientras que en la clase Estrella…

…

- Lenka – le llamó la pelirroja, esta volteo a mirarle un poco preocupada, era obvio que tenía algo, ya que no la había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, y lo peor era que el inexpresivo rostro de Teto no le tranquilizaba en nada, la pelirroja estaba con el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano derecha, perteneciente al codo que apoyaba encima de la mesa.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó después de un largo rato de silencio en el cual le había consumido un poco la curiosidad y el suspenso.

- ¿Tienes novio? – preguntó finalmente la pelirroja, aquello dejó desconcertada a la ojiceleste, no sabía que responder porque tan pronto había terminado su pregunta había acudido a su mente la imagen de Rinto del otro día, un leve rubor se presentó en su rostro, no sabía qué responder… Así que intentó desviar poco a poco el tema.

- ¿P-Porqué lo preguntas? – para su sorpresa la chica había cambiado completamente su semblante, sus ojos ahora estaban posados en los suyos, con un gran dolor y enojo impregnado en ellos, quiso decir algo para intentar calmarla y ver que le sucedía, pero fue completamente callada al oír la voz de Teto.

- Porque eres novia de Len.

Silencio, uno sepulcral, sólo se podían oír algunos cuántos lápices escribiendo, peo había un gran mutismo entre ambas chicas, Lenka tenía una expresión de sorpresa y confusión en su rostro, no comprendía porque la pelirroja había terminado pensando algo semejante, tampoco sabía que conocía a su primo, y la verdad le avergonzó un poco la idea de imaginarse a ella misma de novia con Len.

- ¿Q-Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó Lenka, mas no recibió respuesta, sólo una mirada reprobatoria.

- Lo sabía – dijo con un poco de dolor y enfado mezclados, Lenka quiso aclararlo, pero justo sonó el timbre que indicaba la salida de clases. Dándole así a la pelirroja la oportunidad de escaparse de ella, se fue lo más rápido que pudo, Lenka intentó seguirla pero por mala suerte tenía muchas cosas que recoger.

Intentó llamarle, pero era muy tarde la chica ya se había esfumado, Ritsu se acercó a ella algo preocupada por el temperamento con el que Teto había abandonado el salón.

- ¿Qué sucede Lenka?

- Teto cree que soy la novia de mi primo – dijo mientras terminó de tomar todas sus cosas y se fue corriendo detrás de la pelirroja en un intento de alcanzarla, dejando a una muy confundida Ritsu detrás suyo.

- Oh… Lo que me pierdo por sentarme más adelante – se dijo la chica de cabellos cobrizos mientras que comenzó a recoger sus cosas tranquilamente.

…

Lenka buscaba con la mirada a Teto, pero no la encontró en ningún lugar, por lo que con un suspiro se resignó de ello, cuando volvió a alar su vista hacía la salida logró divisar a cierta rubia con un moño blanco en su cabeza, comenzó a correr detrás de ella para alcanzarla.

- ¡Rin! – le llamó a la rubia, quién ella menos se lo esperaba – ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¿L-L-Lenka?

- Sí, lo dices cómo si fuese un fantasma – dijo la chica con un puchero.

- L-Lo siento… Sólo es que no me esperaba verte aquí… – al verle para Rin fue como un flashback, recordó la tarde que pasó en la inmensa mansión del rubio… Y su relación con ella… Pero aunque aquello le causara dolor… Simplemente no podía odiarla.

- ¿De qué hablas?, si sabes perfectamente que ambas asistimos a la misma escuela – preguntó mientras comenzó a examinar con un poco de curiosidad a cierta chica de cabellos aguamarina que estaba junto a la rubia. Rin al notar cómo se examinaban ambas chicas les presentó.

- Miku, ella es Lenka de la clase Estrella y Lenka, mi amiga Miku, va junto a mi en la clase Luna – explicó Rin, Lenka esbozó una sonrisa amable de la cual la amiga de Rin se contagio.

- Encantada – dijo Lenka mientras que le extendía la mano amistosamente, por su lado Miku aceptó gustosa.

- Igualmente – dijo entusiasta la chica de dos coletas largas…

"_¿Porqué será que me recuerda un poco a Len?... no sólo en el cabello, los ojos y el peinado… Sino que también algunos rasgos y facciones…_"

- Lo lamento Lenka pero debemos irnos – dijo un poco apenada la rubia de cabello corto, Lenka le miró con un poco de curiosidad.

- ¿Dónde van?, si no es molestia responder claro – aclaró la chica, Miku se le adelantó en responder a la rubia.

- Vamos a una tienda de una amiga, quiero buscar un disfraz para Rin, tendremos una fiesta de Halloween, ¿Por qué no vienes? – preguntó la chica de cabellos aguamarina mientas que Rin estaba a punto de explicarle que ella ya estaba al tanto de ello, pero fue callada nuevamente, esta vez por la chica de una sola coleta larga.

- ¿Una fiesta de Halloween? – preguntó mientras que veía con una sonrisa divertida a la rubia de cabello corto, a quién le dio un escalofrío al ver aquel gesto en el rostro de Lenka – Suena interesante y muy entretenido, pero creo que no podré asistir, resulta que ese día tengo "algo" importante que hacer, pero me encantaría poder ayudarles a buscar lo que necesitan – dijo con entusiasmo.

- ¡Sí!, ¡Vamos, vamos!

- ¿P-Pero qué…? – la rubia no pudo terminar ya que ambas chicas le habían tomada de ambos brazos, uno cada una y la empezaron a arrastrar hasta la tienda de Meiko.

- Vamos Rin, sabes que siempre hacemos esto juntas, así busco algo que te quede realmente bien.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Miku tenía razón… Siempre era así, siempre… Todos le ayudaban, Miku siempre se preocupaba por ella en sus problemas emocionales y de su imagen, mientras que Len siempre ayudaba en sus estudios, Gumi en los deportes y Kaito… Bueno él lo ayudaba en lo que pudiera. Siendo así… ¿Acaso nunca va a poder ser capaz de hacer algo por sí misma?

- ¿Qué sucede Rin? – preguntó Miku interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Me siento una carga – respondió la chica monótonamente.

- Quizás sea por que te estamos arrastrando – dijo Lenka soltando una pequeña risita al igual que Miku.

- Ja, ja, ¿Podrían soltarme? – preguntó la rubia, ambas chicas sólo se limitaron a obedecerle.

- Ya estamos aquí – anunció Miku después de unos minutos.

- Oh… Se ve muy humilde… Me agrada eso – dijo Lenka mientras comenzó a entras al igual que las otras chicas.

Cuando entraron a las tres se les resbaló una gotita por la nuca al ver que Meiko se encontraba durmiendo con la cabeza sobre sus bazos cruzados que se apoyaban en el mostrados de vidrio, Miku se acercó a ella y comenzó a sacudirla suavemente, pero al ver que no pasaba nada tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones daban y se acercó a su oído, cómo acto de reflejo ambas rubias se cubrieron los oídos con las manos.

- ¡MEIKO ONEE-CHAN! – gritó lo más fuerte que pudo con una gran sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, mientras que la pobre castaña se levantaba de su lugar muy alarmada, con todo sus cabellos revueltos y sus ropas un poco desacomodadas. Después de ver bien el entorno y ver a la responsable de aquel susto, le miró enfadada, cómo acto seguido Miku también se cubrió los oídos con sus manos, ya veía lo que venía.

- ¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS HAS HECHO ESO, ACASO NO SE LES OCURIÓ QUE PUDIERON HABERME ROTO EL TÍMPANO! – gritó con reproche, las tres chicas sólo sonreían, Rin y Lenka con un poco de gracia mientras que Miku aún mantenía esa sonrisa traviesa que le delataba.

- Lo siento Meiko onee, es que no despertabas – le respondió tranquilamente Miku rascándose levemente la cabeza mientras que sacaba ligeramente su lengua.

- De acuerdo… Rayos… – masculló con dolor – La cabeza me da vueltas… No debí beber tanto sake ayer – se reprochó la mujer mientras con su mano se masajeaba un poco la sien y con la otra acomodaba un poco su alborotado cabello.

- Meiko… ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿No crees que es mejor que no trabajes hoy? – preguntó un poco preocupada Rin mientras se acerba un poco a la castaña.

- Me encuentro bien… Sólo estoy un poco mareada es todo, Miku – le llamó, la chica asintió – ¿Puedes ir dentro por una aspirina?, por favor.

- Claro, ya regreso – anunció justo antes de acatar la orden de la castaña.

Rin y Lenka se acercaron a Meiko, mientras que esperaron junto a ella a la chica de mirada color aguamarina, Meiko observó a ambas rubias, examinando detenidamente a la chica desconocida para ella.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó después de unos segundos a la rubia de cabello corto.

- Lo lamento, olvidé presentarme, soy Lenka, Hanazono Lenka, mucho gusto Meiko-san – se presentó la rubia de coleta con una sonrisa amable.

- Sakine Meiko, lamento que no te pueda atender atentamente como lo hago normalmente – se disculpó.

- No se preocupe, no hay problema, después de todo yo soy la inoportuna.

- Claro que no, aquí siempre son bienvenidos todos – dijo amablemente la castaña, aunque no se sintiera de lo mejor, pero siempre era amable y atenta con todos.

- Toma Meiko onee – dijo Miku, quién ya había vuelto con el pedido y un vaso de agua, la castaña ingirió la pastilla y después de unos pocos segundos ya se encontraba de vuelta la misma Meiko de siempre.

- Y bien – dijo mientras que tomaba su postura de siempre y acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja – ¿Qué necesitan? – tan pronto como terminó esa pregunta Lenka empujó a Rin hacia el frente.

- Disfraz de Halloween para la pequeña – dijo Miku con gracia.

- No me llamen pequeña – se quejó con un poco de molestia la rubia cabello corto y de moño con una venita hinchada.

- Si puedes Meiko-san, por favor que sea de vampiresa – pidió Lenka un poco tímida.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, veamos qué tenemos aquí – dijo Meiko mientras que se adentró por la puerta que se encontraba justo detrás del mostrador, nuevamente resonaron varios sonidos y estruendos, por un momento podrían haber jurado oír que había un ser viviente más ahí aparte de Meiko, una gotita se resbaló por la sien de Lenka y Rin, mientras que la chica de cabellos aguamarina ya se había acostumbrado.

- ¿Siempre es así? – le preguntó Lenka a Rin, por un momento aquello le recordó a…

- Rinto… – susurró la chica casi inaudible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Lenka se diera cuenta de que dijo algo, pero no logró captar bien el mensaje.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó la chica, Rin se dio cuenta del nombre que había pronunciado, causando un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Nada – se apresuró a decir, Lenka le miró un poco curiosa, iba a volver a interrogarle pero la voz de la castaña le calló por completo.

- ¡Los pillé! – exclamó victoriosa, mientras salía por la puerta con las ropas revueltas nuevamente.

- ¿"Los"? – preguntó Rin alzando una ceja – Exactamente, ¿Cuántos son?

- Diez – dijo con una gran e inocente sonrisa Meiko – Venga, que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, primero pruébate estos tres – dijo la castaña entregándole una de las bolsas que había extraído de su arsenal, la chica le quedó mirando esperando más información, pero la mujer castaña no se percató de eso porque estaba muy entretenida observando sus uñas, por lo que Lenka interfirió.

- Esto… – dijo tímidamente llamando la atención de la mujer de ojos pardos, quién soltó un ligero "Hump" desinteresadamente, cómo si no estuviese consciente de su entorno – ¿Podrías decirnos dónde están los probadores?

- L-Lo siento… – se disculpó algo ruborizada de la vergüenza – Estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… Acompáñenme.

El trío de chicas le obedecieron y se adentraron por la puerta que se encontraba al lado de la cual había entrado anteriormente la castaña, era algo pequeño, pero la rubia podía cambiarse el atuendo sin problemas, cerraron la puerta dejando a la rubia en privacidad.

Las tres féminas lo único que lograban era oír la bolsa, Rin probó casi todos los vestidos, pero casi al final se logró escuchar la voz de la rubia quejándose.

- ¿¡Q-Q-Qué! ¡No pienso ponerme esto Meiko! – dijo la rubia, quién no se demoró en abrir la puerta e ir a reclamarle a la castaña.

- Tranquila Rin, ¡Te verás bien con cualquiera que elijas de ahí!, sólo escoge el que más te guste – le animó la castaña mientras que Rin le miró con un poco de molestia.

- De acuerdo… ¡Pero no me probaré este! – aclaró la chica mientras que le entregaba la prenda a la cual se refería a la castaña, la mujer la vio un poco entristecida.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó un poco nostálgica.

- Sí… Aguarda, no era ese, sino este – se corrigió entregándole uno en reemplazo del otro – No me gusta el ocupar cosas tan… No sé… ¿Provocativas? – dijo refiriéndose a un gran escote que tenía.

- Bien… Te recomiendo ocupar ese, es… Especial para mí – dijo señalando el conjunto con el que se había confundido la rubia.

- Me parece bien… – dijo examinándolo detenidamente junto a las otras dos chicas, luego entró a probárselo, cuando salió recibió la aprobación inmediata de las tres chicas.

- Te luce muy bien – dijo Meiko dulcemente – Creo que lo mejor será que te lleves ese.

- ¡Sí! – asintieron las tres chicas mientras que Rin volvió a entrar a cambiarse de atuendo al de antes. Después de un poco tiempo volvió a salir con el conjunto en sus manos, admirándolo.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial? – preguntó separando su vista de las ropas, Meiko esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica y su mirada llegó a ser muy dulce y suave.

- Fueron mías, si quieren conocer la historia… Creo que mejor lo dejaremos para otro día, después de la fiesta, ¿Sí? – preguntó guiñándoles un ojo a las chicas, todas estas asintieron.

- Bien Meiko, creo que es hora de que nos vallamos… Por cierto… ¿Qué hora es?

- 19:43 – respondió sin mucha importancia, mientras que Rin y Miku palidecieron.

- ¿¡Qué!

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó la rubia de larga coleta al ver la reacción tan alterada de las otras dos chicas.

- ¡Eso sólo nos deja muy poco tiempo para hacer la tarea y…! – dejó Miku a medias al recordar algo más urgente en su mente.

- ¡El examen de inglés! – gritaron horrorizadas ambas chicas. Mientras echaron a correr de la tienda, dejando a Lenka y Meiko ahí.

Lenka volteó hacia Meiko un poco preocupada, dispuesta a despedirse e ir corriendo detrás de las otras dos chicas pero algo que se encontraba justo detrás de Meiko le llamó la atención.

- Meiko-san – le llamó, la castaña asintió – ¿Vas a necesitar eso? – preguntó señalando lo que había captado su atención y también le había dado una excelente idea. Meiko volteó a ver lo que señalaba, se encontraba sobre una caja junto a muchas cosas más, cosas sin mucha importancia.

- Sinceramente no, te lo puedes quedar si lo quieres, no hay problema – le aseguró la castaña con una sonrisa, a Lenka se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo feliz mientras se acercó a la de ojos pardos y le dio un pequeño abrazo como agradecimiento y fue por el dichoso objeto a la caja, lo tomó y lo guardo en su mochila para que pasara desapercibido ante la vista de las otras dos niñas.

Justo unos segundos después de que la rubia logró cerrar su bolso llegaron de vuelta Rin y Miku, ¿Por qué?, muy simple se habían olvidado de cierta rubia en la tienda, así que se acercaron a ambas féminas.

- Hasta luego Meiko – se despidió Rin apenas entró de nuevo a la tienda.

- ¡Adiós Meiko onee, prometemos volver! – dijo Miku mientras que tomaba de una mano a la rubia de cabello largo y Rin tomaba la otra, y así se fueron corriendo llevándose a una confundida Lenka.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó Lenka con voz tranquila, mientras que seguía corriendo junto con ellas.

- No hemos estudiado para el examen de inglés, y mañana tendremos la prueba con Luka-sensei – explicó Miku.

- ¿Dijiste inglés con Luka-sensei? – preguntó Lenka mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- ¡Vamos, yo les ayudo! – exclamó la chica mientras que Miku y Rin le soltaban para voltear y ver a Lenka, ambas igual de confundidas por el repentino entusiasmo de la rubia.

- ¿Sabes inglés? – preguntó Miku mientras poco a poco volvían sus esperanzas de tener una mejor calificación.

- Sí, estos últimos años he estado viviendo en Inglaterra, así que creo que puedo ayudarles – dijo guiñándoles un ojo, ambas chicas se sintieron mejor por su suerte.

- Vamos rápido Rin a tu casa – dijo Miku mientras que comenzaba a correr de nuevo junto con Lenka detrás de ella, la nombrada por la chica de cabellos turquesa tardó un poco en reaccionar y empezar a correr detrás de ellas para alcanzarlas.

- ¿Por qué mi casa? – preguntó la chica una vez llegó a su lado.

- Porque es la que se encuentra más cerca – respondió tranquilamente Miku, gracias a su carrera no tardaron mucho en llegar, pero las tres tenían la respiración agitada y aprovecharon de recuperar el aliento en lo que la madre de Rin tardaba en abrir la puerta.

- Hola… – saludó la madre de Rin, iba a continuar pero se detuvo al ver que habían más de sólo una niña en su puerta.

- Buenas tardes – dijeron apenas Lenka y Miku.

- Buenas tardes… ¿Qué les sucedió chicas? – preguntó la madre de Rin un poco divertida por el estado en el que se encontraban.

- Larga historia… Poco tiempo – respondió Miku apenas con el poco aire que tenía.

- Hola mamá – saludo Rin con una sonrisa – Disculpa pero tengo… Que ir con mis amigas… A estudiar – dijo entrecortada por lo agitada que se encontraba.

- Claro, pasen – dijo mientras les abría completamente la puerta y les deba el paso a las tres, claro como no conocía a Lenka se le quedó mirando un poco extrañada y sorprendida por el parentesco que poseía con Rin y Len.

- Permiso – dijeron en unísono Miku y Lenka.

Claro después de unos cortos segundos Rin se dio cuenta de que la curiosa mirada de su madre y presentó a la rubia de larga coleta por segunda vez.

- Mamá, ella es Lenka, Hanazono Lenka, asiste a nuestra misma escuela y va en el mismo grado, pero pertenece a la clase estrella. Lenka ella es mi madre, Hikari Amane – apenas terminó Lenka se inclinó levemente hacia el frente.

- Hanazono Lenka, mucho gusto señora Amane – respondió la chica con mucha felicidad y respeto. Hikari soltó una pequeña risita luego dejó dibujada en sus labios una sonrisa.

- El gusto en mío, querida – dijo amablemente acariciándole levemente la cabeza para que se irguiera nuevamente, la chica lo hizo dedicándole una mirada un poco curiosa.

- Discúlpanos madre, pero debemos ir arriba para acabar los deberes y estudiar – explicó Rin mientras se dirigía lentamente a la entrada de la escalera.

- De acuerdo, no quiero que se demoren mucho, después de poco tendré lista la cena, ¿Por qué no se quedan a comer, Miku, Lenka? – preguntó amablemente.

- ¡Claro! – respondió Miku entusiasta.

- Oh… No, no quiero causarles más problemas – dijo Lenka un poco apenada.

- No te preocupes, no es ningún problema – aseguró Hikari con una cálida sonrisa, por lo que la rubia no pudo negarse.

- De acuerdo…

- Vamos arriba – dijo Miku mientras comenzó a empujarle por la espalda escaleras arriba, las tres chicas subieron e ingresaron a la habitación de Rin, pero a Lenka le llamó la atención de que habían cuatro puertas, de seguro una era de su madre… La otra de Rin… Puede que otra sea un baño… Pero… ¿Y la última?

- Bien, pueden acomodarse como gusten – dijo Rin dejando su mochila sobre su escritorio mientras que extraía lo necesario de ella, Miku hizo algo similar, mientras que Lenka se quedó mirando el entorno examinado cada rincón de la habitación de la rubia, lo único que le llamó la atención fue que su única fotografía era una dónde aparecía sólo ella y su madre, aquello le pareció un poco sospechoso… Pero prefirió no preguntar por ahora.

…

- No sabes cuanto te agradezco que nos hallas ayudado Lenka – comentó Miku mientras cenaban, ya habían acabado con todo, aunque la madre de Rin les regañó a las tres por demorar mucho, pero no fue su culpa sino de Gakupo que les dejaba tanta tarea.

- No es nada, siempre ayudo cuando se puede – dijo mientras terminaba lo que había en su plato – Creo que lo mejor será que llame para que vengan a buscarme, además pueden que estén preocupados, con permiso y muchas gracias por la comida – dijo mientras tomó la vajilla que ocupó y lo dejó en el lavaplatos y envió un mensaje para que vinieran por ella.

Miku, Rin y Hikari también dejaron sus cosas en su lugar.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras esperas? – preguntó Rin a Lenka.

- ¿Miku tu no te vas? – preguntó la rubia de coleta, Rin también esperó la respuesta de la chica de cabellos turquesa un poco si extrañada.

- La verdad yo ya tenía planeado quedarme a dormir en casa de Rin – dijo Miku un poco apenada mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza por detrás – Ya avisé y todo.

- ¿¡Qué! – preguntó la chica exaltada – ¿¡Cuándo tenías pensado decírmelo! – le reprochó la chica.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la chica mientras comenzó a correr, obviamente por que la rubia de cabello corto había comenzado a perseguirle por la casa.

Lenka miró divertida la escena, mientras soltaba una pequeña y dulce risilla, se exaltó al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro, tanto que llegó a dar un pequeño saltillo, volteó para ver quién estaba con ella, encontrándose con el dulce rostro de Hikari con una sonrisa.

- ¿Son muy energéticas, no? – preguntó la madre de la rubia dirigiéndose a su hija y a la pobre chica de mirada turquesa que perseguía, mientras ambas volvían a ver la escenita – Me alegra que Rin pueda tener amigas tan buenas como ustedes – al oír eso Lenka volvió a mirarle, ahora un poco curiosa – Hubo un periodo por el que ella no miraba a nadie a los ojos. Ni siquiera hablaba. Aquello realmente me tenía preocupada… Pero luego… Cuando se hizo amiga de un chico llamado Len… Comenzó a sonreír de nuevo, no sabes cuanto se lo debo a ese muchacho.

- Me lo imagino – respondió Lenka mirando cómo ahora Rin tenía a la pobre Miku corriendo por todas partes, la pobre chica de cabellos aguamarina le pedía que esta se detuviera, sin lograr que la chica le hiciera caso alguno.

- Por cierto… ¿Tú le conoces? – preguntó Hikari mientras volteaba hacia la rubia de coleta en busca de un gesto o de la respuesta oral.

- Sí – respondió con un gesto afirmativo – De hecho él…

- ¡Miku eso es trampa! – gritó Rin callando a la chica, ambas rubias giraron para ver cómo Miku estaba amenazando a Rin con una almohada.

- ¡Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra!

- Pues esto no es…

La rubia no pudo seguir porque Miku le había dado un almohadazo en la cara, suficiente para ella, cogió un almohadón y de devolvió el favor con un contraataque y así habían comenzado a jugar entre ellas a una improvisada guerra de almohadas. Por su parte Hikari y Lenka dejaron de ver cómo jugaban para verse por un momento y luego comenzar a reír alegremente.

Pero todo se detuvo y quedó en silenció cuando sonó la melodiosa música del timbre, las chicas soltaron los cojines automáticamente mientras que Hikari fue a atender, Lenka las miró con un poco de gracia aún, después de todo aquellos almohadazos las habían desordenado por completo, tenían el cabello revuelto y sus uniformes desordenados, ambas chicas también se miraron entre sí y echaron a reír al igual que Lenka, pero aquella alegría dudaría poco.

- Lenka, Len vino por ti – avisó Hikari, Lenka asintió y se acercó a la puerta mientras que Hikari sube a su habitación por un momento. Lenka en la entrada se encuentra con Len, quién aguardaba a que ella fuera. Tan pronto cómo Rin terminó de escuchar aquellas palabras de su madre y entender su significado sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, mientras que Miku quedó completamente confundida por el hecho de que ambos rubios se conocieran, y también quedó algo preocupada cuando vio como Rin bajaba la mirada intentando ocultar sus adoloridos ojos.

- Hola Lenka, no esperaba que me llamaran cuando terminé el trabajo para venir a buscarte a la casa de Rin, creo que ustedes ya se llevan mejor, ¿No? – dijo el rubio mientras de paso echaba una miradita hacia adentro de la casa, logrando un leve rubor en sus mejillas cuando lo primero que logró ver fue a Rin con la ropa completamente revuelta, mostrando un poco más de piel de lo que ella acostumbraba, pero luego para hacerlo pasar desapercibido lo reemplazó con una gran y sonora risa al ver en el estado en el que se encontraban ella y Miku – ¿Qué les sucedió?, ¡Están hechas un desastre! – dijo con gracia, aquello llamó la atención de Rin, tenía razón, la chica un poco avergonzada comenzó a arreglarse un poco la ropa y más que nada sus revueltos cabellos.

- Ja, ja, gracioso Kagamine – dijo Miku mientras comenzó a acomodarse sus ropajes al igual que la rubia.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana… – se despidió el chico justo antes de irse con la rubia de coleta – ¡Suerte en el examen! – agregó cuando ya se encontraban en la calle caminando en dirección a la casa del rubio.

- Mejor deberías primero preocuparte por tu propia suerte – dijo Lenka, mientras que el rubio se exaltaba al oír su voz diciendo algo así con un tono amable, sabía que algo malo se avecinaba.

- L-Lenka… ¿Qué…? – No pudo terminar ya que la rubia le silencio colocando peligrosamente su mano en el hombro de él.

- Kagamine Len, hijo de la hermana de mi madre, Hanazono Nanase y mí queridísimo primo… – comenzó a decir la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Len palideció… Sabía que cuando su prima hacía esa gran presentación para hablarle en lugar de sólo llamarle "Len" es porque estaba REALMENTE enojada y más aún con aquella sonrisa obviamente fingida, la cual ocupaba de pantalla para ocultar su verdadero enojo, el cual tarde o temprano surgía a flote y estallaba como una gran explosión, nunca mostraba ese lado con nadie… Sólo con él, ¿Por qué?, muy simple, desde pequeños que Len siempre molestaba a Lenka como hermanos, así que ella sólo desarrolló este tipo de enojo hacia él en defensa desde pequeña.

- Ahora quiero que me digas… ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS RIN NO ESTÁ SALIENDO CONTIGO! – como sabía el rubio ahí estaba, el lado peligroso de Lenka.

- Y-Yo…

- ¿¡QUÉ CREÍSTE QUE FUE TODA ESA CHARLA QUE TUVE CONTIGO LA OTRA VEZ! ¿¡CREES QUE LA DIJE SÓLO PARA QUE LAS COSAS VOLVIERAN COMO SIEMPRE! ¡NO SEÑOR, ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ! – dijo mientras tomó de la muñeca a Len y comenzó a arrastrarlo para llegar a su casa más rápido.

- L-Lenka, ¿D-Dónde vamos? – preguntó titubeante ya que la verdad le causaba un gran temor averiguarlo, pero si no lo sabía no podía oponerse para prevenir lo que posiblemente podría no ser muy agradable.

- A casa, si no quieres hacerlo tú por tu cuenta voy a tener que ayudarte. Por cierto, el sábado no estaré en la fiesta.

- P-Pero…

Lenka no dijo nada sólo se detuvo y se volteó para fulminarle con la mirada con un aura asesina, mientras que Len sintió como le recorría un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

- D-De acuerdo… Realmente actúas como si fueses mi hermana.

…

- Nee, nee Rin, ¿Cómo es que se conocen Len y Lenka? – preguntó Miku una vez que esta cerró la puerta de entrada tras ver desaparecer por la calle.

- Esto… Bueno… Ellos… Son novios – dijo la chica así sin más, intentando convencerse a sí misma para que el dolor se fuera… Pero cada vez que lo decía las punzadas en el pecho eran aún más fuertes.

Miku quedó con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, a más no poder, la chica cuando vio su expresión se apresuró en cubrirse los oídos, ya sabía cual era la potencia de la peliazul.

- ¿¡QUÉ…!

- Wow, un nuevo récord – dijo monótonamente la rubia mientras liberaba sus oídos y se sentaba en un sillón, dónde rápidamente Miku le siguió para seguirle espetando.

- ¿¡Cómo que un nuevo récord, niña! ¡Hay algo más importante ahora! ¿¡Por qué demonios no se te ocurrió decirme que eran novios sino hasta ahora! – le reprochó Miku aún enfadada y sorprendida, iba a seguir refutando si no fuera que Hikari bajó alarmada por la escalera hacia donde estaban las chicas.

- ¿¡Qué sucedió! – preguntó una vez se asomó por la escalera, logrando divisar a ambas chicas que se encontraban relativamente tranquilas, si no fuera por el insignificante detalle de que Miku se encontraba observando con mucho enfado a su hija, mientras que esta ni se inmutaba en lo más mínimo por ello.

- Según su hija no sucede nada importante – dijo Miku con notable molestia en su voz mirando de nuevo a Rin con una mirada fija, mientras que a esta no le importaba.

- Oh… Comprendo… Entonces las dejo solas con una condición, por favor, Miku… – al decir eso Miku volvió a mirar a la mujer – No grites querida, debo dormir temprano ya que mañana debo irme de la casa antes que ustedes a atender algo, ¿Sí?

- Bien – dijo un poco resignada, esperando a que terminara de desaparecer por las escaleras – Ahora Rin… ¿Are? – pronunció una vez se dio vuelta para volver a discutir con la rubia, pero para su sorpresa esta ya no se encontraba en el sillón.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó como si nada aún mientras buscaba algo en un cajoncito de una mesita de noche que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo del televisor, mas cuando la chica de cabellos turquesas se acercó para averiguar esta cerró abruptamente, sin dejar que esta viese cosa alguna de allí, Miku le miró aún enfadada, cruzándose de brazos esperando a que la rubia terminara de ponerse de pie y voltearse para quedar frente a ella.

- ¿Desde cuando Len y ella son novios? – preguntó la chica ahora un poco más relajada, pero no menos molesta con la rubia.

- Quién sabe – respondió a secas mientras comenzó a irse en dirección a su habitación, odiaba ser esquiva y considerada… Pero por ahora tan sólo quería olvidar ese asuntó… Tanto que poco le interesó no ser como siempre.

Pero la rubia no llegó ni a la entrada de la escalera por que Miku la detuvo tomándola de un hombro haciéndola voltearse para quedar nuevamente frente a ella, y después le tomó de ambos hombros firmemente para que ella no escapare de nuevo.

- Rin, Tú fuiste la que me lo acaba de decir, por favor… Odio no saber las cosas importantes que afectan a mis amigos – pidió la peliazul un poco triste, cómo ella misma lo dijo no le gusta ver a sus amigos ya sea tristes o felices sin saber la razón… Después de todo, los amigos se deben decir las cosas, ¿No?

La rubia suspiró.

- Pues, lamento no poder ayudarte – comenzó a decir mientras cerraba los ojos con intención de evitar el contacto visual y comenzó a quitar los brazos de Miku de encima – Pero me encuentro en la misma situación que tú, no sé nada más sobre eso, así que por favor no insistas – pidió la rubia con voz inexpresiva, aquello preocupó un poco a la peliazul.

- Bu-Bueno… Entonces Rin, ¿No tienes nada más que decirme? – la rubia le iba a repetir pero Miku le calló con su voz de inmediato agregando – No me refiero a lo de antes.

- No, ¿Qué quieres qué te diga? – preguntó igual que antes, carente de emoción alguna.

- Rin – le llamó la peliazul, esta le miró un poco extrañada por la seriedad impregnada en sus palabras – No te voy a obligar a decírmelo, pero espero de que me lo digas alguna vez… Siempre es peor tarde que temprano – dijo con una amable sonrisa al final, la rubia sintió como una lágrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos, desahogarse con una se sus mejores amigas sería grandioso para ella, hablar sobre aquel dolor que sentía e intentar ponerle un fin… Pero aquella posibilidad simplemente le era nula. Por ahora sólo le abrazó con gratitud.

- Gracias – pronunció muy despacio antes de romper el abrazo – ¿Así que tengo una pijamada hoy día? – preguntó una vez que se separó, la peliazul esbozó una sonrisa y asintió – Bien, siempre eres bienvenida en mi habitación.

- ¡Qué bien!, ahora vamos a dormir, la verdad me canso tu persecución – admitió la peliazul.

Ambas chicas subieron por las escaleras, Rin tomó una ducha y después le prestó una toalla a Miku para después de su baño y un pijama para dormir, Miku durmió en un futón mientras que Rin durmió en su cama de costumbre, ambas debían descansar para el siguiente día.

Claro que más de una vez nuestras intenciones de despertar no son más grandes que las de dormir… Y otras veces las pesadillas invaden nuestra mente… disfrazándose de un inocente sueño…

…

- Te quiero… – susurró tiernamente Len en su oído… Estaban juntos… Eso era lo único de lo que estaba consciente…

- Yo también te quiero Len – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Te quiero… – repitió mientras comenzó a acercársele. Poco a poco la distancia entre sus labios se iba eliminando… – Te quiero mucho… – sus labios estaban por rozarse y Rin no hacía nada para evitarlo… De alguna manera… Lo deseaba tanto… Pero… – Te quiero mucho Lenka…

…

Rin se despertó de golpe, incorporándose en la cama con la respiración un poco agitada, ¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese?... Recordó el momento… Donde sus labios casi se tocan… Posó suavemente la yema de sus dedos en sus labios, obteniendo así un color rojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Q-Qué ha sido eso…? – se preguntó la rubia. Miró a su alrededor logrando divisar a Miku, quién dormía plácidamente… – Lo mejor será que vuelva a dormir…

…

_~ En la mañana siguiente ~_

Rin abrió ligeramente sus ojos, por culpa del sol que le daba justo en los ojos, tomó sus cobijas y se escondió bajo ellas con intención de que no le volviera a molestar en su sueño… Pero pocos segundos después su mente pudo actuar un poco más rápida, acercándose así como a la de siempre, y lo primero que acudió a esta fueron dos cosas; las clases y el examen.

- ¡Ah…! – gritó la rubia al recordarlo, miró el piso donde se encontraba la peliazul durmiendo aún, moviéndose un poco por le grito que había dado, luego miró con un poco de pánico la hora… – Las 8 de la mañana… Santas naranjas.

- ¿Qué su…? – mas la peliazul adormilada no pudo terminar ya que la rubia no tardo en gritarle.

- ¡Miku son las 8 de la mañana, llegaremos tarde! – informó, al parecer la peliazul estaba procesando la información ya que se quedó unos segundos congelada, pero luego al sentir como la rubia la empujaba fuera de la habitación junto con sus cosas entendió que debía apurarse… Y mucho.

Miku entró rápidamente al baño, e intentó alistarse lo más rápido humanamente posible, estaba por salir, de hecho ya había tocado el pomo de la puerta, pero un calendario que se encontraba colgando en esta por dentro del baño le llama la atención… Había en este dos fechas marcadas… Una era el 25 de Noviembre y la otra el siguiente día, o sea el 26 del mismo mes… Miku lo miró extrañada, el 25 de Noviembre estaba marcado con una equis y encima varios rayones más de un color naranja fuerte, casi rojo… Mientras que el 26 estaba de un lindo color celeste como el cielo, redondeado con un círculo perfecto… – Me preguntó porque… – comenzó a decir Miku, pero en ello una segunda voz le interrumpe.

- ¡Miku baja rápido si quieres desayunar! – le gritó la rubia, Miku tan rápido como escuchó su voz llegó a dar un pequeño salto y rápidamente volvió a la realidad, bajó la escalera lo más rápido que pudo, tomó el vaso con leche, y lo bebió, bueno sólo la mitad y al igual que la rubia tomó su tostada y salió corriendo con ella en la boca.

- ¿Cuánto falta para la escuela? – preguntó la chica de cabellos turquesa una vez cogió la rebanada de pan con su mano.

- ¿La verdad? – preguntó la rubia, su amiga sólo asintió con un poco de temor – ¡Cuatro minutos!

- ¿Cómo rayos no escuchamos el despertador? – se preguntó al chica, mientras que Rin se estremeció, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su amiga – Rin…

- ¡De acuerdo, lo admito, fue mi culpa! ¡Olvidé colocar el despertador!

- Rin te juro que si llegamos tarde, te voy a…

…

- Buenas noches – dijo sarcásticamente Luka mientras que Rin y Miku estaban inclinadas pidiendo disculpas, tuvieron suerte de poder entrar a la escuela, ya que Haku enfermó y no estaba vigilando la entrada como siempre, pero aún así llegaron un poco tarde a la clase de inglés.

- Lo sentimos mucho – dijeron ambas sin enderezarse de su posición.

- Bueno, ¿Qué se le va ha hacer?, pasen rápido si quieren hacer el examen – dijo amablemente, más de lo que pareciera.

- Gracias – ambas chicas no lo dudaron ni un segundo y pasaron hacia sus respectivos asientos.

- Te salvaste Rin – dijo la chica un poco sombría… Cosa que causó que a la rubia se le resbalara una gotita por la sien.

Toco parecía normal… Sin contar el hecho de que Miku miró de manera reprobatoria a Len cuando pasó cerca de este, una vez que Rin se sentó en su puesto Len le distrajo de inmediato.

- ¿Otra vez tarde?… Creo que te deben gustar mucho tus sueños Rin – dijo Len con un tono burlesco y una sonrisa similar.

- Claro… – dijo sarcásticamente la rubia – De hecho tú estabas ahí – informó desinteresadamente, ya otras veces había comentado con él sueños donde aparecía, pero al recordar lo "peculiar" que fue este se sintió un poco nerviosa.

- Oh… Entonces si que has tenido un buen sueño – dijo ahora con una voz y una sonrisa pícaras, logrando así un rubor en las mejillas de la chica, esta desvió la mirada rápidamente e intentó confundir al chico para que no se diera cuenta de que hasta cierto punto aquello era cierto.

- Ni hablar… Tuve una pesadilla – lo último se le escapó de los labios y se cubrió la boca de inmediato, temiendo que el chico le preguntase sobre ello, pero para su suerte no fue así.

- Ho… No tienes porque ser tan mala conmigo – dijo el chico mientras dejaba caer suavemente su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia causando que diera un pequeñito saltito por la sorpresa y que su rubor aumentara considerablemente al igual que la velocidad con la que bombeaba su corazón.

- Si es mala contigo es porque te lo mereces – dijo molesta la voz de Miku, quien había alcanzado a oír lo último entre los rubios, Len volteó un poco confundido.

- ¿Por lo de ayer? – dijo el rubio recordando de cuando se burló de ambas – Eso no fue para tanto – dijo el chico como si nada, cosa que hizo que la chica de cabellos aguamarina se enfadara más con el.

- ¿No fue para tanto?, Len no puedo creer que…

- Cierren su boca porque el examen comenzará – le interrumpió Luka mientras comenzaba a entregarle las hojas con el contenido a cada uno de sus alumnos.

- Bien Luka-sensei – respondió la chica resignadamente.

- Ahora ha llegado la hora, pueden comenzar…

…

- Bien… Se acabó el tiempo, entréguenme sus exámenes – anunció la profesora amablemente, una vez los tuvo todos en su poder los ordenó y los guardó en una carpeta – Vendré un poco antes de que terminen las clases con los exámenes, creo… – comenzó a decir mientras volteaba levemente para ver el horario de clases que se encontraba colgado en la pared al lado derecho de la pizarra – Que va a ser después de su clase de Música, hasta luego.

Tan pronto como Luka dejó el lugar todos comenzaron a hablar y a causar un poco de desorden… Bueno para ellos era poco, acostumbraban "armar una más grande" que eso a menudo.

- Por los santos googles, por favor que me halla ido bien – pidió Gumi con las manos juntas en súplica. Miku soltó una pequeña risita al ver a su amiga así.

- Tranquila, ha estado peor – le alentó un poco Kaito.

- Claro, si ha estado peor – dijo la peliverde con sarcasmo.

- Yo sólo intentaba ayudarte – se defendió sin interés, luego cuando volteó logró ver la preocupación y la angustia en los ojos de su novia… Quería tranquilizarla, pero ¿Cómo?... No está el profesor en el salón… Así que ¿Por qué no?

Colocó sus manos con delicadeza en las mejillas de la peliazul y plantó un dulce beso en sus labios, uno muy corto, más de lo que deseaba, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

- ¿P-Por qué ha sido eso? – preguntó sonrojada y un poco confundida por lo repentino que fue.

- ¿No te gusto? – preguntó con un tono pícaro mientras le tomaba de la barbilla para que le observara.

- ¡Qué tierno!, sigan, sigan – pidió Gumi, entonces fue cuando el peliazul recordó que se encontraban aún en horario de clases, soltó a Miku y la dejó en paz, no sin antes acariciarle suavemente un poco sus largos cabellos. Gumi sólo infló un poco sus mofletes, pero luego volvió a pensar en el dichoso examen.

- No estoy segura… – comenzó a decir Rin, pero antes de terminar aquello soltó un suspiro – Pero creo que mis estudios de último momento funcionaron.

- No hables tan rápido, pequeña – dijo Len con un tono astuto mientras que ella le miró un poco molesta por el apodo.

- Aún falta verlo – agregó Rinto en el mismo tono que él. No es nada sencillo sentarse entre genios…

…

- Megpoid Gumi – llamó Luka a la peliverde, quién se levantó algo temerosa, pero cuando recibió su examen le echó una mirada rápida y lo que logró ver le relajó, no era satisfactorio pero era justo lo necesario, soltó una gran suspiro y se volvió a su asiento.

- Akita Lily – la chica respondió al llamado y se fue a sentar de inmediato como si nada.

- Hatsune Mikuo – llamó la profesora mientras que el chico fue respondiendo el llamado, fue a recibir la hoja, Luka le quería decir algo pero no se lo permitió, sólo le arrebató la hoja de las manos y se fue a sentar molesto por quien sabe qué.

- Hatsune Miku – la chica asintió y fue a recibir la prueba, al ver sus resultados no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo feliz mientras se fue rápidamente a sentar a su siento – 88 puntos, ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Felicitaciones – dijo Kaito para después darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, Miku sintió como el color se le subió nuevamente a las mejillas.

- Amane.

- Sí… – dijo la chica tímidamente, después de la clase de música estuvo pensando mucho en su puesto, cambiando aquella personalidad curiosa por una muy silenciosa.

- Suerte Rin, confío en que te fue bien – le dijo Rinto con una gran y amable sonrisa, aquello le dio un poco más de confianza.

- Felicitaciones Amane, 94 puntos, el cuarto puntaje más alto – le dijo amablemente Luka, Rin sintió como un gran peso se quitaba de encima de ella y casi llegó a gritar, pero se contuvo.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo con una gran sonrisa, luego se fue a su asiento aún con ese gran sonrisa – ¡No lo puedo creer!

- Te dije que todo estaría bien – le susurró tiernamente Rinto en el oído, con sus labios rozando este, causando que de nuevo un color carmesí se asomara por los pómulos de la pequeña rubia.

- S-Sí… G-Gracias… – dijo desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado, donde logró divisar a un enfadado Len, por el momento sólo suspiró – Me alegro que haya acabado la semana.

- Te equivocas pequeña Rin aún no ha acabado, ahora falta sólo una cosa – dijo Miku a la rubia, causando que esta se confundiera.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó intrigada.

- ¡Mañana de fiesta!

- ¡Fiesta! – gritó Gumi con euforia, Luka le iba a reclamar silencio pero justo sonó el timbre de salida, salvando a la chica de cabellos esmeraldas.

- Pueden salir – dijo amablemente la pelirrosa mientras se colocaba sus gafas de sol y salía del lugar, tan pronto como atravesó la puerta de salida chocó con alguien, ocasionando que se cayera hacia atrás, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero la persona con la que había chocado le tomó con un brazo por la cintura para evitar que se impactara hacia atrás, atrayéndola hacia ella.

Luka cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse con un corazón que latía a mil por hora al notar que con quién estaba abrazada era nada más ni nada menos que Gakupo, quién había venido exactamente ahí para comunicarle algo a sus alumnos, pero en el mismo momento en el que reconoció a Luka se había olvidado muy bien de ello.

- P-Perdón – se disculpó el maestro de cabellos violáceos, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Luka sintió como su rostro enrojecía.

- N-No i-importa… – respondió la pelirrosa cuando pudo, luego desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada hacia su derecha, logrando observar las miradas pícaras de toda su ex-clase causando que su rubor aumentara – G-Gakupo… ¿P-Podría s-soltarme? – pidió la ojiceleste aún sin mirar al hombre, al oír eso Gakupo desvió su mirada hacia dónde se encontraba puesta la de la pelirrosa, logrando divisar al igual que ella a todos los alumnos de su clase que los observaban expectantes.

- C-Claro – dijo mientras le soltaba – E-Esto… Tengo que… – vaciló, en un intento de recordar – Que… Comunicarle algo a mi clase… ¿Le importaría esperarme en la cafetería de enfrente? – preguntó un poco tímido, Luka no cabía en si de la felicidad, asintió levemente con un movimiento de la cabeza.

- Por supuesto – dijo muy alegremente.

- Pues ahí nos veremos – dijo con una gran sonrisa, con la que Luka se embobó de inmediato. Luego comenzó a caminar un poco tambaleante en dirección a la salida, para ir al lugar dónde el de cabellos violáceos le había invitado.

Gakupo después de ver cómo desaparecía por el pasillo volteó a ver a su clase y entró al salón, todos tenían distintas expresiones, algunos tenían miradas y sonrisas pícaras, otros tenían una expresión de asombro, unos cuantos más de felicidad y habían sólo dos que le dio exactamente lo mismo, ¿Quién más que Rinto y Len?

- ¿Contentos? – preguntó mientras recibía varias respuestas afirmativas, algunas orales y las otras sólo eran con un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo con la cabeza, el hombro suspiró, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente mientras que apoyaba el codo de esta en su otra mano – No puedo creer que halla sido manipulado por adolescentes.

- No se preocupe, Luka-sensei ya ha sido manipulada por niños – dijo Miku con gracia mientras que otros más soltaron una pequeña risita.

- Que me lo diga usted no me ayuda en nada señorita Hatsune – dijo el violáceo mientras recordaba exactamente cómo terminaron así las cosas.

…

_~ Clase de música el mismo día ~_

- Si alguien no pasa me obligarán a eligir – amenazó Gakupo mirando a todos uno por uno – Cinco… Cuatro… Tres…

- ¡Espere! – dijo Miku callándolo, el esbozo una sonrisa triunfante al creer que s plan había funcionado – ¿Qué le parece una apuesta? – preguntó la chica de cabellos aguamarina, Gakupo le miró extrañado, pero luego dio una sonrisa divertida por la propuesta de Miku.

- ¿Qué se trata aquella apuesta? – preguntó cayendo en el anzuelo de la chica, ella volteó levemente e intercambió rápidamente miradas con Gumi.

- ¿Qué le parece esto?, si salen dos voluntarios para cantar una canción usted deberá pagar una penitencia… – prosiguió Gumi.

- ¿Cuál será? – preguntó burlón, Gumi sonrió de lado, sabía que lo que iba a decir le iba a quitar aquella actitud al segundo.

- Salir con Luka-sensei – dijo Gumi junto con Miku y Rin, el violáceo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, aquello lo dejó sin habla. Gumi rió satisfactoriamente al ver su estado.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Rin, volviendo a la realidad al maestro.

- Me están tomando el pelo – dijo él un poco sonrojado intentando ocultar el hecho de que realmente el sí deseaba aquello.

- No – respondió sinceramente Miku.

- ¿Y qué gano yo si es que pierden? – preguntó él con astucia.

- Eh… – vaciló Gumi en responder, la verdad no tenían ni idea.

- No es necesario, no perderemos – aseguró Miku mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Por qué tanta confianza señorita Hatsune? Si se puede saber – dijo muy calmado Gakupo.

- Porque Rin va a cantar – dijo señalando a la rubia mientras que esta se sorprendía.

- ¿D-De qué hablas? – preguntó con un susurró volteándose molesta para ver a la peliazul – ¿No recuerdas lo de hace cuatro años atrás?

- Claro que lo recuerdo y por eso mismo debes salir, ahora es el momento de que hagas lo que no lograste hace años, nueva "campeona invicta" – dijo la peliazul en manera autoritaria, pero al mismo tiempo alentadoramente.

- P-Pero…

- Acaba de aceptar – dijo Gumi en voz alta para no dejarla terminar.

- ¡Ustedes…!

- Sí, sí, sí, después nos lo agradecerás – dijo la chica de cabellos esmeraldas mientras la levantaba y le empujaba al lado del maestro.

- Ahora falta uno – dijo Gakupo con voz neutral.

- Yo lo haré – pronunció quién menos se le esperaba, Rinto se puso de pie y se dirigió a su lado.

- ¿Qué?, ni lo sueñes, yo lo haré – sentenció el rubio de coleta colocándose de pie con ayuda de sus brazos golpeando con enojo el pupitre con sus manos.

- Lo lamento Len, Rinto fue primero – dijo Miku mirando con rencor al rubio… Aún no olvidaba lo de ayer.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Confórmate! – le dijo en forma autoritaria, el rubio incontento se volvió a sentar de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué canción desee que canten? – preguntó Gumi como si nada.

- Kokoro y Kokoro Kiseki, la versión de ambas canciones juntas – dijo retadoramente – Completa, sin ningún error. Si pierden… Seré libre de eligir su penitencia – dijo con una sonrisa malvada, aquello hizo que Rin se sintiera nerviosa… Nuevamente cantar en frente de su clase… Frente de personas que conoce y ve a diario… Y los repentinos mareos no le ayudaban en nada. Y para "mejor" la canción que había escogido era una muy larga… 6 minutos y medio, no podía significar una tarea fácil para ella.

- Y-Yo…

- De acuerdo – respondió como si nada por ambos Rinto, Gakupo colocó la música, la introducción no se hizo esperar, Rin se apoyó en el pizarrón para no caer. La idea de que ella comenzaba le aterraba aún más.

- ¿Rin? – preguntó el rubio al notar su mal estar.

- No puedo…

- Tranquila, no es nada de otro mundo

- No puedo Rinto, no puedo – repitió la chica.

- ¿Qué crees que le sucede a Rin? – le preguntó Gumi a Miku, temiendo lo peor.

- Rayos… No otra vez…

- ¿Lista señorita Amane? – preguntó Gakupo con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

- Y-Yo – dijo titubeante, buscando ayuda en sus amigos, Gumi, Miku y Kaito le miraban expectantes al igual que los demás… Aquello definitivamente no le ayudaba, buscó ayuda en Len… Pero sintió un pequeño dolor cuando este sólo le ignoró y volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado, se sintió… Sola. Con un dolor agudo en el pecho y un poco en la garganta pensó…

"_No puedo escapar…"_

No le quedaba de otra… Así que comenzó a cantar…

_Soy una robot creada por un solitario científico…_

Su voz sonaba un poco ronca… Temió por ello… recordando las palabras de Gakupo, pero lo que logró escuchar de sus labios le sorprendió.

- Bien, no pensé que ocuparas una voz especial para hacer de "robot" – el oír eso dio un pequeño alivio a Rin… Pero la presión seguía. En un intento de disimular sus manos temblorosas las entrelazó detrás de su espalda, ocultándolas entre el pizarrón y ella.

"_Milagro"_

_Pero aún me falta una cosa que él no pudo hacer, esto es llamado "corazón"… Un programa_

_Unos cuantos cientos de años han pasado, fui abandonada, el robot del milagro tiene un deseo._

_Quiero saber que el lo que ese hombre, hasta el final de su vida, estuvo haciendo para mí, "Corazón"_

Hasta aquí había llegado su buena suerte, ahora lo que venía debía de cantarlo con su voz normal, pero no podía hacer que sonara igual que antes… Simplemente no lo conseguía, poco antes de que comenzara busco de nuevo ayuda. Ahora se topó con la azulada mirada de Rinto… el le daba el apoyo que nadie le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento, su mirada le daba confianza y tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, pronto el chico se acercó a ella, con una de sus manos sujetó una de las de ella, delicadamente de una forma cálida, asegurándole que todo andaba bien.

La chica sonrió… no hay nada de qué preocuparse… Sólo hay que relajarse y disfrutarlo, ocupando la canción para expresar sentimientos encerrados en ella.

_Ahora empieza a moverse, un milagro a gran velocidad, ¿Porqué mis lágrimas no se detienen?_

_¿Por qué estoy temblando?, un milagro a gran velocidad, esto era lo que deseaba… ¿Esto es a lo que llaman "Corazón"?_

Todos miraron anonadados a Rin, aquella voz fría, carente de sentimientos e insegura había sido reemplazada por una de sensible y estable, Rinto sonrió complacido y luego simplemente comenzó a cantar lo suyo.

**Un robot creado por un solitario científico…**

En aquel momento Rin abrió sus expresivamente sus ojos debido a la gran sorpresa volteando instantáneamente a ver al chico, Rinto sonaba de maravilla, su voz era masculina, suave y discreta, sonaba muy madura. Muchas chicas quedaron embobadas al instante, tal y como la primera vez que llegó a clases.

Con aquella combinación de voces la canción era un éxito hasta el momento ninguna falla, era simplemente perfecta, Rinto acabó su parte y pronto Rin debía volver a cantar.

_Un misterio, "Corazón", "Sentimientos", un misterio. Ahora se lo que es estar feliz._

En la mente de Rin llegó una imagen… Un recuerdo con todos sus amigos, el día de su graduación de primaria y unos cuantos meses después de entrar a secundaria…

_Un misterio, "Corazón", "Sentimientos", un misterio. Ahora se lo que es estar triste._

Aquel inevitable accidente…

_Un misterio, "Corazón", "Sentimientos", por siempre… Cuan profundos y conmovedores son…_

Las lágrimas que quieren volver a salir al igual que la sangre derramada por amor…

_Ahora me doy cuenta, de la razón por la que nací, vivir en soledad debe ser triste._

Rinto dio un pequeño apretón en la mano de la chica al notar como esta tenía los ojos cristalinos y las mejillas un poco rojas al igual que su nariz, era algo que pasaba desapercibido desde lejos, pero la distancia a la que se encontraba él se notaba muy bien.

**Sí... el primer milagro fue; tu nacimiento. El segundo milagro fue; el tiempo que pasamos los dos.**

**El tercer milagro todavía no, aún no hay tercer milagro.**

_(Sí. Ese día, en ese momento… Mi corazón vive con cada memoria y ahora rebosa)_

Mensaje… Recibiendo… La fuente es del… FUTURO ¿YO?

Después de esto ambos rubios unieron por fin sus voces, la canción que interpretaba Rin era una llena de sentimientos… Los cuales esperaban que llegara a su ser querido.

_Ahora puedo decirlo… Una palabra verdadera, y te la dedico a ti._

**A través de unos cientos de años llegará este mensaje, una voz cantando de un ángel del futuro, una voz cantando desde su corazón.**

_Gracias… Muchas gracias, por darme vida en este mundo. Gracias… Muchas gracias, por los días que pasamos juntos._

**El primer milagro fue; tu nacimiento. El segundo milagro fue; El tiempo que pasamos los dos.**

_Gracias… Muchas gracias, por todo lo que me diste. Gracias… Muchas gracias…_

**El tercer milagro es; tú sincero corazón del futuro. No necesito cuarto milagro…**

_Cantaré por siempre…_

**No necesito cuarto…**

Por fin acabó, Gakupo estaba atónito, con sus gafas un poco caídas, se las acomodó antes de anunciar el resultado.

- No puedo creerlo… Ustedes ganan…

…

- Y así fue exactamente cómo es que se metió en ese embrollo Gakupo-sensei – finalizó Gumi su recuerdo adivinando lo que estuvo pensando el maestro todo este momento.

- Sólo tuvieron suerte y… – le cortó Gumi.

- Sí, si, si mejor valla con Luka-sensei, nunca se debe hacer esperar a una mujer – dijo Gumi sacando un rubor leve en el violáceo. Quién tan pronto se fue tras suyo salieron varios chicos camino a sus hogares.

…

- Rin, quedamos mañana en tu casa a las 7:00, espero que no tengas problemas – dijo Miku mientras iban camino a su hogar junto a Gumi y la rubia aludida.

- Ya que…

- ¿Qué es esa cara?, ¡Vamos a descansar mañana con una fiesta!, ¡Quiero oírles gritar!, ¿Están listas? – preguntó Gumi con mucho entusiasmo y euforia, mientras que en los rostros de sus amigas se dibujaban una sonrisa y respondieron alzando las tres un brazo hacia al cielo.

- ¡Sí!

* * *

><p><em>*Bueno… lo que sucede, para los que no lo entendieron, es que Mikuo vio algo que no debió haber visto debajo de la falda de Gumi… Lo sé es como dijo Gumi: pervertido.<em>

_Aún que no lo creerán, al comienzo del capítulo estaba feliz pero al final me dio depresión._

_**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdónnnnn… :'(**_

_Me he demorado mucho de nuevo… Tengo razones, pero se que mis excusas sólo hacen que se enfaden más conmigo, yo les debo mucho y sólo les pago haciéndoles esperas largas._

_Se que si no quieren seguir leyendo mi mediocre historia yo no les obligaré… Pero por lo menos ** me gustaría que me disculparan.**_

_Eso es todo por hoy, agradezco sus reviews **mina-chan y KyouLen**, no me los merecía por hacerles esperar tanto, realmente me conmueve que aún les interese mi historia y aún la sigan, gracias por perdonarme :')…_

_Se despide conmovida:_

_Alice (Marie-Rin-Love)_

_Sayo… – saca un pañuelo y se suena – Sayonara…_


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween

_Hola, (Happy! n.n)_

_Como dije, nuevamente les pido disculpas por las tardanzas. Gomen ne._

_Ahora no tengo nada más que hacer más que dejarles la fiesta… (Y un poco del pasado de Rin y uno que otro dramita)_

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XX: Halloween. Parte I<strong>

**Recuerdos y discusión. ¡Diviértete esta noche! Vampiros ¿Fantasma?**

- ¡Sí!

- Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado ponerse ustedes mañana? – preguntó nuevamente Gumi menos escandalosa y más curiosa mirando expectante a sus amigas mientras reanudaban la marcha.

- Lo mío es sorpresa – dijo la chica de cabellos agua marina con un tono muy feliz mientras les dedicaba un guiño con la lengua ligeramente afuera en señal de una pequeña burla inocente.

- Bien… – dijo resignada Gumi mientras volteaba hacia Rin con una sonrisa – ¿Y tú Rin?

- La verdad no veo la necesidad de decirlo ahora, después de todo mañana nos vamos a arreglar entre nosotras antes de irnos a la fiesta, ¿No? – preguntó con una sonrisa mientras Gumi hacía un berrinche inflando sus mofletes.

- Aguafiestas.

- Tranquila, aquí me quedo y no te molestaré más – dijo con voz relajada mientras se detenía momentáneamente en el cruce al igual que sus amigas, y luego comenzó a correr por su lado.

- ¡Hasta mañana! – se despidieron ambas chicas en unísono mientras levantaron la mano en señal de despedida.

- ¡Las veré mañana en mi casa a las 7:00, no lo olviden! – gritó una vez se separó de ellas tomando el camino contrario, directo a su casa.

Corría y corría, ahora que por fin se encontraba sola sus lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos rápidamente, poco antes de llegar a su hogar cambió drásticamente el rumbo, comenzando a ir en dirección a uno de sus lugares más poco frecuentados últimamente… Un pequeño parque que le encantaba de niña.

Al llegar la pobre no pudo hacer nada más que sólo dejarse caer de rodillas en el pasto mientras se aferraba fuertemente con sus dedos enredándolos entre cada verde tallo de este. Lloraba frente a uno de los tres columpios, exactamente el que se encontraba en el centro, era de color azul pálido y desgastado, entre un columpio de color naranja y el otro de color amarillo, ambos colores estaban tan desteñidos y deteriorados al igual que el primero. La rubia gemía y sollozaba sin parar, desde la escuela sus lágrimas querían salir y ahora que estaba sola las liberaba sin importancia, recorrían desde sus retinas por sus mejillas para luego caer pesadamente rociando el pasto con el sabor salado de su llanto y el amargo del recuerdo.

Inmóvil, indefensa e inservible; así mismo era como se podía describir ella misma en su estado, sentía que cada vez el vació de su corazón incrementaba su tamaño como un agujero negro que consumía sus momentos felices obligándola a recordar aquello que la ataba a un triste futuro.

El cielo se estaba nublando… Al igual que aquel incidente de hace dos años atrás…

…

- ¿Por qué gustas siempre de pasar por aquí, pequeña? – preguntó con curiosidad y gracia un hombre de tez blanca, cabellos negros y unos ojos de un hermoso color morado, era todo un caballero, se notaba la amabilidad impregnada en su rostro, sus ojos poseían un brillo especial que era capaz de otorgar confianza y seguridad, un hombre galante que era capaz de conseguir una cita cuando y con quien quisiera. La chica de doce años que le acompañaba con un helado de limón en su mano, desvió su mirada de su postre y la posó en el hombre con un poco de curiosidad por el repentino interés.

- ¿Tiene algo malo? – respondió con esa pregunta, no indiferente o esquiva como se da a entender, sino inocente y curiosa también.

- No pequeña, nada de eso, sólo que se me hace extraño el hecho de que te encante tanto pasar por aquí – respondió con calma el hombre mientras que la rubia esbozaba una sonrisa en su dulce rostro infantil, pero luego cerró los ojos y giró su cabeza con orgullo.

- En ese caso… Este lugar es mi favorito porque desde pequeña cuando nos mudamos a esta ciudad mamá y papá me traen aquí – respondió con un tono arrogante mientras que el hombre soltó varias carcajadas con ganas.

- Todavía eres una pequeña niña berrinchuda, Rin – dijo mientras que la chica inflaba sus mofletes con indignidad mirando con reproche al hombre, pero luego se sorprendió cuando este se agachó un poco para quedar de su estatura – ¿Lo ves?, esa es tu mismísima cara de berrinche.

La chica le miró enojada con reproche mientras que el hombre volvía a reír pero con aún más ganas que antes, luego después de eso también soltó una pequeña risita junto con el final de las carcajadas del hombre, luego simplemente volvió a enfocarse en su helado color nieve, ambos iban caminando sin preocupación, una vez llegaron, de los tres columpios Rin se sentó en su columpio favorito, uno de color naranja brilloso para descansar mientras terminaba su dulce y desenredaba un poco sus largos cabellos cepillándolos con sus dedos, llevando cabo un largo viaje desde donde comenzaban los mechones hasta casi llegar a su cadera, mientras que el hombre rubio que le acompañaba se sentó a su lado izquierdo en el columpio azul del centro, disfrutaba ver las sonrisas de la niña con aquella expresión de felicidad e inocencia.

- Listo, creo que ya es hora – dijo la chica cuando acabó su postre y se levantó de su lugar, llamando la atención del adulto, quién le miró muy intrigado.

La rubia fue en directamente caminando hacia el frente de los columpios, deteniéndose en un pequeño terreno del pasto donde se hallaban unas hermosas margaritas y acuclillándose frente a ellas, al ver que le pedían un poco de agua, sacó una pequeña botillita de vidrio de su bolso y le vertió un poco sobre estas, luego extrajo una pequeña bolsita plástico verde y de allí sacó unas cuantas semillas, hizo pequeños orificios en la tierra y los espació por estos con mucho cuidado y concentración, les dedicó una dulce sonrisa antes de taparlas con un poco de tierra, luego vertió el resto de agua que tenía sobre ellas, se golpeó las palmas para quitar el poco de tierra que tenían aún y luego volvió a guardar sus cosas en su bolso, cuando quiso darse cuenta llegó a saltar debido a que su acompañante se encontraba en su lado desde quien sabe cuando.

- ¡No me asustes así! – le reprochó la chica cuando pudo reaccionar. El hombre sólo soltó una pequeña risita y luego esbozó una sonrisa suave y amable.

- Lo lamento, pero me fue muy interesante tu idea, sin duda eres la hija de Hikari – se excusó mirando las semillas recién plantadas por la chica.

- Querrás decir "Sin duda eres NUESTRA hija" – dijo con énfasis y molestia a chica mientras que sintió la mano de su padre ocultarle un largo mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja para poder verle a los ojos.

- Lo siento – dijo con una sonrisa esperando una respuesta.

- Pues no te perdono – dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras giraba su cabeza al lado derecho, el lugar contrario del que se encontraba su acompañante, quien soltó nuevamente una pequeña risita.

- Perdón, perdón. Parece que va a llover, ¿Vamos a casa? – preguntó con una sonrisa a la chica señalando el cielo que era invadido gradualmente por las oscuras nubes, Rin volteó para verle y asentir con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a caminar, pero en eso una figura que apareció al otro lado de la calle les llamó la atención, no era nada más ni nada menos que Hikari, quien al reconocerlos cruzó la calle en dirección a ellos… el primer error.

La luz del semáforo se encontraba en rojo, pero el hombre pudo ver perfectamente cómo un auto iba en dirección a la mujer, él corrió y llenó su lugar… Recibiendo el golpe en lugar de ella.

Rin sólo se quedó impactada al ver lo que sucedió frente a sus ojos… Su padre acababa de salvar la vida de su madre... Pagando un alto precio por ello, derramar su propia sangre.

El auto ya había escapado. La rubia dejó caer su bolso, comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que sus débiles y titubeantes piernas se lo permitían, una vez llegó al lado de su padre sus piernas flaquearon cayendo abruptamente sobre sus rodillas, mirando con horror y miedo hacia el cuerpo de su padre, Hikari se puso de pie como pudo y fue al lado de su esposo al igual que su hija, lo cogió con mucha delicadeza por el torso dejando su cabeza apoyada en su regazo, mientras que la sangre de él fluía por sus heridas… Sus lágrimas caían sobre las mejillas de su amado, él tosió un poco de sangre y con una dulce sonrisa dijo:

- Hikari… ¿Sabes por qué te elegí? – preguntó mientras que recibía una negación con la cabeza de parte de su esposa, quien no paraba de llorar desesperadamente –…Porque en mi mundo donde siempre reinó la oscuridad… Tú fuiste mi primera luz… – aquella confesión causó que su llanto fuera más intenso, no pudo evitar toser nuevamente en un intento de girar levemente su cabeza en dirección a su hija – Te pareces tanto a tu madre… Espero que me perdonen…

No hubo más, la vida acababa de abandonar su cuerpo, aquellas últimas palabras bastaron para que Rin sintiera una enorme culpa junto con tristeza, sus lágrimas cayeron junto a las de su madre, mientras que las nubes grises invadieron todo el cielo, dejando caer sus propias gotas de tristeza, mezclándose con las saladas lágrimas de ambas féminas…

Dos días después se llevó acabo el entierro, ahí hubieron muchas personas presentes, el hecho de ver a tanta gente cargando con el traje de luto sólo causaba que el dolor del corazón de Rin aumentara, todos ellos derramando lágrimas, si es así ¿Por qué Rin no las vaciaba? Ella sólo mantenía la mirada baja y se mordía levemente el labio inferior al oír los lastimeros sollozos de los presentes, mientras sentía el leve y comprensible tacto de la mano de Len sujetando la suya en un cálido y suave apretón.

Cuando llegó el momento de colocar flores Hikari fue la primera, mientras que Rin esperó ser la última, cuando llegó su turno, ella soltó la mano del rubio lentamente con un poco de dificultad, caminó sola hacia el ataúd y depositó con delicadeza su ramo de flores iris color blanco, pero con una de color violeta, lo cual llamó la atención de muchos, pero ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

- Estas son del mismo tipo de flores que plantamos juntos, cuando estas crezcan y logren florecer… Sabré que todo está mejor… – susurró la chica con voz quebradiza.

Cuando su mano dejó el tacto de los pétalos del ramo una lágrima escapó de su mirada celeste y bajó por su mejilla hasta una de sus flores, con delicadeza y muy discreta secó el rastro de la lágrima con ayuda de su manga, y luego miró hacia el cielo mientras posaba una de sus manos en su cuello, logrando sentir la superficie del collar que le dio su padre cuando se mudaron a su actual casa, una cadena de oro blanco con un zafiro de un hermoso color celeste, similar al de sus ojos, luego coloca la otra sobre esta logrando tocar el pequeño anillo que hacía juego con la cadena, sólo que este tenía la piedrecilla en medio de una llave de sol, suspiró con tranquilidad al notar una señal… Por fin después de ese día… Entre las nubes se habían hecho paso los rayos del sol en un pequeño orificio que dejaba apreciar como estos entraban por él para iluminar lo poco que podían…

- Descanse en paz… Yami Amane…

…

- No sabes cuanto me haces falta, padre… – susurró la chica mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

No lo había notado pero de un cielo nublado que debería ser de un color naranjo por el atardecer, pasó a ser uno lluvioso, ahora caían sobre ella pequeñas gotas de lluvia empapándola ligeramente, era muy leve pero amenazaba con poder ser más fuerte, intentó secar sus lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme mientras comenzó a caminar en dirección a su columpio favorito e intentó relajarse un poco meciéndose levemente hacia adelante y atrás. Miró hacia las semillas que había plantado hace tiempo… Logrando comprobar que estas habían crecido… Pero aún así ningún botón había brotado aún. Agachó su cabeza hasta sus piernas mientras que soportaba las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su cabello e intentaba disminuir y calmar su llanto sin importarle en lo más mínimo la pequeña llovizna, a medida que pasaban los poco minutos comenzaron a detenerse lentamente sus hipidos y gemidos, al igual que las lágrimas, justo cuando la última lágrima salió y resbaló por su mejilla sintió cómo una chaqueta se posaba en sus hombros, aquello hizo que se sorprendiera y levantara ligeramente la cabeza, encontrándose con la azulada mirada de Len, quién le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

- Al parecer… Te conozco mejor de lo que crees Rin – dijo con una voz neutra mientras que la rubia no dejaba de verle sorprendida, que estuviera precisamente él ahí fue una de las mejores y a la vez peores cosas que le pudiera suceder.

- Len…

- ¿Otra vez llorando? – preguntó con un poco de falsa gracia – Rin, pequeña, Rin… – añadió mientras, con los ojos cerrados giraba su cabeza negando de un lado a otro, luego le miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa preguntó – ¿Necesitas una abrazo?

La lluvia se intensificó. Una vez más las lagrimas se desembocaron de los celestes ojos de la rubia, mientras que comenzó a hipar nuevamente y se llevaba las manos al rostro en un intento de ocultar sus lágrimas, Len la rodeó con sus brazos suave y delicadamente atrayéndola a su pecho y acurrucándola ahí, mientras podía escuchar los lamentos de la chica por lo bajo como balbuceos, sentía como ligeramente se humedecía su ropa, por las lágrimas del cielo en su espalda y las de su amiga en su pecho, mientras acariciaba suavemente con una mano sus dorados cabellos, odiaba verla sufrir, ver sufrir a su mejor amiga… A su amada…

- Vamos Rin, cogerás un resfriado – dijo el rubio mientras que la chica negó con la cabeza y se aferraba fuertemente a él correspondiendo el abrazo.

Len entendió que la chica aún no estaba lista, aún le quedaban muchas lágrimas por derramar, pero tal como su pena el cielo también iba empeorando, se separó momentáneamente de ella recibiendo una corta mirada confusa de parte de la dolida chica que mantenía sus manos en su rostro intentando secar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos pero aún así no cesaba de llorar, se inclinó sutilmente hacia ella sin captar su atención. La rubia recién se dio cuenta de sus acciones en el mismo momento en el que pudo sentir los labios del chico rozar con los suyos tierna y seductoramente, se exaltó y movió un poco sus dedos de sus ojos para lograr ver que sus sospechas eran correctas, su corazón no podía detenerse y ahora el color carmesí se había apoderado de sus mejillas. En aquel momento el rubio sólo pensó en la tentadora idea de lograr robar un beso de la chica que tenía enfrente, en el cual podría probar el dulce sabor de sus rosados y suaves labios, mientras que sentía como con cada gota de lluvia que caía en su cabeza era un llamado a llevar a cabo su anhelado pecado. Cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus rostros, Rin se encontraba impaciente, hasta que en su mente acudió aquel sueño…

"… _Te quiero mucho Lenka… "_

Justo entonces Rin recordó… Que los labios a los cuales tanto ansiaba besar…

_Ya tenían dueña_.

Giró su rostro hacia su lado izquierdo, sintiéndose cada vez más dolida por cada rose que sentía de los labios del rubio recorriendo por su mejilla derecha. Mientras que Len por su parte se sorprendió y también se sentía terrible al saber que había sido rechazado, pero en aquel momento el optó por tan sólo ocultarlo. Se separó de Rin, quién al sentir aquello volteó un poco temerosa hacia donde estaba, logrando divisar una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Por fin dejaste de llorar… – dijo con un tono alegre… Pero carente de la emoción, Rin se sintió de lo peor al ver que el borró su sonrisa y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

- L-Len… – quiso decir algo pero el rubio le interrumpió, sobre poniendo el sonido de su voz sobre el de la lluvia y las palabras de la rubia.

- Vamos a casa – le dijo a la rubia y comenzó a caminar dejando a la rubia atrás pero no llegó muy lejos para detenerse y con voz firme agregar – No fue una sugerencia…

Rin se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza gacha y un lento andar detrás de Len, la verdad en aquel momento le dolió sentir aquella actitud fría y autoritaria de parte de Len… Es cómo si lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer… En realidad _nunca_ sucedió…

"_Que tonta eres Rin… sabes que no sucedió nada… Ni nada tampoco iba a suceder…"._ Se regañó internamente la rubia mientras comenzó a levantar la cabeza un poco, logrando ver sólo la espalda de Len entre las gotas… _"¿Por qué duele tanto…? Será que estoy… Enamo…"_

Un estrepitoso golpe la sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando puso más atención en su entorno pudo ver qué fue lo que había impactado con el suelo. No era nada más ni nada menos que el cuerpo del rubio, buscó con la mirada el causante de su caída, y al encontrarlo no pudo hacer nada más que reír un poco, intentado contener las carcajadas colocando su mano sobre su boca.

- ¿¡QUÉ NARICES TE PARECE TAN GRACIOSO! – preguntó Len furioso y avergonzado, pero la chica no se preocupó por ello, sólo se acercó a él y le tendió la mano para ponerse de pie dibujando una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

- Nada… Sólo karma – dijo con un tono alegre, recibiendo una mirada extrañada de parte del ajiceleste – Desde pequeño siempre después de comer tus bananas dejabas por ahí las cáscaras… Y ahora es una gran casualidad que te hallas tropezado con una.

- ¡No fue eso, fue el piso con charcos de agua! – gritó el chico aún un poco avergonzado de ello.

- Ya, venga niñito testarudo – dijo acercando un poco más su mano para que él la cogiera, pero Len sólo la golpeó con fuerza apartándola de un manotazo, Rin se sorprendió por ello y no tardó en sentir el dolor en su mano, la cuál cubrió detrás de la otra… Aunque el dolor no era nada comparado con el de su pecho.

-… No necesito tu compasión… – dijo amarga y rencorosamente, Rin no comprendió aquella fría actitud… Sólo supo que causó un profundo dolor en ella, intentó ver a los ojos de Len en busca de una explicación… Pero esta estaba oculta bajo su flequillo.

- Perdón… – susurró la rubia con voz casi inaudible y voz quebradiza, esa simple palabra volvió a la realidad al ojiazul… Logrando que su frustración fuese mayor por herirla.

- Rin lo que sucede es que yo…

- No te preocupes… Lo sé… – al oír eso el rubio levantó rápidamente la cabeza intentando verle… Quedó atónito, ¿Desde cuando se supone que Rin sabía sus sentimientos hacia ella, realmente era _tan_ obvio? – Y lo comprendo… Lamento haberte preocupado y molestado – dijo apunto de derramar lágrimas nuevamente, Len no podía reaccionar a las palabras que les decía, sólo pudo quedarse inmóvil en su lugar, mirando estupefactamente mientras la chica se iba.

Rin camina sola por las calles, no le importara lo mucho que la intensa lluvia le mojase, no le interesaba que las mirada de las demás personas que caminaban por la calle se posaran en ella, ni se preocupaba de cuanto podría demorar con su pesado y lento andar en llegar a su hogar en busca de refugio del tiempo. Su mente sólo estaba en un tema, una cosa, una persona… Un sentimiento hacia…

_**Len…**_

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se encontraba en casa. Sola ya que Hikari aún no volvía de su asunto importante, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta principal y resbalando lentamente si dejar el contacto con esta, hasta quedar completamente sentada en el piso en posición fetal, acurrucándose en ella misma abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre estas.

¿Desde cuando empezó esto? ¿Es que acaso lo perdería a él también por una estúpida discusión?... No, no era solo por eso, si no que también había algo más, no lo conocía pero ahora estaba segura de algo: "Esto es algo ya antiguo". Se dio cuenta de que su ansiedad por besarlo no era nueva, probablemente era un sentimiento que permanecía dormido en un profundo sueño del cual fue despertado por la tentación del momento.

- ¿Ahora qué se supone que deba hacer? – se preguntó mientras sacaba su rostro de su escondite y miraba hacia arriba, esperando una respuesta de alguien… Quién sea.

Pero tal como se imaginaba realmente nadie acudió a ayudarla en su miseria, con un poco de esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie dejando su bolso en la entrada sin preocupación, después iría por el, ahora tenía un importante asunto que atender, camino al lado izquierdo del televisor, exactamente hacia la pequeña mesita de noche e intentó acuclillarse frente a esta, pero apenas dobló un poco sus rodillas y de inmediato estas flaquearon cayendo abruptamente sobre estas y luego se dejó caer nuevamente sin cuidado quedando sentada, alargó sus brazos para alcanzar el cajoncito y luego lo extrajo del resto del mueble, dejó el recipiente descansar en su regazo mientras rebuscaba en este algo que había abandonado hace ya un tiempo.

Luego por fin encontró su objetivo, una pequeña muñequita no más grande que la palma de su mano, la miró con un poco de nostalgia y pena, luego volteó esta y bajó el cierre de su relleno, luego introdujo sus dedos y sin mucha demora extrajo su verdadero propósito que se encontraba dentro de aquella muñeca, un anillo de oro blanco con un grabado de una llave de sol y una pequeña piedra de color zafiro en medio de este. Lo admiró como si se tratase de lo más fantástico del mundo, como un sueño imposible, depositó un pequeño besito en él y luego colocó este en su dedo anular de su mano derecha con sumo cuidado, se sorprendió al ver que este aún le quedaba perfectamente, igual que antes, lo anheló como lo más sagrado hasta que pudo ver como este resbaló un poco por causa que aún se encontraba empapada, retiró el anillo y lo volvió a guardar tal y como estaba antes de colocárselo.

Cogió sus cosas y fue por una ducha caliente, al salir ya con su pijama notó lo tarde que era, todo lo sucedido le había llevado mucho tiempo, no tenía nada de apetito así que no se preocupó por la cena y además ya era muy obvio que Hikari tardaría en llegar, así que sin nada más que hacer fue a dormir, sumergiéndose en la busca de la paz aunque sea en medio de la más profunda oscuridad de sus sueños.

Mientras se escondía entre sus cobijas logró ver por detrás de las cortinas el cielo, ya más sereno que antes pero aún así no se podía apreciar la luz de la luna detrás de las densas nubes, quizás después de todo puede que mañana sea un mejor día.

…

Una corriente de viento recorrió su cuerpo causando que despertara de su sueño con un escalofrío, se incorporó en el colchón y cerró la ventana abruptamente, luego con una mano se rascó la cabeza e intentó abrigarse un poco con la otra.

- No soy de dormir con la ventana abierta… Me revuelco mucho – vaciló mientras se ponía de pie e iba a tomar una ducha caliente, cogió una toalla y entró el la ducha, no pudo evitar pensar en el día anterior al familiarizar las gotas de lluvia con las de la regadera, realmente había metido la pata y hasta el fondo.

Salió de su largo baño y se abrigó de inmediato, miró la fecha… 31 de Octubre, suspiró con pesadez, hoy sería un largo día.

- Espero que Rin venga hoy… – vaciló el ojiceleste mientras se seguía regañando internamente por lo de ayer.

¿Por qué demonios ha tenido que levantarle la mano? Nunca lo había hecho a ninguna chica, mucho menos quería que fuese precisamente ella la primera, pero ahora no era lo adecuado pensar en eso, ahora de lo que debería preocuparse es de…

- ¡Len! – dijeron a unísono y con alegría sus padres quienes habían entrado a su habitación de un reverendo portazo como solían hacerlo cuando estaban emocionados, uno de estos días la pobre puerta se daría por vencida, parece casi imposible la misión darle privacidad al rubio.

- Sí – respondió este des interesadamente mientras se sentaba en su cama.

- Ven a desayunar, tendremos mucha tarea que hacer si quieres que esté todo listo – dijo su madre mientras se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba el chico.

- ¿Por qué yo…? – preguntó mientras se deja caer hacia atrás pasadamente.

- No seas un holgazán Len, tus tíos y Lenka también van a ayudar y ellos ni siquiera van a participar en la fiesta.

- ¿Alguno sabe por qué Lenka no va a estar? –a preguntó el rubio mientras sólo levantaba la cabeza para poder ver el rostro de sus padres, estos negaron con la cabeza de un lado a otro, automáticamente dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? – preguntó su padre, el chico suspiró y se reincorporó en la cama, luego salió de su habitación bajo la mirada de sus padres que salieron poco después de él.

El chico recorrió su casa hasta llegar a la habitación en la que Lenka se había quedado a dormir desde hace unos días atrás, tocó la puerta unas cuantas veces… Nada, esperó un poco más y volvió a tocar… Silencio.

- No tengo mucha paciencia – se dijo el chico mientras comenzó golpear la puerta más fuerte y más frecuentemente, hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó mientras se frotaba somnolientamente un ojo, recién se había despertado y la delataba su cabello revuelto y su pijama.

- ¿Duermes hasta esta hora? Ya son las 2 de la tarde – dijo el rubio mientras que su prima se alarmaba y le miraba con rostro incrédulo.

- ¿¡En serio! – preguntó mientras volteaba y entraba a la habitación para ver la hora en el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche que estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama, se relajó al ver que este marcaba las 10:37 AM – No juegues con broman así Len… Creí que me perdería el desayuno.

- ¿El desayuno, qué tiene de especial? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Ah… Supongo que no sabes que mi madre debe estar haciendo malteadas de banaba – al oír eso de inmediato se le hizo agua a la boca del chico.

- El primero que llega se lleva la mejor parte – dijo el chico para después empujarla con ambas manos tumbándola en su cama y echar a correr escaleras abajo, lo único que logró oír fue…

- ¡Len Kagamine eres un tramposo!

…

El sonido del teléfono llamó la atención de Rin, de inmediato fue a atender, la verdad estuvo muy aburrida esperando a que fueran las 7 de la tarde, Hikari se levantó tarde por lo que ella misma hizo el desayuno para ambas, luego hizo unos cuantos deberes, almorzó junto con su madre como a las 2 de la tarde y luego ella se fue dejándola completamente sola de nuevo, noto que últimamente habían comenzado a interactuar menos, alejándose poco a poco, su madre pasaba poco tiempo en casa los fines de semana y en los días en lo que Rin se iba a la escuela debía ir a trabajar y sólo alcanzaba a volver justo para la cena.

- ¿Sí?

- _¿Rin?_

- Sí, Gumi – respondió con un poco de obviedad.

- _Ya estamos en camino, señorita malhumorada._

- Gumi tengo que decirles algo… – dijo la rubia con un tono de vacilación, pero fue repentinamente interrumpida por Gumi quien no le permitió seguir.

- _Sea lo que sea ya lo sabremos cuando lleguemos, adiós._

- Espera Gumi… – pidió la rubia pero ya era demasiado tarde, la peliverde ya había colgado el teléfono, ahora sólo podía escuchar el constante pitido del aparato en el oído, colgó de este también con un suspiro.

Ya estaba decidida, un poco insegura pero ya había tomado su decisión. No tardó mucho en aparecer el sonido melodioso del timbre de la casa, Rin se levantó y fue a atender a sus amigas.

- ¡Buenas tardes Rin! – gritó feliz Miku cuando esta el abrió la puerta, la rubia les recibió con una sonrisa.

- Nunca cambiarás, ¿Cierto? – preguntó amablemente mientras les hacía un ademán dejándoles pasar a ambas.

- Permiso – dijeron las dos a unísono.

- Bueno, ¿Qué esperan?, ¡Ya quiero ver sus trajes! – exclamó Gumi emocionada, Rin se preocupó por ello.

- Esto… Gumi… – le llamó tímidamente la rubia.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó curiosa.

-… No asistiré a la fiesta…

…

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Lenka al darse cuenta de la hora – Ya es tarde, debo irme – dijo rápidamente mientras se acercó a la puerta de la salida, pero alguien la retuvo del brazo.

- ¿No vas a decirme qué harás? – preguntó Len por última vez.

- Es un se-cre-to – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa inocente, se deshizo del agarre del rubio con un poco de dificultad, pero este seguía observándola, así que ideó algo para quitarse su mirada de encima – Len… – le llamó volteándose para estar frente a la salida dándole la espalda.

- ¿Me dirás? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- No… No es eso, sólo quiero advertirte que es mejor que escondas el álbum de fotos – el rubio no comprendió mucho así que le dedicó una mirada confundida a la chica que volteó ligeramente su rostro dejando ver de perfil nuevamente una sonrisa inocente en este – Si no quieres que las fotos de nuestro primer Halloween juntos salgan a luz, claro, conociendo a mi tía… – dejó lo último al aire.

- Gracias y adiós Lenka – dijo el chico rápidamente mientras salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

La rubia sonrió complacida al ver que había funcionado, comenzó a tararear muy animosa una de sus canciones favoritas mientras cogía su mochila y salía de la casa.

- Hoy será un día interesante – dijo felizmente la chica mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba de la residencia Kagamine.

…

- ¿¡Cómo que no irás! – pregunta la peliverde completamente alterada.

-… Ayer tuve una… Discusión con Len, no correspondería ir si él está molesto conmigo – aclaró la rubia tristemente.

- ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? – preguntó la peliverde mientras que la chica de cabellos aguamarina apoyó su pregunta con un movimiento de la cabeza, por su parte la rubia se ruborizó a más no poder al recordar lo que sucedió antes de su problema.

- Oh… Ya veo por donde viene esto… Mejor sólo dinos porque se molestó.

- No tengo ni idea… Pero créanme cuando les digo que no quiero asistir… No quiero verle antes de saber como arreglar esto – dijo la chica con una voz que se iba apagando poco a poco al igual que una vela y bajaba la cabeza, Miku frunció el ceño.

- ¡Puerrazo!

- ¡Ay! – se quejó a rubia colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza mientras chillaba de dolor como una niña pequeña, la pobre había sufrido un golpe de Miku en la coronilla, el cual hizo con un puerro que sacó de quien sabe donde.

- Tendrás que arreglarlo ahora – ordenó la agresora sin ningún resentimiento, mientras cerraba los ojos pensativa y se cruzaba de brazos aún con su puerro en la mano.

- ¡Prefiero un segundo puerrazo! – respondió obstinadamente la rubia mirando molesta a la chica de mirada turquesa.

- ¿A sí? – preguntó amenazadoramente mientras se preparaba para darle un segundo golpe.

- ¡Me retracto! – anunció la ojiceleste colocando sus manos frente a Miku para que esta se detuviera, cosa que hizo justo a tiempo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó seriamente Gumi mientras que Miku guardaba su puerro en… Bueno supongo que es el mismo lugar del que lo sacó.

- ¿Tengo otra opción? – preguntó irónicamente mientras que Gumi rió tierna, dulce… Y sospechosamente.

- Podrías llevarme al cine, al centro comercial, al concierto de…

- Paso – le cortó la rubia.

- ¡Decidido!

- Pero Miku, realmente preferiría… – le cortó la peliverde.

- Nada de eso Rin.

- ¡Diviértete esta noche! – gritó Miku mientras se colocaba detrás de Rin y comenzaba a empujarla hacia su habitación – ¡Hora de disfrazarse!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, puedo caminar sola – se quejó la chica escapándose de Miku justo frente a la entrada de su recámara.

- Sí, claro – dijo sarcásticamente mientras la daba media vuelta y de un empujón la entró y encerró en la habitación – Tienes diez minutos, yo ocuparé el baño y Gumi el pasillo – alcanzó a escuchar la rubia detrás de la puerta, colocó su oído en esta para oír mejor.

- ¿¡Qué por qué yo el pasillo!

- ¿Prefieres estar en el baño conmigo? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-… No…

- ¡Que bien! – dijo Miku mientras se escuchaba un portazo, de seguro se aseguró en el baño dejando a Gumi atrás, ya que esta de primera comenzó a tocar repetidas veces la puerta, pero luego simplemente desistió.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente, se alejó de la puerta y fue directamente por su disfraz a su armario, lo sacó y admiró por unos instantes muy cortos, unas botas negras que llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla y unas largas calcetas color gris que llegaban un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, una falda de tres capas, la primera era de seda color rojo vivo, la segunda un tul negro y la última seda roja nuevamente, y estas eran recogidas sobre la pierna izquierda con una rosa roja de pétalos grises dejando a la vista más parte del muslo, lo que ocupaba en el torso era una negra camiseta acuadrilles traslucida que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, que se ocupaba debajo de un corsé de color negro con gris al medio y era ajustado con una gran cinta roja por frente, los accesorios eran unos guantes de seda color negro, unas falsas alas color morado, un grueso collar negro ajustado al cuello con una cruz de plata colgando de esta.

Una vez terminó su atuendo se peinó de la misma manera de siempre, con sujetadores de cabello color negro en esta ocasión, también cambió su cinta por una de color rojo igual que la falda y la colocó un poco inclinada a la derecha, ya se encontraba lista, pero no podía dejar aquel semblante triste y angustiado de su rostro, se vio en el espejo, observó detenidamente el largo de su cabello y recordó la razón por la cual ahora no llegaba hasta la cadera como antes, apretó la mandíbula intentando reprimir el deseo de romper lo primero que encontrara, suspiró y susurró.

- No soy ni seré igual que ella… No soy ninguna sombra.

Dio un pequeño saltillo al oír el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta, rápidamente caminó hacia allí pero se detuvo poco antes de tocar el pomo de esta.

- ¿Ya estás lista Rin? – preguntó Miku del otro lado de la entrada… Rin lo pensó detenidamente, de estar vestida ya lo estaba pero… No se sentía lista para hablar con Len, y si que lo hacía, debía hacerlo sola, cosa que sus mejores amigas no le dejarían ni en un millón de años, así que debía de alguna manera separase momentáneamente de ellas.

"_Me siento una carga…"_

- No, esperen un poco más – pidió la chica mientras comenzó a idear un plan.

- No hay problema.

Rin tomó las sábanas de su cama e hizo una cuerda con ellas atándolas de los extremos, tuvo que ocupar unas cuatro para poder llegar lo más cerca al suelo del jardín, escribió una pequeña nota y la dejó sobre la cama, apagó su teléfono y lo guardó cuidadosamente entre sus ropas. Finalmente comenzó a bajar lentamente por la improvisada cuerda silenciosamente, dejó la puerta de su habitación sin seguro ya que estaba confiada de que sus amigas no abrirían sin permiso, lo cual le daba más tiempo, sintió como una de las sábanas casi desistía de su nudo, pero por suerte permaneció firme, miró con un poco de miedo hacia abajo, dándole un terrible vértigo obligándole a aferrarse más fuerte a la tela de la sábana.

- Esto siempre parece más fácil en las películas… – se dijo a si misma en voz baja, reanudó su camino descendiendo cuidadosamente por lo que le quedaba, justo antes de bajar por completo vio a un travieso gato que saltó sobre ella, causando se soltara y cayera inevitablemente hacia atrás, el gato después de eso simplemente se fue entre los arbustos, aún así con caída o sin ella, grande fue su alivió al sentir el piso en sus pies nuevamente.

Miró hacia arriba a la ventana, ¿Era lo correcto lo que acababa de hacer? Se preguntó.

- Lo siento, pero debo comenzar a caminar por mí misma… – susurró mientras de dio media vuelta y salió en dirección a la casa de Len. De alguna manera lo que acababa de hacer le había ayudado a decidir cómo arreglar este problema que tuvo – No voy a correr más de mis problemas y no buscaré consuelo ajeno…

…

- ¿Rin? Ya estás tardando mucho – dijo Gumi unos diez minutos después de la última vez que hablaron, al no recibir respuesta le entró un poco de curiosidad – ¿Rin?

- ¡Rin abre! – dijo Miku de inmediato, tubo un presentimiento, por lo cual sin permiso alguno abrió la puerta lentamente, lo que logró divisar le había dejado impactada al igual que la peliverde.

La ventana se encontraba abierta, la cama descubierta y una nota sobre ella, Gumi fue directo a la cama de la rubia mientras que Miku fue a su armario verificando las sospechas.

- ¿Qué dice la nota? – preguntó rápidamente Miku a su amiga.

- "Si quieren volver a ver a su amiga deben pagar una recompensa de…"

- ¡Gumi! – le reprochó la chica de cabellos turquesa sabiendo que lo que se encontraba diciendo era completamente falso – Dime en serio qué dice.

La peliverde prefirió caminar hacia Miku y entregarle la nota, honestamente detestaba leer en voz alta.

"_Debo caminar por mí sola, hoy será el primer paso"._

- Sabía que este día llegaría…

- ¿Qué hacemos?, Rin no querrá que le ayudemos ni nos entrometamos en cualquiera de los sentidos – dijo tranquilamente la peliverde.

- Pues vamos a la fiesta a divertirnos, no nos vamos a interponer en sus problemas, pero eso no quiere decir que no podemos divertirnos en el mismo lugar que ella – dijo la chica de cabellos aguamarina, luego con una sonrisa traviesa y un guiño agregó – Además… Yo creo que ya debe de estar llegando a la fiesta.

…

- Por fin… – murmuró la rubia una vez llegó a la gran casa del rubio con la respiración un poco agitada por una pequeña carrera que hizo al final. El hogar del muchacho estaba realmente bien, la decoración iba bien con el ambiente y con la terrorífica noche que es el 31 de octubre.

Se encaminó a la entrada de la residencia Kagamine, pero le detuvo una gran mano que se posó en su hombro causándole un escalofrío por toda su espalda, giró con un poco de miedo para encontrarse con un hombre que no aparentaba más años de los que tenía Hikari, era alto con cabellos rubios cenizos y profundos ojos jades, su semblante era uno relajado y parecía ser amigable pero aún así Rin le tenía un poco de temor.

- ¿Su invitación? – preguntó amablemente.

El mundo se le vino encima a la rubia ¡Había olvidado que su invitación la tenía Miku! ¿Qué rayos se supone que haría ahora?... Sólo le quedaba esperar un milagro…

- Viene conmigo – dijo una voz un poco ronca, parecía que la persona a la que le pertenecía estaba un poco enferma, por lo cual no se podía distinguir bien su género.

Rin volteó para ver quién era, pero aquello no le ayudó mucho ya que esta estaba con una manta blanca en la cabeza, cubriéndole completamente a excepción de los ojos, era uno de esos típicos disfraces simples de fantasmas, "él" o "ella" se acercó al hombre y con discreción sin que nadie más le viera levantó la manta dejando que él señor viera su rostro al descubierto, este al verlo esbozó una tierna sonrisa y quitó por fin la mano del hombro de Rin.

- ¿Fantasma? Bueno, claro, pasen sin problema – dijo mientras les permitía la entrada a ambas personas, Rin estaba indecisa sobre si entrar con aquella persona desconocida, pero esta no le dio elección ya que le tomó de la mano de improviso a la rubia (quién se ruborizó al instante pidiendo que no fuese un chico) y comenzó a correr hacia dentro de la fiesta arrastrándola como suelen hacer todos.

Sin querer había logrado tener la ayuda de alguien más y lo que más le inquietaba era: ¡Que ni siquiera sabía quien demonios es la persona debajo del disfraz!

Apenas cruzaron el patio y atravesaron la puerta principal, Rin no notó el momento exacto en el que el "fantasma" se había soltado de ella y se había mezclado entre la gran muchedumbre, la cual le hacía más difícil cumplir su objetivo principal, arreglar las cosas con Len.

Pero algo no le encajó, Len no era de hacer fiestas así de grandes… Entonces, ¿Por qué había tanta gente?

…

- ¡VOY A ASESINAR A "ESA" CHICA! – exclamó Len furioso refiriéndose a cierta traviesa amiga suya.

- Tranquilo Len no es para tanto – le intentó relajar Kaito mientras comía un helado de menta con chispas de chocolate*.

- Eso lo dices tú porque es tu novia pero le ha entregado invitación a todos los del salón, ¡Y hasta creo que también hay personas que no son de nuestra secundaria! – dijo el chico molesto, Kaito suspira y le da un zape en la frente.

- Relájate.

- ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? Para peor no he visto a Rin en toda la noche – dijo un poco irritado pero quiso corregirse de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y en frente de quién lo había mencionado.

- ¿Así que Rin…? – preguntó el peliazul con un tono pícaro mientras intentaba ver a Len de frente pero este desviaba la mirada evadiéndole – Interesante, además, ¿Sabes que sólo ha pasado media hora desde comenzó a llegar la gente?

- Tu sólo come y calla – dijo señalando el helado que se estaba comenzando a derretir en sus manos.

- Buen punto – afirmó el peliazul para después callarse llevándose su helado a la boca y comenzando a buscar con la vista a la rubia entre tanta gente y realmente no era sencillo.

El hecho de que todos estaban con disfraces lo dificultaba, los colores y atuendos se mezclaban entre ellos, además de que para peor no tenía ni la mínima idea o por lo menos un indicio de cómo lucía aquella noche, el peliazul decidió darse por vencido y buscar a su novia, se alejó discretamente del rubio para que no se diese cuenta de su ausencia y se dirigió hacia el área de bebidas y comestibles.

- Si encuentra a Rin será mejor de que hablen solos… Y ese cobarde nunca me dejaría irme si está conmigo así que… Querido amigo Len es por tu bien.

…

- Es oficial… Tengo desastrosos resultados cuando intento algo sola – dijo Rin mientras aún caminaba por la casa del rubio en busca del mismo anfitrión de la fiesta, las luces tenues, la música al máximo volumen y la pista de baile con todas las parejas y chicos alocados bailando sólo hacían dos cosas, uno molestar en sus sentidos de la vista y audición y dos en no poder moverse libremente por el espacio ya que era empujada constantemente por los demás, es un momento le empujan tan fuertemente que casi cae de espaldas, pero alguien la toma por detrás, Rin chocó contra el pecho de quién la había afirmado y se ruborizó a más no poder de sólo escuchar su voz en su oído.

- ¿Perdida pequeña vampiresa? – preguntó con voz seductora Rinto mientras la abrazaba por detrás impidiendo cualquier tipo de escape para la rubia, quien sentía que estaba hirviendo la sangre en sus mejillas, luego sintió como su corazón aceleraba cuando Rinto posaba su mentón delicadamente en su hombro – ¿Te ayudo?

- ¡S-S-Suéltame Rinto! – le pidió la chica intentando decirlo en voz baja pero el hecho de que estuviesen así le incomodaba mucho. Por su suerte el rubio tan sólo obedeció, cuando la rubia volteó con la intención de regañarle pero se detuvo en seco al ver que disfraz llevaba puesto, estaba disfrazado de vampiro al igual que ella, su cabello estaba más revuelto de lo normal y el contraste de los tonos de la ropa hacía verle más pálido de lo que era dándole un toque terrorífico pero atractivo.

Rin ni siquiera se percató cuando fue el momento exacto en el que le quedó mirando como una completa boba.

- ¿Rin? – preguntó el chico mientras pasaba la mano extendida frente a ella haciéndola reaccionar un poco apenada.

- P-Perdón… Estaba pensando – mintió, lo cual se podía distinguir fácil mente, pero el chico no dijo nada sólo esbozó una sonrisa un poco complacida.

- ¿Buscabas algo o a alguien? – preguntó haciendo que la chica se exaltara al recordar que debía ir a hablar con Len.

- Sí… Lo lamento, después te veo – dijo la chica rápidamente mientras intentó escabullirse entre la gente, pero alguien le detiene, y no, no era Rinto sino que era…

- Te encontré.

- Len…

- ¿Estabas escapando de ese idiota él Rin? – preguntó Rinto quien ya los había alcanzado a ambos rubios.

- N-No yo… – dijo tímidamente pero Len le interrumpió.

- ¿Este tipo te ha estado acosando? – preguntó apuntando a Rinto de mala gana.

- Se equivocan…

- No quiero que vuelvas a estar cerca de ella – le dijo Len a Rinto desafiándole con la mirada mientras este le correspondía.

- ¡Ja!, tu no puedes obligarme a nada bajito – entre los dos podían hasta llegar a salir rayos, entre su pelea de miradas Rin no se entrometió, sólo dejó caer una gotita de su sien.

- Mejor que decida ella… – dijo Rinto después de unos segundos.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Con quién quieres estar ahora con él o conmigo? – preguntó Len, Rin quedó completamente confundida, la verdad preferiría postergar todo lo que pudiese el hablar con Len…

- Rinto… – llamó la chica, el rubio sonrió triunfante mirando con superioridad a Len mientras que este no lograba creérselo – Lo lamento… Pero necesito un momento con Len.

Los rostros, gestos e sentimientos se intercambiaron entre ambos chicos, ahora Len se puso junto a la rubia y quedó mirando a Rinto esperando que se vaya. Este después de unos segundos esbozó una sonrisa burlona y se fue, aquello preocupó un poco a Len… Pero ahora estaba más al tanto de lo que tenía pendiente con Rin. La tomó por la mano y le llevó a un lugar un poco menos poblado, dónde la música a n exagerado volumen no les molesten en oír el uno al otro. Rin sólo obedeció sin decir nada hasta el momento en el que se detuvieron.

- Len… – llamó su atención la chica mientras bajaba la mirada un poco apenada – Sé que quizás no deseas escucharme y estés aún enfadado conmigo… Pero lo que sea que haya hecho y te haya molestado… Yo lo…

- Perdón – le interrumpió le rubio, la ojiceleste subió la mirada algo desconcertada, pero el rubio desvió la mirada evitando el contacto visual con ella – Fui un tonto… Nunca antes le había hecho daño físico a una chica… Y me arrepiento que la primera fueras tú, ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó el rubio aún sin mirar de frente a la rubia, pasaron unos segundos y no recibió respuesta, pero se sorprendió mucho de sentir como unos brazos le rodeaban cálidamente por la cintura, cuando se dignó a voltear logró ver los cabellos rubios de la chica que ocultaba su rostro en su hombro, él simplemente correspondió el abrazo.

- ¡Que tierno! – afirmaron Gumi y Miku quienes lograron encontrarlos con la ayuda de Kaito, quién ahora comía un helado de vainilla, ambos rubios se separaron rápidamente con un rubor imposible de ocultar.

- ¿¡Cuándo dejarán de espiarnos! – preguntaron molestos al unísono, mientras que Miku y Gumi reían traviesas.

- Je, ¿Problema en que les veamos? – preguntó con picardía Miku mientras alzaba una ceja y miraba con astucia directamente a los ojos de ambos rubios.

- Que va… – dijo Len desviando su mirada de la astuta chica analizando sus ropas, y logró comprender el porqué se encontraba así – ¿Princesa de verde y príncipe azul? ¿No se les ocurrió algo más original? Es Halloween – preguntó el rubio con un poco de burla, causando que Miku inflara sus mofletes de indignación al igual que una pequeña.

- Eran unos de los más adorables que tenía Meiko onee-chan, además que no iba a dejar a Kaito ser un helado gigante – se excusó Miku mientras que a los demás se les resbalaba una gotita por la sien debido a lo último.

A Rin se le cruzó una interesante idea por la cabeza, comenzó a examinar las ropas de Len con detenimiento, la verdad ni siquiera se había percatado de lo atractivo que se veía, unos pantalones negros que aparentaban ser algo viejos y usados que le daban un estilo diferente al de elegancia, una camisa blanca cubierta por una chaqueta negra con corbata roja fuera de esta y una capa de rojo por dentro y negro por fuera, su cabello estaba recogido en una pequeña coletita como siempre sólo que lo tenía un poco más revuelto de lo normal y sus profundos ojos azules eran lo que más destacaban entre todo, aquellos ojos que suele apreciar siempre se veían más seductores que nunca. Pudo sentir perfectamente como su corazón comenzó a bombear mil y su rostro se tornaba rojo cuando divisó como los labios del rubio se curvaban en una pícara sonrisa al saber que su mirada estaba centrada en él. La pobre Rin no pudo hacer nada menos que darse vuelta par darle la espalda y no viera el tono carmesí de su rostro.

- V-Voy… ¡Voy a buscar a Rinto! – se excusó antes de partir corriendo, cosa que resultó mal para el rubio que se quedó sólo a merced de las miradas astutas de todos sus amigos.

- ¿Dónde rayos se ha metido? – se pregunta la rubia, se encontraba en la zona de comestibles, no había mucha gente ahí pero alguien más le llamó la atención, fue a su lado y le encaró – Tú…

- ¿Yo? – se escuchó la voz del propietario del traje de fantasma, la rubia se sorprendió mucho al reconocerlo.

- ¿¡M-M-Mikuo!

- Sí, lo del fantasma sólo es un disfraz… No es como que realmente este muerto – dijo el chico mientras se descubría el rostro un poco ofendido por la reacción de la rubia.

- N-No no es por eso… Es que tú… Yo entré por… Olvídalo – se rindió la chica, suspiró y se colocó una mano en la frente – ¿Has visto a Rinto?

- Por las escaleras, si no me equivoco estaba con un gran grupo de chicas.

- ¡Gracias! – le gritó molesta la chica en el rostro.

- ¿Eres bipolar acaso?

- Hoy día sí querido Mikuo, hoy sí – dijo antes de irse con voz calmada mientras se iba a paso lento entre la multitud.

- Y yo que creí que la más rara de las amigas de mi hermana era la verde…

…

- Len Kagamine de aquí no te escapas – dijo Miku con voz seria una vez que Gumi se fue y entretuvo a Kaito con un pedido, la pregunta le causó confusión en el mencionado que comenzó a beber un vaso con ponche – Dime desde cuando eres novio con Lenka.

Error, Len le escupió todo el ponche en el rostro del recién llegado novio de la chica dejando un líquido rojo, dulce y pegajoso en su amigo.

- ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE IDEA RETORCIDA ES ESA! – preguntó un poco sonrojado por la idea mientras Kaito simplemente se fue calmadamente caminando por un pañuelo para limpiarse a cara.

- ¿No es cierto? – pregunta Miku un poco sorprendida.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO SHERLOCK, ELLA ES MI PRIMA!

La estupefacción llegó a Miku, ahora nada le encajaba, sólo comenzó a balbucear en voz baja diversas palabras contradictorias para luego simplemente irse molesta dejando a un rubio molesto también.

Miku se fue a la zona de comestibles en busca de su novio por ayuda, pero al ver que este aún no solucionaba el problema del ponche, tomó a la primera persona que vio del brazo y lo arrastró para que le ayudase y para sus suerte no fue nadie más que su hermano Mikuo.

…

- Rinto – le llama la atención la rubia una vez llega a su lado, pero además de recibir al dulce mirada del ojiazul, también recibió las envenenadas miradas envidiosas de Luna, Lily y Kiki, quienes se encontraban alrededor de este como moscas.

- Vete Amane – le ordenó Lily con voz amenazadora, lo cual no logró causar nada más que un aire pesado entre la bulla y un escalofrío en la rubia aludida.

- Yo sólo…

- ¡Que te vayas! – le gritó no muy exageradamente Kiki mientras se acercaba a Rinto y lo abrazaba, dejando al rubio sorprendido mirándola con un rostro incrédulo – Ahora nosotras estamos con él.

Rin sintió pánico y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, la mirada fría de las chicas y sus palabras sólo le causaban malos recuerdos y temor, mucho miedo.

- Perdón… – dijo con voz casi inaudible entre todo el escándalo, y luego simplemente echó a correr.

- No te preocupes Rinto… No nos volverá a molestar – dijo Luna, pero en ese mismo instante se dieron cuenta de que el rubio no se encontraba a su lado, el trío de chicas bufó el mismo tiempo e intentaron distraerse con algo más.

…

- No quiero más problemas con chicas por un amigo – se repitió varias veces la chica mientras se cubría ambos oídos con las manos, se escurría entre la muchedumbre con mucha agilidad, sólo quería alejarse lo más posible, no quería lo mismo de antes – Ya cometí ese doloroso error…

- ¡Rin! – le trae de vuelta al mundo la voz de su amiga de cabellos aguamarina, quién la detuvo tomándole de un brazo, lo que le llamó la atención es que no se encontraba sola, a su lado estaba su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la rubia intentado que la calma volviera a ella y que su amiga no note nada extraño.

- Es algo importante, ven – le pidió mientras la tiraba del brazo llevándole a la zona de comestibles nuevamente, la rubia no comprendía nada, sólo sirvió tres vasos de ponche para casa uno porque parecía de que lo que Miku le quería decir iba a tardar un poco. Poco después llegó Kaito al lado de su novia de nuevo, mientras que Mikuo sólo se sentó en una silla al revés colocándose de brazos cruzados apoyándolos en el respaldo de esta.

- ¿Y qué sucede? – preguntó Rin finalmente mientras comenzó a beber de su vaso.

- Len y Lenka son primos…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Perdón, tardé un siglo en actualizar, pero no se sientan traicionadas, la verdad es que tuve problemas de salud, necesité exámenes y toda la cosa.<em>

_El ben(mal)dito colegio no me ayuda (odio a mi profesora nueva de lenguaje es una bruja, nos dejó un trabajo la primera semana, me sentí como Len)_

_Además de que no he podido practicar bien ni violín ni piano, ¡Estoy realmente atrasada en todo!_

_Lamento si demoré mucho (claro, "si demoraste mucho", fue más de un mes 77)_

_¡Cállate consciencia!… Bueno, prometo que intentaré terminar los dos fics que tengo, incluso si significa desvelarme en fin de semana._

_Este cap estaba casi listo pero luego comencé a escribir "Bad angel & good demon" y no lo alcancé a terminar este cuando tuve Internet, así que subí el otro y luego cuando lo terminé, se me acabó el Internet (mi Internet es algo horroroso llamado en mi país: prepago)_

_Por esa razón recién pude actualizar TT-TT_

_**Paz Kasane:** ¡Hola nueva reviewista!, no te conozco pero te juro que cuando leí tu review me imaginé la voz chillona de una molestosa amiga mía n.n, gracias por tu review._

_**Leia's Dream: **OK, comienzas a asustarme, ¿De qué lugar de Chile eres? Te juro que por un momento creí que me espiabas, yo escucho Matryoska mientras escribo y escuchaba Popipo mientras subía el cap anterior. / PD1: si hice unos dibujitos más n.n xD/ PD2: Alice-sama… me da un poco de vergüenza en verdad n/n, pero como gustes._

_**Solangeeeeh: **bueno, un consejo para copiar es examinar cada detalle de la imagen, hasta el más mínimo, luego calcular en espacio y tamaño en la hoja que vas a dibujar para que así no te quede mucho margen o te falte espacio, luego sólo es mirar el dibujo después de cada línea o trazo que hagas, bueno eso es lo que hago yo n.n_

_**Grace-loka: **Oh~ no te preocupes, te comprendo aunque créeme, la cárcel es mucho mejor, te lo dice una dulce yandere que ya ha estado en la cárcel de menores n.n_

_**mina-chan:** lamento hacer esperar mucho, de seguro deben pensar más de una vez que tiré la pata -.- pero no se preocupen, terminaré el fic por lo que me cueste._

_**Ruko Megpoid: **lamento avisarte que tendrás que acostumbrarte al suspenso conmigo n.n, pero no t preocupes, siempre puede ser peor xD._

_**YuzukiToriOnee-san: **Porque si no se malentienden no hay drama xD, no hay cuidado, yo me disculpo por demorarme en actualizar._

'_**Flower: **Gracias y espero que también te guste es te cap._

_**anon:** aún sigo viva, después de cómo 7 frascos de sangre que me quitaron, aún lo estoy. n.n_

_Bueno, ahora **les tengo una pregunta**: ¿Saben quién es el o la que se encuentra debajo del disfraz de fantasma? (No, quién ayudo a Rin a entrar no fue Mikuo)_

_PD1: OMG… Problema Dx, no encuentro mi cuaderno donde tengo mis dibujos, quizás reedite después el cap o en un review deje dos imágenes de mis dibujos, realmente lo siento pero no encuentro mi cuaderno TT-TT_

_Bueno, eso es todo, se despide esperando su compasión:_

_Alice._

_Sayonara~_


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween Parte II

_Estudiando para una prueba de física mañana, leyendo el libro de inglés (in English xD) y escribiendo… xD_

_Realmente estoy en problemas, pero como es a la última hora la prueba y yo siempre aplico la ley del mínimo esfuerzo y estoy bien, no hay problemas (pero como dije antes contradictoriamente si los hay xD) n_n_

_Lamento mucho la demora… Pensando en una excusa convincente me demoré como unos 5 minutos (Ok lo admito no quise pensar más) y solo se me ocurrió esto:_

_Necesito dedicar mucho más tiempo para mis estudios, así que… Fui a consultar al mágico "espíritu de las preguntas difíciles que se hacen niñas como yo", pero el me respondió que esa pregunta más bien caía en la categoría de "preguntas inútiles", así que mando con el conejito rosado de estómago blanco y nariz café a consultar. Fui con el conejito pero por equivocación, tomé el autobús que me llevaba con la liebre y el sombrerero loco, los cuales me ofreció té, pero el problema era de que a mi no me gusta el té, prefiero mi lechita con chocolate \(*¬*)/, así que los dejé y fui por el conejito rosado y toda la cosa, pero primero me tropecé con los Prismas Rangers que se habían perdido de su Neterworld, yo les dije que lo más probable es que estábamos en Narnia. Para mi gran sorpresa descubrí que el conejo rosado era el mismísimo Prisma Ranger rosa, pero casi me da un infarto porque debajo de su casco tenía una máscara de payaso y como se deben imaginar, yo como otras personas "peculiares", le tengo pánico a los payasos, pero se quitó muy rápido la máscara dejándome respirar y yo pude preguntarle sobre mi problema, pero él me dijo que para eso debería distribuir mejor mi tiempo. Yo le respondí que ya tenía padres para que me dijeran eso, el conejito rosa se resintió y me dijo que como recompensa, juntó sus poderes de prisma con el resto y me envió de vuelta con mis problemas en mi hogar, y lo peor es que la estúpida travesía me había quitado más tiempo del que había calculado, así que ahora estoy en serios problemas._

_Ok… conclusión: mi hermano tiene razón, de algo me debo estar drogando, no puedo ser tan distraída, quizás debería dejar de oler tanto mis lapiceras con brillitos y olor a banana, naranja… chocolate (*¬*). Ok estoy mal…_

_Pero como les dije antes esa es una excusa inventada, la verdadera ya la dí en "__Bad angel and good demon", pero me dio flojera copiar y pegara (extraño ¿no?) así que preferí dar una de las "entretenidas" creaciones de mi mente retorcida. Ok esto está muy largo. Creo que no escribiré al final para recompensarlo, en resumen mi PC se había empapado con leche por culpa de mi gata y debo dejar la hierva, o sino volveré a la cárcel de menores y se podría decir que ya me encuentro en la lista negra permanentemente aunque ya halla cumplido mi sentencia._

_Esto lo llevo escribiendo meses ._._

_Canciones: Sadistic Vampire – Trick and Treat._

_Bueno aquí les dejo el Cap:_

**Capítulo XI: Halloween. Parte II**

**Relaciones aclaradas. Baile. Competición. Reencuentro esperado.**

- Len y Lenka son primos…

Acto seguido de oír eso la rubia arrojó todo el ponche que estaba bebiendo en dirección al peliazul, pero este alcanzó a reaccionar esquivándolo exitosamente, pero por consecuencia este terminó sobre Mikuo, dejando su disfraz antes blanco ahora de un color rojo, pero para la sorpresa de todos el chico de cabello aguamarina no se alteró ni se enfadó (Cómo lo habría hecho en una situación normal con su temperamento), sólo aceptó de buena manera el pañuelo que le ofreció Kaito para poder limpiarse un poco.

La rubia quedó en gran estupefacción, Miku se preocupó un poco ya que el estado de shock no es muy largo en ella, pasó su mano por frente a su amiga un par de veces pero no reaccionó.

- ¿Rin? – preguntó temerosa, cuando esta a punto de colocar su mano en su hombro esta estalló.

- ¿¡SON PRIMOS!? – preguntó alterada dando un gran grito al cielo, el cual lo hubiesen oído todos los presentes de no ser que se encontraban un poco lejos de ellos y la música de gran volumen.

- Rin, tranquila…

- ¿Tranquila? ¡Tranquila! ¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si probablemente mi mejor amigo puede hacer incesto con su prima!?

- ¡Puerrazo!

Dolor… Y no, esta vez no fue propinado por Miku, sino que más bien fue de parte de su hermano Mikuo, quién ahora si que se encontraba enfadado y dispuesto a cobrar lo suyo, pero al parecer se fue toda su rabia después de aquel golpe que le propinó a la pobre rubia, así que simplemente después de eso se fue al baño como si nada.

- Prefiero el puerro de Miku… – admitió la rubia mientras se sobaba su pobre cabeza en cuclillas en el piso.

- Entonces escúchame – le dijo Miku recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la rubia – Len y Lenka no son novios, sólo son primos, nada más.

- ¿N-Nada más?

- Así es nada más.

- Discúlpenme un momento… – pidió la rubia mientras se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y echó a correr esquivando a gran parte de la molestosa muchedumbre, Miku intentó seguirla, pero la mano de Gumi en su hombro la detuvo.

- ¿No que sería mejor dejarla sola? – preguntó con voz un poco molestosa, lo cual Miku sólo ignoró y cambió su semblante a uno de preocupación.

- Supongo…

…

- ¡Rin! – le llamó SeeU, una chica rubia con el cabello ondulado y ojos azules, su traje… había que aceptarlo era muy hermoso, llevaba un traje de gata con orejas y cola incluida. Cuando Rin volteó a verle no pudo evitar relacionarla de inmediato con su hermano que llevaba el mismo disfraz, de seguro que su obstinada hermana le había obligado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Rin un poco distraída mirando entonos lados en busca de Len, ahora su volumen al hablar era normal ya que la música había parado hace unos momentos por la petición de cambio de estilo.

- Len y Rinto te buscan – dijo con voz amable, la rubia vampira tardó un poco en captarlo, pero luego entendió y lo que comprendió no parecía muy bonito… Estaba en problemas – ¿Qué piensas hacer picarona? – preguntó con voz astuta y molesta detrás de ella cerca de su oído, cosa que le causó un escalofrío.

- ¿A-A qué te refieres?...

- Oh… Vamos, ellos dos son unos de los chicos más lindos de la clase, que te sigan los dos… La verdad me causa un poco de envidia, pero no dejo que esos sentimientos me invadan, así que sin rencor – dijo la chica juguetonamente haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara más aún con cada palabra que le decía.

- P-Perdón… P-Pero creo que lo mejor es que vaya a buscarlos – dijo como escusa mientras comenzaba a irse, pero alcanzó a oír lo último de SeeU.

- ¡Suerte!

De nuevo Rin se encontraba caminando por ahí, ahora sabía tres cosas, uno Len la buscaba, dos Rinto la buscaba y tres… De seguro no va a querer encontrarse con ambos al mismo tiempo, pero sin darse cuenta la suerte le juega mal, y en ese mismo momento: Ta-rá, ahí estaban los tres mirándose entre ellos, en un perfecto triángulo, ambos le iban a hablar a la rubia, pero en ese mismo momento les interrumpió la música lenta para bailar, dando en el lugar el habiente meloso y romántico, al ver que ambos chicos se dirigían a ella, esta sólo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió ir retrocediendo hasta que se topó con alguien.

- Disculpe… – dijo mientras se daba vuelta para ver con quién había chocado y tuvo suerte al ver que este tenía el traje de fantasma.

- ¿Podrían disculparnos un momento? Quiero bailar con Mikuo – dijo la chica dejando boquiabiertos a ambos rubios, luego simplemente tomó a Mikuo de la mano y se fue corriendo camuflándose entre todos para que no la encuentren tan fácilmente – Eso ha estado cerca, lamento meterte en esto Mikuo.

Pero en ese mismo instante la chica calló en cuenta de algo, Mikuo tenía su disfraz manchado, teñido por el color rojo del ponche que le había arrojado, sin embargo aquella persona no tenía ninguna mancha y además, no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra y (por muy increíble que parezca la poca atención que le había dado al detalle) la estatura era mucho más pequeña que la del chico de pelo turquesa, más bien se asemejaba a la de ella, la rubia se avergonzó un poco y luego recién se atrevió a preguntar, cuando ya se encontraban bailando al son de la música.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy amigo de Len y Lenka, vengo de Inglaterra - responde.

- ¿A sí… Y porqué viniste? – preguntó la rubia interesada, si es buen amigo de ellos dos no puede ser mala persona.

- Porque soy más cercano a Lenka de lo que te puedas imaginar…

- ¿Así?… Es una chica dulce y muy gentil… Perdón ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

…

Lenka después de salir de la casa de su primo no fue muy lejos, era verdad que poseía planes que le ocupaban parte del día, pero no tenía planeado perderse la oportunidad de participar en la fiesta ni de chiste, la verdad era que después de pasar a la casa de Ritsu para ayudarla con una tarea y de paso ocupó su baño para disfrazarse, dejó su largo cabello rubio suelto, abandonando su característica coleta, había elegido la ropa adecuada, sólo llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros un poco arremangados por el largo, unas zapatillas color café, una camiseta blanca cubierta por un polerón de color amarillo pálido y ocultó su cabello bajo la capucha de este.

Se felicitó por haberle pedido aquella vieja manta a Meiko, después de lavarla no importó mucho lo deshilachada que se encontraba por los bordes ni los pequeños agujeros que se encontraban esparcidos por toda la tela, sin mucha dificultad había cortado los dos agujeros correspondientes a sus ojos, una vez puesto su censillo disfraz salió de la casa de Ritsu y se encaminó de vuelta a la residencia Kagamine.

Se pasó mirando el piso durante caminó, intentando encontrar una razón del enfado de su amiga Teto, desde el día en el que salió corriendo del colegio escapando de ella no la había vuelto a ver, faltaba a las clases y no contestaba a las llamadas.

Suspiró pesadamente, ahora no podía encontrar una solución, tarde o temprano debería aparecer nuevamente la pelirroja, así que mientras sepa cómo manejar la situación estaría bien.

Sin darse cuenta estaba demorando mucho, se apresuró por terminar el recorrido y llegar, no era aún muy tarde y después de todo, la puerta siempre estaría abierta para ella.

Al llegar logró divisar a Rin entrando, pero fue detenida por su padre, Hijiri, la había detenido en la puerta, de seguro a la atolondrada se le había olvidado la invitación, así que Lenka se apresuró a ayudarla.

- Viene conmigo – explicó con intentando ocultar su verdadera voz, para que la rubia no supiera que realmente si había venido a la fiesta después de todo.

Se acercó a su padre y se descubrió un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para que su progenitor la reconociera, le guiñó un ojo con la intención que comprendiera sus planes, por su parte este esbozo una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Fantasma?, bueno, pasen sin problema – al instante en el que escuchó eso tomó a la atontada rubia de la mano y la internó en la fiesta.

Una vez adentro le soltó y se escurrió entre la gente con intensión de estar como expectante por si acaso aquellos dos chicos necesitaban de un pequeño empujoncito y su plan había funcionado hasta el momento en el que la rubia le confundió con alguien más y terminaron bailando juntas una canción (para su suerte) no muy empalagosa. Lenka rezaba para que Rin no se diera cuenta que no era quién creía, pero aquello era inevitable.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Ok… La chica había comenzado a sudar en frío, ¿Cómo se salvaría de esa?... Sólo quedaba una cosa…

- Soy amigo de Len y Lenka, vengo de Inglaterra.

- ¿A sí… Y porqué viniste? – es increíble la credibilidad e inocencia de esta chica piensa mientras se le resbala una gotita por la sien.

- Porque soy más cercano a Lenka de lo que te puedas imaginar…

- ¿Así?… Es una chica dulce y muy gentil… Perdón ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – "Rayos… Un nombre, un nombre, un nombre… Mejor una excusa, una excusa, una excusa…"

- No creo que sea necesario que lo sepas – respondió con naturalidad mientras le daba una pequeña vuelta a Rin.

- Por favor… Me ayudaste a entrar… Por lo menos quiero saber tu nombre.

- Me llamo… –dejó a medias mientras aprovechó el cambio de música y el hecho de que Len se encontraba cerca de espaldas… así que… – ¡Piensa rápido Kagamine!

- ¿Are? – respondió el chico dándose vuelta, encontrándose con las 2 chicas aún sin saber que una de ellas era Lenka-.

Lo rápido con lo que reaccionó Lenka fue increíble, lo que había gritado había sido más bien una frase de autoestima, pero cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio volteó por su apellido, empujó a Rin a sus brazos y este la recibió un poco aturdido y salió corriendo dejando a los otros dos rubios avergonzados entre ellos.

- Etto… P-Perdón – se disculpó Rin con intensiones de irse al igual que Lenka, pero Len le detuvo tomándola por la muñeca, obligándola a voltearse y verle a los ojos.

Una vez que sus ojos se toparon, Len bajó sutilmente su mano de la muñeca de la rubia hasta topar con la cálida y suave piel de la suya. Le sonrió divertido por el rubor que se había asomado en su amiga al simple tacto.

Ahora la melodía era una tonada suave y sutil, todos a su alrededor se encontraban bailando con los cuerpos juntos en un abrazo o a poca distancia, con un aire romántico por todo el ambiente.

- ¿Bailamos?

- Etto… Y-Yo… – dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Para su sorpresa el rubio soltó una pequeña risa.

- Jeje… Sigues siendo tan tímida como siempre… Sólo tienes coraje cuando te lo propones.

- ¡Eso…!

- ¿Es falso? – le interrumpió con un tono divertido – Demuéstralo – le retó susurrándole suavemente en el oído causando que la confusión de la rubia aumentara.

- P-Pero no soy b-buena y lo sabes…-.

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi miedosa.

- ¡No me llames así!

- Ya lo dije, demuéstrame que me equivoco-.

- … – la chica aceptó el reto silenciosamente, acercándose al rubio con gran timidez, nunca había bailado una canción de ese tipo con alguien.

- Jeje, Eres muy tierna, ¿Te lo han dicho antes? – pregunta el rubio al verla tan tímida y ruborizada.

- S-Sólo cállate… - Rin se sentía un poco segura de estar con él. Aunque no podía explicarse porque tenía esa gran sensación de nervios y ansiedad en su estómago, ahora se sentía avergonzada, simplemente avergonzada por el hecho de que era Len. La rubia apenas quería hacer contacto pero le fue imposible soltarse cuando el chico la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

La canción se le hizo eterna, más de una vez maldijo a los compositores y a los intérpretes, pero debió admitir que no era tan difícil bailar. De un comienzo había pensado en la posibilidad de que el pobre de Len iba a necesitar vendas ya que se sentía una chica de dos pies izquierdos, sin embargo para su suerte este sólo fue pisado una veces, la chica agradeció que le evitó dolor al ser cuidadosa.

- ¿Sería tan amable de permitirme su pareja? – preguntó Rinto con un tono de respeto hacia Len, lo cuál lo dejó sin palabras – Tomaré eso como un sí – anunció el chico y rápidamente tomó a Rin de la cintura y se la quitó de las manos, llevándosela entre la multitud.

-¿Q-Qué pretendes ahora Rinto? – le preguntó la rubia algo aturdida por lo recién sucedo, aún no lo lograba asimilar bien, se sentía como una muñeca sin poder hacer nada.

- Espera y verás – le dijo guiñándole el ojo, lo que causó que la curiosidad, ansiedad y temor de a chica crecieran.

No tardaron en topar con el pequeño escenario de la fiesta, Rin miró asustada a Rinto y este sólo esbozó una sonrisa macabra.

- Oh dios…

- Muy bien chicas, ¿Listas para el karaoke? – dijo coquetamente el chico mientras que todas comenzaron con exclamaciones como si fuese una misma estrella la que les hablase.

- ¡Espera! ¡Rinto! – le susurró la chica un poco molesta por lo que sospechaba que iba a hacer el chico, pero este en respuesta para callarla, le tomó la mano derecha y plantó un beso en ella, los chillidos incrementaron y el rubor apareció en el rostro de Rin.

- Esto es para ti… My lady – dijo mirando a Rin delante de todas las chicas con sus gritos.

La música no tardó en sonar, Rin no reconocía la canción, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir que la había escuchado antes, Rinto se acercó lentamente al oído de la chica mientras que esta se alejaba un poco a la vez y le susurró en él.

- Te ayudaré a recordar princesa -.

El turno de cantar llegó y Rinto se puso en el centro del escenario luciéndose sin temor alguno:

Ven hacia mí, no sientas temor

No voy a hacerte nada malo el día de hoy

Sólo quiero probarte, saber más de ti

Yo soy un vampiro por ti, y tú eres mi objetivo, mi obsesión

Apresúrate y dame ya tu fino cuello

No puedo parar de amarte…

La voz era perfecta como prometía, las chicas gritaban como si se tratara de un concurso, Rin quedó completamente atónita de la impresión, mientras que en el público una chica se sentía desilusionada…

…

Lenka estaba a punto de salir de la fiesta, después de lograr su propósito de unir a Rin y Len durante la fiesta se mostrara un éxito en esa pieza. Suspiró, al parecer ya no hacía más falta ahí, por lo que intentó hacerse paso lo mejor posible entre la gente, logrando llegar a la salida, pero justo antes de que si quiera su mano pudiera tocar la perilla de la puerta escuchó una canción que le causó una gran sorpresa, desde su pecho se estremeció, se relajó un poco al pensar que realmente sería imposible que fuera lo que ella esperaba.

- No… Sólo es una coincidencia… Es imposible que sea… - dijo mientras se sentía mas tranquila, pero a la vez más dolida. Ahora había abierto la puerta, hasta que escucha una voz que le llama la atención.

"No, es imposible, no puede ser… La persona que vi el otro día… Y esta voz… No puede ser que me equivoque"

Cierra la puerta y se da media vuelta con la pequeña esperanza de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, pero en alguna parte de su corazón… Deseaba que no fuera así. Divisó con algo de problema por la gran cantidad de gente, pero siente que su corazón se detiene al comprobar que aquello que había pensado era verdad.

Los segundos se paralizaron y se hicieron más largos para ella, todo estaba en cámara lenta y no era capaz de sacar su vista de aquel rubio que estaba sobre el escenario, estaba disfrazado, pero no podía equivocarse, era la segunda vez que le veía y realmente le parecía un sueño. Rinto, no podía ser nadie más que él, sus gestos… su sonrisa y su estilo para actuar y cantar, todo eso ella lo recordaba, era su Rinto, su amigo desde siempre… Pero algo no estaba bien y era el hecho de que cantaba exactamente esa canción… "Esa" canción…

…

La pequeña rubia estaba impactada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, estaban en casa de Rinto, ella permanecía sentada en el suelo sobre una almohada, mirando muy encantada por la presentación del chico, cantaba genial, con mucha emoción, entusiasmo y pasión, como si fuera un verdadero profesional. Las últimas líneas de la canción anunciaban el fin y con él un gran cierre.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar así Rinto? – preguntó la chica muy emocionada mientras que comienza a dar pequeños saltos sentada en su lugar.

- N-No es como que haya ido a una clase especial o algo así… Sólo canto así y ya – responde un poco nervioso por la gran emoción de la chica.

- ¿¡Eh…!? Entonces es puro talento, ¿Me podrías enseñar? – pregunta la chica con ojos iluminados y una tierna sonrisa, al verle así Rinto no podía negársele.

- Claro, no es la gran cosa – dice mientras que Lenka se pone de pie y el camina detrás de ella, le rodea el cuello con el brazo derecho y posa su mano sobre la chica, un poco más debajo de su cuello en su garganta, causando una gran confusión e incomodidad en la chica.

- Sólo debes cantar con un gran cariño a la razón por la que lo haces – le susurró en el oído causando un escalofrío en la chica, esta chilló y se apartó de Rinto mientras que este se reía divertido, le golpeó con la almohada en la cara dejándole la nariz un poco roja, aunque este se quejó ella no bajó la guardia.

- ¡Eso duele! – se quejó el pequeño – Quizás me lo merecía, pero sólo te decía la verdad… – dijo mientras que se tapaba la nariz con una mano, la chica bajó la almohada al oír eso y le quedó mirando un poco extrañada – Mientras te sientas bien contigo misma y cantes para complacerte o divertirte no habrá nada malo en tú voz, sino que será perfecta porque así la creaste para cantar…

- ¿Entonces porque no cantas esta canción? – pregunta mientras que muestra una canción muy conocida.

Era de una película romántica donde un vampiro travieso de ve atado por amor a una santa que era amable con él sin sospechar que este siempre estuvo detrás de ella porque su sangre le volvía loco, pero al final después de que ambos se habían unido, la santa mata al vampiro con una cruz de hierro que llevaba siempre con ella. La enseñanza de la película es que una persona que aparenta ser mala puede ser mala siendo el verdadero "monstruo" en comparación a un "monstruo" que se ve domado ante el sentimiento del amor y el deseo de tener una persona querida.

- E-Esa canción… – dice un poco ruborizado mientras que desvía la mirada hacia el suelo – No creo poder estar listo para cantarla…

La chica hace un puchero, pero se le ocurrió un truco para que tarde o temprano la cantara. Se le acercó colocándose de cuclillas, poniéndose frente a su vista para verlo a los ojos.

- Entonces, ¿La podrías cantar para mí cuando estés listo? – pregunta con una sonrisa.

- Sí… – respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

…

- Rinto… ¿Por qué? – se preguntó mientras intentaba ver quién era la persona que se encontraba al lado del rubio… Pero no pudo evitar taparse la boca para reprimir un grito cuando descubrió que Rinto estaba sobre el escenario junto con Rin, en ese momento sintió una puñalada en el corazón y quiso llorar, pero aún así quería verle… Y oír su voz llamarle por su nombre después de tanto tiempo, sólo una vez, sin importar que él demostrara en ese momento que indudablemente ya tenía un interés amoroso… Y no, no era ella, sino Rin…

- D-Debo averiguarlo… Si realmente eres el Rinto que conocí…

…

Rin se sentía incómoda, no sabía si animar a Rinto en la canción o esconderse de las miradas furiosas de las chicas del público, que le miraban con gran desprecio en los pequeños segundos que no miraban a Rinto embobadas.

- ¿Qué hago? – se preguntó, pero por su suerte la canción ya llegaba a su fin…

Fue una comida divertida después de un largo tiempo

La muchacha que duerme con rostro feliz

Fue la misma que agarró mi mano y…

Las chicas gritaron hasta quedarse sin voz. Todas aclamaban a su nombre, pero él no tomó en cuenta a ninguna, sólo les dio la espalda para acercarse a Rin.

- Cumplí la promesa – le dice guiñándole un ojo, esta queda estupefacta, no sabía nada de lo que se refería el rubio.

- ¿C-Cómo…? – preguntó confundida, pero antes de que él le respondiera una tercera persona le llama la atención.

- Es una gran canción… Pero no creo que sea muy prudente ni caballeroso de su parte dejar a su acompañante a un lado, ¿No crees? – le pregunta Len mientras que toma la muñeca de Rin y toma el micrófono que sostenía Rinto – Con su permiso – dijo intentando imitarle en su anterior juego de "cortesía".

- Len ¿Qué harás? – le pregunta la chica mientras intenta soltarse, eso de que le arrastraran a era un normal al parecer.

- No, mejor dicho que haremos – le corrige este dejándola más confundida, pero al ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Rin, Len se veía más satisfecho, colocó una canción sin dejar que Rin la viera – Tranquila, de seguro te divertirás.

- D-Divertirme… P-Pero Len…

- Nada de peros – le dice mientras le entrega el micrófono y le guiña un ojo esbozando una sonrisa traviesa – Ahora es mi turno, ¿No?

La canción comenzó a sonar, dándole ambiente al lugar de nuevo, Rin recordó la canción al instante, era un peculiar hit que salió por estas fechas con tema de la festividad, una canción de Halloween que le encantó a mucha gente sin dificultad, el título originalmente iba a ser "Trick or Treat" como la conocida frase para pedir dulces en el día de Halloween, pero para hacerla más interesante de último momento le cambiaron el nombre a "Trick and Treat" para expresar lo traviesos que eran los niños en estas festividades.

- ¿Lista? – le pregunta mientras le dedica una sonrisa – Recuerda que no pasa nada, sólo es una canción – dijo con intenciones de calmar los nervios de la rubia, no podían pasar desapercibidos a él ya que sostenía su muñeca y fácilmente podía sentir cómo esta temblaba un poco.

- D-De acuerdo… – dice un poco más segura, pero de todos modos igual lo intentaría.

Len comenzaba y como Rin esperaba de él inició de maravilla, su voz perfecta y sin ningún error de entonación, por lo que él no tuvo problema alguno para embobar a las chicas de la misma manera de la que lo había hecho Rinto. Quién se había apoyado con la espalda en la pared aún sobre el escenario desde que Len le había quitado a Rin, esperando cual era su movida. Rin le siguió cantando su parte correspondiente, aquella juguetona y entretenida melodía le hacía divertirse, por lo que cuando no cantaba no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa, era tal y como cuando ambos eran pequeños, sólo que con un poco de público, pero no le importó. Rinto al ver que Len había sido astuto y no se dejaría vencer tan fácil sólo se rió un poco divertido, ya entendía que le venció al ver la sonrisa que llevaba la rubia.

- Tranquilo Kagamine, puede que ganes una batalla, pero tengo varios ases bajo la manga para el resto de la guerra – dijo mientras se limitó a bajar del escenario e ir a caminar por ahí por mientras los dejaba divertirse.

**Una fragancia acaramelada te comenzará a invadir**

_Y fingir estar en soledad tu miel en hiel transformará_

_La amargura debes olvidar y con dulzura delirar_

**Los muros de este sueño sin final,**

_**Te cuidarán se duermes.**_

Lenka ahora estaba cerca de la mesa de alimentos en busca de algo de beber mientras seguía en la fiesta en busca de Rinto, pero para su mala suerte la jarra de jugo ya estaba vacía, suspiró, parecía que ahora le venía la mala suerte encima, pero de tomos modos tomó la jarra con las buenas intenciones de ir a llenarla a la cocina, conociendo a sus tíos debía haber más en la nevera.

Pasó a través de la pista de baile, en ese entonces se preguntó porque Ritsu no asistió a la fiesta si ella le había invitado, esa chica rara vez asistía a una reunión donde había mucha gente…

"_Quizás es por tímida, siempre mis amigas han sido poco llamativas a excepción de…" _Lenka recordó a Teto con un poco de pena… No sabía la razón de su enfado con ella, pero quería solucionar las cosas, después de todo era una de sus mejores amigas… _"Realmente te necesito… Rin…"_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando por equivocación tropezó con alguien cerca de la puerta de la cocina, el jarrón botó el jarrón sin querer y no pudo remediar el que este cayera al suelo rompiéndose, pero en ese momento le preocupó más el hecho de que estaba por caer sobre los trozos rotos del jarrón, casi se lastima de no ser porque la persona con la que había chocado también había caído al piso, la abrazó hacia si misma y así evitó que saliera herida.

No podía ver con quién había tropezado, ya que su cabeza estaba entre su cuello y su hombro, sólo podía ver la gente que estaba detrás de él o ella, pero se sintió un poco avergonzada por el hecho de que le abrazaba alguien que quizás ni siquiera conocía. Con un poco de nervios intentó alejarse y apartarse en un lado sin vidrio, lo logró, pero por su mala suerte apoyó su mano izquierda sobre un lugar donde si había un fragmento del cristal, el cual le cortó un dedo.

- Duele… – se queja la chica mientras que descubre su mano del manto y logra ver cómo esta sangra – Sangre… – dice antes de entrar en pánico, le tenía un gran repudio a la sangre, por lo que ni la soportaba ver.

No recordó que debía cambiar su voz, ahora sólo tenía en su mente el color carmesí del líquido que corría por su dedo índice, pero antes de que se fuera su conocimiento, sintió cómo alguien le tomaba la mano y se llevaba su dedo a la boca succionando la sangre. Se sonroja completamente al sentir que los labios de alguien le tocaban y se atreve apenas a ver quién era, para su sorpresa era la misma persona con la que había caído al suelo y la misma persona a la que había estado buscando.

- ¿R-Rinto? – pregunta apenas con una voz casi inaudible, mientras mira cómo él suelta su mano y con ayuda de un pañuelo detiene el sangrado.

- Perdón… No quería tropezar contigo, menos que te lastimaras – dice el chico mientras le da una sonrisa y se pone de pie ayudándole a Lenka a que se pare también, con ambas manos tirando de ella hacia arriba – Lamento el incidente señorita – dice al no saber quién estaba debajo del disfraz, su única pista de que era una mujer y de que lo que hizo no era muy raro fue la de su voz que había escuchado.

- N-No es nada… – dice Lenka aún avergonzada por todo eso, no deseaba que supiera que era ella con quién estaba tratando, le daba una gran vergüenza del sólo pensarlo, después de todo no se imaginaría que su primer encuentro con Rinto después de tanto tiempo sería así…

Rinto quedó un poco sorprendido, por un momento sintió que aquella voz le era familiar… Pero no podía recordar dónde la había oído. Le dio una terrible jaqueca, su mente se desordenó por un momento causándole un gran dolor, cerró los ojos y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Lenka le observó un poco preocupada por esa repentina reacción.

- ¿Estás bien Rinto? – pregunta mientras intenta acercar su mano no lastimada a la suya, pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca, había dicho su nombre sin que él se lo hubiera dicho antes, ahora podía hacerse pasar sólo por una conocida (como era realmente) o como una de esas acosadoras que botaban baba por él cuando estaba en el escenario.

Rinto le vio un poco sorprendido, desde el fondo de su mente y sus recuerdos esa voz resonaba… Era de una persona muy conocida, era familiar y le causaba una gran nostalgia… Era de alguien que era algo más que una persona muy conocida, era de una persona querida… Pero… ¿¡Quién!?

- Demonios… – masculló mientras que el dolor de cabeza volvía, era tan fuerte que llegaba a tal punto de ser insoportable, comenzó a sudar un poco, aquel dolor causaba una reacción en su cuerpo entero y era un sentimiento que no podía evitar y que invadía cada parte de su ser…

Una fugaz imagen pasó por su mente, era muy borrosa, se podía ver a sí mismo de pequeño riendo con una chica, pero no importaba cuanto intentaba, no podía ver bien su rostro ni mucho menos reconocerlo, le era prácticamente imposible saber quien era… No recordaba nada más… Un nombre, una característica… Lo que fuera, pero nada. Sólo era aquella imagen desteñida y carente de nitidez alguna.

Lenka intentó irse, ya había averiguado que Rinto estaba aquí aún, lo que le hacía muy feliz, pero de alguna manera no podía verle ahora, ahora no… No esperaba encontrárselo ahora por lo que no estaba lista… ni siquiera consideraba que estaba cerca de estarlo, por lo que aprovechó la situación.

- N-No importa, realmente estoy bien… Con permiso… – dice mientras intenta irse lo más rápido posible, casi corriendo.

El chico no podía ni deseaba dejarla ir, sentía que ella era parte de su pasado, de aquel pasado del que él no podía recordar… Y era más bien una parte importante de él, por lo que él deseaba recordar, no importaba cuanto le doliera… Sólo en ese mismo momento deseaba recordar a "esa persona querida".

- ¡Detente…! – le pide mientras que le toma de la muñeca con una mano mientras que la otra sigue en su cabeza, de manera que evitaba que ella se fuera – ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

La pregunta le dejó congelada, no sabía que responder, se sentía completamente atrapada, su corazón estaba acelerado y comenzó a sudar en frío, no sabía que decir ni hacer para zafarse de esa situación, sólo quería correr, correr, pero no podía.

- Y-Yo… – comenzó a decir – Soy tu fan, nada más – dice mientras que sus mejillas estaban coloradas al pensar que se había rebajado a una de esas patéticas chicas que se obsesionan con chicos guapos como él, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un dolor agudo en su corazón al decir "nada más" realmente quería verlo y hablar con él después de tanto tiempo, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad, resultaba ser la situación no más oportuna para ello, que gran ironía.

El chico quedó confundido por su respuesta… Pero sabía que le ocultaba algo, ya que dijo "Soy tu fan, nada más" y al recordar las chicas que se hacían pasar por sus "fans" siempre intentaban estar con él el más tiempo posible, incluso si eran segundos nada más, pero ella le esquivaba y no le perseguía como otras tantas, por lo que estaba seguro de que esa no era la verdad, sin contar que cada vez que oía su voz sentía un pequeño impulso desde el fondo de su mente, un impulso que le mandaba estar más tiempo con ella, todo el posible.

- Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó nuevamente, ahora había aflojado un poco el agarre que le tenía a la chica, con esperanzas de que así respondiera.

De nuevo el problema de un nombre… ¿Qué haría ahora?… No le quedaba de otra que seguir mintiendo…

- Soy Nanase – responde fríamente, el nombre lo había sacado de su madre ya que creyó que él no lo recordaría, se suelta del agarre de Rinto, esperaba que así le dejara en paz, aún tenía mucho que pensar – Me debo ir.

_**La empalagosa miel que bebe y haz que corra por tu ser**_

_**Dame el permiso de tenerte sin huir…**_

- P-Pero… – muy tarde, Lenka ya había escapado entre la multitud, Rinto siguió sintiendo aquel dolor en su cabeza cada vez que trataba de recordar… Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía – Nanase… Me pregunto si realmente será alguien importante…

_**Dame ese placer ~**_

Por el otro lado de la fiesta Rin y Len acababan de cantar la canción ahora sólo acompañaban la parte instrumental entonando aún la melodía de la canción pero sin letra alguna, hasta que sonó el corte de esta. Recibieron muchos aplausos como era de esperar, al igual que otras tantas miradas más que se posaban furiosas sobre Rin.

- E-Esto… Len, no creo que haya sido tu mejor idea – dice la rubia mientras baja junto al rubio por la escalerita del escenario, intentaba encontrar con la mirada a sus amigos para escapar de aquella situación… Pero realmente era como si intentaran ver dentro de ella con sólo mirarla, de sólo ver los ojos de una de esas chicas le llegaba a recorrer un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta él indiferente mientras pareciera que también buscara a alguien por la mirada entre la multitud.

- No creo que te vayas a dar cuenta… - reflexiona la chica cuando ve que cuando Len miraba hacia las chicas estas le sonreían y saludaban, pero cuando ya no lo hacía, el aura negra de la muerte se desprendía de ellas, Rin se limitó a sólo observarlo con una gotita en la sien – B-Bueno, mejor vamos con los otros, ¿Si?

La chica ahora agarró al rubio y se lo llevó en busca de un mejor lugar, dónde le quisieran o le hablaran por lo menos.

- Por cierto… - comenzó a decir el rubio llamando la atención de la chica, causando que esta volteara con una mirada curiosa, su tono era algo serio y su rostro inexpresivo.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Sabes de dónde sacó Miku la retorcida idea de que salgo con Lenka? – pregunta mientras que la chica se para en seco, comenzó a sudar en frío y no tenía ni la más menor idea de si decir la verdad o no le convenía… Pero por vergüenza terminó mintiendo.

- No lo se, esa chica esta loca, quizás le afectó todo el helado que come con Kaito a diario… - dijo la chica agregando una risita nerviosa mientras que reanudaba la marcha.

- Tal vez…

…

- ¿Te encuentras bien Rinto? – pregunta el peliazul al verlo con su mano en la cabeza, con los dedos enredados entre su cabello alborotado, este sólo asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó con la otra mano en la pequeña mesa que había ahí y sin mirar a los ojos del chico le pregunta.

- ¿No han visto a una chica con disfraz de fantasma? – pregunta el chico un poco alterado, como si algo muy importante dependiera de que el supiera la respuesta en aquel mismo instante, la había buscado obviamente, pero para su desgracia no había tenido suerte de verla de nuevo a pesar de que ya había dado vueltas como por 10 veces en todo el área de la fiesta y hay que admitir que la residencia Kagamine es amplia, por lo que optó por preguntarle a la gente de por ahí, pero el estar agitado por tanto correr y la jaqueca que sufría reforzada por la bulla y poca luz que se podía encontrar en la escena lo tenían casi al límite, pero aún así el deseo interior de saber detalladamente quien era la persona bajo el disfraz, su rostro, su pasado y la relación que sostenía con él, lograba mantenerlo de pie aún en ese estado deplorable.

- S-Sólo he visto a Mikuo… ¿Seguro de que te encuentras bien? – pregunta algo preocupado mientras posa su mano sobre el hombro de Rinto, pero este le apartó el brazo rápidamente de un golpe.

Rinto intenta reanudar la marcha, pero Rin que justo había llegado al lado de Len le retiene del brazo con intenciones de que le explicara sobre lo que había dicho anteriormente después de aquella canción que cantó, pero al verlo cuando volteó, jadeante con una mano en la cabeza por su horrible jaqueca, afloja el agarre, pero al instante a Rinto le flaquean las piernas, cae arrodillado mientras que su vista se volvía borrosa y comienzan a atacarle unas punzadas en la cabeza, sintiéndose en conclusión; fatal.

Rin quien aún estaba con su mano en su brazo se acuclilló con una mirada preocupada, mientras que Miku, Kaito y Gumi se le acercaban para ver el estado de rubio, mientras que Len fingía no tener interés alguno por ver el estado de salud del chico, aunque no movía ni un músculo ni tenía la mirada ahí, pero intentaba oír que ocurría.

- ¿Qué te sucede?, porque claramente no estás bien – le pregunta Rin mientras que intenta pensar en una manera de ayudar a el chico, pero no encontraba ni una.

- No es nada… – dijo a secas mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleó por un mareo y volvió a caer, pero ahora con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra cerca de su rostro, con la que apoyó su antebrazo mientras ocultaba la mirada en él y seguía con la otra mano en la cabeza.

- ¿Nada? Ni siquiera puedes estar de pie – le regañó la chica, que ahora tenía ambas manos en la espalda del chico.

A Rinto en ese momento no le importó lo demás sólo intentar que su memoria pudiera captar mejor los recuerdos que intentaban golpear su mente de manera desesperada, sólo intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo, lo cual con suerte lo logró, temblándoles las rodillas, pero lo logró, aunque después de dar tres pasos, un rápido y pequeño fragmento de su pasado llegó a su mente como un cometa…

…

Él sonreía mientras que enlazaba su dedo menique con el de la persona querida que tenía en frente, ella también sonreía y reía con una voz melodiosa de una alegre chica pequeña, pero el resto de su rostro se veía borroso, como si algo le impidiera verle.

- Entonces es una promesa – reconocía su propia voz de hace años al escuchar esas palabras, pero aquello no le servía, debía saber con quién estaba… Por lo que enfocó toda su mente en intentar ver y oír mejor en su propio recuerdo que le acudía en ese instante.

- Yes – respondió la chica en inglés mientras volvía a reír de nuevo con aquella melodiosa y alegre voz, mientras que con sólo aquellos sonidos, un gran sentimiento de culpa y nostalgia golpeó de repente el corazón del chico.

Intentaba ver su rostro con todo lo que le quedaban de fuerzas, pero lo único que logró ver no fue nada más que aquella sonrisa, pero sus labios se modificaron para poder pronunciar otra palabra más…

- Rinto…

"_¡Esa voz es de…!"_

…

El chico despertó agitado abriendo los ojos de un golpe cuando apenas logró cobrar la conciencia de nuevo, logrando distinguir el techo blanco de su habitación, después de un segundo se reincorporó en la cama y respiró un poco con tal de que se relajara. Suspiró con pesadez mientras que se pasaba la mano por su alborotado cabello y luego comenzaba a jugar enredando sus dedos por su flequillo. Notó que su habitación estaba igual que siempre, pasando por algo el hecho de que sus llaves se encontraban sobre la mesa de su escritorio, no había más cambios y así estaba bien, lo único malo es que no recuerda cómo llegó ahí, se examinó a si mismo y no con mucha sorpresa ve el pequeño detalle de que aún tenía el disfraz puesto.

Se dispuso a tomar una ducha y cambiarse la ropa por algo más cómodo y fresco, ya que a pesar de ser otoño, había un día con un calor sofocante de verano con un sol detestable, pero aún así extrañamente se sentía bien, supuso que tuvo que haber colapsado en la fiesta, no se podía hacer ninguna otra explicación para que haya llegado a su casa sin recordar nada, sólo recuerda que lo último que sucedió fue el hecho de que tuvo un recuerdo que acabó con su mente, al forzarla tanto a recordar cosas de su pasado que ya había olvidado desde aquel accidente. Miró un poco melancólicamente la ventana como los niños corrían por las calles incluso en ese odioso calor.

- Aún así… No me arrepiento – se dice a sí mismo mientras recoge las llaves de su escritorio y sale de su habitación a desayunar algo – Aunque sufrí aquel accidente en su lugar, estoy seguro de que estuvo en lo correcto, ya que después de todo salve a alguien muy apreciado para mí. Aunque no estén los recuerdos, los sentimientos son los mismos ¿No? – cuando acabó salió por la puerta de su casa con intenciones de hacer una visita.

…

_Como dije me callaré, sólo diré algo que no puede faltar nunca;_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y el hecho de que lean mi fanfic siendo que lo dejé botado un buen rato, tuve incontables problemas que a pesar de que se comían mi inspiración y me bajaban el ánimo, acarreaban más cosas que hacer y que agotaban más mi tiempo, no culpo a las lectoras que no deseen dejar un review ni tampoco a las que están enojadas conmigo, me lo merezco y no tengo derecho a reclamo, así que por ahora sólo les diré, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS y MUCHAS GRACIAS!._

_No sé cómo avanzaría sin ustedes, espero que por lo menos esto les deje a gusto, y ahora que estoy de vacaciones prometo intentar ser más constante a pesar del hecho de no tener Internet. OK hable demasiado…_

_Aquí hay dibujos de cómo Rin estaba disfrazada y la foto con la que Lenka había amenazado a Len (quiten los espacios):_

_Rin: sphotos-h. ak. fbcdn._

_net/hphotos-ak-ash3 / 14516 _ 451073804946185 _ 1512156274 _ n. jpg_

_Len: _sphotos-a. ak. fbcdn.

net/hphotos-ak-ash3 / 548624 _ 451073451612887 _ 2051420547_ n. jpg

_Se despide con una sonrisa pequeña:_

_Alice_

_Sayonara~_


	12. Chapter 12: Visitas

_Hi, Hi, ... *me llegan tomatasos podridos porque me esperaban meses atrás* ... les hice sufrir mucho jeje n_nU_

_Muy bien… Pues corran el capítulo!_

…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII: Visitas.<strong>

**Megpoid & Hatsune. Hanazono & Kasane. Amane & Sakine… ¿¡Namine & Kagamine!?**

Hacía un día con un enorme y brillante sol en el cielo, el cual ocasionaba un sofocante calor de verano. En la casa Amane, Hikari no se encontraba ya que estaba en un viaje de trabajo por un par de días, mientras que Rin se estaba asando sentada en el piso de la sala de estar, ¿Por qué en el piso? Muy simple, el piso se encontraba frío, pero aún así ni siquiera eso podía tenerla a gusto, tampoco el hecho de que estuviera frente a un ventilador, en días así prefería salir a comer un helado con cualquiera de sus amigos bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero dudó que fuera bueno llamar a cualquiera, Miku es su amiga, pero de seguro la atiborraría de preguntas sobre la fiesta de anoche cuando ella y Len fueron a dejar a Rinto a su casa, puesto que nadie respondía al teléfono por lo que atinaron a creer que estaba vacía, cosa que comprobaron cuando llegaron ahí… Y por supuesto que la chica de cabellos turquesa querrá saber todo con lujo detalle, era parte de ella no quedarse atrás en lo que respecta a sus amigos y la chica no tenía ganas de responder nada… Por otro lado Gumi haría lo mismo que la Hatsune. ¿Kaito?... No, él debe estar ocupado, por algo pidió con anticipo (en la fiesta) que no lo molestaran este día. Rinto… No, se sentía tan confundida con él, cómo con Len, por lo que ninguno de ellos era una opción… ¿Lenka? Honestamente a ella le debía una disculpa, pensar semejante cosa sin pruebas… Menudas cosas en la que piensa, no obstante aunque la rubia sepa bien que debe hablar con ella, no tenía idea de cómo explicárselo… Suspiró con pesadez y se tiró hacia atrás quedando recostada en el piso por unos minutos.

Después se puso de pie y fue a coger las llaves y algo de dinero, estaba vestida con una blusa sin mangas y un short, por lo que estaba presentable, sólo se colocó sus zapatos en la entrada y salió con intenciones de hablar con la única persona "madura" que podría darle consejos ese día… Meiko.

- El día de ayer todos estaban tan raros, además me pregunto que le habrá sucedido a Rinto como para colapsar así – se dijo a sí misma mientras que ya se encontraba fuera de casa, el flequillo le comenzó a molestarle en la cara por el calor, así que comenzó a jugar con él soplándolo con fin de quitárselo de encima mientras que mantenía su mirada fija en el cielo de un color celeste que se propagaba por todo este, ni una pequeña nube asomándose, eso significaba un buen día. Aunque la noche anterior…

…

Rinto había dado unos pasos hacia el frente, lo que causó que Rin se aliviara un poco aunque aún así mantenía su vista sobre él un poco preocupada, lo cual aumentó cuando comenzó a chillar de dolor llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Caminó algo tímida hacía él colocándose frente suyo, pero este se desmayó sobre ella cuando apenas si había logrado colocar su mano sobre su hombro. Lo atajó con algo de dificultad por su peso y no se sentía muy inútil porque no sabía que hacer con él ahora.

- ¡Ayúdenme! – le avisó Rin al resto que miraban con unos ojos que expresaban que no entendían nada de la situación al igual que ella, pero fueron a ayudarla así tan rápido como ella lo pidió.

- ¿Cómo sucedió? – preguntó Gumi mientras intentaba ayudarla con el peso del chico.

- Sólo se desmayó hasta lo que yo sé… – dijo la chica nerviosa.

- ¿Dijo algo? – preguntó Miku mientras colocaba su mano sobre su frente algo sorprendida al ver que no estaba ardiendo cómo había estimado, sino todo lo contrario, su rostro se encontraba pálido y su temperatura era muy baja.

- ¿Qué sucede Miku? – le pregunta muy asustada Rin al ver su rostro de sorpresa.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si sufre alguna enfermedad Rinto? – preguntó la chica de cabellos celestes mientras que recibía sólo negaciones cómo respuesta – Lo mejor será llevarlo a casa – con tal de estar un poco más segura de cual podría ser lo que padecía el rubio tomó su pulso, este estaba inesperadamente rápido, la chica miró un poco triste y preocupada a la vez, pero por ahora no parecía ser nada serio, por lo que prefirió sólo callar – Quizás sólo sea cansancio. Rin pásame el teléfono celular de Rinto.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras que comenzó a buscar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del chico, encontrando satisfactoriamente lo que buscaba, se lo entregó a Miku sin mucha demora y esta lo cogió rápidamente. La chica de cabellos color aguamarina marcó rápidamente el número de la agenda del chico con nombre de su casa, pero en esta nadie contestó. Esta vez la chica se detuvo un poco a pensar y en eso recuerda que nunca había visto a los padres de Rinto ni mucho menos había ido a su casa, pero ahora en este momento aquella información se les hacía muy valiosa, por desgracia el número de sus padres no se encontraba en su agenda. La chica chasqueó la lengua, debía hacer algo…

- ¿Alguien conoce dónde queda su casa? Llame a ella pero nadie contesta – dice la chica, en eso a Gumi se le viene un rápido recuerdo a la mente.

- Yo fui un día para que él me ayudara con un examen, en realidad se lo había pedido a Len, pero él se negó… – dice levantando la mano para captar la atención, todos ellos se habían reunido en un círculo alrededor del chico (menos Len que estaba a una cierta distancia, no muy exagerada, si bien competía con él, tampoco le era suficiente para odiarlo en semejante grado. Aunque al oír el último comentario de la peliverde le dedicó una mirada un poco molesta), pero aún así se encontraban el resto de los invitados de la fiesta gritando y bailando ajenos a todo este asunto.

- Bien, ¿Puedes ir cómo guía? – preguntó Miku.

- Lo lamento, mi hermano me llamó hace unos 2 minutos diciendo que tuvo un problema y que debería volver rápido a casa… P-Pero no es muy difícil llegar – estimó la peliverde en espera de que alguien se ofreciera a hacer el trabajo de llevarlo.

- Yo debo irme también, mañana tengo muy asunto desde muy temprano de hecho dudo incluso que me deje libre algo del día… – comentó Kaito sintiéndose algo culpable, la mirada de Miku se quedó sobre Len, era el único chico que quedaba y necesariamente tenía que ser él quien lo cargara (ni ella ni Rin obviamente podrían llevarlo ni de broma). Aunque sabía que sería difícil convencer al rubio, ya que este no se llevaba bien con él y además que era él el encargado de la fiesta y no la podía dejar así como así.

- Len, te lo pido – dijo la chica de cabellos rubios, quién comprendía la situación de la misma manera que Miku.

- No puedo irme de aquí dejando a estas personas adentro – se escudó el chico, para su mala suerte, la chica de cabello largo color celestino ya tenía algo planeado.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ellos – dijo la chica muy decidida.

- Aún así necesito a alguien que sepa dónde queda…

- Gumi te puede dar instrucciones, ya lo dijo – le corrigió la chica, ya habían pocas posibilidades de que se negara.

Pero para que no hubiera ni una sola, la rubia remató proponiendo:

- Yo iré contigo, Gumi explícame cómo llegar mientras que tu comienza a subir a Rinto a tu espalda – le dijo la chica de orbes azulinos mientras que tomaba a la ojiverde por la muñeca y se la llevaba un poco más lejos para darles espacio – Cuento contigo – fue lo último que dijo, sin darse cuenta, ya había logrado que el rubio se resignara, después de todo a veces sólo una palabra suya bastaba para que este se atontara por completo.

- De acuerdo… Kaito ayúdame antes de irte – le pide el rubio y este le ayudó con gusto.

- Que extraño se siente que esta vez tú me arrastres Rin – comentó la peliverde cuando ya terminaron su corto trayecto.

- La verdad, sí – concordó la rubia, dio un pequeño suspiro y se concentró lo más que pudo – ¿Cuál es el lugar?

- Es muy simple, ¿Conoces el deshabitado y pequeño parque para niños que tiene los columpios y los subibajas en buen estado pero aún así es raro ver a alguien ahí, queda algo cerca de la escuela? – preguntó la chica con muchos detalles para que no se perdiera en otro lugar, a la rubia de repente le acudieron los recuerdos de no mucho atrás.

- ¿El que queda cerca del camino que debo tomar para volver de la escuela a mi casa? – preguntó Rin esperando no equivocarse.

- ¡Sí ese mismo! Tiene un gran árbol ¿No?

- Sí – respondió la chica recordando el lugar.

- Pues exactamente frente a él una casa no muy grande de color rojo opaco por fuera, si te equivocas… Sólo la llave que trae puesta puede funcionar en su casa así que deberás probar todas – dijo la peliverde sonriendo y colocando su mano en su hombro mientras que le mostraba su pulgar en alto… Lo que rápidamente hizo entender a la pobre… No bromeaba.

- N-No creo que sea el mejor método… Pero quizás funcione…

- ¿Quizás?, nada de quizás, funcionará y llevarás a Rinto a su casa junto con Len – dijo ahora más estricta mientras que le apuntaba con el dedo índice prácticamente a tan sólo unos pequeños centímetros de su nariz.

- Sí, Gumi… – respondió la rubia nerviosa mientras se relajaba un poco cuando esta bajó su mano de su rostro.

- Eso espero Amane, suerte – le dijo antes de escabullirse por la multitud, de seguro debía irse en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Lista Rin? – preguntó Len quien ya llevaba a Rinto en su espalda, aún inconciente.

- Supongo, no tardamos Miku – le avisó a la ojiceleste recibiendo una afirmación de parte de ella.

- Tengan cuidado – dijo ella con un rostro digno.

- Prometemos regresar en una sola pieza – dijo Rin de la misma manera.

- Oigan… No vamos a la guerra… – comentó el rubio con una pequeña gotita en la sien.

- Aguafiestas – responden ambas con un puchero.

- Muy bien, vámonos Rin – dijo antes de llevarse a la rubia con él y salir de la casa.

Miku se quedó un poco pensativa, tenía un pequeño indicio de lo que posiblemente sufre el rubio y quería hablar de ello con él cuando se encontrara mejor.

- No te escaparás de esta Namine…

…

El camino fue silencioso tanto Rin como Len no se les ocurría nada para conversar y de alguna manera se volvía muy aburrido e incómodo para la rubia de moño, por lo que trató sacar cualquier tema a flote, pero lo que se le ocurrió no fue lo apropiado para esa ocasión.

- ¿S-Sabías que Rinto vive frente al parque en el que estuvimos antes? – preguntó nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos y caminaba al lado de Len quién seguía cargando al otro rubio.

- Claro… - respondió distraído, Rin sintió eso y le miró, iba caminado junto a ella pero su vista era baja, miraba el suelo mientras que de seguro pensaba en otras cosas, de las cuales la chica quería saber.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada… - respondió tajante.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Len siempre detesta los silencios incómodos, dime, ¿Eres Len, no? – pregunta la chica mientras que coloca una sonrisa burlesca.

- ¿Q-Que clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que soy yo! – dice algo molesto y confundido a la vez.

- ¿Entonces por qué pareciera que has cambiado? – pregunta mientras que apura un poco el paso para quedar mucho más adelante que él de manera que pudiera darse el lujo de parar por un momento su recorrido – Colocaste muchas excusas para no ayudar a Rinto, el Len que conozco es amable con todos, siempre lo eres conmigo.

- Tsk – masculló el rubio mientras que pasaba por su lado – Cree lo que quie…

Pero el rubio se cortó cuando sintió los labios de la chica en su mejilla y al mismo tiempo sintió que su corazón subía por su garganta y su rostro tomaba un poco de color.

- ¿¡P-Porque fue eso ahora!? – preguntó con un tono alto por estar un poco molesto, pero a la vez eso sólo lo causaba el hecho de haberlo sorprendido.

- Un agradecimiento por lo de la fiesta, me divertí – dice la chica con una sutil risita mientras seguía caminando con Len, quien bajó la mirada de nuevo hasta que pudiera sentirse más relajado, luego de un rato vuelve a hablar.

- ¿Cuánto falta?

- Pues bien… Ahí está el parque – menciona la rubia de moño apuntando los juegos de niños – Entonces… ¡Esa debe ser su casa! – indica con su dedo índice una casa que encajaba con las descripciones de su amiga de pelo y ojos verdes – Permiso.

- ¿E-Eh? – balbucea el rubio cuando siente que se le acerca por la espalda, siente que sus mano están cerca de su espalda y le causa un pequeño escalofrío, pero cuando ve que lo que la ojiazul había hecho era sacar las llaves del bolsillo de Rinto se relaja.

- Listo, ahora vamos a probar…

…

- Y pensar que estuve 20 minutos probando la llave con las cerraduras… La casa de Rinto era grande… Pero ¿Que objetivo tendrá que lo sea si cuando está casi vacía como ayer la hace ver algo triste? Creo que con sus padres deberá ser mejor… – ahora que se le cruzaba por la mente de la chica, recordó el hecho de que nunca había visto a los padres de Rinto… Aunque quizás solo es casualidad.

Llegó a la tienda de Meiko y se dispuso a entrar rápidamente para evadir el sol que caía, se asomó un poco para ver si había alguien más, pero no había nadie más que Meiko con un periódico y una taza de té en sus labios.

- ¿Meiko? – llama su atención algo tímida, la castaña cuando le escuchó volteó a mirarla, dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita de recepción junto con el periódico y sonrió al ver a la rubia.

- Hola Rin, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunta con su sonrisa entusiasta de siempre.

- P-Pues… Me gustaría saber del disfraz que me pasaste…

La expresión de Meiko al escucharla se volvió nostálgica.

- Así que era eso, ven siéntate – le invita a tomar asiento a un lado suyo – Como dije anteriormente, aquel disfraz fue mío, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te contaría la historia?

La rubia asintió, vio como Meiko le ofrecía un poco de té pero se negó, la verdad es que ella se estaba asando como si fuera la mismísima parrilla.

- Pues bien… Verás, todo esto pasó hace algunos años atrás cuando tenía tu misma edad…

…

- ¿Q-Que intentas hacer? – pregunta algo tímida la castaña mientras que se sujeta de su brazo más cercano a ella, abrazándolo para no separarse.

- Shh… – le indica que guarde silencio con el dedo índice en sus labios mientras que comienza a asomarse por el marco de la puerta, apenas lo suficiente para ver lo que hay del otro lado de la muralla en la que se estaban apoyando – Con que eso era… ¡Escóndete! – le ordena mientras que él mismo retrocede y se apega a la pared contigua a la que estaban anteriormente, mientras que toma a Meiko y le cubre la boca para que la chica no haga ningún sonido.

Ambos miraron como pasaban caminando los adultos sólo pudiendo lograr ver sus espaldas mientras que estos caminaban hablando muy entusiastas hasta irse lejos, el chico suspira y siente los golpes que le daba Meiko en el brazo para que le soltara, rápidamente le deja respirar mientras que escucha algo preocupado como tose repetidas veces.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta mientras que posa su mano en la espalda de la chica.

- ¿Cómo… Crees que estaría bien? Eres muy descuidado… Rook – pregunta mientras que sigue tosiendo.

- ¿No estás enferma? No te gusta llevar mucha ropa y estas como si fuera invierno, también toses demasiado…-.

- ¡Idiota, no te preocupes por mí ahora!… Ahora quien importa es… - dice mientras que ambos entran a la habitación que estaban vigilando anteriormente, rápidamente Meiko posa su vista sobre la persona que se encontraba en la camilla, no era nada más ni nasa menos que su propio hermano, quién miraba por la ventana, pero al notar la presencia de alguien más giró la cabeza encontrándose con su pequeña hermanita y un desconocido.

- ¿Cómo estás pequeña Meiko? Tiempo sin verte – dijo mientras que esbozaba una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, por otro lado su voz sonaba un poco débil – No me esperaba visitas, ¿Cómo…

Pero no le dejó terminar, Meiko le abrazó rápida pero suave y cariñosamente, el chico sorprendido le correspondió con algo de debilidad en sus brazos, su enfermedad, como temía Meiko, le tomaba gran parte de su vitalidad, siempre estaba por aquí y por allá junto con ella, pero ahora parecía una persona completamente diferente, Meiko sintió un poco de tristeza, la cual se expresaba muy bien en sus ojos pardos, aunque ella quisiera evitarlo, después de un minuto se separo de él y le miró a los ojos, seria y preocupada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los dos chicos de ahí.

- Te extrañé Meito – dice mientras tiene los ojos un poco empañados - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Saldrás pronto?

- Bueno… - comenzó el castaño con una mirada triste que decidió bajar al piso – Eso aún no lo sé – respondió sinceramente con un pequeño deje de tristeza – Meiko, yo también te extrañé y estoy feliz de que estés aquí – dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

- Debo estarlo, después de todo fue mi culpa que enfermaras – dijo con un tono triste con un dolor terrible en su pecho por sentirse culpable por todo lo que pasaba el chico ahora.

- No es culpa tuya – dijo Rook mientras que posaba su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, ella le mira mientras que intenta esbozar una sonrisa, aunque esta fue pequeña, relajó al chico de peculiares ojos color carmesí.

- Él tiene razón… A todo esto, ¿Tú eres? – preguntó Meito un poco curioso.

- Lo lamento olvidé presentarme… – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Soy Rook, Yokune Rook – respondió con una amable sonrisa.

- Rook es quien me ayudo a colarme en el hospital para verte – explicó Meiko – Es un amigo que hice en el colegio, es de nuestro mismo grado, sólo que distinta clase.

- Ya veo, con razón tenía la pequeña sensación de haberte visto antes – dijo Meito con un tono algo alegre como es de costumbre de él – Soy Meito, como debes saber soy el hermano mellizo mayor de Meiko – agregó.

- Si a tu hermana no se le escapa nada al habar de ti – dijo el chico de cabello negro con un peculiar mechón rojo haciendo sonrojar a la chica castaña.

- ¡Idiota, no digas eso! – dijo mientras que se lanzaba sobre él con intenciones de golpearlo en el pecho, pero este detuvo sus puños con una sola mano y después con la otra indicó con su dedo índice sobre su propia boca que guardara silencio.

- No grites, recuerda que no podemos estar aquí, si nos atrapan estaremos en problemas – dijo el chico mientras soltaba a una Meiko sonrojada, al verla así Meito no pudo contener una pequeña risita.

- ¿Por qué mi hermanita está tan nerviosa?

- ¡Sí puedes abrir la boca para eso…! – el sonido que le indicaba que guardara silencio, que venía de parte de Rook la detuvo, colocó una mueca molesta mientras que hinchaba sus mejillas indignada – Mejor no me preocupo…

- Jeje, no te molestes hermanita, te agradezco que hayas venido a verme – dijo Meito con un una sonrisa.

- ¿Realmente te sientes bien? – preguntó la castaña recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte de su hermano – Bueno, entonces te vendré a ver la próxima semana.

- ¿C-Cómo? – preguntó Meito un tartamudeando al no caber en sí mismo de la felicidad – ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? – pregunto nuevamente ahora más específico.

- Como lo hice ahora, Rook me ayudó a ingresar y burlar la seguridad hackeando con su propia computadora, no hay problema, sólo no debe ser muy seguido – explicó Meiko mientras que el chico ojirojo a su lado asintió con la cabeza también.

- ¿Por eso lograron entrar?… Entonces, ¿Vendrán cada Viernes después de mis controles? – preguntó animado el chico.

- ¡Claro, no tengo pensado perderme la oportunidad de saludar a mi hermano por nada del mundo! – respondió Meiko con una sonrisa, mientras que todos se encontraban felices sonriendo al mismo tiempo en aquella habitación.

…

Rin no comprendía nada de lo que acababa de relatarle la castaña, era su pasado, eso lo tenía bien claro, pero al oír aquella historia tan inocente no pudo evitar pensar en mil y un preguntas con las que atacar a Meiko, pero la primera que le vino desde el comienzo del relato, era la que tenía más curiosidad y la número uno de su lista.

- ¿Tienes un hermano Meiko? – preguntó la chica con un poco de incredibilidad en su voz.

- Sí, Meito, Sakine Meito, mi hermano mayor, mellizo, y fallecido familiar – dijo con algo de tristeza en sus ojos lo último.

- L-Lo lamento – dijo Rin un poco nerviosa por hacerle recordar semejante cosa.

- No es nada, fue hace mucho tiempo, unos meses después de lo que acabo de relatarte – especificó la castaña mientras que terminaba la última gota que quedaba en su taza de té, no le gustaba desperdiciar nada si de comida se trataba – Hace unos meses atrás le habían detectado una Leucemia Linfática aguda, es bastante común en niños y ese tipo de cáncer también es común en los gemelos aunque fuéramos mellizos… Nos cuidaban muy bien a ambos hasta que un día en el que nuestros padres se separaron… Nosotros éramos capaces de elegir con quien vivir… Meito quería que no nos separáramos, pero yo preferí estar con mamá en lugar de quedarme con papá y él, ya que pensé que debía empezar a hacerme valer por mí misma y no depender de él, pero no me dí cuenta de que él también dependía de mi y eso fue el peor error que pude haber hecho, nunca debí alejarlo de mí y por eso no intente convencerlo de que se fuera conmigo y no se fuera a la casa de mi padre donde el ambiente estaba contaminado, eso fue lo último que gatilló la enfermedad para que se desarrollara tan rápida y letalmente, comencé a visitarlo con Rook semanalmente, sin falta. Pero aún así visitas no son la cura para enfermedades.

- Lo sé – respondió Rin también un poco triste – ¿Quién es Rook? – volvió a preguntar Rin ahora intentando evitar recuerdos de su propio pasado, intentando distraer su mente con intentar encontrar la conexión que sentía que tenía el apellido "Yokune" con algo de su vida, pero en ese momento de sofocante calor, provocaba un inmenso problema de pensamientos claros para la rubia, por lo que lo dejó para otra ocasión, sin poder dejar de pensar que había algo familiar en esa palabra.

Aquella pregunta tomó a Meiko por sorpresa, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero eso no quitaba la tristeza que aún contenían sus ojos.

- Fue mi novio… Creo – respondió causando un gran desconcierto en Rin, quien con tal sorpresa no alcanzó a escuchar la última palabra.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Tú ya tenías novio a mi edad? – preguntó la rubia avergonzándose por lo poco madura y desarrollaba que estaba en aquel tema.

- ¡Claro, mi rostro llamaba mucho la atención! – dijo la mujer con animo intentando olvidar la tristeza anterior.

- ¡Eres genial Meiko! – dijo la chica alabándola.

- La verdad no mucho, no me di cuenta de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera de los míos sino hasta mucho tiempo después – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa algo nerviosa – Y nuestra relación fue algo extraña, de hecho no se si llamarle noviazgo a algo tan corto.

- ¿Por qué no duraron mucho? ¿Te traicionó? – preguntó Rin tan interesada como si de una novela se tratara, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad de niña aunque ella realmente no aparentarlo para que Meiko no se sintiera mal, lamentablemente era imposible desaparecer el brillo de sus ojos, a Meiko se le caía una gotita de sudor.

- No, nada de eso, fue bastante fiel conmigo – respondió Meiko mientras no podía parar de sonreír – Yo fui quién cortó con él el mismo día en el que llevaba ese vestido que te entregué… Y verás porque no pudo seguir nuestra relación fue…

…

Ambos eran muy unidos desde que se conocieron, se veían constantemente durante los recesos y horas del almuerzo, llegaban juntos a la escuela y además siempre, todos los Viernes después de las clases partían ambos caminando hacia el hospital para ver a Meito como era santo de ese día de todas las semanas.

Un día de estos, Rook cayó enfermo en una gripe, el intentó hacer todo lo que pudo para asistir a la escuela como había prometido para ayudar a Meiko, pero su estado y su familia no se lo permitieron, obligándolo a dejarlo postrado en la cama por todo el día. Meiko por primer día en mucho tiempo se pasó la jornada concentrada en Rook en lugar de su hermano, sólo pensando en qué le pudo haber sucedido al chico como para faltar, entonces se dio cuenta de que él no tenía ninguna razón como para ayudarla en específico, prácticamente no recibía nada a cambio de arriesgar el quedar manchado de por vida como un delincuente o un potencial enemigo por poder burlar vigilancia, pero ¿Por qué la ayudas? Más simplemente no hallaba respuesta, sin importar cuantas veces se formulara la pregunta.

Al final de clases inesperadamente cayó una lluvia no muy fuerte pero duradera, Meiko estaba parada en la puerta de salida de la escuela, después de pasar prácticamente todo el día sola pensado sin decir ninguna palabra, se sentía realmente sola, se fijó en su casillero pero no tenía ningún paraguas guardado, fue a por el casillero de Meito, pero este tampoco tenía, más bien él siempre tenía dos, como conocía de sobra lo olvidadiza y descuidada que podía llegar a ser Meiko. Pero ahora su pedazo de lata estaba vacío, cerró la puerta del casillero con el nombre "Mikage Meito" con algo de tristeza impregnada en sus ojos, luego subió rápidamente su cabeza mientras que la idea que se le había cruzado por la mente le sacaba una sonrisa, pero esta fue rápidamente borrada cuando recordó que era inútil irse con Rook como ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, ya que había pasado por alto el hecho de que este no se encontraba con ella, volvió a bajar la mirada y se colocó en su posición inicial, al frente de la puerta de la escuela. Estaba a punto de cruzarla pero primero miró hacia el cielo, observando como caían una a una las gotas de agua, una alcanzó a arrancarse a su rostro, estrellándose sobre su suave mejilla, volvió a bajar la mirada mientras que salía del establecimiento, ahora sin importarle el agua.

Caminó por las calles y siguió así sin rumbo, cuando llegó a un lugar conocido como la casa de Rook, se puso debajo de un pequeño pedazo de techo con intenciones de sacar su teléfono, mandó un rápido mensaje y luego lo volvió a guardar para esperar frente a la puerta de entrada.

Mientras que Rook intentaba escuchar claramente si es que ya se habían ido sus padres, mas le costaba por el hecho de que se encontraban cayendo múltiples gotas sobre el vidrio de su ventana, llevaba un rato lloviendo, unas tres o cuatro horas para ser exactos. El chico de cabellos oscuros se había pasado todo el día penando en una persona; Meiko ¿Si se enfadaba con él? ¿Si se arriesgaba para entrar al hospital sin su ayuda? ¿Si la atrapaban y la encerraban? No, no soportaría tal culpa, pero sus padres se habían encargado muy bien de dejarlo postrado en su cama durante todo el día. Su hermana estaba en la casa de sus abuelos durante esa semana, Rook de negó a ir porque tenía "Asuntos importantes el Viernes" más aún así tuvo la mala suerte de que justo se enfermó en este día, lo cual no pudo pasar desapercibido por sus padres. Pero ahora que fueron a buscar a su hermana era el momento de actuar, calculó que demorarían unos 25 minutos como mínimo, 35 si es que platicaban un rato con los abuelos, por lo que cuando escuchar el silencio reinante con cuidado abandonó su habitación y descendió por las escaleras, al llegar a la estancia suspiró relajado, miró a su alrededor en busca de su teléfono, que por su mala suerte se le había olvidado ahí abajo en la mañana y sus padres le dijeron que no se lo entregarían hasta que se encontrase mejor, ya que la última vez que había sucedido lo mismo, el pelinegro llamó a un amigo suyo y con su ayuda escapó por la ventana, volviendo unas horas después con un serio problema de pulmonía.

Cuando encontró su objetivo observó la luz tintineante de la tapa indicando de que un mensaje había llegado, en su rostro su expresión se extrañó un poco, pero realmente no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, de inmediato pensó en la posibilidad de que podría ser de la castaña, la cual comprobó cuando abrió la tapa de este y leyó el emisor, sintió que se le revolvió el estómago por un momento y sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa al leer el corto mensaje; "Estoy en la puerta de tu casa". Miró por la ventana rápidamente aunque estaba seguro de que aún seguía lloviendo, seguido se fijó en la hora de este y se preocupó más… Había llegado hace ya unas 3 horas atrás, suspiró, aquello significaba que debía ya de haberse ido a casa por la lluvia, no podía estarle esperando todo ese tiempo, sólo alguien loco lo haría con semejante lluvia, se sentó en el sillón, ya después se disculparía con ella y le explicaría la razón por la que no pudo ir ni a clases y salir a verla al siguiente día… Pero… ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento?… Era imposible, imposible que siga afuera, imposible ¿No?

Pero cada vez que surgían esos "imposibles" se le hacía más fácil creer en esa posibilidad, se puso de pie rápidamente y se detuvo al tocar la perilla de la puerta, ¿Imposible había creído que era? Pues realmente estaba equivocado, ya que ahora no le sorprendió para nada cuando se encontró a la castaña toda empapada aún con el uniforme escolar y con la mirada baja, la cual subió segundos después de que se asomó por su casa, mientras que el chico tenía una expresión ilegible en su rostro, la castaña sonrió.

- Que bueno que estés bien – dice Meiko con una voz algo apagada – Me extrañó que no respondieras a mis llamadas y también el hecho de que no saliste de inmediato con lo del mensaje, estaba preocupada, pero ahora estoy feliz de que estés bien.

El rostro de Rook estaba en completa estupefacción, la chica le había estado llamando y esperó debajo de la lluvia por él… De seguro ya ha de haber recogido un resfriado, pero… ¿Por qué?…

Rook abrazó fuertemente a la chica sin querer soltarla, ya que por alguna razón creyó… Que hallaría la respuesta de su "¿Por qué?" en aquella demuestra de afecto, mas no recibió nada más que unos brazos empapados por la lluvia, rodeándolo como si intentaran calmar su ansiedad de acabar con la duda y la respuesta a otra pregunta que ya había asaltado anteriormente a su mente…

Porque es importante para mí…

¿Por qué la ayudas?

Porque le quiero…

¿Por qué la ayudas?

- Porque me gustas… – murmuró en un susurro casi inaudible que fácilmente se mezclaba con las gotas de lluvia, sus labios ya lo habían pronunciado, su corazón ya lo había descubierto y su mente ya lo había aceptado.

La castaña, quien había escondido la cabeza en el pecho del chico, levantó la vista, y se separó un poco de él encontrándose con su mirada algo dolida, nunca sabría de que la razón de ello es que se sentía culpable de su estado.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó curiosa.

- Secreto…

- ¿Secreto?

- Te lo diré cuando dejes de ser tan torpe y descuidada.

- Imposible – mencionó la castaña con una sonrisa pequeña, la cual se borró antes de que se echara a llorar sin razón aparente – T-Tenía tanto miedo… – expresa mientras que se esconde nuevamente en el chico – M-Mucho miedo… Por favor, no me dejes sola… Odio la soledad.

El chico se quedó estupefacto nuevamente con eso, la abrazó fuertemente de nuevo.

- Siempre vas a contar conmigo Meiko… Siempre.

El silencio se apoderó de aquella escena, con alguien dolido, alguien asustado, mientras que algo lejos, pero no en otra cuidad, se encontraba alguien preocupado…

El sol no lo había visto en todo el día, mas aún así miraba por la ventana en busca de algún rayo de esperanza, aun sin importarle cuantas gotas de lluvia ya había visto. Soledad, había tenido que soportarla por mucho tiempo, aunque últimamente no tenía razón para quejarse mas aún así el tiempo de compañía que disfrutaba semanalmente se le hacía muy diminuto comparado con la eternidad que sentía cada minuto sentado en aquella camilla, con sólo el sonido de pasos lejanos que provenían del pasillo a través de la puerta que deseaba cruzar, los constantes pitidos de la máquina que se encontraba conectado a él, los cuales representaban los propios latidos de su corazón y las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban la ventana como un llamado a la triste realidad que viven las personas que se encuentran ajenos al encierro de su habitación… Soledad, era la palabra que lo atormentaba aquel día en el que su hermana se había quedado ausente. Más aún así, miraba constantemente la ventana, aunque imaginaba que no lograría ver nada más que aquellas lágrimas del cielo.

- Te esperaré el próximo viernes, Meiko…

…

Pero fue una pena que lamentablemente ocurrió el hecho de que al siguiente Viernes Meiko enfermó de fiebre por no haberse cuidado como debía en más de una ocasión (contando lo de la semana pasada), mala alimentación y esfuerzo extremo. Rook ya se había percatado de que la castaña era bastante fuerte y no le agradaba preocupar a los demás por cosas innecesarias, (lo cual le gustaba de ella) pero cuando aquello pasó a mayores no podía fingir no darse cuenta, por lo que cuando la chica de ojos pardos tuvo una severa fiebre no le importó lo que ella pensara, tenía que hacer que volviera a la realidad, ya que aquel "Si mi hermano está bien mi mundo también" que siempre le respondía estaba acabando con ella, comía cuando su hermano le pedía que lo hiciera, se preocupaba de sus ropas cuando él también se lo decía, aquello comenzó a causar ciertos celos en el chico y una gran impotencia ya que él, quien estaba el mayor tiempo posible con ella, no podía defenderla y cuidarla, por lo que cando esta calló en su enfermedad, su culpa y sus inmensas ganas de tratar de protegerla se apoderaron de él como nunca…

- Come – más bien le ordena mientras que le extiende la mitad de su hamburguesa que había comprado en la tienda de la escuela, la chica que estaba con la vista perdida de da una pequeña y forzosa sonrisa. Se encontraban en horario de almuerzo, ambos se sentaron en el patio de la escuela en medio del pasto, ambos con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un inmenso árbol, el más grande de ahí, el cielo estaba con un sol sofocante, por lo que ellos gozaban de la sombra de este.

- No, gracias, no tengo apetito – respondió la chica como lo hacía de costumbre y comenzaba a ver de nuevo al frente, pero más que nada aparentemente a la nada misma.

- Nada de eso, come o sino sólo enfermarás – le dijo el chico ahora con una voz más determinada aún – No me digas que quieres que Meito se preocupe – mencionó el chico de ojos carmesí, odiaba, pero realmente odiaba mencionar a su hermano como una excusa o chantaje, pero era lo único que le hacía razonar en momentos como ese, más aún así sus celos por ser el más importante en la vida de la castaña no desaparecían por nada.

- El no se enterará si tu no le dices, además, realmente me encuentro bien – respondió con voz baja y tranquila, lo que le reaseguraba al chico de que aquello era falso, siempre era activa y alegre, el hecho de que se encontraba así sólo le causaba más dolor.

- ¿Y qué sucede si le digo? – preguntó como si fuese un tema aleatorio por que le saltó la curiosidad, pero realmente, estaba volviendo intentar atraparla, la chica levantó la cabeza rápidamente para verlo si era una broma, pero su rostro era demasiado serio, por lo que resopló un poco molesta.

- Si es así dejaré de ser tu amiga – dijo la chica con tono amenazante mientras que acerca un poco más su rostro por lo molesta que estaba, algo así si como con eso intentara intimidarlo, pero claro, como no sabía de los sentimientos del chico, no sabía que a este sólo se le aceleró un poco el corazón mientras sentía un gran impulso de tenerla más cerca, pero aquello no era para este momento, por lo que ocupó todo su autocontrol para ello.

- Entonces no te ayudaré a entrar en el hospital – le devolvió la amenaza este mientras que también acercaba su rostro para ver si la chica retrocedía, después de todo sólo quedaban unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos, pero aún así se sorprendió un poco cuando la chica decidió acercarse un poco más a él con intensiones de rebatirle, en ese momento se le ocurrió la perfecta idea para que dejara de guardarse lo del verdadero estado de salud en el que se encontraba.

- Ya no necesito tu ayuda, puedo entrar yo sola – contradijo la chica mientras que Rook se sintió un poco herido por eso de "Ya no necesito tu ayuda…" pero decidió aún así llevó acabo su idea, esbozó una sonrisa de lado mientras que rodeó a Meiko del cuello con un brazo atrayéndola a ella – ¿¡Qué estás…!?

- ¿Así? ¿Ya no me necesitas? – preguntó con un tono indescriptible para la castaña, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Rook podía sentir la respiración un poco agitada de su amiga, mientras que ella sentía la suave respiración del chico sobre ella.

- N-No… Yo… – apenas logró soltar por los nervios que le invadieron, y para evitar que se demostraran apretó sus puños, acción que ya reconocía el chico, por lo que ahora sonrió más ampliamente antes de juntar su frente con la de la chica de ojos chocolate.

Meiko cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió que el chico la atraía a él eliminando el espacio entre ellos, pero los volvió a abrir sorprendida cuando sintió que sólo había unido sus frentes, un color carmesí salió de sus pómulos, denotando lo cuanto le incomodaba ello.

- Jeje – escuchó al chico mientras que después sintió cómo sus labios subieron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba antes su frente, dejándole un dulce beso antes de separarse, la chica no podía disminuir el rojo de su rostro, si bien era su color favorito, no le gustaba en sus mejillas, Rook le miró con una mirada un poco preocupada, pero triunfadora – Como pensé… Tienes fiebre.

- ¿Q-Qué? – preguntó nerviosa Meiko mientras que intentaba ocultarlo desviando la mirada – N-No sé de que me hablas, yo me siento bien – dijo la chica, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en espera de que el chico lo olvidara, por su desgracia no sucedió.

- No finjas, si estás así no te llevaré con Meito – amenazó nuevamente.

- Ya dije que no lo necesito – respondió ella mientras se volteaba a la dirección contraria de Rook y cruzaba sus brazos.

- No tienes que hacerte la fuerte – susurró en su oído, de manera de que la castaña se exaltó, se cubrió este con ambas manos y volteó molesta para encararlo, aunque con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, Rook sólo esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo.

- ¡S-Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso! – exclama la chica molesta, la verdad es que por una razón desconocida para ella, Rook estaba actuando muy extraño desde que ella vez en la que fue a visitarlo a casa cuando se encontraba enfermo, se acercaba lo más que podía y también se ponía a juguetear con ella, aún sabiendo de que aquello le molestaba un poco, a él le parecía algo entretenido

La castaña recibió sólo una risa divertida como respuesta a su queja, lo cual causó que inflara las mejillas indignada nuevamente, pero poco le duró ya que por un momento sintió como aquella risa le provocaba también algo de felicidad a ella, miró a Rook a la cara por unos segundos, nunca había logrado mirarlo tan detalladamente, su cabello, siempre algo alborotado, lo hacía lucir como un chico energético y travieso, a la vez que sus ojos color carmesí, con un brillo similar al de dos rubíes reflejaban una gran tranquilidad y seguridad, y por último su sonrisa, la cual podía hacerle sentir mejor, no importa lo tanto le duela la herida, ni tampoco lo grande de la cicatriz, con sólo la pequeña curva de sus labios podía alegrarle el día…

- ¿Q-Qué me miras tanto? – preguntó Rook un poco incómodo, después de que acabara de burlarse de la castaña, pudo darse cuenta de que esta le miraba fijamente examinándolo por completo, lo cual causó un pequeño rubor en él, pero por su suerte era casi imperceptible.

- ¿Eh? – reaccionó la castaña después de salir del trance en el que estaba gracias a la voz del chico, el color rojo se esparció por todo su rostro nuevamente – Y-Yo no estaba haciendo n-nada…

- ¿En serio? – pregunta mientras que se acerca más a la chica con una mirada ansiosa, mirándola a los ojos para descubrir si esta mentía.

- B-Bueno… – pero por suerte de Meiko, la campana que indicaba que debían volver a clases había interrumpido, se puso de pie rápidamente – ¡Nos vemos al término de clases! – dijo antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Rook suspiró y se fue por su lado hacia su propia sala de clases.

Meiko no paraba de jugar la pluma que traía entre sus dedos, la verdad es que su mirada estaba en el techo, pero aún así su mente sólo tenía una cosa que le molestaba una y otra vez… Rook, sus dulces gestos, su amabilidad, su alegría… La castaña se revolvió un poco su corta melena, estaba realmente confusa, casa vez que le recordaba, sentía que todo se le revolvía en su estómago, su corazón se aclaraba y su mente quedaba en blanco…

"_No… ¡Imposible, no puedo!... ¿¡Estoy enamorada de él!?"_

- ¡Imposible! – gritó la castaña sin pensarlo, al mismo tiempo en el que todos en la clase se voltearon a verle, se sintió a morir cuando la misma profesora volteo, pero luego miró a la pizarra y se fijó en algo que le hizo volver a donde la castaña y caminar hasta donde ella.

- Tienes razón Meiko, es matemáticamente imposible la fórmula que estaba ocupando para despejar la distancia, ¡Qué bueno que estudies más Física! – dijo lo último algo feliz mientras volvía a la pizarra, la castaña suspiró aliviada, realmente eso fue suerte – Pero… – al oír la voz de la profesora de nuevo se puso rígida – No lo grites, ¿Si? – asintió con la cabeza varias veces, y cuando la educadora volvió al pizarrón, se desparramó sobre el pupitre, dándose en la frente con la mesa, pero poco el importó.

- Demonios…

- Mei-chan siempre hace buen humor, jeje – se ríe una chica al lado de Meiko, tiene cabellos blancos tomados en una coleta baja y unos alargados ojos rojos.

- No es como para reírse Haku…

~ Al término de clases ~

- Nee… Rook – le llama Meiko mientras que van caminando por la salida de la escuela, la castaña se había ido por el camino de la derecha, el cual llevaba al hospital, pero se había extrañado cuando Rook tomó el camino de la izquierda, como si fuera otro día normal de la semana – El hospital queda por aquí.

- Lo sé, pero no creo que Meito te quiera ver así… – respondió el chico de espaldas, pero volteó para agregar – Incluso a mi me duele verte así.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró, una brisa que provenía desde Rook hacia ella despejó su rostro de cualquier mechón rebelde, mientras que al chico le alborotó el cabello más de lo que lo tenía normalmente, la castaña volvió a perderse en sus ojos por unos segundos, hasta que comenzó a toser bastante, cerró los ojos por el dolor de su garganta y gracias a ello no logró ver en que momento el chico había caminado hasta su lado y la había protegido del viento, la calidez de cómo la rodeaba y acunaba era tan reconfortante que se pudo haber quedado dormida.

- Vamos – susurró en su oído, pero en aquel momento Meiko no se incomodó, sino que le gustó aquella cercanía junto con su dulce voz.

La castaña se separó de él y asintió con la cabeza, el chico le extendió la mano gentilmente con una sonrisa, a lo que la chica de ojos chocolate aceptó gustosa, pero un poco tímida, sintiendo una inexplicable excitación para ella, que nunca antes había tenido.

El camino se hacía largo y silencioso, la vista de Meiko se encontraba perdida en el suelo sobre el que caminaba, mientras que Rook se encontraba sumergido en una gran felicidad por haber logrado ayudar a la castaña a volver a la realidad. La miró por un momento, notando que se encontraba algo extraña.

- ¿Qué tienes en la mente? – Le pregunta sin imaginarse la respuesta.

La castaña se sorprendió un poco, pero bajó aún más la mirada ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo.

- Tú… – responde a secas, aquello hizo parar al chico de inmediato, algo estupefacto por lo que había escuchado, más aun así estaba seguro de lo que había oído.

- ¿C-Cómo?

- Estoy diciendo… de que me gustas Rook – explicó la castaña levantando la mirada, mirándole con a los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas, al ver que Rook no respondía nada, intentó soltar su mano, pero el chico no se lo permitió, la atrajo a él tirándola del brazo y luego besó su frente nuevamente, dejando a la castaña más confundida que con gas de la risa.

- Por ahora, tendrás que esperar – le susurra uniendo sus frentes, su movimiento había sido impulsivo, pero aún así al parecer, no hubo ningún problema.

Aunque…

- ¿¡Qué sucede con el paciente!? – pregunta alterada la enfermera.

- ¡No lo sé, ha perdido calor corporal y su pulso es irregular! – explica otra que se encontraba de turno vigilando al chico de la camilla y era la misma persona que había pedido ayuda – ¡Llama al doctor!

- Tranquilo Meito, vas a mejorar… – intenta calmarlo mientras le acaricia la frente corriendo su flequillo de esta, pero el problema que tenía ahora, no era algo que un doctor arregle…

- M-Mei… ko… – murmuró Meito apenas con el poco de fuerzas que tenía, pero sus esfuerzos de llamar a su hermana se perdían en la mascarilla de oxígeno que llevaba – Te espe… raré por… siem… pre -.

…

- ¿¡Meito ha empeorado!? – preguntó horrorizada una señora de cabello un tanto largo pero no demasiado, poseía un color castaño y unos ojos verdes, lo cuales se empañaron al seguir escuchando la notificación de una enfermera a través del teléfono.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Meiko, quien había bajado la escaleras de su casa rápidamente tras oír el grito de su madre.

- Espera… Sí – continuó hablando la señora por el teléfono – De acuerdo, gracias por llamar – colgó el teléfono, se apoyó en la pared por unos segundos y se volvió a enderezas después con un suspiro.

- ¿Mamá?

- Tranquila Meiko, es sobre Meito, ha decaído un poco, pero no es nada que no puedan manejar, voy a ir al hospital para darle ánimos, ¿Vale? – dice la mujer mientras que tomaba a Meiko por los hombros, su hija se encontraba con un vestido peculiar era algo elegante y lo llevaba puesto ya que tenía planeado ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rook, para la cual necesitaría llevar ropas similares todos los invitados.

Meiko se entristeció, pero no podía faltar a la fiesta de Rook, ya más tarde irían a verle… Asintió a lo que le había dicho su madre, ella se despidió y subió por las escaleras tras su bolso para salir lo más rápido que podía. Dejando a Meiko en casa.

- Será mejor que también me vaya… – pensó la castaña, fue detrás de su celular, verificó que no hubiera nada nuevo, pero por su desgracia… – Demonios, la batería está casi muerta… Y ya no me queda mucho tiempo… Tendré que salir así nada más.

…

- ¡Hey, por fin llegaste! – sale a abrirle la puerta un chico de la misma clase que Rook, que poseía cabello verde y ojos como esmeraldas… Gumo era su nombre si mal no recordaba.

- S-Sí… Lamento la tardanza…

- ¡No importa, es una fiesta! ¡Vamos, entra, que no está nada mal! – dijo el chico muy animoso, casi pareciera de que se había tomado un litro de café él sólo.

- De acuerdo… – vaciló un poco Meiko mirando hacia dentro de la casa, debía aceptar de que la música estaba muy fuerte para su gusto, pero aún así se podía oír como los demás se divertían dentro. Gumo la miró algo intrigado, luego sólo suspiró y la tomó de la muñeca rápidamente.

- ¡Vamos que aquí no cabe la timidez! – la arrastra hacia adentro y prácticamente la dejó servida en una bandeja de plata para Rook, ya que antes de desaparecer le empujó frente a él.

- R-Rook… – tartamudeó la castaña para después voltear furiosa en búsqueda del peliverde de Gumo, el cual ya había escapado, por lo que le maldijo en la mente.

- ¿Qué sucede Meiko? – pregunta Rook acercándose un poco curioso.

- N-Nada…

- Ya veo, entonces vamos a… – se volteó indicando a la castaña el camino, pero no pudo terminar porque la chica le detuvo.

- E-Espera… – le toma de la manga de su ropa cabizbaja, reteniendo su paso y causando una mirada curiosa a la vez.

- ¿Qué pasa?, realmente debes decirme la verdad – le dice un poco preocupado, lo cual incrementó cuando la castaña levantó la vista con unos ojos dolidos.

- Es Meito…

…

- ¿Dónde está Meiko? – pregunta con una voz algo alterada un hombre de cabellos negros y unos ojos color chocolate mientras se reunía con la persona a la que interrogaba - ¿No la has llamado?

- S-Sí lo he hecho pero no atiende la llamada, esto no es bueno, debe saber que Meito ha empeorado más que antes – responde la madre de la susodicha que intentaban contactar, ambos sujetos se encontraban en el hospital en el cual era atendido Meito, el hombre se sintió horrible, se dejó caer en la silla prácticamente desarmándose por completo.

- He sido horrible… Pensé que podía criar a mi hijo sólo, que no requería ayuda… ¡Pero, después de todo soy el padre más mediocre de todos! – comenzó a culparse por lo sucedido mientras que se cubría el rostro ambas manos, la tristeza, frustración y culpabilidad se desbordaba en sus palabras – Yo sólo debí de haberlos dejado en tus manos a ambos…

- No puedes cargar con toda la culpa – intenta tranquilizarle la mujer – No creo que lo último que quiere ver Meito sea a su padre llorando por él, de seguro espera que continúes tan fuerte como siempre.

- No soy fuerte, menos si estoy sólo, te necesito, siempre te he necesitado, pero aquella cólera pudo conmigo. Soy de lo peor, no creo que Meito merezca mi presencia.

La mujer apretó los labios y con el rostro un poco dolido le dio una bofetada sin pensarlo dos veces – ¿Realmente piensas así? Pues no me importa, si no puedes hacer nada sólo entonces no voy a estar contigo de nuevo para que comiences a ocupar el cerebro de nuevo.

- Pero… – fue lo único que pudo articular antes de que la mujer de ojos verdes le gritara.

- ¡Si realmente crees que no mereces estar en la presencia de tu propio hijo!, ¿¡Entonces qué demonios se supone que haces aquí!? ¡VETE! ¡Vete del hospital y vuelve cuando creas que hayas hecho algo de lo que puedas ser o suficientemente digno para estar con él! ¿¡Acaso ya no eres el hombre que quería seguir un sueño y me abandonó por él!? ¡Si es que no te resultaron las cosas como querías pues entonces intenta remediarlo en lugar de ponerte a lloriquear frente a mí diciendo que me necesitas!

- Yui…

- ¿Ustedes son los padres del chico? – pregunta una enfermera que recién había llegado después de escuchar un poco los gritos, al recibir una afirmación de su parte les hizo una seña de que se acercaran – Por favor vengan conmigo…

…

- Vamos, sólo un poco más -.

- Estoy en eso – dice en un susurro Meiko mientras que intenta esconderse bien detrás del muro, era extraño, pero al parecer los médicos no se encontraban agitados como hace unos segundos, Meiko sintió una gran punzada en su pecho sin explicación, su respiración se cortó y sintió como una débil voz le llamaba.

- ¡Meiko! – le llama el chico pelinegro después de que esta salió corriendo sin ningún cuidado a través de los pasillos, los médicos y enfermeras se detuvieron al verla correr cerca de ellos, mas no hicieron nada para detenerla, sólo se limitaron a observarla con tristeza en sus ojos. El chico rápidamente le siguió.

Meiko llegó agitada a la puerta, al tocar la perilla de esta sintió un hormigueo de arriba hacia abajo, más aún así tragó saliva y sin contar su dolor, debía entrar, debía verlo, aún si no pudo antes…

…

_Lo que presenció… Era algo cruel, incluso hasta el mismo día que vivía actualmente seguía preguntándose cada mañana…_

"_¿Qué habría sucedido si no hubiera abierto la puerta?"_

…

Después del sonido de la rechinante puerta, presenció la horrorosa imagen. Su madre lloraba de rodillas mientras que tomaba la mano de Meito entre las suyas, su rostro se veía demacrado y pobre, su reluciente y fresco aspecto parecía ser ahora un recuerdo olvidado en comparación con su lamentable estado actual. Su padre tenía el dolor sembrado en su cuerpo y los pétalos de los florecidos botones eran sus temblantes manos, que no dejaban su mente aislarse en el pensamiento de la posibilidad de una mala pesadilla pasajera, las lágrimas de ambos caían al piso, y en ese momento… Cuando fue capaz de ver como Meito al verla sonreía tierna y débilmente al mismo tiempo en que sus párpados cayeron, notó como el pitido de la molestosa máquina sentenció el fin de todo, el fin y comienzo de una eternidad hasta que le pudiera volver a ver los sus ojos abiertos mirándola con su dulzura y comprensión. Después de eso sintió cómo Rook le tomaba por los hombros y le abrazaba intentando consolarla, mas sus palabras no llegaban, sólo resonaba como eco infinito el sonido de aquella máquina que tantas veces había llegado a escuchar su sonido en sus pesadillas. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y no podían sostenerla más, de sus ojos, una sola lágrima fue capaz de descender por su mejilla, mientras que sentía vacío el cuerpo, sólo un pensamiento llegó a su mente…

"_Perdón…"_

Corrió, corrió escapando de los brazos de Rook, que en ese momento simplemente no podía permitirse acurrucarse en ellos, sus lágrimas eran rápidamente detenidas de sus ojos llorosos, secándolas antes de que pudieran siquiera ser pequeñas esferitas cristalinas y lograran escapar. Su mente sólo repetía la misma palabra "Perdón".

…

- Meiko – le llamó Meito una vez que Rook ya había salido de su sala y le esperaba afuera.

- ¿Sí? – respondió ella dándole la espalda mientras que seguía caminando hacia la salida.

- Nunca llores por mí – dijo firmemente, Meiko se exaltó por dentro, apretó fuertemente los puños y no volteó para responderle.

- ¿Eres tonto? Nunca lloraría por ti – respondió con una amarga risa, mientras que salía de la habitación sin verle aun mientras apretaba los labios fuertemente.

…

Seguía corriendo sin parar, hasta que un nuevo sonido le llamó la atención. Pero este causó que palideciera en un segundo, la luz le alumbró directamente en el rostro, un camión en marcha estaba frente a ella, solamente pudo sentir un empujón del costado derecho, no había reaccionado hasta que sintió un gritó de una persona cualquiera que se hallaba de paso, intentó ponerse de pie, pero le dolió el tobillo izquierdo, más aún así, cuando entró en si notó el lugar, cerca de un parque, en la carretera en la acera se encontraba ella, sus pantys se encontraban rotas en las rodillas, mientras que su pie no reaccionaba mucho, aun así al ver que el que se encontraba en la carretera, en el lugar que se suponía suyo, era nada más ni nada menos que Rook, comenzó a desplazarse como pudo hacia él. Mientras que negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza y con pequeños murmullos, los cuales incrementaban al tiempo en que se acercaba a él.

- No… No, no… - era lo único que decía cuando llegó hasta él.

- Mei…ko… - logró llamarle. La gente les rodeó con rostros horrorizados, el chico se encontraba cubierto de sangre y aún así sonreía al estar cerca de la castaña, ella lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo colocó en su regazo, le corrió unos mechones de cabello de sus ojos, mientras que lloraba sobre él, dejando ahora que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre su rostro.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la chica, mientras que seguía llorando, ignorando toda la gente reunida alrededor, ya habían llamado a una ambulancia y le daban ánimos, mas ella sólo le seguía preguntando – ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?... ¿¡Por qué!? – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, juntó su frente a la suya cerrando fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo apenas su débil respiración, hasta que a sus oídos llegó la respuesta menos esperada…

- Porque… Eres tú… Te amo…

- Eh… – se separó un poco de él para poder verle, pero por su desgracia, él ya había cerrado los ojos…

…

- Después de eso llegó la ambulancia, quedó en coma impredecible, dijeron que podría despertar en 2 semanas como en 5 años… No podía seguir mi vida como la de antes, pedí que me trasladaran de escuela y después de eso hice mi vida sin volver a mirar atrás… Meito, el no querría que pasara llorando por él y estoy segura que Rook tampoco…

- Meiko… – fue lo único que dijo Rin con el rostro entristecido y ojos empañados.

- Si yo no lloro, tu tampoco, ¿Sí? – dijo mientras que esbozaba una sonrisa un poco forzada – Cierto, puede de que parezca una persona sin corazón por no derramar lágrimas…

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – le cortó Rin – ¡Qué no derrames lágrimas no significa falta de corazón, sino que tienes la suficiente fuerza y el suficiente cariño hacia ambos como para seguir con sus deseos hasta ahora! – exclamó Rin sacándole una sonrisa conmovida a la castaña.

- Bueno, creo que ambas hemos obtenido algo de esto, ¿No? – preguntó la mujer mientras que miraba a la niña – Me gustaría que también me prometieras no llorar, ¿Sí?

- Por supuesto – respondió esta mientras que se secaba las posibles lágrimas.

- Supongo… Que no venías solamente para escuchar una historia, ¿No? ¿Qué sucede?

- Verás…

…

- ¡Vuelve después de hacer algo productivo! – gritó una voz masculina encolerizada de rabia, su rostro estaba de color rojo por toda la ira, después de abrir la puerta de la casa, refunfuñó y empujó a la chica fuera de ella – ¡Al menos haz algo por los demás! – dijo finalmente antes de cerrar de un portazo la vivienda.

- ¡Hmp! – volteó indignada la chica de cabello verde mientras que se colocaba de pie nuevamente y se limpiaba cualquier rastro de polvo de su piso, de inmediato cuando volvió a abrir los ojos le molestó el gran sol que caía, recordó que llevaba un gorro, por lo que se detuvo a buscarlo en el piso, cuando lo encontró y lo levantó se llevó un gran susto al ver que había una gran cucaracha en este, lo lanzó lejos y aguardó a que se saliera de este para después recogerlo y salir corriendo como toda una cobarde, al cabo de correr fuera de la manzana se detuvo.

Revisó su gorro por si acaso, pero no había nada más raro en él, lo sacudió al igual que su ropa antes y se lo colocó, suspiró y se apoyó en una muralla de la calle, ¿Ahora qué? Se preguntó, su hermano estaba molesto por el hecho de que no salía para nada más que la escuela y las fiestas, su habitación era un completo desastre, ya que sólo se la pasaba un gran tiempo durmiendo o en su computador. Ahora le había pedido de que hiciera las compras pero esta se rehusó, causando que la última gota del vaso se derramara, hace dos semanas que sus padres habían ido de viaje y faltaban otras dos más para que volvieran, pero el pobre de Gumo, no podía con toda la casa razón por la que le mando ahora a hacer "algo productivo".

- ¿Ahora qué? – se preguntó en voz alta mientras que sacaba la lista de víveres que le había pedido, con sólo leer el cuarto en la lista se molestó – Dios… Es demasiado… Mejor iré donde Miku para pedirle ayuda con esto…

…

El timbre de la casa resonaba, mas ella no tenía ninguna intención de abrir la puerta, pero por cosa de que el sonido era insistente tuvo que darse la tarea de salir de su habitación, después de todo no había nadie más en casa y la cosa parecía como si el botón de la puerta no se fuera a detener hasta que se moviera, al levantarse se colocó algo un poco más decente en lugar de su pijama y fue a abrir la puerta, sintiendo una gran sorpresa al girar la perilla y ver detrás del pedazo de madera. ¿De TODAS las chicas del mundo debía ser justo la que menos deseaba ver la que se encontraba frente a ella?

- Buenas tardes – saludó Lenka con una sonrisa, dejando a Teto congelada.

…

Gumi llegó a la residencia Hatsune, no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionaría Miku por el pedirle ayuda, de hecho había considerado la opción de ir donde Rin, pero ella era bastante mala en cosas como esa y la probabilidad de que se mueva en un día con un calor semejante era la mínima, suspiró, no le quedaba de otra, estaba por tocar la puerta, pero apenas levantó el brazo esta se abrió causándole un infarto.

- Hola, chica lechuga – le saludó Mikuo con una sonrisa burlona – Oh, qué extraño… ¿Intentas esconder tu horrible cabello? – preguntó fingiendo sorpresa, refiriéndose al gorro que llevaba encima.

- ¡No es eso! – gritó la chica molesta un poco ruborizada – Mi cabello no tiene nada de malo para tu información.

- Si eso crees entonces tu cabeza también está mal – le envió de vuelva el chico mientras que apuntaba a su frente.

- ¡Eres insufrible! – le espeta dándole un manotazo para quitar su mano de su vista – Dios, no sé como puedes ser pariente de Miku, por cierto, vine por ella, ¿Dónde está?

- Salió hace unos momentos, no llevó su teléfono y no mencionó donde iba, tampoco se cuanto tardará – respondió acomodándose en el marco de la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Me lo imaginé.

- ¿Entonces realmente viniste por mí? – preguntó causando un rubor pequeño en la peliverde.

- ¡Qué va! – respondió ocultándose un poco en el sombrero – Me refería a que nunca abres la puerta, eres todo un holgazán – respondió la chica con molestia.

- Y es todo un orgullo – confirmó el chico – Bueno, si vienes por ella, ya te lo dije, no se cuando va a volver…

- No me importa, la esperaré – respondió con determinación la chica causando un poco de sorpresa en el chico de cabellos verde agua.

- Bueno… Supongo que eso es todo – dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero la chica colocó su pie para evitarlo – ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿No me dejarás pasar por lo menos? – preguntó molesta con una venita hinchada por la cólera que le causaba el Hatsune.

- ¿Por qué debería? – preguntó altanero como siempre – Mejor ve a tu casa.

- N-No creo que sea bueno, además tengo que ver a Miku lo más rápido posible.

- Yo le dejaré el recado que te llame o te vaya a buscar, tú sólo vete a casa – dijo intentando volver a cerrar la puerta, pero Gumi puso resistencia de nuevo.

- Quiero verla lo más rápido posible y no me iré hasta que lo haga, puedo esperar dentro o fuera, pero sabes como reaccionará alguien cuando me vea afuera y le cuente de que su hermano no me dejó entrar…

- Pasa – accedió molesto el chico abriendo la puerta de inmediato.

- Jeje – se rió triunfadora.

- ¿Por qué Miku no puede tener amigas normales? No, deben ser las locas cabeza de lechuga que amenazan – se dijo a sí mismo.

- Pues fue por ti que conocí a Miku, ¿No? – preguntó la chica mientras que colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se dirigía caminando a un sofá – En aquel entonces eras tan lindo diciendo… "¿Podrías pasarme la pelota, por favor?" y "¿Podemos jugar jun…?"

El chico le detuvo tapándole la boca desde atrás con una mano y abrazándola con la otra, la chica llegó a saltar del susto y tenía una gran desventaja por tener los brazos arriba y de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte de soltarse del agarre..

- No lo vuelvas a mencionar o sino no te gustará para nada lo que te haré…

- Mmm... – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar con su mano es su boca, pero le mordió la mano en lugar de responder.

- ¿¡Pero qué…!? –.

- Se me defender sola, gracias pero nunca me rebajaría a eso – dijo mientras que le sacaba la lengua cual niña de 5 años.

- Bueno…

- Quiero un refresco… – soltó la peliverde en esperanza de que el chico reaccionara, pero este le hizo caso omiso y se sentó en un lado del sofá.

La peliverde se acercó a él sentándose en el otro lado del mueble, le miró molesta por si acaso este reaccionaba pero fue inútil.

- Tengo sed, hace mucho calor – volvió a expresarse la chica más Mikuo no reaccionó.

- … -

- Bueno, iré yo misma por algo… -

- No toques la soda de limón – le advirtió el chico.

- ¿Tienes soda de limón? ¡Qué bien! – exclamó feliz la chica mientras que comenzaba a husmear en el refrigerador.

- Te dije que no la tomaras – le recordó el chico mientras que se ponía de pie rápidamente e iba a sacar la soda del refrigerador, Gumi no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para quitársela.

- ¡No seas tacaño! – le gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para quitársela, mas sus planes salieron mal y resbalo cayendo al piso de espaldas.

Gumi había cerrado los ojos fuertemente y luego los abrió lentamente logrando divisar unos ojos turquesa causándole un gran susto, Mikuo se encontraba sobre ella apoyándose en sus brazos para no dejar el peso de su cuerpo en ella, mientras que Gumi comenzaba sentirse incómoda por su mirada y la cercanía de sus rostros, su mirada se había vuelto muy tímida, lo cual causó que la mirada de Mikuo cambiara a una indescifrable, no podía adivinar que era lo que se encontraba tras ese rostro inexpresivo y mirada fija, por lo que para poder evadirla miró hacia un lado.

- Mi-Mikuo… – le llamó para que se quitara o por lo menos dijera algo, pero el no respondió, de hecho le pareció que se encontraba más cerca, aunque sólo fuera un centímetro, lo estaba, no quería volver a voltear a enfrentarle, porque sabía perfectamente que no podría con esa mirada. Entonces notó que la soda había caído a un lado de ella, intentó tomarla, pero Mikuo le detuvo colocando su mano sobre la de ella, presionándola contra en suelo.

- Te dije que no la tomaras – repitió sus anteriores palabras, Gumi quedó un poco confundida, pero no se dispuso a mirarle hasta el momento en el que sintió como se quitada en encima de ella.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó mirando hacia él, observando que ahora estaba bebiendo su refresco, Gumi se dio por vencida y se de vuelta a la sala, pero ahora se sentó en un sillón personal.

- ¿No querías? – le preguntó mostrándole la lata, la chica le miró un poco insegura mientras que la tomaba entre sus manos, pero después bebió un poco sin problemas, ya que ella nunca había sido escrupulosa en ese tema, hasta que…

- Eso es un beso indirecto – le dice Mikuo con una sonrisa burlona, la chica dejó de beber de inmediato e hizo un esfuerzo en no derramar lo que quedaba en su boca, se la entregó de vuelta y fue al baño, volviendo rápidamente después.

- ¿Qué no vas a beber? – le pregunta viendo como Mikuo había dejado la soda en la mesita de centro de la habitación sin beber ni un poco.

- No, la verdad no me agrada la idea de beber del mismo vaso de una lechuga.

- ¡Eres insoportable!

…

- ¿Qué haces aquí traidora? – dijo sin ocultar su descontento la chica pelirroja, mientras se ocultaba un poco detrás de la puerta y mantenía esta cerca del marco para cerrarle en el mismo momento en que sus oídos escucharan algo que realmente no deseaba oír. Lenka simplemente estaba con una sonrisa leve mientras que de apoco se acercaba.

- Vamos, Teto, déjame explicarte, en verdad no soy ninguna traidora, porque no solo me dejas entrar y decirte con mis palabras la verdad, ¿Te parece? – le miró con esa dulce mirada que solo sus orbes podían realizar. Teto permaneció desconfiada por un largo rato, esperando descubrir algún signo de trampa en aquella proposición… Pero no halló nada, por lo que simplemente se hizo a un lazo y le dejo pasar, no con el mejor humor del mundo, pero Lenka se sentía realmente feliz de poder razonar con su amiga.

- Muy bien… ahora, dime, ¿Porque crees que soy una traidora? – preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de la casa, Teto hizo lo mismo pero en el extremo contrario de la rubia, como si representara algo tóxico o dañino para ella. La pelirroja vaciló un poco, pero después decidió también dejar las cosas en claro.

- Porque eres novia del chico que me gusta…

El silencio después de eso fue abrumador por unos segundos… Hasta que la rubia comenzó a reír levemente mientras se cubría la boca con su mano, Teto se sonrojó al máximo de la vergüenza y volteó a verle molesta.

- ¿¡De qué te ríes!?

- Perdón, perdón… - se detiene y da un leve suspiro – la verdad es que nunca creí que alguien creyera que era la novia de mi propio primo – sonríe levemente esperando la reacción de la pelirroja… La cual nunca llegó ya que esta se había quedado completamente petrificada al oír esto. La rubia volvió a reír un poco y decidió continuar – Verás… Len Kagamine y yo, somos primos de nuestras madres, por eso no compartimos el mismo apellido, lo considero como un hermano, a veces menor y en otras ocasiones mayor que yo, normalmente no nos veíamos mucho, después de todo me había ido a Inglaterra, pero ahora solemos vernos más seguido y divertirnos… Guardamos ese leve parentesco de nuestras madres, y normalmente nos peleamos por el batido de plátano y leche… - sonríe ampliamente y le mira a los ojos - ¿Ya me crees?

- … - la pelirroja no dijo nada, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras que bajaba la mirada, ahora se sentía avergonzada, ¿Cómo pudo haber dudado tanto de su amiga? … Ya no importaba, porque de un segundo a otro sintió que Lenka la rodeaba con sus brazos maternalmente, como si de alguna manera le dijera "todo está perdonado…"

- Tranquila, no necesitas disculparte… A ti, te gusta Len, ¿Verdad? – sólo sintió como movía afirmativamente la cabeza en su pecho – Pues bien, el amor hace pensar, decir o hasta hacer estupideces, no te culpo de nada Teto…

- Nee… E-Entonces, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – se separa del abrazo con unos leves lagrimeos, que se resistía a soltar, la rubia le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, la pelirroja se sintió feliz al instante, sonrió feliz y se secó las lágrimas que aún no salían para seguir…

- ¡Ayúdame a conquistar a Len para que sea mi novio! –

Lenka se sintió desfallecer…

…

- Así que un triángulo amoroso… - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa pícara mientras miraba a una Rin sonrojada, más que por el calor, por su comentario.

- ¡N-No lo digas así! – contesta la chica nerviosa. La castaña sólo rió levemente ante la reacción.

- Pero… esto puede ser algo grande, ambos parecen buenos chicos, dime, ¿Que piensas hacer? – la rubia le miró apenada, con unos ojos que reflejaban la frase "Si supiera, no te estaría preguntando". La castaña volvió a reír – Bueno, bueno, entonces cambiemos de pregunta, ¿Esos dos se llevan tan mal? – Rin le miró extrañada por la pregunta.

- Pues… Más o menos… Digamos que no se como sería si estuvieran juntos… - recuerda muchas de las ocasiones en las que estuvieron juntos o intercambiaron palabras y suspiró – No definitivamente son como el agua y el aceite, nunca estarían juntos por mucho tiempo y menos a voluntad, nada del mundo los juntaría… - Meiko le miró astutamente, sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa indescriptible, pero reflejaba su seguridad al tener manejo del tema y su completa convicción de estar en lo correcto, Rin le miró atenta esperando sus próximas palabras.

- ¿Estás completamente segura de ello?

…

Un día normal para los Kagamine en su casa, Len llegó de su turno de trabajo y se encontró con que en la casa estaban sus tíos, pero no Lenka, se quedó satisfecho al oír de sus progenitores que había ido con una amiga. El cansado rubio se mantuvo alejado de su cocina, lugar que parecía una reunión de los más divertida para los adultos de la casa, así que optó por sentarse en el sillón de la sala de estar, se acomodó con un poco de batido de banana y leche que tanto le encantaba, y se dispuso a ver televisión, pero en ese mismo momento sonó el timbre de su casa, al creer que era Lenka, se levantó divertido al pensar que tendría a alguien por fin para entretenerse, se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa divertido mientra lo hacía.

- No creas que te daré de lo ultimo de mi batido – dijo con tono burlesco, pero sus pensamientos entraron en total confusión al recibir una respuesta no esperada y de una voz muy distinta…

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Rinto alzando una ceja, Len abrió los ojos sorprendido… y a la vez intentó ocultar su vergüenza por su comentario con desconfianza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin rodeos mirando a Rinto fijamente, como si quisiera ver a través de él, ya que se veía normal… No tenía algo para molestarlo ni nada, era como si hubiera venido como un buen amigo de la casa. Rinto puso los ojos en blanco un poco molesto.

- Tranquilo, no vine por tu batido ni por ti, sólo quiero averiguar algo, sobre una chica de tu fiesta… - respondió bastante serio al final, el rubio quedó algo fuera de tema con ese comentario ¿Qué quiere saber?

- Dilo rápido Romeo… – respondió este mientras que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos. Rinto vaciló un poco, pero la verdad es que era la única forma de que lograra averiguar más… averiguar más sobre su pasado… Aunque dudaba mucho de que lo que se le había informado era cierto, necesitaba intentarlo.

- ¿Quién es Nanase? ... La busco a ella, una chica que estuvo con un disfraz de fantasma…

Len quedó confundido.

…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Bien, bien, ¿Actualizando después de tanto? Pues lo siento, me he vuelto bastante perezosa… Pero la culpa es mía, evadía mis problemas, deberes y cosas con las que me había comprometido como esta historia por problemas emocionales, siendo que siempre he intentado que mis personajes, además de entretenerlos con una historia para que disfruten, que también fueran capaces de enseñarles a seguir y a ser fuerte frente a distintas dificultades y he estado ignorando ese principio. Antes estaba atenta respecto al tema de mis fics, pero después, al darme cuenta de que ninguna de las cosas que escribía tendría más transcendencia, deje de prestarle importancia, perdí el link de mi propia cuenta al igual que la clave, pero… Hace poco vi que aún así habían llegado más reviews de ustedes, animándome para continuar, pidiéndome que acabara con mi propia creación. Y me di cuenta de que no podría seguir ocultándome y fingir que desaparecí de la Tierra, eso sería algo infantil e inmaduro y en el momento en el que empecé esta historia, fue con el motivo de entretenerme yo misma creando cosas con mis fantasías e imaginación, y entretenerlos a ustedes, nada más, no busque nada más que eso. Me sentí terriblemente mal por haberle dado la espalda tanto tiempo y creo que pueda volver a ocurrir, pero aún así, mantendré mi promesa en pie:<em>

_¡TERMINARÉ ESTE FANFIC!_

_Algún día, pero lo haré xD_

_Bueno, después de esto, quisiera agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, yo vuelvo gracias a ellos y al numerito que me dice cuantas veces ha sido leída mi historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME SIGUEN_

_**Eduardo – Raquel – Karlita123 – Rin Jazmines – Grace-loka**_

_Se despide especialmente de ustedes con mucho cariño~_

_Alice._

_Sayonara~_


End file.
